Ficção ou Realidade?
by Lebam
Summary: Alguns fãs foram parar no mundo Saint Seiya, eles não sabem como foram parar lá e nem como voltaram pra casa, mas uma coisa eles sabem vão aproveitar muito FICHAS FECHADAS. Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Alguns fans foram parar no mundo Saint Seiya, eles não sabem como foram parar lá e nem como voltaram pra casa, mas uma coisa eles sabem vão aproveitar muito FICHAS ABERTAS.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, voce não é obrigado a ler querido

**Sem beta** (mas se alguem quiser me ajudar agradeço)

* * *

><p><strong>Ficção ou Realidade?<strong>

Uma estrela cadente cortou os céus de Atenas. Os casais apaixonados fizerem pedidos para ficarem juntos para sempre, os homens mesmo se dizendo incredulos faziam pedios no intuito de aranjarem emprego, as meninas pediam um momento para estarem com seus idolos preferidos mesmo eles sendo reais ou não, todos sonhando que seus desejos fossem realizados.

No entanto a passagem dessa estrela deixou uma jovem preocupada, ela estava em seu quarto olhando pela janela quando a viu passar no céu. Seu coração gelou algo iria acontecer.

Por cosmo chamou o mestre do santuario, mas nem prescisava ele já estava batendo na porta de sua suite.

- Pode entrar. – ela disse ainda proxima à janela.

Ele entrou imponete, ao estar proximo dela ajoelhou-se, a jovem deusa deu um supiro cançado, divesas veses já tinha pedido a ele para não fazer isso.

- Shion, por favor. - pediu estendendo à mão a ele, para que o antigo cavaleiro de Ares levanta-se.

Mesmo sem presisar ele o fez com a ajuda dela.

- Creio que sabe por que o chamei!- o semblante da deusa era carregado de preocupação.

- Sim, senti o mesmo. - ele respondeu se juntando a ela proximo à janela os dois olhavam o ceu estrelado.

- Tem dias que eu queria está errada. - disse apoiando a cabeça no encosto da janela.

- Quem manda ser a deusa da sabedoria. - ele brincou tentando amenizar o sembalnte tão serio da jovem.

Sem conseguir conter-se ela sorriu da piada, não era sempre que Shion fazia uma. Mas ficou seria de novo.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer. - sua voz saiu tremula - mas quero que deixe todos os cavaleiros de sobre aviso.

O antigo mestre asentiu, pensou em sair, mas sentiu que ela queria falar algo mais.

- Quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa?

Saori foi até o terraço, onde se podia ver todo o Santuario e a vila de Rodario iluminada por alguams luzes, ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou quando se virou Shion viu que ela continha as lagrimas

- Peça a Seiya e aos outros que venham para a Grecia o mais rapido possivel. - disse quase como uma sentença de morte.

Shion ficou sem fala, para Atena mandar chamar os cavaleiros de bronze que tinham recebido dispensa depois da batalha de Hades era por que o probelma era bem mais grave do que se pensava. Ele não questionou fez uma reverencia a ela e logo depois saiu do quarto para cumpri a ordem.

Sozinha Saori, sentiu o coração apertar, tinha algo errado, não era epoca de deuses retornarem a vida então que angustia era essa? Deitou-se tentando dormir, mas...

A estrela cadente rodou o mundo fazendo com que jovems fizesem pedidos, alguns não seriam realizados, mas outros...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Então é isso pessoal entrei na onda das fics fichas, já dá pra ver que tipo de fic é a minha ? Não? Ai vai à explicação, á algum tempo a Danda fez uma fic onde pessoas reais nos no caso, caiam no mundo Saint Seiya, mas infelismente ela ainda não terminou, a fic. Então resolvi fazer algo parecido. A dela é totalmente Hetero a minha não ( o romance vai rolar entre os cavaleiros e se voces quiserem ,entre voces e algum cav solteiro )<p>

" Mas por que eu não posso ficar com o Milo?" simples pra mim Milo é do Camus e niguem tasca e também vale pros outros casais formados ai em baixo.

A tarefa de voces na fic é unir os casais.

Como voces foram parar em Saint Seiya? Alguem já assistiu ao filme Predadores? Onde algumas pessas são levadas a um planeta de caça pra serem caçados? Como eles chegaram lá? Foram abdusidos por uma luz forte e brilhante (tecnologia alienigena), a mesma coisa vai acontecer na fic só que voces vão cair em um lugar melhor.

Estão participando Cavaleiros de ouro os cinco de bronze assim como as amazonas e volta e meia um cav de prata ou algum cav de bronze do segundo time.

Um pedido não queira ser mais que os cavaleiros eles quem são as estrelas da fic, fui clara?

Bom preciso de alguns (Sete no maximo) apaixonados por Saint Seiya. Aviso desde já que afic é **Yaoi, Yuri e Hentai** .Aqui os casais que seram formados com a ajuda de vocês ao longo da fic. Há e nem tentem se meter amorozamente com eles, por que voces não conseguiram nada.

Ikki e Hyoga

Camus e Milo

Afrodite e MdM

Aiolia e Marin

Saori e Seiya

Shion e Dohko

Kanon e Saga

Shura e Shina

**Os solteiros ( **namoraveis, se voces quiserem logico)

Mu

Aldebaran

Shaka

Aiolos

Shun

Shiryu

Entenderam? Não? Qualquer coisa é só perguntar.

**Ficha**

**Nome:**

**Apelido :(pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado nada de apelido japonês, obrigada)**

**Idade :**

**Seu estado ou cidade:**

**Signo:**

**Aparencia:**

**Personalidade:**

**Qual seu estilo de roupa ?:( casual e noturna )**

**Cavaleiro que mais gosta e porque ( pode ser mais de um e em ordem de preferencia)**

**Cavaleiro que voce não vai com a cara (Eu sei que muitos não gostam do casal Seiya e Saori, mas tem quem goste, então, por favor, sem ofenças )**

**Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que você mais gosta?:**

**Onde você estava quando foi abduzida (o)?**

**Voce tem alguem em casa que se perocuparia com o seu sumiço? Quem? E o que ela/ele farai pra te achar?**

**Tem namorado (a)?**

**Voce já escreveu fics? ( não tem problema se não escreveu)**

**Quais animes voce gosta?**

**Quais animes ou seriados voce não gostaria de está em uma fic: **

**É alergica (o) a algo?: **

**Voce gosta de ? :**

**Cor?**

**O que voce faria para unir os cavaleiros ( na fic eles ainda não se declararam voces é quem vão ajuda-los a unilos,imaginação povo) **

**Não gosta de ? **

**Tem medo de algo?: **

**Quer namorar alguem? Quem? ( sò a lista de solteiros por favor): **

**O que ele acha de voce?: **

**Posso mudar algo?:( sempre quis perguntar isso ^^)**

**Aqui vai a minha ficha (eu também quero participar hora) **

Ficha

Nome: Mabel Helena

Apelido: Bel ,Bebel e Bolachinha

Idade :27

Seu estado ou cidade: Corrente PI

Signo: Libra

Aparencia: Parda(morena clara) cabelosa castanhos ondulados( agora estão com luzes) dando no ombro( mas estão sempre presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo), baixa tenho 1,60 de altura, gordinha o melhor em mim são minha pernas( não tenho pelos e é lizinha),olhos castanhos escuros,sombrancelhas groças( odeio faze-la doi de mais) tenho duas pintas ( estilo a Merilyn) mas uma é sob labio e a outra e sobre, em lados de ferentes. Labios groços. Tenho um anel de compromiço na mão esquerda , brincos de ouro( argolas pequenas) e uma gargantilha tambem de ouro com um pingente que tem uma piramide desenha da no centro.

Personalidade: sou timida até conhecer as pessoas que estão perto de mim, Teimosa, fria com que eu não vou com a cara. Engraçada, pagadora de mico. Sou muito calma, mas quando me irrito sai de baixo, adoro ri, dou otimos conselhos (pena que as pessaos não me ouvem e quebram a cara) sincera, otimista com os utros, pessimista comigo mesma, levo tudo na espotiva, sou obediente, mas não muito, preocupada, prestativa e um pouco nervosa (mas tento não desmontrar pra não assutar quem estar por perto) não sou uma lider mas quando presisa posso me tronar nunca choro (sou conhecida como a "pedra" pelos meus amigos) Gosto de me apresntar sempre com meu apelido bolachinha , de cara as pessoas acham engraçado e logo esquecem.Não sou de beber, pra mim não presiso beber pra curtir.E devez enquando me da um ataque de ante social.

Qual seu estilo de roupa ?:( casual e noturna ) não sou de sair a noite. Uso shotes curtos valorizando o que tenho de mais bonito minha pernas, uso muito batas pra esconder os pneus, blusar com maguas curtas, sanadalias baixas odeio salto. Roupa noturna, Uma calça colada valorizando meu bumbum, uma sapatilha preta, uma bata e maquilagem? Um simples baton.

Cavaleiro que mais gosta e porque ( pode ser mais de um)

Hyoga: é lindo, sou louca por ele desde que apareceu na guerra agalatica, tem uma voz linda e maravilhosa. E esse jeito dele de não está nem ai pra nada, mas está me deixa mais louca ainda.

Aldebaran : alem de ser brazuca, é uma pessao maravilhosa ,engraçado, espirituoso e uma amor de pessa.

Saori: não teria pessoa melhor para repesentar a terra ( minha opinião, né gente ,cada um tem a sua) determinada, corajosa e ama o Seiya.

Seiya: Meu Heroi, podem falar mal dele, mas ele é tudo, queria ele pra mim.

Cavaleiro que voce não vai com a cara(por favor eu sei que muitos não gostam do casal Seiya e Saori mas tem quem goste, então por favor sem ofenças )

Gosto de todos ,só não sou chegada no pessoal de LC mas nada contra

Qual a sua reação ao se deparar com o Cavaleiro que você mais gosta:

Hyoga: ficaria sem fala me tremeria toda e talvez ( eu disse talvez) caise no choro.

Aldebaran: Não saberia se chegaria perto ou não. E quando chegase pediria um abraço

Saori: desmaiaria( ela é minha idola) e ia achar que eu estaria vendo coisas( caso já soubese onde tinhamos caido ela seria a primeira pessoa que eu iria querer ver)

Seiya: ficaria muda e não tiraria os olhos dele.

Onde você estava quando foi abduzida (o)?: Brigando no telefone com meu namorado sobre futebol e anime ( ele não deixaria de assistir uma partida do flamengo pra ficar comigo e por que eu deixaria de ver um anime que gosto pra ficar com ele? Bala trocada não doi)ele ficaria uma fera se eu parase de falar com ele no telefone.

Voce tem alguem em casa que se perocuparia com o seu sumiço? Quem? E o que ela/ele farai pra te achar?: Ter tem, mas iriam demora de perceber que eu sumi , já que quase nunca saio de casa e quando saio avizo. Iriam me procura em casa primeiro ,na casa dos meus amigos e primos e do meu namorado e se não me achasem asionariam a guarda nacional.

Tem namorado (a)? Sim

Voce já escreveu fics? ( não tem problema se não escreveu) sim mais de uma.

Quais animes ou seriados voce gosta?: Saint Seiya, Naruto, Shurato, Supernatural e por ai vai.

Quais animes ou seriados voce não gostaria de está em uma fic: Death not,Diario de vampiro. Algo totalmente Dark.

É alergica (o) a algo?: Um tipo de roupa que tem uns pelinhos não sei o nome do tecido( acho que é poliasteno mas não tenho certeza) me deixa toda vermelha.

Voce gosta de ? :Comer ,adoro chocolate, maçã, ver tv , internt,ver as pessas reunida mesmo eu não estando perto.

O que voce faria para unir os cavaleiros ( na fic eles ainda não se declararam voces é quem vão ajuda-los a unilos.) Se eu soubese que estaria roalndo um clima tentaria juntalos de todas as forams possivei,( trancalos em uma quarto, manda flores pra um dizendo que foi alguem que mandou pro outro ficar com ciumes e por ai vai)

Não gosta de ?: Maus tratos, gente metida, chata ou que fala de mais.

Tem medo de algo?: Até agora não, mato barata e pego sapos com as mãos.

Quer namorar alguem? Quem?:Caso eu não volte mais pra realidade o Aldebaran ( adiferença de altura é enorme mas e daí?) Eu tambem queria o Hyoga mas ele já tem dono.

Cor?: Preto

O que ele acha de voce?: Simpatica, alegre e meio doida.

Posso mudar algo?: Claro XD

Curiosidade: Soltava uma gargalhada que é era ouvida a distancia tinha gente que morria de vergonha. Hoje estou mais contida ,mas as veses ela sai. Adoro ler, tenho uma caixa de romaces dentro do meu guarda roupa ,sou saudosista e faço um arroz com tudo dentro que é uma delicia.

Pensei nessa fic há dias, mas só agora resolvi copiar e postar.

**É muita coisa né? Então, seja sucinto eu é que exagerei na dose.**

**Então pessoal façam suas fichas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Alguns fãs de CDZ foram parar no mundo Siant Seiya, eles não sabem como foram parar lá e nem como voltaram pra casa, mas uma coisa eles sabem vão aprovitar muito FICHAS ABERTAS

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta

Sem beta (mas se alguem quiser me ajudar agradeço)

**Fichas escolhidas**

Meninas do Nyah

**Demonangel Mick** _ Michelle Demonangel (Mick): Colega adorou sua ficha (mordidas no Shun avontade)

**Ran – Ianzuma - **Ran Inazuma Amaya (Ran-Chan): sua ficha me achamou muita a tensão.

**Saorikido** – Mónica Carvalho (Niquita)

Meninas do Fanfictions

**Hiina –Chan – **Lary Ramos

**Okamoto Sami _ **Melisse (Mel)

**Djeni _ **Djenifer (DD)

**Só pra constar postei a fic no nyah e no ffnet, então não se zanguem, por favor, foi uma escolha justa trê de cada. As fichas ainda estão abertas presciso de mais uma garota real então faça sua ficha.**

* * *

><p><strong>França<strong>

**Em algum lugar de Paris**

A dor no braço estava insuportavel, por sorte desta vez não estava quebrado. Tinha perdido as contas das mentiras inventadas aos médicos por causa dos constantes machucados.

A garganta doia ,mas as lagrimas não saiam , fazia tanto tempo que não chorava que tinha se esquecido de como era verter uma lagrima.

Com o coração aos pulos correu para o andar superios, no intuito de se esconder, no entanto sabia que logo eles iriam encontrá-la.

Protegeu-se entre o vão do garda - roupa e a parede longe da porta, abaixou se abraçando.

Ao longe podia ouvir os gritos abafados do irmão mais velho que só tinha ido até ali para em fim leva-la embora desse pessadelo. Infelismente o tinham prendido em outro quarto longe do dela.

Tambem podia ouvir as vozes dos pais a sua procura. Sua mãe impunhava uma faca que antes da chegada do irmão tinha atentado contra a vida da propia filha.

Ela tremia, rezava internamente para que alguem salva- se, tanto ela como o irmão.

Rogava por um milagre.

Olhou para a parede a sua frente, mesmo sem ver, sabia que ali havia uma das únicas coisas que seus pais tinham deixado que ela guardasse em casa. Na quela parede ,estava a imagem...

Seus pais estavam proximos podia ouvir seus passos.

- Onde aquela bastardinha se escondeu? - berrou o pai posesso.

- Não sei... - ouviu os dois pararem enfrente ao quarto- mas posso imaginar. - A mulher girou a maçaneta – está trancada.

- Afaste- se – ordenou o pai.

Fez silêncio, logo depois algo que parecia ser um trovão foi ouvido, mas era seu pai tentado arrombar a porta a ponta pés.

A menina abafou um grito, eles a encontrarm, então quando pessou que tudo estava acabado, a porta foi escancarada e um clarão surgiu iluminado todo o hambiente.

**Protugal**

**Cidade do Porto**

Ao sair da piscina, ageitou o biquine se deitou na cadeira de sol, pegou o celular que estava na mesinha ao lado da cadeira, na intenção de verificar se não havia alguma mensagem.

- Ninguem te ligou – disse Mariana sua melhor amiga lhe entregando uma toalha e uma saida de banho.

- Obrigada Mari - agradeceu se enchugando e em seguida vestido a saida. - pensei que papai fosse me ligar. - falou brincando com o celular querendo esquecer o fato de que o seu namorado ou ex aquela altura já não sabia mais, também não havia ligado.

- Eles ainda estão em viajem de negocios? – indagou, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Sim. - suspirou desanimada.

Persebendo o desconforto da jovem amiga Mari resolveu brincar com ela.

- Emquanto seus pais não voltão, você aproveita para assistir, tranquilamente seus desenhos- ela riu da careta da outra – qual é mesmo o nome da quele desenho que tem varios homens bonitos e que usam armaduras douradas?

-Mari, não si diz desenho e sim anime e o nome é Saint Seiya- explicou arrumando o cabelo mantendoo a expressão seria.

- É... Essa é uma informação muito valioza- Gargalhou.

A menina olhou pra outra de forma ameaçadora.

- Cala a boca ou te mando embora, Mari – ameaçou de brincadeira.

- Não precisa mandar de qualquer forma que tenho que ir- levantou -se pegando a bolça – ligo pra você mais tarde.

- Vou pedir para que um dos seguranças abra o portão- levantou da cadeira a braçando –a.

Assim que a amiga se foi à menina entrou em casa, indo pro quarto tomou banho e se trocou, depois desceu para a cozinha. Abriu ageladeira a procura de algo pra comer, ouviu um movimento do lado de fora da casa ao se virar, tudo o que viu foi um clarão e nada mais.

**Brasil**

**Paraná**

**Cidade de Curritiba**

Se entrassem no quarto naquele momento juraria que a garota estava tendo um surto, mas ela só estava liberando suas energias. Havia sido deixada só em casa, pelos pais que foram cuidar do velorio da avó de suas irmãs que por sinal não era sua e como não gostava de burocarias, perefriu ficar, por isso resolveu ligar o som no ultimo volume.

Sobre a cama ela dançava e cantava agarrada ao seu amado urso Wamderalsti. Rodopiava com ele e ria sem motivo algum , na cabeceira da cama sua mochila e a sua indispensavel Katana.

Seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos ao se lembra, quem havia lhe dado o urso, suspirou engolindo o choro. Pegou a katana para fingir que era a extenção do braço de Wam.

Enquanto olhava pro boneco percebeu um brilho vindo dos olhos dele, pensou que fosse a iluminação do quarto, mas então tudo foi engolido por um clarão.

No quarto vazio a musica continuava a tocar.

**Piauí**

**Cidade de Corrente **

Sentada no sofá, a garota esfregou os olhos, a cabeça pendida pro lado ajudava o ombro esquerdo a segurar telefone celular. Impaciente mudava os canais sem odem, não tinha nada de interessante na Tv a quela hora.

Do outro lado da linha um homem lhe pedia para ser mais carinhosa e que lhe prestase mais atenção.

- Está me ouvindo? – O rapaz indagou começando a imparcienta-se.

Por um momento ela parou de mudar os canais, rezolvendo presta atenção no que ele lhe dizia.

- O que? – Perguntou distraida. - O que foi que você falou amor?

Mesmo sem velo ela podia jurar que ele estava dilatando as narinas de tanta raiva por está sendo ignorado.

-Você está assistindo a Saint Seiya de novo. - constatou, ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela havia assitido ao anime.

Ela riu o som se propagando, fazendo ele se irritar.

- Ainda não. – disse sorrindo, quis retrucar que se fosse quarta àquela hora ele não estaria ligando pra ela e sim assitindo a algum jogo do Flamengo ou algo do genero.

- Juro que qualquer dia desses darrei fim nesse DVD- ele ameaçou.

A garota ficou séria, o coração deu um salto, a garganta apertou e dirrepente tudo a sua volta foi engolido por um clarão.

-Voce ainda está ai? – o rapaz indagou quase gritando, achando que estava sendo ignorado mais uma vez - Isso não tem graça.

Mas nada se podia ouvir.

**SP**

**Cidade de São Paulo**

Verificou mais uma vez as horas. Estava atrazada. Tinha combinado com o namorado e os amigos de irem ao shopping assistir a estreia de um filme de terror, o anunciam dizia que era melhor do que a Bruxa de Bleir. Como chegaria tarde do trabalho combinou de encontrá-los na porta sala do cinema.

Caminhava agarrada a bolça, segurança nunca era de mais principalmente em uma metropoli como São Paulo que nunca dormia bares, restaurante e boates sempre abertos.

Na calçada desviou de um casal que vinha conversando animadamente. Segurou a bolça até os dedos quase ficarem totalmente brancos, ao ver três homens vindos em sua direção, ela se afastou um pouco, ao passar por ela, os tres olharam pra traz olhando a de alto a baixo, mas não mecherem com ela.

Sorriu aliviada ao ver que estava proxima ao shopping. Ao dobrar a esquina... As pessoas passavam ali sem preceber que alguem não chegaria ao seu destino.

**Santa Catarina**

**Cidade de Guabiruba**

Muito envergonhada, agarota entrou no quarto, suspirando aliviada. Era demaziadamente timida e conversar com pessas não lhe era facil, principalmente conversar com estranhos. Por isso suas paixões eram musicas e anime não prescisava falar para apreciar o que eles lhe porporcionavam.

Deitou na cama, pondo os fones de ouvido e ligando o mp3 com suas musicas preferidas, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela melodia, lhe enchendo a alma.

Infelizmente sua paz foi quebrada, por alguem que brincava com um espelho do lado de fora, O que fazia com a luz entra-se pela janela acertando em seu rosto, tentou ignorar, mas os raios continuaram, levantou no intuito de pedir ao engraçadinho que para-se com aquilo.

Foi até á janela e então tudo foi tragado por um misteriozo clarão.

**RJ**

**Cidade do Rio de janeiro**

Levantou se espreguiçando, bocejou, foi até acozinha abriu a geladeira, pegou uma jarra de água e um copo. Bebeu a agua ao poucos saboreando o liquido incolor.

Todos na casa havia saido pra se divertirem ela tinha ficado por conta das provas que havima começado na faculdade. Vontade de ir não faltou , se lembou que privar-se do que era bom, como festas a e asssitir animes, fazia parte da vida de estudante, no entanto teria sua recompensa, logo se tronaria uma engenheira civil e todo o esforço valeria a pena.

Sorriu mais disposta e a enfiar a cara nos livros, guardou o copo no armario e a jarra na geladeira e voltou pra mesa de estudos.

Sentou-se recomeçando a ler, alguns minutos depois ,achou que estava com os olhos mais cançados do que imaginava, via feixes de luzes sairem dos livros, esfregou os olhos ao abri-los...

O vento entrou pela janela fazendo as paginas dos livros pasarem depressa o som dos carros que passavam se propagndo pela casa vazia.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Proximo capítulo: elas chagam ao mundo de Saint Seiya.<p>

Perdão pela repetição e pelos erros.

Vocabulario.

Katana: é o sabre longo japonês. Surgida no Período Muromachi, era a arma padrão dos samurais e também dos ninjas para a prática do Kenjutsu, a arte de manejar a espada. Tem gume apenas de um lado, e sua lâmina é ligeiramente curva. Era usada tradicionalmente pelos samurais. fonte google: wikipedia

Filme Bruxa de Bleir – Sempre me deu medo o final me apavora.

Menina tentou diexar o mais fiel possivel se eu esqueci algo me avizem.

Para os reclamões de Plantão: respeitem o trabalho dos outros, se não gosta da leitura vá procurar outra que te agrade e que esteja bem escrita, eu não sou nenhum Paulo Coelho ou Edgar Allan Poe e beta hoje em dia está dificil.

Quer boa leitura? Não é dificil, procure por.

Ran–Inazuma, Lua prateada, Mamba-negra, Suellen–san, Krika Haruno, andreiakennen, Shiryuforever94, Madame Verlaine, Shun, Saorikido, Amisted… Você vai se fartar meu amigo.

Procure estes e não me enxa o saco só aviza pra eles que eu os recomendei XD. Obrigada ^^.

Aviso: Fui pega de surpresa na sexta–feira, me avizaram que vou trabalhar, é uma noticia otima (vou ganhar meu dindin), mas é no interior, vou passar a semana e volto na sexta o ruim é que lá não tem ai energia minha fonte de vida (minha mãe diz que eu sou ligada a energia exagerada ela), mas não se preocupem (as fichas) vou continuar postando, o cap trê está em andamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, voce não é obrigado a ler querido.

Cap betado pelo meu anjo sauvador que não faz milagres mas tenta **Suellen- san**.

Ficção ou Realidade?

* * *

><p>Em um recanto de sua semi consciência podia ouvir o som das ondas do mar quebrando nas rochas, era um som tranquilizante se não fosse o fato de onde morar não ter praia.<p>

Ela tem a pele clara, o cabelo meio ondulado com algumas mechas roxas, presos em um rabo de cavalo, usa sapatilhas, calça jeans e uma bluza com detalhes em roxo claro.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas os fechou assim que sentiu a claridade do ambiente. Teve medo de ver o clarão de novo. Sentou-se, soltando um suspiro ao sentir uma dor forte no corpo, se curvou para frente abraçando o corpo dolorido. Abriu os olhos castanhos devagar...

- Que lugar é esse? – indagou para si mesma espantada com a beleza a sua volta.

Estava em uma praia paradisíaca, a areia era branca e o mar de um azul magnífico, olhou para todos os lados e não viu nada além das rochas e da imencidão do mar. Com esforço se elevantou, percebeu que ainda usava o fone do mp3 e o retirou guardando no bolso, caminhou em direção as rochas, na intenção de se proteger do sol, ao se aproximar de uma delas viu um corpo seu coração gelou, deu alguns passos vacilantes.

Era outra garota desacordada.

Ela usava uma calça de ganga* camisa justas. Os cabelos compridos ondeados encobriam a face, impedindo a garota de ver o rosto da jovem inconciente. Ficou aliviada ao perceber que a companheira de infortunio estava respirando, então se ajoellhou ao lado dela e a virou.

Nesse momentou ela acordou revelando orbes verdes mescladas com amarelo.

- Oi! Meu... Nome é Djenifer. - falou com dificuldade a voz tremia.

O olhar da outra era de puro terror.

- Não se aproxime. – Avisou se afastando usando os cotovelos e os pés para escapa acabou batendo as costas em uma rocha, procurou algo para se defender, mas não encontrou.

Djenifer a fitou incrédula, como uma pessoa pode achava que ela era perigosa? Era mais fácil ser o contrário, na duvida levantou as mãos para mostrar que não tinha arma nenhuma e deu alguns passos pra trás para dar segurança à outra menina.

As duas se olharam por um tempo.

- Mônica. - apresentou se sentindo sua confiança voltar.

- DD. – disse dando um sorriso, ou pelo menos Mônica achou que fosse.

- Não era Djenifer?

- Meu apelido. – explicou

- Pode me chamar de Niquita. – aproximou se cumprimentando a. – Então DD onde estamos?

DD deu de ombros.

- É DD, onde estamos?- indagou uma garota surgida do nada, de cabelos loiros cinzentos curtos, usando o antigo corte do Junstin Bieber, a pele era branca e alguns centimetros mais baixa que Mônica, os olhos azuis e conforme ela mexia os olhos mudava para verde, sobrancelhas arrepiadas super estilosa, tem uma pinta perto do olho direito e tinha uma cicatriz no lábio superior direito, as roupas largas lhe davam um ar de moleque. Nas costas carregava uma mochila com algo felpudo dentro, e segurava o que parecia ser uma espada desembainhada.

O susto foi tanto que DD tímida por natureza fechou se e nem ao menos conseguiu gritar, estava pálida. Mônica foi a o seu socorro.

- Ei! Abaixa essa coisa. – ordenou autoritária, abraçou DD pelos ombros, a garota de madeixas curtas enfiou a katana na bainha, olhou para duas e riu o que deixou Mônica possessa - Acha isso engraçado? Olha o que você fez a ela.

A Espadachim pareceu não ligar, ficou olhando para elas.

- Quem é você? – Mônica indagou ainda abraçada a DD que fungava baixinho.

- O dêmonio. - falou de forma maquiavélica, mas sem intenção assustar.

Dessa vez Mônica se afastou, saindo de trás das rochas com DD. Não era por que estava em um lugar desconhecido que tinha que aturar uma doida serial. O "Dêmonio" as seguio guardou a Katana e se manteve a certa distância.

- Michelle Demonagel. - disse alto por causa do som do mar, nem uma das duas falou nada, tentou se aproximar.

- Sai pra lá! Fica longe! – Mônica avisou, irritada, se sentou fazendo DD encostar a cabeça em suas pernas passou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos dela.

Michelle se sentou afastada delas, colocou a mochila e a katana ao seu lado. Com o indicador começou a desenhar na areia se distraindo. O som de algo sendo jogado na água a fez parar. Levantou a cabeça e viu Mônica correndo em direção ao mar, perguntou se por que de tanta pressa, ao olhar na linha do horizonte percebeu que havia alguém se afogando.

Sem pensar duas vezes correu para ajudar, seguida de perto por DD.

Mônica já estava próxima, a pessoa se debatia em desespero a procura de um ponto de apoio que claro não exitia. Em dados monentos sumia de vista apavorando as meninas. Quando emergiu uma última vez a portuguesa agarrou o corpo trazendo junto ao seu.

Com dificuldade, Mônica levou o corpo até a praia. As duas que ficaram em terra ajudaram a levar o que parecia ser uma mulher para um ponto seguro longe das ondas do mar.

Já na praia a portuguesa caiu de lado, buscando ar por causa do esforço.

Enquanto isso Michelle verificava se estava tudo bem.

- Não está respirando! - Michelle alertou.

Fizeram todos os procedimentos, uma... duas... três vezes e nada, quatro... Estavão entrando em desepero. Tanto esforço para acabar assim? cinco... seis... Então a garota puxou o ar, virou de lado tossindo e vomitando a água que havia engolido, para alivio das meninas.

- Graças! - murmurou DD.

A mulher salva tem cabelos curtos acastanhados, aparentemente tinha feito luzes, pele morena, estava fora de forma, rosto redondo, lábios grossos, mas bem desenhados, possuia duas pintas uma perto do nariz e a outra logo abaixo do lábio inferior em lados diferentes. Usava uma bata preta com mangas curtas de bolinhas brancas e estava descalça.

- Como ela foi parar no mar? - Indagou Mick intrigada, não era uma pessoa que ficava com medo com facilidade, mas isso assustou. – Não vi embarcação nenhuma.

- Simplesmente apareceu. – Mônica tentou explicar, batendo as mãos uma na outra fazendo um som de baque. - quando vi lá estava ela.

Ficou em silêncio, o medo do desconhecido batendo no peito.

- O que é isso? Um episódio de acredite se quiser?

As duas indagaram juntas. DD riu de puro nervosismo.

Emquanto falavam, a mulher se sentou, a garganta doía queria urgente um copo de água, sentia como se tivesse recebido várias agulhadas pelo corpo. Pensou que estivesse morta, mas mortos não sentem dor e nem sede?

- Me deixarameu entrar no céu! - murmurou fascinada, nunca tinha visto o mar ou outra paisagem tão bela antes. – Saber o que eu fiz de bom.

- Você não fez nada. - disse Michelle, jogando o cabelo pro lado, a roupa folgada não ajudava na aparência feminina para quem via a primeira vez. - E este lugar não é o paraíso.

- Justin Biber? – a morena piscou algumas vezes.

Ela falou de um jeito tão engraçado que fizeram DD e Mônica rirem, elas acharam o "Demônio" parecido como o cantor, mas não comentaram, Michelle resmungou depois apresentou se e as outras meninas.

- E quem é você? – Mick indagou ignornado às gracinhas

- Meu nome é Mabel a "bolacha". - sabia que assim que disse se seu nome viria às piadas então resolveu emendar o apelido de uma vez.

- Mabel é apelido?- de tão baixo quase não escultaram DD perguntar.

- Não. É o meu nome mesmo. - ela disse olhando à vastidão do mar. Seu olhar parecia a de uma criança de dois anos encontrando o papai Noel pela primeira vez.

- Mabel como você foi parar no mar? - com a indagação Mônica fez as três olharem para ela.

A única coisa que se lembrava era de estar ao telefone com seu namorado, que por sinal deveria esta morendo de raiva por ficar falando sozinho. Ele devia está achando que tinha sido posto de lado por algum anime. Esfregou os olhos inpaciente.

- Sei lá! No minuto estava em casa, no outro... Que lugar é esse? - a morena percebeu o sotaque diferente na outra, no entanto não comentou.

- Também queriamos saber. Aconteceu a mesma coisa conosco, só que paramos em terra. - a portuguesa explicou, se lembrando que Mariana tinha ficado de ligar, se ela percebe se o seu sumiço iria alertar a polícia para encontrá-la.

- Será que estamos em uma ilha? - indagou a ninguém em particular. De repente percebeu uma movimentação no lado mais afastado das rochas, viu o que parecia ser um vulto ruivo correr depressa e desaparecendo, arregalou os olhos, a garganta doeu, mas dessa vez de medo. - Eu morri mesmo?

- Não. Você não morreu, ou melhor, nós não morremos – disse alguém atrás delas. - ainda.

As quatro se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Cap curto ne ?<p>

Obrigada por lerem ^^

*Ganga : é uma claça jeans muito usada em Portugal em epocas de friu ( não sei se a Mônica vai aguentar uma calça deste tipo no calor da Grecia.)


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Ficção ou realidade?**

**No capítulo anterior.**

- Será que estamos em uma ilha? - indagou a ninguém em particular. De repente percebeu uma movimentação nos lados mais afastados das rochas, viu o que parecia ser um vulto ruivo correr depressa e desaparecer, arregalou os olhos, a garganta doendo, mas dessa vez de medo. - Eu morri mesmo?

- Não. Você não morreu, ou melhor, nos não morremos. – disse alguém atrás delas. - Ainda.

As quatro se viraram ao mesmo tempo.

Depararam-se com outras três mulheres.

- Oi! - disse uma delas sorridente. Era baixa, magra, mas com algumas curvas a cintura definida, pele branca sem sardas, seus cabelos avermelhados longos repicados chegando às costas sendo que as pontas destas eram mais longas com uma franja cobrindo um pouco as sobrancelhas, Os olhos com cílios longos e cheios, na cor verde e grandes o que destacava seu sorriso, estava vestida coma calça jeans escura com uma camisa leve xadrez e calçava All Stars.

Sua simpatia fez as quatro gostarem dela de imediato.

- Melisse quer, por favor, tirar esse sorriso da cara. - a garota parecia incomodada com a felicidade da outra que se encolheu com a bronca. - Você tem que sorrir de tudo?

Essa tem cabelos lisos de um tom negro extremamente escuro que iam até o meio das costas, com uma franja ligeiramente bagunçada, os olhos de uma tonalidade castanha clara brilhante, a pele clara, mas amendoada aparentemente de pegar sol, magra de corpo curvilíneo, usava All star como Melisse, uma blusa um pouco larga azul turquesa e short jeans escuro.

- Desculpe a Larissa, ela está estressada. – defendeu a terceira garota com sotaque francês que parecia ser feita de porcelana de tão bonita que era pele alva, os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, era uma das mais altas, ali presente, olhos mesclados o direito vermelho e o esquerdo castanho mel lhe dava um diferencial ainda mais com uma pinta no lado do olho esquerdo, o rosto delicado com sobrancelhas pequenas, lábios finos, se vestia de forma muito diferente: usava uniforme colegial japonês, minissaia e mini blusa com detalhes em roxo e uma sandália roxa com tira que davam voltas do calcanhar ate os joelhos. – Eu sou Ran Inazuma.

- Olá pra vocês. - disse Mick sem animo, ótimo eram mais três perdidas.

Apesar da acolhida elas haviam se dado bem. Com exceção de Larissa que ficou resmungando. Mabel observava as ruivas com atenção, os cabelos delas brilhavam quando o sol lançava suas luzes em suas madeixas deixando-os mais vivos. DD ficou quietinha em um canto, ouvindo, não tinha gostado da garota de cabelos negros ela havia sido muito indelicada, Michelle também, mas essa ao menos tinha se redimido. Já Mônica estava preocupada.

- Será que á mais alguém... - tentou esperançosa.

-Não. Viemos da parte mais afastada da praia e não havia ninguém só nos. A praia acaba aqui. -disse a de cabelos negros entendendo o que ela queria perguntar

Não podia ser, a esperança de Mônica era que houvesse habitantes por perto, olhou pra cima, se ao menos alguma delas pudesse... Era isso.

- Uma de nos podia subir os rochedos e ver se tem alguma casa ou choupana por perto. - verbalizou sua ideia com as esperanças renovadas, se na parte mais afastada não podiam encontrar ajuda sob as rochas encontrar ajuda ia ser mais fácil.

Mabel foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Bem eu até iria, mas... – levantou os braços fazendo uma posse engraçada. - meu corpinho não ajuda.

DD riu assim como Melisse que já tinha superado a bronca de Larissa. Em posse de sua katana Michelle se postou diante de Mônica que de forma natural tinha ganhado o posto de líder.

- O que foi "demônio", quer decapitar alguém? - As outras meninas olharam pra Monica assustada com o tratamento que ela dispensou a Michelle, só que não perceberam o tom de ironia vindo da portuguesa.

A espadachim olhou pra portuguesa como se ela tivesse perdido a razão.

- Jurei nunca usar minhas habilidades em pessoas indefesas ou em beneficio próprio. - Disse em tom solene, observou Larissa se sentar na areia. - Mesmo que elas mereçam.

DD suspirou falando um "Ai! Ai!" baixinho.

- Desculpe anjinho, você ia falar alguma coisa? - Mônica perguntou tentando e redimir, por causa disso ganhou um sorriso da espadachim.

- Posso escalar o rochedo, não são tão altos e possuem orifícios onde posso me apoiar.

Mônica sorriu agradecida então fez uma reverência dando passagem a Mick, que deixou a katana e a mochila protegidas em um canto ao lado de DD, está olhou pros objetos com desconfiança.

Enquanto Michelle tentava escalar, as outras procuram abrigo nas sombras projetadas pelas rochas. Mabel tinha um semblante pensativo, pra ela a praia era conhecida, mas como podia ser se nuca pisou em uma praia antes. Se esforçou pra se lembrar.

Suas pernas tremeram com a descoberta.

Então...

- Estamos na Grécia. -falou de supetão fazendo todas olharem pra ela assustadas.

- Como é? – Indagou Melisse incrédula.

- O que? - Larissa inquiriu.

- O que foi que você disse? - Ran estava assustada olhava pra praia como se ela fosse mordê-la.

- Mabel sem brincadeiras. - Pediu Mônica

- Como é que você sabe? Quando acordou achou que tinha morrido, nem ao menos sabia onde estava, agora sabe, já esteve na Grécia antes?- Michele indagou, tinha desistido momentaneamente de escalar

Apesar do jeito engraçado de falar Mabel era bem tímida e por baixo da pele morena estava envergonhada com tanta atenção em cima dela, e não era pra menos se recebesse uma notícia estapafúrdia dessas também desconfiaria do seu juízo.

- Calma gente. - pediu sem jeito. - Quem me dera ter estado algum dia na Grécia.

- PARA DE ENROLAR E FALA LOGO. - Larissa gritou perdendo a paciência, fazendo Mabel e DD pularem de susto.-Pra que tanto mistério? Já estamos perdidas, fomos sugadas por um clarão estamos em uma praia extranha, mais mistério do que isso...

- Omar*. - Disse a morena simplesmente, achando que elas sabiam do que ela falava.

- Quem é esse?- Ran se manifestou.

- Não é uma pessoa é um livro. - explicou, no entanto elas começaram a resmungar – Esperem, esse livro trás fotos de praias e mares de todo o mundo, em uma página específica mostra algumas fotos de uma praia grega e essa é ela.

Monica refletiu sobre a nova informação.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. - disse com convicção

- Tudo bem, sabemos agora que não estamos totalmente perdidas, mas em que cidade ou ilha? A Grécia tem várias ilhas em seu território.

Mais tranquila Mabel informou o que sabia.

- Essa é a **Baia de Balos **em Atenas, pelo livro estamos a uns quinze quilômetros da cidade estado.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por Mônica.

- Mick suba o rochedo e tenente ver pra que lado fica Atenas, depois procure um local mais baixo para que possamos subir sem escalar. - ordenou, querendo não criar falsas expectativas caso não conseguissem ajuda.

A espadachim obedeceu de pronto voltando a escalar com mais animação. Desde cedo uma de suas habilidades era subir em árvores do quintal de casa, lógico que escondida dos pais, ao menos agora essa habilidade serviria pra alguma coisa além de matar seus pais do coração.

Nem uma delas tinha percebido, mas alguém começou a passar mal, apesar da pele bronzeada estava branca.

- Sabe tem um anime que eu amo, parte do enredo dele é ambientada a na religião grega. - a morena ficou sem jeito, a maioria das pessoas achavam criancice alguém da sua idade dela ainda gostar de desenhos e animes. Na sua cidade ninguém sabia a diferença entre os dois, parecia até que ela era sozinha no mundo.

- Você está se referindo a série Saint Seiya... Cavaleiro do zodíaco não é? - DD indagou fazendo Mabel olhar pra ela concordando com um sorriso. - Também sou apaixonada por eles.

As outras quatro ouviram as duas conversando. Logo descobrira que tinham algo em comum. O amor pelos santos. Cada uma admirava um cavaleiro, a surpresa pra Mabel é que a maioria era fã dos anti-heróis, Mascara da Morte, Ikki, Kanon e Saga eram idolatrados pelas meninas, até um juiz do inferno foi citado. Mesmo protagonizando a série Seiya não era bem visto ente elas, com exceção de uma, até Saori tinha perdido a vez, mas essa tinha duas defensoras ferrenhas.

- Aqui em cima é muito foda! - Michelle exclamou, acabando com o momento recordar é viver. Olhava pra baixo tomando cuidado pra não cair.

- Mick o que você está vendo? - Mônica indagou olhando pra cima logo protegendo os olhos com as mãos por causa do sol.

- Além do mar, só areia. - informou se virando devagar pra não cair. - Rochas, vegetação rasteira e opa!

- O que foi? - Elas indagaram ansiosas.

- Tem umas construções mais a frente. - Informou, estreitando os olhos pra ver melhor. – Parece uma vila com alguns templos enfileirados.

Vibraram com a notícia podiam enfim pedir ajuda. Encostada em uma pedra de vez em quando Mabel mudava os pés de posição por causa da areia quente. Observou Larissa que tinha parado de reclamar a algum tempo, ela estava pálida.

- Está tudo bem com você? - indagou se aproximado

- Sim. – respondeu rude, depois suspirou. - Ai, ela ainda está lá em cima?

Ran que esta perto das duas, olhou pra cima e percebeu que Mick já não estava visível.

- Gente a Lary não está bem. - a francesa se abaixou, passou a alisar aos cabelos negros da amiga, DD, Mabel, Mel e Monica se aproximaram preocupadas.

Quando percebeu que toda a atenção estava voltada pra ela, Lary tentou tranquilizá-las com o seu jeito calmo.

- Estou bem não tenho nada, que coisa. - disse afastando a mão de Ran. Toda aquela posse de durona não convenceu Mônica

-Larissa você...

Nesse momento Mick apareceu

- Encontrei um caminho por onde podemos subir é estreito, mas da para passar em segurança.

Larissa estava tentando se levantar, mas quando ouviu que teriam que subir o rochedo não aguentou as pernas bambearam, a vista embaçou e ela caiu de joelhos, a palidez era visível.

- Larissa! - exclamou amparando a amiga que estava mole.

- Coloque a cabeça entre as pernas e tente expirar e inspirar devagar. - Mabel aconselhou, Lary tentou fazer o que lhe pediam.

A preocupação de Niquita foi ao auge, para chegarem a algum lugar teriam que passar por entre as rochas para chegarem ao ponto mais alto, e agora um delas tinha medo visível de altura, como fariam...

- Nós te guiaremos, quando subirmos e você nem precisa olhar, estaremos do seu lado Lary. - Mel surgiu com a resposta, ela tranquilizava Lary que inspirava e expirava devagar.

Mônica respirou aliviada tinha ganhado sem querer a responsabilidade de liderá-las. E guiá-las em segurança seria difícil, mas juntas conseguiriam. Observou DD que estava quieta a muito tempo foi até ela.

-DD, nos vamos conseguir ajuda e vamos sair desse lugar. Certo? - tocou ombro da jovem tentando tranquilizá-la.

O olhar de DD era de pura preocupação.

- Está me dando nos nervos, não saber quem nos trouxe até aqui e por quê? Esse mistério todo está acabando o comigo Niquita. - disse segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu não tenho as respostas, pra essas perguntas DD, mas vamos descobrir juntas. - Monica falou a abraçando pra deixá-la mais tranquila.

-Há mais, eu sei quem nos "abduziu". - O Demônio falou se metendo na conversa.

Todas olharam pra ela em expectativa.

-Fomos "abduzidas" por um shinigame - disse séria.

O silêncio de incredulidade imperou só quebrado pela gargalhada de Mabel que foi ouvida a distância.

-Essa é boa, daqui apouco você vai dizer que estamos em alguma anime. - cortou Lary.

- Por que não? Essa é uma praia grega e viemos parar sabe-se lá como nela. Tudo é possível colega. - Mick falou mostrando a praia.

- Só espero que não seja Death Note, eu não quero morrer. - DD choramingou baixinho.

-Pode ser que estejamos em sobrenatural. - Mel entrou na onda, algumas meninas suspiraram apaixonadas, - o Jensen é um gato, aquela boca, as pernas tortas...

-Sou mais o Jared, aqueles olhos fazem meu coração derreter. - disse Ran sonhadora.

Mabel tinha um sorriso de canto.

- Vocês acreditam mesmo nessa bobagem de anime e seriado de TV? - a raiva inflamava os olhos de Lary. - Fomos sequestradas, sua idiotas.

- Impossível, meu bem. - disse Mabel em deboche. - Eu não tenho um tostão no bolso muito menos onde cair morta, das duas uma ou esse sequestrador errou seu alvo ou ele é muito burro.

- Idem. -Disse DD, olhando séria pra Lary seu santo não tinha batido com o dela.

- Não sou rica. Mas quem sabe um dia. - Mel falou com um sorriso enorme

- Eu tenho dinheiro... Meus pais na verdade. - A portuguesa se corrigiu ficando sem jeito.

- Já no meu caso meu pai pagaria para me sequestrar. - A voz de Ran parecia triste. Se lembrou do irmão, será que seu pai e sua madrasta o tinham libertado?

Ficaram em silêncio. Niquita sentiu o coração apertar,como alguém mandaria sequestra a própria filha? Seus pais podiam ser um pouco ausentes, mas a amavam e com ajuda de Marina fariam tudo pra encontrá-la. Assim esperava.

Alguns minutos depois de caminharem fazendo Lary se distrair pra não passar mal de novo.

- Ai que kawai!- Mick exclamou com a voz dengosa,tinha visto um coelho pular pela vegetação rateira, ela vinha logo à frente das outras.

- Kiwi onde? - Mabel perguntou olhando pros lados a procura da tal fruta. - Estou com uma baita fome.

As meninas não aguentaram e caíram na risada. A morena ficou sem entender o porquê da graça.

- O que foi que eu disse de tão engraçado? - perguntou encabulada.

- Não é kiwi Bel, ela disse Kawai. - a portuguesa explicou, no entanto a morena a olhava sem entender. - É um termo japonês para bonitinho, fofinho.

- Ah, ela podia ter dito logo que o que viu era fofo. – resmungou, voltaram a caminha, mas uma dúvida perseguia a Correntina. - Por acaso yaoi se classifica como sendo fofo?

- Depende do casal e da forma que a ficwriter escreve sobre ele. - Dessa vez coube a Lary explicar, no entanto estava intrigada. - Mas espera ai, você não sabia sobre kawai, mas sabe sobre yaoi?

Antes que respondesse, uma flecha atingiu o chão na frente delas, as seis se agruparam gritando a apavoradas, Michelle empunhou o sabre se posicionado a frente esperando um novo ataque.

De repente duas sombras praticamente se materializaram diante delas. Se vestiam com um uniforme diferente marrom escuro e com capacetes, um deles usava viseira e segurava um arco.

- Parem. Vocês estão invadindo área proibida. – a visou um dos soldados.

Elas não disseram nada, mais por estarem admiradas do que por medo. Elas entendiam o que eles falavam. Niquita levantou as mãos se posicionou ao lado de Mick.

- Mick abaixe o sabre. - Pediu com cautela sempre olhando pra frente.

- Mas... Mas eles estão armados. - Tentou argumentar, Mônica a olhou duro e com relutância Michelle obedeceu, embainhou o sabre recuando.

- Nos desculpem, não foi nossa intenção invadir, estamos perdidas. - A portuguesa se aproximou deles tentando se explicar.

O homem que empunhava o arco, o abaixou guardando a flecha no alforje.

- Turistas. - disseram juntos.

Isso sempre acontecia, os moradores da região acreditavam que a praia e o seu entorno era amaldiçoado e não se atreviam a chegar perto, mas os turistas eram um problema, eles não sabiam ou não ligavam pras lendas e se aventuravam sem medo.

- O mestre não vai gostar nada disso. - um deles reclamou.

- Onde ele está? - indagou que segurava o arco. - Podemos escondê-las por um tempo talvez ele não perceba.

- Inspecionando o treino dos poderosos. - disse o outro com um toque de inveja na voz. - Não tem como escondê-las, passaremos por eles Treme.

O tal Treme bufou, tirando o capacete, revelando o rosto.

- Mais que merda levarei outra advertência, como se eu tivesse culpa de turistas enxeridos entrarem aqui... - ele chutou uma pedra pra longe com raiva, elas arregalaram os olhos, a pedra não era pequena. - Por causa deles fui rebaixado à vigia. Ele vai me mandar pra onde agora? Descascar batatas?

Ele estava indignado. Pra elas a conversa entre os dois era totalmente sem sentido.

- Não vai ter outro jeito, temos que levá-las até o mestre, ele vai saber o que fazer. - disse o soldado raso, também não tinha gostado nada de ter que escoltar as "turistas" até seu mestre, que com certeza os puniria.

- Nos sigam. - ordenou olhando duro pra elas.

Ele ensaiou um passo pra ir à direção da vila, no entanto nenhuma delas se moveu.

- Niquita? - Chamou DD com o coração apertado as mãos unidas.

- Não sei se podemos confiar neles, atiraram em nos. - Lary falou olhando de esguelha pros dois.

- E também são muito esquisitos. - Ran comentou mordendo os lábios.

- O que fazemos? Iremos com eles ou voltamos? - Mel quis saber, ela estava pronta para fazer o que a portuguesa mandasse na verdade todas estavam.

Era muita pressão, então se lembrou do pai que comandava uma empresa que tinha filiais em todo o mundo e por isso era obrigado a sempre estava viajando. Só que Mônica não sabia o que fazer, as possibilidades que os dois fossem perigosos eram muitas e ela não estava administrando uma multinacional. "ficar, voltar ou ir com eles?" se perguntou.

- Se eles oferecerem perigo posso muito bem nós defender. - disse Michelle, tocando a Katana.

De brincadeira Mabel abraçou a espadachim.

- Meu kenshin sempre soube que ao seu lado sempre estaremos protegidas. - Mick fingiu não gostar e afastou da morena que logo mudou o semblante. - Falando sério, o que você decidir nos faremos Niquita.

Quando pensava que estava resolvendo as coisas sozinhas elas surpreendiam, sorriu.

- Vocês vão ficar paradas ai? - gritou o soldado impaciente.

Naquele momento Mônica tomou sua decisão.

- Posso está errada, mas...

- Então?- Treme levantou os braços cortando Mônica.

Irritada com a intromissão ela se voltou pra ele.

- Calma seu estressado não esta vendo que estamos discutindo um assunto importante aqui? – levantou a voz causando espanto nas meninas era a primeira vez que a viam perdera calma. - Brigou com o namorado por acaso?

A reação de Treme foi instintiva, ele estreitou os olhos avançou na direção dela, no entanto, o soldado o impedi e do lado delas Mick postou a frente de Mônica.

- Andem logo com isso. - avisou se soltando do amigo com um puxão e virando as costas.

Rindo Lary mostrou a língua por sorte os dois não viram.

- Vamos com eles, né?- Ran falou incerta.

- Não tem outro jeito, não conseguiremos ajuda se voltarmos temos mais chance se seguirmos o tico e o teco. - falou já recuperada e arrancando sorrisos das amigas. - Por minha conta e risco vamos com eles.

- Ei! Também não é assim, sou maior de idade e vacinada vou com você por que quero. – Mabel disse amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo "deve está todo assanhado" pensou.

Suspirando deu sua sentença.

-Vamos. - Se afastou sendo seguida por elas, se voltou pra Mick .- Anjo guarde o sabre.

- Há, mas não mesmo. - recusou indignada.

- Por favor. - pediu olhando pra eles. - Eu não sei como eles ainda não a pegaram Mick então...

A contra gosto a espadachim obedeceu, mas estava quase bufando de raiva.

Os soldados esperaram elas para irem em frente, sempre tendo suas conversas sem "sentido".

-... Ela mandou chamar as crianças de volta. - resmungou o soldado. - Isso é bem pior que o mestre voltar a nos rebaixar.

- Como? Pensei que ela tinha dado dispensa a eles, logo depois... – Treme não terminou a frase olhou pra trás se certificando que elas os estavam seguindo. - Você sabe.

- E tinha, não sei o que aconteceu pra ela mudar de ideia, mas seja o que for a três dias eles estarão aqui.

- "Aonde esses caras vão nos levar?'' – Pensava DD com medo – ''E se eles nos violentarem? Ou pior, e se nos matarem?''

- Fique calma DD, vamos ficar bem. – tentou acalmá-la mais uma vez, Mônica sendo a líder do grupo ela seria a responsável se algo acontecesse a elas, porém ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia ansiosa se sentia nervosa. Monica podia tentar acalmar DD, mas quem tentaria acalmá-la?

Nesse momento, elas entraram na vila que Mick tinha visto do alto do rochedo. Enquanto DD e Monica tentavam se acalmar, Mabel olhava tudo, desde os guardas que as guiavam até a vila que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Olhava as pessoas simples que pareciam gente do campo, as criancinhas brincando de pega-pega, pião ente outras brincadeiras e os soldados que estavam ali, porém independente dos soldados todos pareciam muito felizes.

Mabel se virou pra Ran e disse:

- Acho que sei onde estamos...

- È mesmo? Você já acertou uma vez, duas... Onde? – perguntou a garota interessada, apesar de também ter uma leve impressão de onde estavam, era logicamente impossível.

-Deixa... É impossível... – falou Mabel, desistindo da ideia, pois acertar que estavam na Grécia era uma coisa agora acertar que estavam em... Dois raios não caiam no mesmo lugar.

Nesse instante, uma criança que estava brincando de pega-pega com as outras acabou esbarrando em Mel.

- Desculpe moça. – disse o garoto enquanto era ajudado.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela gentilmente, o garoto voltou para o grupo de amigos, e foram embora acenando para a nova amiga.

Lary não parava de olhar para os soldados desconfiados, afinal, parecia que ela já tinha visto eles, mas nunca estivera naquele lugar antes, porém por dois minutos parou de olhá-los e voltou sua atenção para Mick que estava com uma cara que dizia: "vem me encher que você vai ver o inferno seu desgraçado'', Lary sabia que ela estava assim porque foi obrigada por Monica a guardar a Katana para não gerar briga, por ela ajudaria a outra no momento que ela quisesse, mas por hora resolveu voltar a vigiar os guardas que as guiavam

Então o grupo parou diante de uma arena em forma de um "U" invertido, mas a frente, alguns homens treinavam em duplas. Estavam concentrados tanto que não perceberam chegada das "Turistas".

O responsável por eles estava de costas observando o treino e corrigindo os defeitos, era um homem de porte imponente, vestia uma túnica grega, os cabelos verdes ao vento para nenhuma delas passou despercebido que a cor do cabelo dele era diferente do normal.

Treme e o companheiro tocaram o solo com um dos joelhos. Lary levantou uma das sobrancelhas estranhado tal atitude.

- Senhor? - chamaram

O homem ao ouvir o chamado se virou,deparando-se com os dois prestando reverência a ele e as sete jovens. Ele lançou um olhar confuso pros dois e para as jovens depois tirando suas próprias conclusões enviou um olhar de reprimenda para Treme que abaixou a cabeça.

- Mestre encontramos essas turistas nos arredores de Rodorio. – informou Treme humilde.

Ele se aproximou o porte imponente parou observando atentamente as sete, por estarem distante elas não tinham dado atenção pro rosto dele.

- Shion!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado.<p>

*O livro O**mar **existe, era da minha irmã.

** Iniciei a fic antes de começar a trabalhar, portanto vou ser pobre e lascada até o fim da mesma.

**Correção:** A baia de Balos fica em Creta, não em Atenas. Sei que não faz sentido, mas nem tudo em Saint Seiya faz. Tipo o Seiya foi enviado a Grécia aos seis anos pra iniciar seu treinamento, voltou pro Japão com treze. "hoje" Marin tem dezesseis ela tinha nove quando o treinou, ou seja, ela estava usando fraudas quando foi treinada e não teria como ela ter convivido com o Icarus. (Grande Kurumada ^^ a noção dele é ótima.).

**Shinigame**:_ deus da Morte_; semelhanté uma entidade presente na cultura japonesa. Seu trabalho é "levar" a alma dos humanos para o outro mundo. Seria um pouco equivalente a figura conhecida da Morte no ser um tema popular no Japão, aparecem com grande freqüência em obras diversas. Um dos maiores destaques dos Shinigamis é no mundo do mangá e animes**.**Yu Yu Hakusho ,Death Note ,Naruto, Gundam Wing como alguns de voces bem : Google wikipedia


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Casais:**

Aiolos e Ran Inazuma  
>Mu e Mônica<br>Shun e DD

**Ficção ou realidade?**

**No capítulo anterior.**

– Shion! - Elas exclamaram em uníssono.

Por um momento, ficaram sem fala, não acreditavam no que viam. As reações ao vê-lo foram as mais diversas: Mônica tapou a boca impedindo outro grito, Mick de tão aparvalhada deixou a katana ir ao chão, Mel não sabia se ria ou se aproximava do mestre, Ran sentiu o coração falhar uma batida "impossível" pensou, Mabel arregalou os olhos. Lary sorriu descrente e DD abria e fechava os olhos pra ter certeza que o que via não era fruto de sua fértil imaginação. Estavam em Saint Seiya? Como era possível? Só podia ser sonho.

Ouviu Mônica verbalizar seus pensamentos.

– Por favor, alguém me belisca pra eu ter certeza que estou acordada mesmo. - pediu a portuguesa fitando Shion, Mel que estava mais próxima obedeceu ao pedido da amiga. - Ai não precisa... Não estou sonhando. - disse maravilhada alisando o braço dolorido.

Os homens que treinavam percebendo a movimentação diferente da normal resolveram encerrar o treino.

– Pois eu estou, estudei demais e acabei dormindo com a cara nos livros. - Lary disse incrédula, vendo-os se aproximarem. - Não tem outra explicação.

– Então vou fazer uma pergunta idiota, mas é só pra ter certeza. - falou Mabel a voz baixa e sumida. - Por acaso vocês estão vendo, um armário de dois metros de puro músculo e rosto simpático, ao lado de um rapaz que se a semelha muito a uma moça, e próximos a ele, dois homens que são copias fieis um do outro? - indagou, sentindo formigamento nas pernas, não sabia como ainda estava em pé.

Sem saber que eram os centros da conversas entre as jovens, os homens as observavam curiosas. O que as deixava ainda mais nervosas.

– Ao lado das copias, um loiro de cabelos cumpridos que esta de olhos fechados desde que se aproximou de nós e mais afastados um rapaz de pele tão alva quanto a minha, de olhar frio e o outro de porte sexy e olhar sedutor? - Ran completou tremendo.

– Sim! - Mabel confirmou começando a roer a unha do polegar sem perceber. Puro nervosismo.

– Eu também estou vendo. - DD admitiu arrepiada, observava um homem de cabelos curtos repicados e que parecia não esta contente em vê-las.

– Então é um sonho coletivo, pois vejo o mesmo que vocês. - disse Mick abaixando se para pegara Katana, mas sem tirar o contato visual do loiro de cabelos cumpridos, que mesmo sem abrir os olhos pareciam saber em que direção elas estavam.

– É um alívio saber que eu não vou ser internada em um hospício sozinha. - Mabel comentou aliviada.

Enquanto tentavam decidir se estavam tendo um sonhou ou não. Um deles postou ao lado de Shion. Seu porte mais relaxado, no entanto tão imponente quanto o mestre. O rosto jovem ornado por cabelos ruivos, os olhos puxado denunciavam sua ascendência.

Ao contrário do mestre seu olhar era mais calmo.

– Levantem-se. - pediu aos dois que se mantenham até então ajoelhados. - Podem ir, não haverá retaliação e Treme retorne ao seu antigo posto. – sorriu.

O cavaleiro de Flecha levantou-se retribuindo o sorriso, fazendo uma reverência em agradecimento.

Ao ver os dois se retirarem, sem sua ordem, Shion crispou os dentes, mas não disse nada. Estava mais irritado pelos sorrisinhos trocados entre Treme e Dohko.

O libriano ignorou a ira do amigo as "forasteiras" precisavam de atenção.

– Quem são vocês jovens? - ele tocou o ombro de Shion o impedido de se afastar. - E o principal como conhecem meu amigo?

A conversa entre elas cessou. Não sabiam o que dizer "ele fala" algumas pensaram, o observavam aparvalhadas.

Percebendo que nenhuma delas falaria. Lary deu um pequeno empurrão em Mônica fazendo a portuguesa dar um passo em falso indo pra frente involuntariamente pra horror desta.

– Eu... Eu não. – tentou falar, enquanto enviava um olhar ameaçado a Lary, que por sua vez murmurou um "desculpe" respirou fundo. - Olhe dissemos a eles que não foi nossa intenção invadir. - apontou pra Treme que não estava mais presente, suou frio. - O que sabemos é que fomos engolidas por um clarão e acordamos em uma praia desconhecida.

– Mas logo descobrimos que a praia não era tão desconhecida assim, uma de nós sabíamos que estávamos em uma praia grega. - Ran falou ajeitando o rabo de cavalo com as mãos trêmulas.

– O que é impossível já que nenhuma de nós nunca pisou os pés na Grécia, até agora. –Mabel completou, as outras concordaram. - Só por fotos ou... Animes.

– E é por esse animes que conhecemos vocês. Os protetores de Atena, os guerreiros que juntos derrubaram os muros das lamentações. - os olhos da Portuguesa brilharam. - E Shion foi... Foi quem treinou Mu de Áries, comandou o santuário por séculos até Saga usurpar o seu lugar, foi o homem a quem Hades ressuscitou pessoalmente, e liderou a invasão mais elaborada ao Santuário contra Atena que se tem notícia ao lado de Saga, Shura, Kamus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite sendo que nenhum deles pensou em trair a deusa. - falou tudo de uma vez, a respiração entrecortada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

A arena inteira silenciou se depois do discurso de Mônica. Ouviam atentamente quando o nome de um deles foi citado e o que fez no passado, este abaixou a cabeça envergonhada do que havia feito. Os outros ali presente estavam intrigados.

Shion e Dohko se entreolharam. O Santuário era protegido do conhecimento humano e mesmo assim a história deles era conhecida fora dos limites do Santuário e da vila. Eles tinham problemas.

– Mônica! Acho que você exagerou. - DD murmurou percebendo que a amiga tinha falado demais e acendendo a desconfiança deles.

– Eu sei é culpa da Lary. - falou brava, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

– Minha? Não fiz nada. - a carioca desconversou, dando um ar de inocência.

Dohko abriu a boca para falar, no entanto Shion foi mais rápido e se pronunciou primeiro, deixando o libriano aborrecido.

– Anime, clarão, vocês acham que somos idiotas aponto de acreditar em uma desculpa estapafúrdia como essa? - aproximou-se de Monica, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da portuguesa e bem devagar perguntou. - Quem são vocês realmente.

Apesar do medo, Niquita fez algo que ninguém esperava inclinou a cabeça aproximando do pescoço do mestre e inspirou o perfume de Shion.

Dohko segurou a respiração, aquela menina queria morrer?

– É tão cheiroso, será que o Mu cheira tão bem quanto? - sussurrou fechando os olhos inebriados.

A cor do mestre foi de branco á roxo em segundos "quanto atrevimento" pensou irritado. Mu que estava ao lado de Aldebaran sentiu o cosmo do mestre oscilar ficando preocupado.

Criando coragem Mabel aproximou-se da amiga e do mestre e a afastou dele, puxando pelo braço.

– Mônica! Menos, amiga menos. – sussurrou, dando um sorriso amarelo ao mestre, vendo o ficar roxo. - Ou viraremos pó de estrelas em um piscar de olhos.

– Bel, ele cheira tão bem, tem cheiro de carvalho depois de uma chuva de verão! - disse encostando a cabeça no ombro de Mabel estava mole, a morena riu da comparação.

– É mesmo?

Mel que estava perto quis saber, olhando com insistência pro gêmeos. Percebendo que estava sendo observado, o gêmeo mais velho ficou sem jeito desviando o olhar constrangido.

– O que foi Saga?- Indagou o marina, percebendo a inquietação do irmão.

– Nada.

– Saga? - insistiu preocupado com seu gêmeo.

– Aquela garota não para de olhar pra nós. - apontou com a cabeça pra onde Mel estava.

Olhando pra direção indicada Kanon vislumbrou o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Mel que sem inibição foi até eles, mas ou chegar perto tropeçou-nos próprios pés.

– Opa? Cuidado. - disse o ex-marina segurando pela cintura impedindo a de ir ao chão. Alguém não gostou da cena.

A ruiva de olhos verdes ficou vermelha, não esperava estar tão perto do gêmeo deste jeito, era estabanada, no entanto apesar do constrangimento não perdeu o sorriso.

– Obrigada, sou Melisse, mas pode me chamar de Mel ou do que quiser. - consegui dizer soltando um suspiro, uns pares de olhos azuis estreitaram.

Em um canto afastado.

– O cérebro e o Pink arranjaram uma admiradora. - disse Máscara sarcástico observando a cena.

– E não foram só eles olhe ali. - Afrodite falou ao lado de câncer acenando com a cabeça.

Máscara percebeu a presença de um "garoto" o observando com um olhar frio, sem medo aproximou-se do cavaleiro, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça, parecia que estava conjecturando a hipótese de Máscara realmente existir.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui garoto? - indagou irritado pela inspeção.

Ao ouvi-lo Mick, abriu a boca incrédula deu um passo pra trás e viu tudo ao seu redor escurecer desmaiando logo em seguida.

Antes que a espadachim caísse DD a segurou, sorte que era alta e forte e por isso deu conta de segurá-la, mas não por muito tempo, por causa do peso as duas foram ao chão.

– Mike não faça isso comigo, acorda, por favor. - pediu dando tapinhas no rosto da amiga. Uma assombra estava sobre elas.

Olhou pra cima dando de cara com Máscara da morte.

– Caspita, o garoto se parece com você Afrodite, todo cheio de dedos. - disse o canceriano rude.

O cavaleiro de peixe ignorou o amigo indo até as meninas.

– Tudo bem com você e sua amiga? - Peixe perguntou educado.

A garota não falou nada, mas não tirou os olhos de MDM. O coração de DD ameaçou parar, seu rosto ficou vermelho e então desviou o rosto morta de vergonha "Por que tinha que ser justo ele a se aproximar?" pensou com raiva de si mesma, justo agora a timidez se destacava com força impedindo de falar com seu cavaleiro preferido.

Compreendendo a situação da menina Afrodite desferiu um tapa no ombro de Máscara da Morte, este o olhou com fúria.

– Italiano grosso, você podia ser mais educado. - ralhou com o amigo.

– Se me bater de novo... - avisou bravo, mas parou brigar com Afrodite não adiantava Peixe sempre ganhava.

Por causa do sol, Kamus se protegeu sob a sobra e um pilar, ao seu lado Milo, este ria das reações das meninas.

– Pare de ser inconveniente, Escorpião, não vejo graça nisso. - esbravejou, se abanando, podia usar o cosmo, mas usá-lo em beneficio próprio lhes proibido pelo menos a seu ver.

– Você nunca vê Kamus, mas são engraçadas todas essas garotas se... – ele ria sem disfarçar, Kamus se perguntava como ainda era amigo dessa criatura tão...

Ran observava o diálogo sem acreditar que estava vendo seu ídolo em pessoa. Kamus a viu lhe enviando um olhar gelado. Milo fez o mesmo percurso do olhar do amigo e não aguentou ficar calado.

– É meu amigo parece que você também ganhou uma fã. - o escorpião foi até Ran. - Não tenha medo, apesar dessa cara, ele não morde.

– Milo cala a boca. – o francês esbravejou impaciente com a interferência do amigo.

O nervosismo de Ran foi tanto que ela desmaiou nos braços de Milo.

Recuperada do cheiro inebriante de Shion, Niquita correu pra ajuda Ran enquanto Mabel, Lary e Mel – a última se afastou dos gêmeos, contrariada - foram ajudar DD e Mick.

– Mick acorda. - pediu Mabel dando tapinha no rosto da amiga no lugar de DD que estava nos braços de Mel escondendo o rosto. - Como pode? De nós ela é a mais corajosa, destemida e agora isso. - perguntou rindo ainda tentando fazer a outra acordar.

– A emoção foi grande pra ela. - Mel disse o óbvio.

– Não sei por que, eles não são os cavaleiros, isso aqui deve ser tudo uma piada. - Lary falou ainda desconfiada de tudo que via os santos só existiam na TV e esses deviam ser cosplays ou coisa parecida.

– É mesmo Lary? Então quem está contando para podermos ri juntas? - Mabel indagou, ela era calma, mas Lary já estava lhe tirando do sério, votou se pra Mick. - Vamos criatura acorda.

O "Demônio" se mexeu, abriu os olhos ao ver as amigas sorriu.

– Galera! Sonhei com o Máscara da Morte, ele falou comigo. Ou melhor, esbravejou. - ela falava meio entorpecida tocava o rosto de Lary e Mabel. - Caraca pareceu tão real.

As amigas se entreolharam, Afrodite abaixou-se ficando na altura delas.

–Você está bem queridinha? - indagou o peixe preocupado.

Mick abriu a boca e não saiu som nenhum.

– É uma garota, eu não acredito, só pode ser brincadeira. – Máscara disse inconformado quase puxando os cabelos, DD. Escondeu mais o rosto no pescoço de Mel, o cavaleiro percebeu. – E você piralha por que toda vez que falo você se encolhe, o que foi que te fiz?

– Máscara, por favor, se não quer ajudar não atrapalha, vai acabar deixando a menina traumatizada. - Peixe ralhou com o amigo.

Mascara bufou de raiva, todo mundo era sensível hoje em dia não se podia mais nem ficar irritado sem ferir os sentimentos de alguém. "Povo fresco".

– Então é real não foi um sonho!- falou Mick fascinada vendo Máscara se afastar.

– Foi um sonho sim. - Lary falou sem pensar, quebrando o encanto.

Mick mordeu os lábios, impedindo o choro, Mabel teve vontade de bater na outra. Tudo bem que paulista não acreditava na existência dos cavaleiros, mas não precisava destruir a esperança dos outros.

– Ignora a Lary, Mick, você não sonhou, é tudo real, não sei como, mas é. - disse Mabel com convicção.

– Façam isso, me ignorem tudo isso é real, todos eles existem. Aconteceu mesmo uma guerra santa, Saga foi possuída por Ares. Kanon enganou mesmo um Deus por treze anos. O Shura matou o melhor amigo. É estamos em uma realidade maravilhosa. - disse exaltada

Silêncio.

–Você é insuportável. - disse DD se afastando de Mel irritada com o comportamento de Lary.

Monica já estava desistindo de tentar despertar Ran quando esta abriu os olhos.

– Ran que susto você nós deu. - a portuguesa sorriu aliviada. Beijando a testa da outra, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

– Niquita eu tive um sonho tão bonito. Sonhei que tínhamos caído em uma praia, depois fomos levadas até Rodorio, encontramos o Shion e o Kamus ele é tão lindo. – falou baixo olhando pro lado arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca pra não gritar.

–Você não sonhou querida, por favor, não volte a desmaia. - pediu ajudando a francesa a se erguer.

– Não vou. – prometeu a Monica, analisando Kamus de cima a baixo.

– CHEGA! –Shion gritou perdendo a serenidade. – À farsa de vocês acaba agora.

Elas levaram num susto, tinham se esquecido dele.

– Estamos feitas, ele vai nos pender no cabo Sunior e o legal é que não sei nadar. - Mabel murmurou tentando quebrara a tensão que se formou o que deu resultado, as meninas riram.

No entanto pra azar delas Shion não achou graça.

– Que bom que estão felizes. - disse colérico. - No entanto não vai se por muito tempo.

– Shion, o que vai fazer? - Dohko indagou prevendo um assassinato na arena. - Seja razoável.

O antigo mestre sorriu maquiavélico, o que fez o cavaleiro de Libra estremecer, Shion podia ser ameaçador quando queria.

– Vou levá-las até Atena. – revelou, mas o que se viu delas não foi medo ou apreensão.

Lary a mais cética começou a ri descontroladamente, as outras olharam pra Shion ao mesmo tempo. Essa história toda estava ficando mais louca a cada minuto.

– Atena está aqui? Vamos conhecê-la?- de todas Mabel era a mais empolgada

Shion esfregou o rosto impaciente, nem o quarteto dava tanto trabalho quanto elas e olha que as conhecia há pouco tempo e já previa uma catástrofe, vindo por ai era esperar pra ver.

–Vamos antes que eu me arrependa e mude de ideia. – saiu da arena pisando duro indo em direção aos templos.

–Tem certeza do que está fazendo? - indagou Dohko ao seu lado.

Shion o olhou de esguelha, eram amigos há séculos nunca escondiam nada um do outro pensou em algo que nunca contou ao amigo. Tudo bem nem tudo.

– Há dois dias a trás, a Deusa teve um pressentimento de que algo iria acontecer, pensei que pudesse ser o presságio de uma nova guerra santa ou a volta de Ares. - revelou olhando pra trás pra ter certeza que elas o seguiam ficando tranquilo ao constatar que sim. - Logo depois elas apareceram.

– Então essa é a razão do Santuário está em alerta e o motivo dos cinco voltarem. - concluiu o chinês subindo as escadarias.

Logo atrás as meninas vinham tagarelando.

– Sabem o que eu estava pensado? - Lary disse, matando um mosquito que estava incomodando.

– E você pensa? - DD disse seca, arrancando risadas de Mick e Mabel.

– DD, por favor. - pediu a portuguesa olhando feio pras duas, elas pararam de ri no mesmo instante. - Não Lary, mas pode falar.

– Não acredito que estamos com os cavaleiros, mas se isso tudo é verdade, aquele cara que nos trouxe o Treme não seria o mesmo que desferiu a flecha dourada no peito de Atena no início da saga do santuário? - ela indagou olhando pra trás, vendo os cavaleiros quietos apenas ouvindo as com desconfiança.

– Treme de Flecha, sacana, bem que achei que o nome dele me era familiar. - Niquita comentou.

– Pena que ele errou o alvo. - Ran disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Confusa Mabel franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Errou? Que eu me lembre, ele acertou em cheio o coração da Saori, coitada.

Ran balançou a cabeça.

– Se ele tivesse tido êxito, nós teríamos nos livrado de Atena. - a ruiva mais nova falou em escárnio.

Então Mabel entendeu o que a francesa queria dizer. Seu coração apertou, nunca compreenderia o porquê que a maioria dos fãs de Saint Seiya não gostava da Deusa. Parecia até que ela era a única no mundo a gostar da Saori. Mas ficou quieta era melhor deixar pra lá.

Niquita também não gostou, mas ao contrário da morena não deixou pra lá.

– Ran fale baixo, podemos levar o que você disse na esportiva até achar graça, mas duvido que eles achem isso. - Niquita apontou pros cavaleiros logo atrás.

Apesar de não falarem nada, os cavaleiros prestavam atenção em tudo que elas diziam Ran também olhou pra trás e recebeu olhar um frio de seu ídolo, ela se voltou vermelha, mas não abaixou a cabeça.

– É minha opinião, o fato de gostar deles e deles defenderem ela, não vai mudar o que eu penso. - disse.

De repente DD parou, antes de subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria que levaria ao templo de Áries, ela sentiu uma sensação de nostalgia como se já estivesse ali antes "é grandiosa" pensou Ran, Lary e Mick passaram por ela, Mel que vinha atrás conversando com Kanon esbarrou na catarinense.

– Ai por que parou DD?- indagou a paulista segurando DD pelo braço, as outras pararam também.

– A escadaria. - disse simples.

Sem razão aparente Mabel começou a ri, Lary fez um "endoido"

– Um dos meus sonhos era descobrir quem a construiu sei que foi o tio Kuru, mas... - explicou rindo ela levantou as mãos em garras enforcando alguém invisível. – Gente ninguém merece essa desgraça.

Elas não aguentaram caíram na risada. Touro que ouvia o diálogo delas se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que as viu na arena.

– A primeira vista a escadaria parece mesmo interminável, no entanto com o tempo as pessoas se acostumam.

A morena se inflou de alegria por ele está lhes dirigindo a palavra.

– Isso é por que você mora nas primeiras casas, pergunta pro Afrodite se ele gosta de subir e descer tudo isso todos os dias. - Lary se intrometeu, Mabel engoliu a raiva ela tinha sempre que ser intragável.

– Na verdade eu adoro, quando chego dos treinos sou um dos únicos que já se aqueceu. - Afrodite falou rindo tinha gastado delas, a morena sorriu.

– Também serve obviamente para cansar os adversários, nós já estamos acostumados eles, não. - a voz de Aiolos se sobre saiu, fazendo uma das meninas se arrepiarem. Aiolia não gostou de ver o irmão confraternizando coma as intrusas.

– No entanto nem sempre funciona se pelo que vocês dizem é verdade sabem do que eu estou falando. - falou o cavaleiro de leão à contra gosto.

– Sabemos. - DD confirmou. - Os cavaleiros de bronze.

– Eles passaram por que certas pessoas tiveram peninha deles. - Máscara falou cuspindo as palavras, mas tinha que admitir aqueles garotos tinha brios.

– Se essa foi pra mim, sinto lhe informar, não me importo com o que você pensa. Não senti pena do meu discípulo, apenas queria que ele torna-se mais forte esquecendo os laços que tinha com a mãe. - Kamus falou com sua eterna frieza que causou arrepios em uma pessoa, que pensou que Kamus estava exagerando mais uma vez.

– Não surtiu muito efeito, o que você só o fez se ligar a mãe e aos amigos. - Mel falou encantada vendo a primeira casa surgir a sua frente.

– O que pra nós foi ótimo. - Mabel murmurou.

A conversa estava tão boa, que nem percebeu o tempo passar. O templo de Áries surgiu com toda sua imponência.

– Então Lary é tudo uma piada? - DD quis saber.

– Me dou o direito de ficar calada. - disse ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

– Você ainda tem onze casas pra se decidir. - Mel tocou o ombro da paulista - É uma longa caminhada.

– Sua casa é linda Mu. - Monica elogiou, ele esboçou um sorriso tímido, a portuguesa achou lindo.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu envergonhado. Aldebaran sorriu do amigo.

A conversa seguiu animada. Shaka até falou pra assombro de DD e arrebatamento de Mick. O espadachim tentou engatar um diálogo com o virginiano que respondia em monossílabo. Mick, no entanto era insistente não ficou desanimada com o monólogo.

Logo o templo de Touro surgiu. As brasileiras se empolaram.

– Nossa é tão espaçosa. - Mel fuçava tudo o que via.

Em uma das paredes do templo havia uma bandeira do Brasil e uma foto da seleção penta campeã brasileira.

–Tem a cara do dono. - Mabel falou rindo, percebendo aquela barra de homem ficar sem jeito.

– A casa é de vocês. - ele disso abrindo seu característico sorriso.

– Não fala isso ou eu nunca mais saio daqui. - Mabel avisou, saindo antes que falasse mais do que devia.

Depois de Touro foram pra Gêmeos, a maioria na expectativa de conhecer um dos templos mais famosos de Saint Seiya.

– Bem vindas a minha humilde casa. - Kanon fez uma reverência dando passagem as sete e os cavaleiros e de humilde o templo não tinha nada. - Sintam se à vontade.

– Sua casa? Por acaso você mora aqui sozinho?- o gêmeo mais velho indagou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Balançando a cabeça Kanon sorriu abraçando o irmão, pelo ombro. Saga ficou vermelho pela aproximação, o que não passou despercebido pelas yaoistas fanática, algumas vibraram por dentro com a cena.

– Não, não moro sozinho irmão, desculpe, vou me redimir. Bem vindas a **nossa** humilde casa. - ele enfatizou o nossa com um sorriso de canto, Saga engoliu em seco, o mais novo só fazia aquilo pra irritá-lo. Kanon alargou o sorriso. - Satisfeito irmão? - mas o que Saga fez as deixou decepcionado, mas não derrotadas.

Suspiros coletivos foram ouvidos, todos olharam pra Ran e Mel que estavam com os olhinhos do gato do Shrek esperando a reação de Saga.

– Idiota. - o mais velho estampou a mão do mais novo, os cavaleiros parecia acostumados com o entrave. - Vamos entrar antes que esse daí resolva fazer mais uma gracinha. - entrou em gêmeos pisando duro.

– Eu também te amo. - o tom era de brincadeira. No fundo quem sabe podia ser verdade.

Seguiu o outro.

– Eles... - a frase não foi concluída por que Ran não sabia como os outros reagiram.

– Talvez. - respondeu Mel esperançosa de que a conversa tivesse algo a mais.

– Com certeza, não. - Lary se intrometeu cortando o barato delas

As duas olharam duras pra carioca que as ignorou entrando em gêmeos.

– Pode ser que seja só o tempo dirá. - Niquita falou tentando apaziguar.

Os cavaleiros não estavam entendendo nada, do que elas falavam. Shura já tinha desistido a muito tempo de entendê-las por isso estava quieto.

Todos entraram no templo em um dado momento Mick percebeu que eles estavam andando em círculo, não saiam do lugar.

– Essa é a sexta vez que passamos pelo mesmo lugar. - informou parando.

– Como é que você sabe?- Lary quis saber

Mick pegou algo no chão, seu urso.

– Por que eu deixei o Wam nesse canto na terceira vez que passamos por aqui. -explicou.

– Mas...

– Esse passeio esta ficando cada vez melhor. - Mel falou empolgada.

– Estamos no labirinto de gêmeos. - concluiu a catarinense com os olhos brilhando.

– Eles já tinham percebido, não é possível. - Mabel disse rindo.

O mestre estava com cara de poucos amigos. Olhava Kanon com vontade de lhe arrancara cabeça, o mais novo levantou as mãos em protesto.

– Ei! Não fui eu, bem que pensei nisso, mas desistir da ideia.

– Se não foi você Pink quem... - o canceriano indagou intrigado, fazendo Kanon mostrar a língua por causa do apelido -... Há

As meninas riram.

– Saga poderia, por favor, desfazer a ilusão?- pediu o mestre muito calmo.

As meninas olharam surpresas pra ele. Saga fazendo brincadeira, elas adoraram queria dizer que ele não era tão sério quanto queria demonstra.

– Desculpem nem percebi tinha criado o labirinto. - assim que se desculpou a ilusão se desfez, a saída estava logo em frente.

– Uau!- Exclamaram.

– O quero pra mim. - disse Mel brincado.

– Ele já e do Kanon. - Murmurou Ran com uma ideia se formando. - Mesmo que ainda não saibam.

A próxima casa era o templo de câncer. Mick parecia uma criança indo a um parque de diversões. DD estava ansiosa pra chegar logo.

Mas ao chegarem Máscara da morte, não se importou em entrar, preferiu ir pela passagem alternativa que existia. O que agradou Mabel que o seguiu de perto.

– PARA TUDO!- Mick gritou inconformada. - Entramos em todas as casas até agora, então por que cargas d água não entraremos em câncer?

Máscara da morte se voltou, à morena deu um pulinho pro lado pra ele não esbarra nela.

– A casa é minha e não quero vocês fuçando dentro dela. - disse ríspido.

Afrodite revirou os olhos com o comportamento do italiano.

– Grosso, vamos eu mostro a casa pra vocês. - decidiu.

Câncer não gostou.

– Afrodite, não me meto nos seus assuntos então não se meta nos meus. - falou se zangando com o amigo.

Peixe não ligou pra o que o outro falou se aproximou dele rebolando. As meninas seguraram a respiração, será?

– Querido se eu não me meter quem vai? - aproximou o rosto do de Máscara dando um beliscão na bochecha dele.

A frase fez a alegria das meninas, que babavam com a cena.

– Vê se me erra peixe. - deu uma tapa na mão de Afrodite que fez um bico. - Entrem logo antes que esse fresco volte a me encher a paciência.

– Eu sei que você adora. - disse rindo e piscando pras meninas.

– Afrodite! - repreendeu fazendo Dite da um pulinho de susto e segui-lo bem como os outros.

Mabel ficou pra trás.

– Vamos, Bel. - Niquita chamou.

– Vou ficar bem aqui podem ir. - disse dano um sorriso amarelo.

Niquita deu de ombro e entrou, Mabel sentou nas escadas.

Ela não tinha percebido, mas um dos cavaleiros tinha ficado do lado de fora, ele se aproximou da morena e sentou ao lado dela, não falou nada observando o horizonte. Mabel olhou pro lado engolindo em seco, como era lindo.

– Porque não entrou com os outros? - ele perguntou tirando uma mecha rebelde do rosto.

– Você precisa cortar o cabelo. - ela nem percebeu o que tinha falado, mas não se arrependeu.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho aloirados.

– Foi o que o Olia me disse hoje mais cedo. - Aiolos disse sorrindo. - É unânime, vou ter que cortar.

– Eu gosto, fica lindo em você. - disse alguém atrás deles.

Aiolos voltou o rosto pra olhar quem havia falado. Sorriu pra jovem de olhar misterioso ela era linda parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Seu coração se aqueceu com a simples presença dela "Cria vergonha Aiolos ela é uma criança" se repreendeu.

– Obrigado é Ran, não é? - perguntou educado ela acenou confirmando. - Não quis entrar também.

–Eu vou entrar, só vim buscar a Mabel. – disse tentando fazer a outra levantar. - Vem Bel vai ser legal.

A morena encarou o templo, parecia que tinha vida.

– Não entro ai mais nem... – ia falar "mas nem morta", no entanto morta ela entraria sem dificuldade, então reformulou a resposta. -... Se ganhe sozinha na loteria.

– Está com medo de entrar? - a voz potente de Aldebaran se fez presente.

– Medo não é a palavra, está mais para pavor, pânico. - ele se tremia toda dava pra ver os pelos arrepiados. - Não sou fã de fantasma ou gente morta.

– Eu sou, estou louca para ver uma alma penada lá dentro. - Ran disse rindo matreira. - Vamos que eu te protejo.

Mabel riu assim como Aiolos era fácil gostar da francesa.

– Faz assim você entra e eu vou pela passagem alternativa, que eu sei que tem uma por aqui. – sugeriu olhando em volta - Tem, não tem?

– Sim. - Deba respondeu.

– Graças a Deus. - suspirou aliviada.

A ruiva não gostou, mas teve que aceitar.

– Ainda vou fazer você fazer uma visita a câncer. - prometeu correndo pro templo

– É o que veremos. – murmurou.

Mabel e os dois cavaleiros foram pela passagem alternativa para encontrando os outros e irem em direção a casa de Aiolia.

Em Leão, mesmo o dono não gostando da invasão foi o único lugar que ela elas pareciam quietas apreciando. O por quê? Foi em Leão que Seiya levou uma surra homérica só se salvou por que Shina e Cássio se intrometeram salvando o pegasus. Mabel já previa isso então ficou quieta.

Em Virgem, elas pediram, imploraram para entrarem na sala das árvores gêmeas, Shaka, no entanto não permitiu a entrada de nenhuma delas.

– Em outra ocasião. – disse com o semblante sereno.

Mick não gostou e foi até libra emburrada.

No entanto, a casa de Libra foi um caso a parte, elas pareciam que tinha chegado ao paraíso. Os olhares delas era de contemplação tinham até receio de tocar nos móveis antigos e elegantes.

– Foi na minha casa que tudo aconteceu. - Mabel comentou com os olhos brilhando.

– Sua casa? - Estranharam.

Ela apontou pra se mesma.

– Libriana!

Foi ouvido um "há" de entendimento entre elas.

– Foi uma das acenas mais lindas que já vi em um anime. - Os olhos de Ran brilhavam mais que, os de Mabel ao lembrar a cena.

– Ele estava disposto a morrer pelo amigo. – disse Mel tocando uma pilastra, recuando em seguida.

– Amigo, sei. Ele queria tirar uma casquinha isso sim. – Lary alfinetou sarcástica

– Se fosse comigo, também tirava. –Mabel disse defendendo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, quem não queria tirar uma casquinha do cavaleiro de cisne.

– Eles não combinam, sou mais o loiro com... – DD fez um corte imaginário do fim da testa ate o nariz

– Concordo. - revelou Niquita seguida de Mabel.

O cavaleiro já não ligava pra conversa doida delas, só Dohko tinha uma leve ideia do que era o tema dos cochichos, resolveu não comentar.

Em Escorpião, fizeram a festa, Milo era um anfitrião empolgado a casa dele parecia uma boate, sofás confortáveis, um bar com adega cheia, pufs espalhados por todos os lugares, só não entraram em seu "ninho de amor" como se referia ao quarto, Kamus estreitou os olhos e pedindo paciência aos Deuses.

No templo de Sagitário, pediram a Aiolos para mostra o testamento que ele havia deixado aos bronzeados à emoção foi grande. Mel estava às lágrimas. As únicas que não choravam eram Mabel e Ran, mas estavam emocionadas cada uma a sua maneira.

– Para de chora Melisse. - Lary esbravejou, mas ela também tinha o rosto vermelho.

As meninas não aguentaram.

– Cala a boca Larissa. - disseram juntas. A carioca gargalhou sem se importar.

Ao chegarem a Capricórnio Shura às levou até a estátua de Artur onde a Deusa o presenteou com a escalibur. Um momento singelo pra Mick que fez uma reverência com a katana.

Em Aquário, o anfitrião deu jus aos apelidos, foi de uma total frieza, mas as meninas não se abalaram. Mel falava pelos cotovelos e ajudada por Ran quase levam o aquariano a loucura. Milo estava adorando ver o amigo perder a paciência, que a seu ver era raríssimo só Escorpião conseguia esse feito. Mabel não entrou "Se eu entrar, não sai nunca mais" explicou diferente de Câncer não era medo que sentia.

Jardim de Peixes.

– Que lindas Dite. - Niquita falou sentindo o perfume de uma gardênia não era só rosas que tinha no jardim. – Posso te chamar de Dite?

–Claro! Essas eu crie recentemente. - falou orgulhos de suas filhas.

Enquanto Dite mostrava as flores pra Niquita e as outras, algumas tomavam cuidado para o caso de haver abelhas. Mabel simplesmente olhava ou tocava nas flores era a única que não se inclinava para sentir o perfume das flores.

– Elas não são venenosas, você pode sentir o perfume delas sem receio. - o cavaleiro de peixes murmurou ao lado da morena fazendo ela dá um pulinho de susto.

Antes Afrodite estava ao lado de Ran e Mel "como ele chegou aqui tão rápido?" pensou assustado o que ele falou mesmo?

– Hã... É bem que eu poderia. – disse misteriosa.

Cada uma com a permissão do dono do Templo pegou uma flor que era do seu agrado e para deleite de Mônica e Mabel estavam finalmente indo pra o templo de Atena.

As duas estavam nervosas subiam de mão dada Lary ao perceber revirou os olhos.

Ao entrarem no recinto os sentinelas que faziam a guarda se curvavam diante de Shion e observavam as meninas com curiosidade.

Shion abriu as portas do Salão principal sem esforço. O ambiente era suntuoso, mas cortinas de creme davam simplicidade ao local. Logo a frente sentada no chão uma garota de cabelos roxos e vestida de forma clássica saia rodada com uma blusa de maguinhas curtas e sapatilhas jogava xadrez com um garotinho ruivo. Atrás deles três mulheres observavam o jogo uma delas de cabelo rosa, esta usava óculos com uma armação diferente branca, vestia um vestido de alcinha rosa bebê, parecia baixa, mas o salto alto dava pra enganar, unhas grandes vermelhas a destacavam. As outras estavam sérias; uma tinha cabelos ruivos e a outra o rosto de um anjo com cabelos verdes.

– Xeque mate. - O ruivinho faz uma jogada pegando a adversária desprevenida. - Ganhei de novo e pela quarta vez Saori. - ele vibrou levantando os braços.

A jovem sorria.

– As aulas do Shion, não estão surtindo efeito. - fez um biquinho. – Acho que vou pedir umas aulas particulares ao Kamus, quem sabe assim eu o venço.

– Será uma honra, senhorita. - ouviu a voz fria do aquariano, ecoar pelo salão.

A deusa voltou se pra eles, pareceu ficar tímida, ao ser pega fazendo o que não devia. Kiki se desmaterializou aparecendo ao lado de Mu que fez cafuné em seus cabelos, uma das meninas arregalou os olhos já tinha visto alguém fazer isso mais cedo. A deusa levantou-se, não parecia estar surpresa com as sete.

Sorriu pra elas.

– Sejam bem vindas ao santuário. - a voz da deusa sou calma e melodiosa.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Última ficha: Ladyarawn- Sabrina Palma do FFnet.<p>

Em fim voltei! ^^ tive problemas pra postar aqui no FFnet mas agora espero que vá. 


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Casais:**

Aiolos e Ran Inazuma  
>Mu e Mônica<br>Shun e DD

**Ficção ou realidade?**

**No capítulo anterior.**

– Shion! - Elas exclamaram em uníssono.

Por um momento, ficaram sem fala, não acreditavam no que viam. As reações ao vê-lo foram as mais diversas: Mônica tapou a boca impedindo outro grito, Mick de tão aparvalhada deixou a katana ir ao chão, Mel não sabia se ria ou se aproximava do mestre, Ran sentiu o coração falhar uma batida "impossível" pensou, Mabel arregalou os olhos. Lary sorriu descrente e DD abria e fechava os olhos pra ter certeza que o que via não era fruto de sua fértil imaginação. Estavam em Saint Seiya? Como era possível? Só podia ser sonho.

Ouviu Mônica verbalizar seus pensamentos.

– Por favor, alguém me belisca pra eu ter certeza que estou acordada mesmo. - pediu a portuguesa fitando Shion, Mel que estava mais próxima obedeceu ao pedido da amiga. - Ai não precisa... Não estou sonhando. - disse maravilhada alisando o braço dolorido.

Os homens que treinavam percebendo a movimentação diferente da normal resolveram encerrar o treino.

– Pois eu estou, estudei demais e acabei dormindo com a cara nos livros. - Lary disse incrédula, vendo-os se aproximarem. - Não tem outra explicação.

– Então vou fazer uma pergunta idiota, mas é só pra ter certeza. - falou Mabel a voz baixa e sumida. - Por acaso vocês estão vendo, um armário de dois metros de puro músculo e rosto simpático, ao lado de um rapaz que se a semelha muito a uma moça, e próximos a ele, dois homens que são copias fieis um do outro? - indagou, sentindo formigamento nas pernas, não sabia como ainda estava em pé.

Sem saber que eram os centros da conversas entre as jovens, os homens as observavam curiosas. O que as deixava ainda mais nervosas.

– Ao lado das copias, um loiro de cabelos cumpridos que esta de olhos fechados desde que se aproximou de nós e mais afastados um rapaz de pele tão alva quanto a minha, de olhar frio e o outro de porte sexy e olhar sedutor? - Ran completou tremendo.

– Sim! - Mabel confirmou começando a roer a unha do polegar sem perceber. Puro nervosismo.

– Eu também estou vendo. - DD admitiu arrepiada, observava um homem de cabelos curtos repicados e que parecia não esta contente em vê-las.

– Então é um sonho coletivo, pois vejo o mesmo que vocês. - disse Mick abaixando se para pegara Katana, mas sem tirar o contato visual do loiro de cabelos cumpridos, que mesmo sem abrir os olhos pareciam saber em que direção elas estavam.

– É um alívio saber que eu não vou ser internada em um hospício sozinha. - Mabel comentou aliviada.

Enquanto tentavam decidir se estavam tendo um sonhou ou não. Um deles postou ao lado de Shion. Seu porte mais relaxado, no entanto tão imponente quanto o mestre. O rosto jovem ornado por cabelos ruivos, os olhos puxado denunciavam sua ascendência.

Ao contrário do mestre seu olhar era mais calmo.

– Levantem-se. - pediu aos dois que se mantenham até então ajoelhados. - Podem ir, não haverá retaliação e Treme retorne ao seu antigo posto. – sorriu.

O cavaleiro de Flecha levantou-se retribuindo o sorriso, fazendo uma reverência em agradecimento.

Ao ver os dois se retirarem, sem sua ordem, Shion crispou os dentes, mas não disse nada. Estava mais irritado pelos sorrisinhos trocados entre Treme e Dohko.

O libriano ignorou a ira do amigo as "forasteiras" precisavam de atenção.

– Quem são vocês jovens? - ele tocou o ombro de Shion o impedido de se afastar. - E o principal como conhecem meu amigo?

A conversa entre elas cessou. Não sabiam o que dizer "ele fala" algumas pensaram, o observavam aparvalhadas.

Percebendo que nenhuma delas falaria. Lary deu um pequeno empurrão em Mônica fazendo a portuguesa dar um passo em falso indo pra frente involuntariamente pra horror desta.

– Eu... Eu não. – tentou falar, enquanto enviava um olhar ameaçado a Lary, que por sua vez murmurou um "desculpe" respirou fundo. - Olhe dissemos a eles que não foi nossa intenção invadir. - apontou pra Treme que não estava mais presente, suou frio. - O que sabemos é que fomos engolidas por um clarão e acordamos em uma praia desconhecida.

– Mas logo descobrimos que a praia não era tão desconhecida assim, uma de nós sabíamos que estávamos em uma praia grega. - Ran falou ajeitando o rabo de cavalo com as mãos trêmulas.

– O que é impossível já que nenhuma de nós nunca pisou os pés na Grécia, até agora. –Mabel completou, as outras concordaram. - Só por fotos ou... Animes.

– E é por esse animes que conhecemos vocês. Os protetores de Atena, os guerreiros que juntos derrubaram os muros das lamentações. - os olhos da Portuguesa brilharam. - E Shion foi... Foi quem treinou Mu de Áries, comandou o santuário por séculos até Saga usurpar o seu lugar, foi o homem a quem Hades ressuscitou pessoalmente, e liderou a invasão mais elaborada ao Santuário contra Atena que se tem notícia ao lado de Saga, Shura, Kamus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite sendo que nenhum deles pensou em trair a deusa. - falou tudo de uma vez, a respiração entrecortada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

A arena inteira silenciou se depois do discurso de Mônica. Ouviam atentamente quando o nome de um deles foi citado e o que fez no passado, este abaixou a cabeça envergonhada do que havia feito. Os outros ali presente estavam intrigados.

Shion e Dohko se entreolharam. O Santuário era protegido do conhecimento humano e mesmo assim a história deles era conhecida fora dos limites do Santuário e da vila. Eles tinham problemas.

– Mônica! Acho que você exagerou. - DD murmurou percebendo que a amiga tinha falado demais e acendendo a desconfiança deles.

– Eu sei é culpa da Lary. - falou brava, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

– Minha? Não fiz nada. - a carioca desconversou, dando um ar de inocência.

Dohko abriu a boca para falar, no entanto Shion foi mais rápido e se pronunciou primeiro, deixando o libriano aborrecido.

– Anime, clarão, vocês acham que somos idiotas aponto de acreditar em uma desculpa estapafúrdia como essa? - aproximou-se de Monica, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da portuguesa e bem devagar perguntou. - Quem são vocês realmente.

Apesar do medo, Niquita fez algo que ninguém esperava inclinou a cabeça aproximando do pescoço do mestre e inspirou o perfume de Shion.

Dohko segurou a respiração, aquela menina queria morrer?

– É tão cheiroso, será que o Mu cheira tão bem quanto? - sussurrou fechando os olhos inebriados.

A cor do mestre foi de branco á roxo em segundos "quanto atrevimento" pensou irritado. Mu que estava ao lado de Aldebaran sentiu o cosmo do mestre oscilar ficando preocupado.

Criando coragem Mabel aproximou-se da amiga e do mestre e a afastou dele, puxando pelo braço.

– Mônica! Menos, amiga menos. – sussurrou, dando um sorriso amarelo ao mestre, vendo o ficar roxo. - Ou viraremos pó de estrelas em um piscar de olhos.

– Bel, ele cheira tão bem, tem cheiro de carvalho depois de uma chuva de verão! - disse encostando a cabeça no ombro de Mabel estava mole, a morena riu da comparação.

– É mesmo?

Mel que estava perto quis saber, olhando com insistência pro gêmeos. Percebendo que estava sendo observado, o gêmeo mais velho ficou sem jeito desviando o olhar constrangido.

– O que foi Saga?- Indagou o marina, percebendo a inquietação do irmão.

– Nada.

– Saga? - insistiu preocupado com seu gêmeo.

– Aquela garota não para de olhar pra nós. - apontou com a cabeça pra onde Mel estava.

Olhando pra direção indicada Kanon vislumbrou o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Mel que sem inibição foi até eles, mas ou chegar perto tropeçou-nos próprios pés.

– Opa? Cuidado. - disse o ex-marina segurando pela cintura impedindo a de ir ao chão. Alguém não gostou da cena.

A ruiva de olhos verdes ficou vermelha, não esperava estar tão perto do gêmeo deste jeito, era estabanada, no entanto apesar do constrangimento não perdeu o sorriso.

– Obrigada, sou Melisse, mas pode me chamar de Mel ou do que quiser. - consegui dizer soltando um suspiro, uns pares de olhos azuis estreitaram.

Em um canto afastado.

– O cérebro e o Pink arranjaram uma admiradora. - disse Máscara sarcástico observando a cena.

– E não foram só eles olhe ali. - Afrodite falou ao lado de câncer acenando com a cabeça.

Máscara percebeu a presença de um "garoto" o observando com um olhar frio, sem medo aproximou-se do cavaleiro, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça, parecia que estava conjecturando a hipótese de Máscara realmente existir.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui garoto? - indagou irritado pela inspeção.

Ao ouvi-lo Mick, abriu a boca incrédula deu um passo pra trás e viu tudo ao seu redor escurecer desmaiando logo em seguida.

Antes que a espadachim caísse DD a segurou, sorte que era alta e forte e por isso deu conta de segurá-la, mas não por muito tempo, por causa do peso as duas foram ao chão.

– Mike não faça isso comigo, acorda, por favor. - pediu dando tapinhas no rosto da amiga. Uma assombra estava sobre elas.

Olhou pra cima dando de cara com Máscara da morte.

– Caspita, o garoto se parece com você Afrodite, todo cheio de dedos. - disse o canceriano rude.

O cavaleiro de peixe ignorou o amigo indo até as meninas.

– Tudo bem com você e sua amiga? - Peixe perguntou educado.

A garota não falou nada, mas não tirou os olhos de MDM. O coração de DD ameaçou parar, seu rosto ficou vermelho e então desviou o rosto morta de vergonha "Por que tinha que ser justo ele a se aproximar?" pensou com raiva de si mesma, justo agora a timidez se destacava com força impedindo de falar com seu cavaleiro preferido.

Compreendendo a situação da menina Afrodite desferiu um tapa no ombro de Máscara da Morte, este o olhou com fúria.

– Italiano grosso, você podia ser mais educado. - ralhou com o amigo.

– Se me bater de novo... - avisou bravo, mas parou brigar com Afrodite não adiantava Peixe sempre ganhava.

Por causa do sol, Kamus se protegeu sob a sobra e um pilar, ao seu lado Milo, este ria das reações das meninas.

– Pare de ser inconveniente, Escorpião, não vejo graça nisso. - esbravejou, se abanando, podia usar o cosmo, mas usá-lo em beneficio próprio lhes proibido pelo menos a seu ver.

– Você nunca vê Kamus, mas são engraçadas todas essas garotas se... – ele ria sem disfarçar, Kamus se perguntava como ainda era amigo dessa criatura tão...

Ran observava o diálogo sem acreditar que estava vendo seu ídolo em pessoa. Kamus a viu lhe enviando um olhar gelado. Milo fez o mesmo percurso do olhar do amigo e não aguentou ficar calado.

– É meu amigo parece que você também ganhou uma fã. - o escorpião foi até Ran. - Não tenha medo, apesar dessa cara, ele não morde.

– Milo cala a boca. – o francês esbravejou impaciente com a interferência do amigo.

O nervosismo de Ran foi tanto que ela desmaiou nos braços de Milo.

Recuperada do cheiro inebriante de Shion, Niquita correu pra ajuda Ran enquanto Mabel, Lary e Mel – a última se afastou dos gêmeos, contrariada - foram ajudar DD e Mick.

– Mick acorda. - pediu Mabel dando tapinha no rosto da amiga no lugar de DD que estava nos braços de Mel escondendo o rosto. - Como pode? De nós ela é a mais corajosa, destemida e agora isso. - perguntou rindo ainda tentando fazer a outra acordar.

– A emoção foi grande pra ela. - Mel disse o óbvio.

– Não sei por que, eles não são os cavaleiros, isso aqui deve ser tudo uma piada. - Lary falou ainda desconfiada de tudo que via os santos só existiam na TV e esses deviam ser cosplays ou coisa parecida.

– É mesmo Lary? Então quem está contando para podermos ri juntas? - Mabel indagou, ela era calma, mas Lary já estava lhe tirando do sério, votou se pra Mick. - Vamos criatura acorda.

O "Demônio" se mexeu, abriu os olhos ao ver as amigas sorriu.

– Galera! Sonhei com o Máscara da Morte, ele falou comigo. Ou melhor, esbravejou. - ela falava meio entorpecida tocava o rosto de Lary e Mabel. - Caraca pareceu tão real.

As amigas se entreolharam, Afrodite abaixou-se ficando na altura delas.

–Você está bem queridinha? - indagou o peixe preocupado.

Mick abriu a boca e não saiu som nenhum.

– É uma garota, eu não acredito, só pode ser brincadeira. – Máscara disse inconformado quase puxando os cabelos, DD. Escondeu mais o rosto no pescoço de Mel, o cavaleiro percebeu. – E você piralha por que toda vez que falo você se encolhe, o que foi que te fiz?

– Máscara, por favor, se não quer ajudar não atrapalha, vai acabar deixando a menina traumatizada. - Peixe ralhou com o amigo.

Mascara bufou de raiva, todo mundo era sensível hoje em dia não se podia mais nem ficar irritado sem ferir os sentimentos de alguém. "Povo fresco".

– Então é real não foi um sonho!- falou Mick fascinada vendo Máscara se afastar.

– Foi um sonho sim. - Lary falou sem pensar, quebrando o encanto.

Mick mordeu os lábios, impedindo o choro, Mabel teve vontade de bater na outra. Tudo bem que paulista não acreditava na existência dos cavaleiros, mas não precisava destruir a esperança dos outros.

– Ignora a Lary, Mick, você não sonhou, é tudo real, não sei como, mas é. - disse Mabel com convicção.

– Façam isso, me ignorem tudo isso é real, todos eles existem. Aconteceu mesmo uma guerra santa, Saga foi possuída por Ares. Kanon enganou mesmo um Deus por treze anos. O Shura matou o melhor amigo. É estamos em uma realidade maravilhosa. - disse exaltada

Silêncio.

–Você é insuportável. - disse DD se afastando de Mel irritada com o comportamento de Lary.

Monica já estava desistindo de tentar despertar Ran quando esta abriu os olhos.

– Ran que susto você nós deu. - a portuguesa sorriu aliviada. Beijando a testa da outra, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

– Niquita eu tive um sonho tão bonito. Sonhei que tínhamos caído em uma praia, depois fomos levadas até Rodorio, encontramos o Shion e o Kamus ele é tão lindo. – falou baixo olhando pro lado arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca pra não gritar.

–Você não sonhou querida, por favor, não volte a desmaia. - pediu ajudando a francesa a se erguer.

– Não vou. – prometeu a Monica, analisando Kamus de cima a baixo.

– CHEGA! –Shion gritou perdendo a serenidade. – À farsa de vocês acaba agora.

Elas levaram num susto, tinham se esquecido dele.

– Estamos feitas, ele vai nos pender no cabo Sunior e o legal é que não sei nadar. - Mabel murmurou tentando quebrara a tensão que se formou o que deu resultado, as meninas riram.

No entanto pra azar delas Shion não achou graça.

– Que bom que estão felizes. - disse colérico. - No entanto não vai se por muito tempo.

– Shion, o que vai fazer? - Dohko indagou prevendo um assassinato na arena. - Seja razoável.

O antigo mestre sorriu maquiavélico, o que fez o cavaleiro de Libra estremecer, Shion podia ser ameaçador quando queria.

– Vou levá-las até Atena. – revelou, mas o que se viu delas não foi medo ou apreensão.

Lary a mais cética começou a ri descontroladamente, as outras olharam pra Shion ao mesmo tempo. Essa história toda estava ficando mais louca a cada minuto.

– Atena está aqui? Vamos conhecê-la?- de todas Mabel era a mais empolgada

Shion esfregou o rosto impaciente, nem o quarteto dava tanto trabalho quanto elas e olha que as conhecia há pouco tempo e já previa uma catástrofe, vindo por ai era esperar pra ver.

–Vamos antes que eu me arrependa e mude de ideia. – saiu da arena pisando duro indo em direção aos templos.

–Tem certeza do que está fazendo? - indagou Dohko ao seu lado.

Shion o olhou de esguelha, eram amigos há séculos nunca escondiam nada um do outro pensou em algo que nunca contou ao amigo. Tudo bem nem tudo.

– Há dois dias a trás, a Deusa teve um pressentimento de que algo iria acontecer, pensei que pudesse ser o presságio de uma nova guerra santa ou a volta de Ares. - revelou olhando pra trás pra ter certeza que elas o seguiam ficando tranquilo ao constatar que sim. - Logo depois elas apareceram.

– Então essa é a razão do Santuário está em alerta e o motivo dos cinco voltarem. - concluiu o chinês subindo as escadarias.

Logo atrás as meninas vinham tagarelando.

– Sabem o que eu estava pensado? - Lary disse, matando um mosquito que estava incomodando.

– E você pensa? - DD disse seca, arrancando risadas de Mick e Mabel.

– DD, por favor. - pediu a portuguesa olhando feio pras duas, elas pararam de ri no mesmo instante. - Não Lary, mas pode falar.

– Não acredito que estamos com os cavaleiros, mas se isso tudo é verdade, aquele cara que nos trouxe o Treme não seria o mesmo que desferiu a flecha dourada no peito de Atena no início da saga do santuário? - ela indagou olhando pra trás, vendo os cavaleiros quietos apenas ouvindo as com desconfiança.

– Treme de Flecha, sacana, bem que achei que o nome dele me era familiar. - Niquita comentou.

– Pena que ele errou o alvo. - Ran disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Confusa Mabel franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Errou? Que eu me lembre, ele acertou em cheio o coração da Saori, coitada.

Ran balançou a cabeça.

– Se ele tivesse tido êxito, nós teríamos nos livrado de Atena. - a ruiva mais nova falou em escárnio.

Então Mabel entendeu o que a francesa queria dizer. Seu coração apertou, nunca compreenderia o porquê que a maioria dos fãs de Saint Seiya não gostava da Deusa. Parecia até que ela era a única no mundo a gostar da Saori. Mas ficou quieta era melhor deixar pra lá.

Niquita também não gostou, mas ao contrário da morena não deixou pra lá.

– Ran fale baixo, podemos levar o que você disse na esportiva até achar graça, mas duvido que eles achem isso. - Niquita apontou pros cavaleiros logo atrás.

Apesar de não falarem nada, os cavaleiros prestavam atenção em tudo que elas diziam Ran também olhou pra trás e recebeu olhar um frio de seu ídolo, ela se voltou vermelha, mas não abaixou a cabeça.

– É minha opinião, o fato de gostar deles e deles defenderem ela, não vai mudar o que eu penso. - disse.

De repente DD parou, antes de subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria que levaria ao templo de Áries, ela sentiu uma sensação de nostalgia como se já estivesse ali antes "é grandiosa" pensou Ran, Lary e Mick passaram por ela, Mel que vinha atrás conversando com Kanon esbarrou na catarinense.

– Ai por que parou DD?- indagou a paulista segurando DD pelo braço, as outras pararam também.

– A escadaria. - disse simples.

Sem razão aparente Mabel começou a ri, Lary fez um "endoido"

– Um dos meus sonhos era descobrir quem a construiu sei que foi o tio Kuru, mas... - explicou rindo ela levantou as mãos em garras enforcando alguém invisível. – Gente ninguém merece essa desgraça.

Elas não aguentaram caíram na risada. Touro que ouvia o diálogo delas se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que as viu na arena.

– A primeira vista a escadaria parece mesmo interminável, no entanto com o tempo as pessoas se acostumam.

A morena se inflou de alegria por ele está lhes dirigindo a palavra.

– Isso é por que você mora nas primeiras casas, pergunta pro Afrodite se ele gosta de subir e descer tudo isso todos os dias. - Lary se intrometeu, Mabel engoliu a raiva ela tinha sempre que ser intragável.

– Na verdade eu adoro, quando chego dos treinos sou um dos únicos que já se aqueceu. - Afrodite falou rindo tinha gastado delas, a morena sorriu.

– Também serve obviamente para cansar os adversários, nós já estamos acostumados eles, não. - a voz de Aiolos se sobre saiu, fazendo uma das meninas se arrepiarem. Aiolia não gostou de ver o irmão confraternizando coma as intrusas.

– No entanto nem sempre funciona se pelo que vocês dizem é verdade sabem do que eu estou falando. - falou o cavaleiro de leão à contra gosto.

– Sabemos. - DD confirmou. - Os cavaleiros de bronze.

– Eles passaram por que certas pessoas tiveram peninha deles. - Máscara falou cuspindo as palavras, mas tinha que admitir aqueles garotos tinha brios.

– Se essa foi pra mim, sinto lhe informar, não me importo com o que você pensa. Não senti pena do meu discípulo, apenas queria que ele torna-se mais forte esquecendo os laços que tinha com a mãe. - Kamus falou com sua eterna frieza que causou arrepios em uma pessoa, que pensou que Kamus estava exagerando mais uma vez.

– Não surtiu muito efeito, o que você só o fez se ligar a mãe e aos amigos. - Mel falou encantada vendo a primeira casa surgir a sua frente.

– O que pra nós foi ótimo. - Mabel murmurou.

A conversa estava tão boa, que nem percebeu o tempo passar. O templo de Áries surgiu com toda sua imponência.

– Então Lary é tudo uma piada? - DD quis saber.

– Me dou o direito de ficar calada. - disse ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

– Você ainda tem onze casas pra se decidir. - Mel tocou o ombro da paulista - É uma longa caminhada.

– Sua casa é linda Mu. - Monica elogiou, ele esboçou um sorriso tímido, a portuguesa achou lindo.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu envergonhado. Aldebaran sorriu do amigo.

A conversa seguiu animada. Shaka até falou pra assombro de DD e arrebatamento de Mick. O espadachim tentou engatar um diálogo com o virginiano que respondia em monossílabo. Mick, no entanto era insistente não ficou desanimada com o monólogo.

Logo o templo de Touro surgiu. As brasileiras se empolaram.

– Nossa é tão espaçosa. - Mel fuçava tudo o que via.

Em uma das paredes do templo havia uma bandeira do Brasil e uma foto da seleção penta campeã brasileira.

–Tem a cara do dono. - Mabel falou rindo, percebendo aquela barra de homem ficar sem jeito.

– A casa é de vocês. - ele disso abrindo seu característico sorriso.

– Não fala isso ou eu nunca mais saio daqui. - Mabel avisou, saindo antes que falasse mais do que devia.

Depois de Touro foram pra Gêmeos, a maioria na expectativa de conhecer um dos templos mais famosos de Saint Seiya.

– Bem vindas a minha humilde casa. - Kanon fez uma reverência dando passagem as sete e os cavaleiros e de humilde o templo não tinha nada. - Sintam se à vontade.

– Sua casa? Por acaso você mora aqui sozinho?- o gêmeo mais velho indagou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Balançando a cabeça Kanon sorriu abraçando o irmão, pelo ombro. Saga ficou vermelho pela aproximação, o que não passou despercebido pelas yaoistas fanática, algumas vibraram por dentro com a cena.

– Não, não moro sozinho irmão, desculpe, vou me redimir. Bem vindas a **nossa** humilde casa. - ele enfatizou o nossa com um sorriso de canto, Saga engoliu em seco, o mais novo só fazia aquilo pra irritá-lo. Kanon alargou o sorriso. - Satisfeito irmão? - mas o que Saga fez as deixou decepcionado, mas não derrotadas.

Suspiros coletivos foram ouvidos, todos olharam pra Ran e Mel que estavam com os olhinhos do gato do Shrek esperando a reação de Saga.

– Idiota. - o mais velho estampou a mão do mais novo, os cavaleiros parecia acostumados com o entrave. - Vamos entrar antes que esse daí resolva fazer mais uma gracinha. - entrou em gêmeos pisando duro.

– Eu também te amo. - o tom era de brincadeira. No fundo quem sabe podia ser verdade.

Seguiu o outro.

– Eles... - a frase não foi concluída por que Ran não sabia como os outros reagiram.

– Talvez. - respondeu Mel esperançosa de que a conversa tivesse algo a mais.

– Com certeza, não. - Lary se intrometeu cortando o barato delas

As duas olharam duras pra carioca que as ignorou entrando em gêmeos.

– Pode ser que seja só o tempo dirá. - Niquita falou tentando apaziguar.

Os cavaleiros não estavam entendendo nada, do que elas falavam. Shura já tinha desistido a muito tempo de entendê-las por isso estava quieto.

Todos entraram no templo em um dado momento Mick percebeu que eles estavam andando em círculo, não saiam do lugar.

– Essa é a sexta vez que passamos pelo mesmo lugar. - informou parando.

– Como é que você sabe?- Lary quis saber

Mick pegou algo no chão, seu urso.

– Por que eu deixei o Wam nesse canto na terceira vez que passamos por aqui. -explicou.

– Mas...

– Esse passeio esta ficando cada vez melhor. - Mel falou empolgada.

– Estamos no labirinto de gêmeos. - concluiu a catarinense com os olhos brilhando.

– Eles já tinham percebido, não é possível. - Mabel disse rindo.

O mestre estava com cara de poucos amigos. Olhava Kanon com vontade de lhe arrancara cabeça, o mais novo levantou as mãos em protesto.

– Ei! Não fui eu, bem que pensei nisso, mas desistir da ideia.

– Se não foi você Pink quem... - o canceriano indagou intrigado, fazendo Kanon mostrar a língua por causa do apelido -... Há

As meninas riram.

– Saga poderia, por favor, desfazer a ilusão?- pediu o mestre muito calmo.

As meninas olharam surpresas pra ele. Saga fazendo brincadeira, elas adoraram queria dizer que ele não era tão sério quanto queria demonstra.

– Desculpem nem percebi tinha criado o labirinto. - assim que se desculpou a ilusão se desfez, a saída estava logo em frente.

– Uau!- Exclamaram.

– O quero pra mim. - disse Mel brincado.

– Ele já e do Kanon. - Murmurou Ran com uma ideia se formando. - Mesmo que ainda não saibam.

A próxima casa era o templo de câncer. Mick parecia uma criança indo a um parque de diversões. DD estava ansiosa pra chegar logo.

Mas ao chegarem Máscara da morte, não se importou em entrar, preferiu ir pela passagem alternativa que existia. O que agradou Mabel que o seguiu de perto.

– PARA TUDO!- Mick gritou inconformada. - Entramos em todas as casas até agora, então por que cargas d água não entraremos em câncer?

Máscara da morte se voltou, à morena deu um pulinho pro lado pra ele não esbarra nela.

– A casa é minha e não quero vocês fuçando dentro dela. - disse ríspido.

Afrodite revirou os olhos com o comportamento do italiano.

– Grosso, vamos eu mostro a casa pra vocês. - decidiu.

Câncer não gostou.

– Afrodite, não me meto nos seus assuntos então não se meta nos meus. - falou se zangando com o amigo.

Peixe não ligou pra o que o outro falou se aproximou dele rebolando. As meninas seguraram a respiração, será?

– Querido se eu não me meter quem vai? - aproximou o rosto do de Máscara dando um beliscão na bochecha dele.

A frase fez a alegria das meninas, que babavam com a cena.

– Vê se me erra peixe. - deu uma tapa na mão de Afrodite que fez um bico. - Entrem logo antes que esse fresco volte a me encher a paciência.

– Eu sei que você adora. - disse rindo e piscando pras meninas.

– Afrodite! - repreendeu fazendo Dite da um pulinho de susto e segui-lo bem como os outros.

Mabel ficou pra trás.

– Vamos, Bel. - Niquita chamou.

– Vou ficar bem aqui podem ir. - disse dano um sorriso amarelo.

Niquita deu de ombro e entrou, Mabel sentou nas escadas.

Ela não tinha percebido, mas um dos cavaleiros tinha ficado do lado de fora, ele se aproximou da morena e sentou ao lado dela, não falou nada observando o horizonte. Mabel olhou pro lado engolindo em seco, como era lindo.

– Porque não entrou com os outros? - ele perguntou tirando uma mecha rebelde do rosto.

– Você precisa cortar o cabelo. - ela nem percebeu o que tinha falado, mas não se arrependeu.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho aloirados.

– Foi o que o Olia me disse hoje mais cedo. - Aiolos disse sorrindo. - É unânime, vou ter que cortar.

– Eu gosto, fica lindo em você. - disse alguém atrás deles.

Aiolos voltou o rosto pra olhar quem havia falado. Sorriu pra jovem de olhar misterioso ela era linda parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Seu coração se aqueceu com a simples presença dela "Cria vergonha Aiolos ela é uma criança" se repreendeu.

– Obrigado é Ran, não é? - perguntou educado ela acenou confirmando. - Não quis entrar também.

–Eu vou entrar, só vim buscar a Mabel. – disse tentando fazer a outra levantar. - Vem Bel vai ser legal.

A morena encarou o templo, parecia que tinha vida.

– Não entro ai mais nem... – ia falar "mas nem morta", no entanto morta ela entraria sem dificuldade, então reformulou a resposta. -... Se ganhe sozinha na loteria.

– Está com medo de entrar? - a voz potente de Aldebaran se fez presente.

– Medo não é a palavra, está mais para pavor, pânico. - ele se tremia toda dava pra ver os pelos arrepiados. - Não sou fã de fantasma ou gente morta.

– Eu sou, estou louca para ver uma alma penada lá dentro. - Ran disse rindo matreira. - Vamos que eu te protejo.

Mabel riu assim como Aiolos era fácil gostar da francesa.

– Faz assim você entra e eu vou pela passagem alternativa, que eu sei que tem uma por aqui. – sugeriu olhando em volta - Tem, não tem?

– Sim. - Deba respondeu.

– Graças a Deus. - suspirou aliviada.

A ruiva não gostou, mas teve que aceitar.

– Ainda vou fazer você fazer uma visita a câncer. - prometeu correndo pro templo

– É o que veremos. – murmurou.

Mabel e os dois cavaleiros foram pela passagem alternativa para encontrando os outros e irem em direção a casa de Aiolia.

Em Leão, mesmo o dono não gostando da invasão foi o único lugar que ela elas pareciam quietas apreciando. O por quê? Foi em Leão que Seiya levou uma surra homérica só se salvou por que Shina e Cássio se intrometeram salvando o pegasus. Mabel já previa isso então ficou quieta.

Em Virgem, elas pediram, imploraram para entrarem na sala das árvores gêmeas, Shaka, no entanto não permitiu a entrada de nenhuma delas.

– Em outra ocasião. – disse com o semblante sereno.

Mick não gostou e foi até libra emburrada.

No entanto, a casa de Libra foi um caso a parte, elas pareciam que tinha chegado ao paraíso. Os olhares delas era de contemplação tinham até receio de tocar nos móveis antigos e elegantes.

– Foi na minha casa que tudo aconteceu. - Mabel comentou com os olhos brilhando.

– Sua casa? - Estranharam.

Ela apontou pra se mesma.

– Libriana!

Foi ouvido um "há" de entendimento entre elas.

– Foi uma das acenas mais lindas que já vi em um anime. - Os olhos de Ran brilhavam mais que, os de Mabel ao lembrar a cena.

– Ele estava disposto a morrer pelo amigo. – disse Mel tocando uma pilastra, recuando em seguida.

– Amigo, sei. Ele queria tirar uma casquinha isso sim. – Lary alfinetou sarcástica

– Se fosse comigo, também tirava. –Mabel disse defendendo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, quem não queria tirar uma casquinha do cavaleiro de cisne.

– Eles não combinam, sou mais o loiro com... – DD fez um corte imaginário do fim da testa ate o nariz

– Concordo. - revelou Niquita seguida de Mabel.

O cavaleiro já não ligava pra conversa doida delas, só Dohko tinha uma leve ideia do que era o tema dos cochichos, resolveu não comentar.

Em Escorpião, fizeram a festa, Milo era um anfitrião empolgado a casa dele parecia uma boate, sofás confortáveis, um bar com adega cheia, pufs espalhados por todos os lugares, só não entraram em seu "ninho de amor" como se referia ao quarto, Kamus estreitou os olhos e pedindo paciência aos Deuses.

No templo de Sagitário, pediram a Aiolos para mostra o testamento que ele havia deixado aos bronzeados à emoção foi grande. Mel estava às lágrimas. As únicas que não choravam eram Mabel e Ran, mas estavam emocionadas cada uma a sua maneira.

– Para de chora Melisse. - Lary esbravejou, mas ela também tinha o rosto vermelho.

As meninas não aguentaram.

– Cala a boca Larissa. - disseram juntas. A carioca gargalhou sem se importar.

Ao chegarem a Capricórnio Shura às levou até a estátua de Artur onde a Deusa o presenteou com a escalibur. Um momento singelo pra Mick que fez uma reverência com a katana.

Em Aquário, o anfitrião deu jus aos apelidos, foi de uma total frieza, mas as meninas não se abalaram. Mel falava pelos cotovelos e ajudada por Ran quase levam o aquariano a loucura. Milo estava adorando ver o amigo perder a paciência, que a seu ver era raríssimo só Escorpião conseguia esse feito. Mabel não entrou "Se eu entrar, não sai nunca mais" explicou diferente de Câncer não era medo que sentia.

Jardim de Peixes.

– Que lindas Dite. - Niquita falou sentindo o perfume de uma gardênia não era só rosas que tinha no jardim. – Posso te chamar de Dite?

–Claro! Essas eu crie recentemente. - falou orgulhos de suas filhas.

Enquanto Dite mostrava as flores pra Niquita e as outras, algumas tomavam cuidado para o caso de haver abelhas. Mabel simplesmente olhava ou tocava nas flores era a única que não se inclinava para sentir o perfume das flores.

– Elas não são venenosas, você pode sentir o perfume delas sem receio. - o cavaleiro de peixes murmurou ao lado da morena fazendo ela dá um pulinho de susto.

Antes Afrodite estava ao lado de Ran e Mel "como ele chegou aqui tão rápido?" pensou assustado o que ele falou mesmo?

– Hã... É bem que eu poderia. – disse misteriosa.

Cada uma com a permissão do dono do Templo pegou uma flor que era do seu agrado e para deleite de Mônica e Mabel estavam finalmente indo pra o templo de Atena.

As duas estavam nervosas subiam de mão dada Lary ao perceber revirou os olhos.

Ao entrarem no recinto os sentinelas que faziam a guarda se curvavam diante de Shion e observavam as meninas com curiosidade.

Shion abriu as portas do Salão principal sem esforço. O ambiente era suntuoso, mas cortinas de creme davam simplicidade ao local. Logo a frente sentada no chão uma garota de cabelos roxos e vestida de forma clássica saia rodada com uma blusa de maguinhas curtas e sapatilhas jogava xadrez com um garotinho ruivo. Atrás deles três mulheres observavam o jogo uma delas de cabelo rosa, esta usava óculos com uma armação diferente branca, vestia um vestido de alcinha rosa bebê, parecia baixa, mas o salto alto dava pra enganar, unhas grandes vermelhas a destacavam. As outras estavam sérias; uma tinha cabelos ruivos e a outra o rosto de um anjo com cabelos verdes.

– Xeque mate. - O ruivinho faz uma jogada pegando a adversária desprevenida. - Ganhei de novo e pela quarta vez Saori. - ele vibrou levantando os braços.

A jovem sorria.

– As aulas do Shion, não estão surtindo efeito. - fez um biquinho. – Acho que vou pedir umas aulas particulares ao Kamus, quem sabe assim eu o venço.

– Será uma honra, senhorita. - ouviu a voz fria do aquariano, ecoar pelo salão.

A deusa voltou se pra eles, pareceu ficar tímida, ao ser pega fazendo o que não devia. Kiki se desmaterializou aparecendo ao lado de Mu que fez cafuné em seus cabelos, uma das meninas arregalou os olhos já tinha visto alguém fazer isso mais cedo. A deusa levantou-se, não parecia estar surpresa com as sete.

Sorriu pra elas.

– Sejam bem vindas ao santuário. - a voz da deusa sou calma e melodiosa.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Última ficha: Ladyarawn- Sabrina Palma do FFnet.<p>

Em fim voltei! ^^ tive problemas pra postar aqui no FFnet mas agora espero que vá.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**No capítulo anterior.**

– Sejam bem vindas ao santuário. - a voz da deusa sou calma e melodiosa.

Por conta da emoção, Mabel não sentia as pernas e antes que caísse procurou um lugar afastado e se sentou, fez isso discretamente para que ninguém percebesse. Niquita mais controlada cumprimentou a deusa sobe o olhar atento e desconfiado de Shion. Assim que viu o cavaleiro de leão adentrar o recinto Marin acenou discretamente ele retribuiu sentindo o coração palpitar isso sempre acontecia quando ela estava por perto. A garota de cabelo rosa assim que viu Shaka, arregalou os olhos e meio que hipnotizada foi até ele tagarelando. Nesse momento as meninas descobriram que havia mais uma "perdida"

O cavaleiro de virgem ficou abismado com o falatório da garota, ela era pior que as duas ruivas juntas, impaciente Shaka a fez calar tapando sua boca.

O momento era sério, no entanto, tinha um ser que estava adorando observar os amigos se tornarem "humanos" como era o caso de Kamus e Shaka. Apesar de achar divertido o escorpião sentia um pouco de ciúmes, já que é ele quem na maioria das vezes recebia mais atenção que os outros e até agora nenhuma delas veio falar com ele isso o deixava um pouco magoado.

Mel procurou por Mabel estranhou não vê-la com Niquita falando com a deusa. Quando a achou chamou as outras.

– Bel? - disse tocando o ombro da amiga.

Podiam ter se conhecido a pouco, mas a amizade mesmo recente se fortalecia a cada minuto.

– Estou bem. - tentou tranquilizá-las, mesmo brincando odiava ser o centro das atenções principalmente quando se sentia debilitada como agora. - Só foi à emoção em...

– Ver a Saori? Esta assim por causa dela. - Ran criticou.

Suspirando a morena fechou os olhos pedindo paciência.

– Por favor, Ran, eu gosto dela então... – Mabel odiava brigas e essa seria infundada

– Desculpa. - pediu a francesa sincera. - Non está mais aqui quem falou.

– Você tem uma preferência estranha. - Mick comentou se referindo a Mabel, fazendo Ran soltar uma risada gostosa.

– Digo o mesmo de vocês. – Mabel disse rindo, nunca poderia imaginar ser amiga de pessoas de pensamentos e desejos tão diferentes do seu.

Depois que prometeu não falar Sabrina foi solta por Shaka, triste resolveu interagir com as novas companheiras.

– Oi! - cumprimentou séria.

– E você é?- Lary questionou desconfiada.

As duas se encararam, a animosidade no ar, pelo jeito o gênio das duas era bem parecido tanto que se podia ver a tensão crescente entre elas. Obviamente DD gostou da rosada imediatamente. A paulista estendeu a mão impedindo uma futura briga.

– Eu sou Melisse e essa é Lary. - a carioca virou as costa para a outra, Mel revirou os olhos com conduta de Lary. - Ran, Mick. – acenaram. – DD.- deu um "oi" baixinho. – Mabel. - mandou um tchau. - E a que está conversando com a deusa é a Niquita.

– Nossa destemida líder. - Mick disse ficando de cócoras se apoiando na katana, ao lado de Mabel.

– Líder? - a garota em questão era muito nova para receber um posto tão sério "é muita responsabilidade" pensou. - Sou Sabrina. – estendeu a mão em cumprimento só Lary recusou a rosada não se importou.

Nesse momento, Niquita juntou-se a elas, observou a nova integrante do grupo acenou sendo retribuída.

– E ai fez a social com a deusa? - parecia uma pergunta debochada, mas não era Lary estava curiosa.

– Esteja à vontade pra zoar, mas fiz sim. - Niquita respondeu rindo estava de bom humor e nada estragaria isso nem mesmo a rabugice de Lary.

– Ela foi simpática? - Mabel indagou esticando as pernas. Olhou seus pés descalços estavam horríveis então os cruzou de novo.

– Muito, além de gentil e está curiosa sobre nós. – nem parecia que Saori estava a poucos passos delas e podia ouvir tudo o que diziam.

– Ela sabe como fazer pra nos levar de volta pra casa? - DD questionou essa era uma dúvida que lhe martelava.

Sentindo um calafrio, Ran mordeu os lábios rezando para a resposta ser negativa, delas talvez ela fosse à única que não queria voltar. Tinha deixado para traz uma vida cheia de dor e mesmo que tudo fosse um sonho Ran iria aproveitar da melhor forma possível.

– Não cheguei a perguntar, mas é provável que não. - a ruiva mais nova escondeu o sorriso, para outras era importante volta já que provavelmente tinha alguém preocupado com elas e ela praticamente não tinha ninguém, ficar seria sua tabua de salvação.

– Não queria voltar mesmo, fazer o que em casa? - fingiu está preocupada.

– Lá se vai minha prova de desenho virtual. – Sabrina disse rindo.

– Adeus formatura. - Mabel choramingou acenando pro nada, ia perder uma das datas mais importantes da sua vida se bem que esse era um momento importante, muito mais que isso.

– A Saori pediu que fossemos pra outra sala, eles querem decidir o que fazer conosco. - então era por isso que Shura tinha se aproximando.

Eles não confiavam nelas, esse era o ponto, as oito não podiam ficar chateadas com isso. Também depois do que elas revelaram ninguém acreditaria mesmo. Shura as conduzir até a autora sala. Na verdade era um quarto.

– Logo as chamarei de volta. - falou o protetor da décima casa educado. Mel sorriu pra ele, mas foi ignorado pelas outras a atenção delas estava voltadas para ao ambiente onde foram deixadas. - Mulheres. – falou saindo.

**No salão**

– Saori, elas são intrusas, não suas amiguinhas de infância. - Shion argumentava nervoso, queria que a deusa fosse prudente. - Se descobrir algo sobre elas as mandarei para o cabo Sunior

Saori suspirou achava um exagero tanta preocupação consigo. Shion tinha voltado à vida em sua forma jovem só que por causa de suas obrigações parecia que seus anos reais o dominavam. E pra piorar era avoado arrasava corações e nem percebia, as servas faziam tudo o que ele queria sem ao menos o mestre pedir só que ele era alheio a isso, seus interesses eram protegê-las assim como o santuário e pôr os santos na linha. Na opinião de Saori ele precisava de umas férias pra relaxar, arranjar uma namorada ou quem sabe um namorado, não seria ela que iria impedir.

– Sabe tão bem quanto eu que elas não representam perigo algum. - enquanto falava, Saori recolhia o tabuleiro guardando o em uma caixa.

– A senhorita deveria pensar na possibilidade. Elas podem ter sido enviadas por algum outro Deus. - desde o momento que tinha se deparado com as meninas, Aiolia manteve certa desconfiança. E não era pra menos sempre tinha algum alguém querendo destruir o santuário dominar o mundo.

A possibilidade de um Deus ataca não era infundada, no entanto desde Hades estavam em tempos de paz, tanta desconfiança era um pouco excessivo.

– Olia você está exagerando. - Aiolos interveio, não tinha a menor possibilidade da pequena ruiva de olhos mesclados ser espiã, ela era tão frágil.

– Uma garota que anda com um ursinho de pelúcia é uma ameaça pra você? - Kanon indagou, quem é que andava pra cima e pra baixo com um urso de pelúcia naquela idade?

– Ela segurava uma Katana vão dizer que não viram?

– Aiolia tem razão não podemos nos enganar por rostinhos bonitos, até a rosa mais bela do jardim tem seus espinhos. - Shura falou dando uma indireta em Shina. Essa percebeu, no entanto não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Shura já havia dado algumas investidas, mas a "cobra" era arredia. Todos sabiam do namoro dela com Seiya. A pesar da distância os dois estavam firmes, e isso deixava a amazona mais indócil do que já era.

– Eu gostei delas, são espirituosas. - Aldebaran se pronunciou.

Milo abraçou o touro pelos ombros ou tentou.

– Quanto a esse assunto sua opinião não conta grandão, você simpatiza com tudo a sua volta. - riu mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Deba sabia que ele estava brincando por isso não conseguia ficar bravo com o escorpião.

Shina se dirigiu a saída sob o olhar de Shura, que não perdia nenhum movimento dela.

– Se não confiam plenamente nelas à única forma é enquanto estiverem aqui serem vigiadas de perto. - saiu deixando a bomba.

Esse era o ponto onde a Deusa queria chegar, mas não sabia como, sem iniciar uma discussão entre eles. Por isso agradeceu mentalmente a Shina.

– Pois bem vocês cavaleiros estão incumbidos de vigiá-las. - ela ocultou um sorriso "Lá vamos nós e é um, dois e..." contou mentalmente.

Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a explodir. Descontente, afastou se da pilastra que até então estava encostado.

– É brincadeira, seremos babás daquelas pirralhas. - esbravejou, olhou carrancudo para Aiolia, não ele tinha que abrir a boca pra chamar a atenção da águia, leão idiota depois não só ele se ferra, mas os outros também. - Fica você Aiolia tenho mais o que fazer.

Começou a andar e um lado a outro como se tivesse preso em uma jaula.

– Mascara? - Afrodite chamou preocupado o cosmo dele estava começando a elevar.

– Sou um cavaleiro, me orgulho disso, agora... Nunca, não vou me rebaixar a tanto. - dizia praticamente cuspindo as palavras com raiva, mexia as mãos como um legitimo italiano. - Nem em meus piores pesadelos me prestaria a uma cosa como essa.

– Máscara da Morte. – Peixes tentou de novo dessa vez parando o. - Assim vai me deixar tonto, acalme se ela disse todos nós.

Com o toque do amigo, a respiração e o cosmo de Máscara foram se acalmando até se estabilizar. Devia ser o perfume das rosas causando um efeito relaxante no sistema do canceriano ao menos era isso que ele pensava.

– Eu não serei babá de ninguém. - avisou pra Shion voltando a se encostar-se á pilastra.

– Não é você quem decide o que fazer. - o mestre respondeu não tinha gostado da explosão do canceriano - Tomar conta delas é o menor dos nossos problemas.

Crispando os dentes Máscara indagou:

– Mesmo? Bancar a baby sister de um bando de garotas crescidas não é um problema, então qual é?

– Onde serão instaladas. - Shaka respondeu pelo mestre.

O silêncio tenso que se seguiu foi quebrado por duas vozes alteradas.

– Não as quero no meu templo. – ditou Máscara da Morte

– Posso ficar de olho, mas de longe. – Aiolia não queria ser responsável por elas, o que ele não sabia é que suas palavras feriram alguém que ele preza muito.

Aborrecida com a conduta do amigo Marin resolveu intervir.

– As garotas podem ser instaladas no acampamento da amazonas, lá elas serão bem vindas. – disse Marin seca a frase foi dirigida a Aiolia.

– Marin eu... - Tentou se redimir envergonhado.

– Qualquer resolução é só me informar Saori, estarei no campo de treinamento. - Fez uma reverência à deusa, saiu ignorando o protetor da quinta casa.

– É você acabou de jogar merda no ventilador meu camarada. - Milo disse achando graça.

– Eu sei. - falou querendo se bater.

– Vá falar com ela irmão. – Aiolos incentivou, sabia do interesses do menor pela ruiva.

– Depois eu irei. -respondeu tristonho.

– Querendo ou não elas terão que ficar em algum lugar, não quer arriscar a segurança de Atena. - Shion retomou ao ponto onde tinha parado. A deusa voltou a revirar os olhos.

Gritos vindos do quarto onde as meninas estavam fizeram os cavaleiros entrarem em alerta. Shion decidiu verificar o que estava ocorrendo no quarto.

– Não se preocupem elas estão bem. - a tranqüilidade da deusa surpreendia. É eles precisavam de umas ferias urgente. - ouçam são gritos de alegria.

**No quarto**

**Alguns minutos antes**

– Que quarto lindo. –Mel caminhou até a cama alisando a colcha. - É tão macio.

– Não vamos perder o foco temos que saber onde estamos e pedir ajuda para regressarmos para casa. - Lary queria ser racional e não cair em um mundo de fantasia. Sentou se em uma poltrona.

– Como se você não soubesse. – perdendo a paciência Mick segurou Lary pelos ombros fazendo a levantar da poltrona a chacoalhando. - Isso é Saint Seiya Lary. Se tudo que você viu e ouviu lá fora não foi o suficiente pra você acreditar, vou te esbofetear ate que acredite.

– Ai está me machucando. - reclamou se sentindo tonta.

Mel e Mabel foram separar, mas Mick não soltava a carioca de forma alguma.

– Isso é pouco para o que vou fazer com você. - levantou a mão na intenção de desferir uma bofetada no rosto da outra, mas não conseguiu atingir seu objetivo. Niquita a fez parar.

– Michelle! Não. Controle-se e solte a Lary. – pediu a português, soltando a mão catarinense. - Anda Mick.

O espadachim ainda resistiu se fosse por ela não teria soltado Lary tão cedo, como a garota ainda duvidava do que estava acontecendo não só com ela, mas com todas? Mesmo a contra gosto Mick soltou Lary.

– Sua louca. - Lary reclamou esfregando os braços doloridos.

– Sou louca sim , ao menos admito e você que desde que chegou só tem negado tudo o que está acontecendo, fazendo as meninas duvidarem quando quem está em duvida é você. Nós acreditamos se você não acredita Lary azar o seu. - desabafou, sentando no chão em posição de lótus fazendo a respiração se acalmar antes que pulasse no pescoço da carioca e fizesse um estrago.

Nervosa Lary começou a andar de um lado a outro.

– É tudo uma loucura, Michelle, nada faz sentido, não percebem? Na vida real...

– Cada uma estaria vivendo suas vidinhas normalmente, mas querendo você ou não agora essa é a nossa vida real. - disse.

– Eu também quase não acreditei quando acordei e me deparei com o santuário, é tão irreal. – disse Sabrina ajeitando o cabelo, as pulseiras chacoalharem umas nas outras fazendo barulho.

– A conversa não chegou à butique. - Lary esbravejou com Sabrina que só queria ajudar.

A novata não gostou.

– O que você tem contra mim garota? - questionou pondo a mão na cintura um sinal de desafio.

– Quer saber? Você não sabe pelo que passamos pra chegara aqui. - dizia pondo o dedo no rosto da outra. – Então vem você querendo se tornar nossa amiga.

– Como se você estivesse dando valor a nossa amizade. - Ran disparou.

– Sabrina já e nossa amiga ela tendo vivenciado ou não o que passamos. - Mel falou fazendo Sabrina sorri vitoriosa para a carioca

– Como?

– Foi o que você ouviu. - Niquita estava cansada queria paz não brigas

A vontade de Larissa era de puxar os cabelos e sair gritando. Admitir que estivesse em Saint Seiya era como assinar um atestado de insanidade. Por causa disso estava afastando pessoas tão maravilhosas com sua teimosia. Enquanto Sabrina que mal havia chegado conquistava a todos, ela afastava.

Pensando nisso Lary encarou Sabrina.

– Sim?- indagou ríspida achando que a outra queria mesmo brigar.

– Desculpe. - pediu pegando a rosada desprevenida.

– Tudo bem eu entendo. - estendeu a mão desses vez sendo retribuída.

– Ao menos é um passo! - Mick elogiou.

– Povo! Venham aqui. – Mabel que estava ao lado do que parecia se uma cômoda chamou, ela segurava uma porta retrato os olhos pregados na fotografia. - Vejam isso.

Uma a uma foram ver o que tanto a morena queria mostra. Ao olharem a imagem não tiverem duvidas de quem se tratava. Elas se entreolharam fascinadas.

Na foto seis jovens encaravam a câmera, felizes. Um deles pra surpresa delas tinha o esboço de um sorriso.

– Se eu ainda tinha duvidas elas acabaram de ir pro espaço. - Lary murmurou analisando a foto.

– Não acham que tem algo errado com essa imagem? - Sabrina indagou tirando a atenção da fotografia e olhando para as novas amigas.

– O que? - Mabel perguntou não via nada de diferente.

– Não vejo nada. - Ran concordou com Mabel.

– Ele está feliz. - DD constatou apontando para a imagem do mais velho do grupo.

– Isso. Não é estranho logo ele que...

– Você crê mesmo que ele vive de "TPM"? Ainda mais com o irmão por perto. - Niquita pegou a foto.

– Tem razão. - a rosada reconheceu.

– Uma coisa eu tenho certeza. O que mais tem nessa foto é amor. - falou Mel.

Era verdade e ninguém podia contesta. Voltaram a analisar a foto Mick mordia os lábios o olhando o semblante fofo do mais novo do grupo. Mabel alternava sua atenção entre o loiro e o moreno de sorriso fácil. Niquita babava pelo moreno mais velho.

Do nada ouviram um grito, ao olharem espantaram–se com quem gritava. Lary pulava e ria sob a cama, parecia está chorando também.

Ninguém entendeu nada.

– O que deu nela? - Sabrina indagou sem entender o comportamento da carioca.

– Sei lá! - DD deu de ombros, também estranhado o comportamento da outra.

– Lary? - A turma do M chamou preocupada (Mônica, Mel, Mick e Mabel)

Sorridente a carioca desceu da cama, bom se era para enfim admitir que acreditasse em uma realidade que nunca pensaria em existir por que não demonstrar estando feliz por isso. Lary abraçou cada uma dando gritinhos de felicidade.

– Me desculpem. - pediu sincera. - Duvidei, fui cabeça dura. Perdão, mas agora eu... - parou de falar tentando se conter, mas não consegui, voltando a pular soltando um grito estridente assustando às outras. - É Saint Seiya!

Nenhuma delas esperava uma reação dessas, uma hora ela negava e agora...

– Agora ela admite! - Sabrina uniu o sobrolho.

– Acho que você chacoalhou a Lary com muita força Michelle. - Mel ria.

– Duvido não foi tão forte. – Michelle retrucou.

Com um sorriso maroto Mabel observou cada uma.

– Querem saber? Só não fiz antes o que ela esta fazendo por pura falta de oportunidade e coragem, mas esse pequeno detalhe pode ser remediado agora mesmo. – ditou correndo até a cama subiu passando a pular junto com Lary.

Balançando a cabeça incrédula DD observou as duas enlouquecerem de vez, nem pareciam mulheres adultas e sim crianças. Ao seu lado Ran descalçou a sandália logo foi à vez de Mel e Michelle esta pegou Wan na mochila provavelmente pra brincar com ele, seu pensamento não estava errado, juntas as três se arremessaram na cama causando risadas, por fim Mônica faz o mesmo.

– Você não vai? - ouviu Sabrina lhe indagar ela não esperou resposta se unindo as outras seis.

A garota ainda pensou na possibilidade delas terem perdido a razão de vez, mas parecia que não era o caso, só estavam felizes, realizavam um sonho e como Michelle havia dito presenciavam um milagre. Tímida a catarinense caminhou cautelosamente até o leito. Mônica e Lary puxaram-na. Em fim o grupo estava completo comemorando algo que jamais pensaram que um dia fosse se tronar real.

E foi assim que Shion, Saori e os cavaleiros as encontraram, rindo e brincado sem preocupação a parente, apenas felizes.

A deusa adorou por ter sido criada a moda japonesa sua personalidade era mais contida e vê-las tão descontraídas mesmo um ambiente "desconhecido" a fez sentir que valia mesmo a pena proteger a terra. E por um momento quis estar fazendo o mesmo que elas.

– Elas são o que mesmo Olia? - Aiolos indagou cutucando o irmão, este fechou o semblante.

Como se tivessem sido chamadas elas em fim perceberam a presença dos santos no quarto aos pouco o local foi ficando silencioso. Se possuíssem os poderes de Mu elas já teriam desaparecido a muito, mas um buraco no chão viria a calhar tamanho era a vergonha delas. A vontade de DD era de estapear Mabel e Lary por fazerem com que ela fizesse papel de idiota na frente deles. Desde que haviam chegado ao santuário esse foi o primeiro momento que Niquita se sentiu descontraída e por isso não se importou por ter sido pega se divertindo achou até engraçado.

– Desculpe atrapalhar a diversão de vocês. - a deusa disse sorrindo, ao se aproximar o semblante mudou pra preocupado. -, mas tenho algo há lhes dizer.

– Não podemos levá-las pra casa. –a portuguesa disse ofegante. - Nem sabe como. – Se essa era a preocupação dela, Niquita e as outras na esperavam por isso. - Estamos cientes disso.

Esse tema não tinha vindo à baila ainda. A deusa engoliu em seco, essa era um de suas preocupações como levá-las de volta. As oito não eram simples garotas que haviam se perdido estavam no santuário por algo maior. Saori só não sabia o que.

– Bom como vocês vão ficar no santuário por tempo indeterminado. - Saori mordeu os lábios pra não ri da cara emburrada de Máscara da Morte. - as oito terão que se instalar em um dos templos.

Os olhos das oito brilharam, se era pra viverem no santuário melhor seria ficar onde se sentissem à-vontade, Mel deu um pulinho discreto de felicidade. Pra Ran era oportunidade perfeita para observar Kamus e Milo.

– Podemos escolher? - Mônica indagou esperançosa.

Saori fitou Shion por essa eles não esperavam, a escolha seria deles não delas, talvez fosse melhor assim. Os cavaleiros mais resistentes a ideia seguraram a respiração.

– Aiolia pense no quadro, você tendo que conviver com as oito! - Milo sussurrou querendo irritar o leonino.

– Calado, quem sabe elas não escolhem a sua casa. - devolveu irritado.

– Há! Meu amigo será como está no Elísio. - sorriu safado.

– Pervertido. – disse o leão lhe dando as costas.

De onde estava Kamus balançou a cabeça em negação "ele nunca vai crescer"

A conversa demorou alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para Saori consultar Shion que no fim deu de ombros.

– Podem. - respondeu Saori depois de um tempo.

Elas soltaram gritinhos de contentamento dessa vez até Afrodite participou recebendo um olhar atravessado de Máscara da Morte.

– Relaxa Máscara não é todo dia que o santuário recebe tanta alegria. - murmurou o Peixes - Elas têm vida.

– Até demais. – resmungou.

As oito fizeram uma rodinha, para decidir em qual casa cada uma com ficaria. Mick escolheu câncer e isso ascendeu um alerta, se ela ficasse sozinha com o italiano provavelmente não sobraria terra sobre terra.

– Alguém tem que fazer companhia a você em câncer Michelle. - Niquita avisou.

– Por quê? – ela quis saber.

– Adivinha! - Lary riu.

– Só por que sou um pouquinho esquentada. – ela fez bico, não se ofendeu ter alguém com ela ia até ser divertido ao menos não se sentiria sozinha. - Bel, por favor.

– Sinto muito... Sinto nada já disse e repito não entro naquela casa nem sobe decreto. - só em pensar em chegar perto de câncer ela se arrepiava toda

– Eu fico. - disse DD

Quem disse que esse mundo não surpreende? E Mabel achando que DD fosse escolher aquário ou gêmeos.

– Tem certeza? - perguntou para não ter duvidas.

DD acenou positivamente.

– Era de se imaginar! - com exceção de Mabel quase todas as meninas gostavam de ante-heróis.

– Eu e a DD vamos pro templo dele. – disse Mick para Saori decidida apontando pra Máscara.

– Não, não, vão não. - esbravejou revoltado.

Mick não se intimidou, também era tímida, mas quando via um desafio ela não deixava passar por isso foi categórica:

– Vamos, não é você quem manda. – apontou pra Saori. - É ela e como ela concordou...

Não queria ser grossa, pois gostava dele, pelo jeito com Máscara tinha que ser forte e decidida. Afrodite piscou pra Mick a garota tinha fibra.

Com a decisão Máscara saiu porta fora amaldiçoando todos os ancestrais de Mick e DD, só que isso não aplacava sua fúria. O leão iria ver só "ele e essa boca grande". Não foi muito longe parou nos fundos do templo de Peixes e se sentou esperando. Se fosse adiante teria destruído tudo a sua frente e Afrodite não teria gostado.

No salão o olhar da carioca passou por todos, ela parou ao lado de Aiolia e ele gelou. A escolha, no entanto foi outra.

– Vou para a casinha mais refrescante do Santuba. - disse sorrindo.

Saori soltou um rizinho e Shion não pareceu ter gostado do apelido dado ao santuário.

– Há! - Ran reclamou triste fez bico, contrariada. - Também queria ficar em aquário.

Mesmo sentindo uma dor esquisita no peito, Milo riu do amigo. Kamus estreitou os olhos e foi o escorpião que resolveu o impasse.

– O Kamus vai adorar ter as duas em sua casa, não é mesmo amigão? - o aquariano disse um "é" frio prometendo a se mesmo que o outro acordaria com certas partes de sua anatomia congeladas era bom ele não dormir essa noite.

Dando pulinhos Mel se meteu entre os gêmeos laçando o braço dos dois, um de cada lado.

– Posso ficar com vocês? Posso ,posso ,posso? – pedia com os olhinhos brilhando.

– Acho... Que... Sim? – indagou Kanon ao irmão, pois a ultima palavra seria de Saga.

– Claro! - Saga estava surpreso, não imaginava que uma delas fosse escolher gêmeos. E se ela queria ficar ao lado deles mesmo sabendo do que eles haviam feito no passado por que não?

Sem dizer nada Sabrina caminhou até sua escolha. Shaka, ela o fitou apreensiva.

– Aceito você se me prometer ficar calada. - ele disse meio rude. Ela apenas concordou, seria difícil a convivência com ele, mas tentaria.

Enquanto as outras escolhiam. Monica e Mabel conversavam.

– Ainda não tenho certeza pra onde vou. - Mabel estava na dúvida se ia pra aquário, libra ou touro, quando Lary e Ran escolheram irem juntas pra aquário ela agradeceu internamente.

– Eu tenho, já escolhi há muito tempo. – a portuguesa só queria ira para um lugar e decidida

Já tinha feito a sua escolha.

– Sorte sua! – exclamou, todo libriano tinha esse pequeno problemas de ficar em cima do murro e não saber pra onde ir só depois de muito pensar, refletir e ponderar é que resolviam alguma coisa, no entanto era só decidir que não largavam mais e foi o que aconteceu ao olhar pro lado viu o olhar pidão de Aldebaran, ele parecia uma criança grande, sorrindo foi até ele, teve que olhar pra cima pra isso. - Você se importaria de me hospedar na sua casa? Juro que não dou trabalho.

– Será um prazer hospedá-la. - Aldebaran parecia que tinha ganhado um presente antecipado de natal. Aiolia bufou.

Agora só faltava Niquita, decidida foi ate sua escolha.

– Oi! - cumprimentou.

– Oi! - disse Mu timidamente.

– Mônica. - falou carregando no sotaque.

– Mu.

Ela riu.

– Eu sei.

Ele a analisou por inteiro ficando encabulado. Então resolveu fazer algo que ninguém esperava nem mesmo a própria Monica.

– Hã... Você gostaria de se hospedar no templo de Áries? - convidou, todos olharam pra ele que aguentou firme na sua decisão.

– Eu adoraria. - falou feliz.

– Estou voltando pra arena. – Aiolia bufou de raiva saiu do templo aborrecido.

Saori observou a saída dele e soltou um suspiro estafado.

– Amanhã à noite quero todos vocês aqui, será uma reunião especial. - falou isso incluía as meninas. - Depois avisem o Aiolia, Máscara, Marin e Shina, por favor, podem ir. - os liberou sorriu cansada.

Elas concordaram, saíram para em fim se instalarem. Em Peixes encontraram Máscara da morte e Aiolia se ignorando mutuamente o último tinha ficado para esperar o irmão. Afrodite desceu reclamando que nem unha delas tinha o escolhido. O sueco até citou alguns benefícios de se morar com ele: como uma banheira enorme, cama King Size e massagem relaxante, nele claro. Elas caíram na risada. Mascara não achou graça ficando irritado com as gracinhas de Peixes pra cima das oito.

**Aquário**

O dono da casa deu passagem às duas novas moradoras, mostrou as dependências, onde elas iriam dormir. O quarto estava pintado de branco gelo, havia duas camas, um guarda roupa branco com detalhe em marrom o ambiente era simples e bem masculino. Ran se sentou em uma das camas sentiu uma fisgada no braço, por conta das emoções do dia tinha esquecido a dor, sem que nenhum dos outros dois visse esfregou o braço discretamente se bem quem ele não estava mais doendo tanto. Ran prometeu a se mesma que não contaria o que se passava, a dor estava distante e lá ficaria.

– Esse quarto é do...? - Lary quis saber, mas foi interrompida.

– Não importa é aqui que vocês vão ficar. – disse rude, percebendo tentou amenizar - Os meninos nunca usam quando veem aqui.

Ele parecia orgulhos ao falar dos "meninos" percebendo que estava sendo sentimental seu ar frio voltou.

– A geladeira está abastecida, o banheiro fica no corredor duas portas a direita se precisarem estarei na arena. - e com isso saiu.

As duas analisaram um pouco mais o quarto, quando seus olhares se encontraram elas riram soltando gritinhos alegres.

**Virgem**

Os dois entraram em virgem sem proferir em uma única palavra e assim permaneceram, mas para Sabrina não fazia diferença. Estava achando tudo lindo, colorido. Só queria saber onde dormiria, parece que Shaka leu seus pensamentos.

– Vou te mostrar suas acomodações. - disse indo em direção a uma porta com enfeites índus o quarto era modesto e diferente do resto da casa, simples aconchegante e nem um pouco feminino, mas ela daria um jeito nisso.

– Eu... - ele estreitou os olhos ela murmurou um. - Obrigada.

Shaka saiu deixando Sah sozinha. Havia um Buda sobre uma penteadeira. Ela o pegou analisando rostinho redondo.

– Ele não me suporta. - disse ao Buda. - Só por que falo muito, não é motivo, além do mais, ele não é isso tudo... Mentira é sim, mas nem ao menos, me conhece direito. – desabafou. - Mas posso fazer dar certo. O que acha?

O Buda lhe sorria.

– Obrigada. - devolveu a estátua seu lugar.

Ela faria dar certo ah se faria.

**Câncer**

DD já sabia a convivência com Máscara seria literalmente o inferno. O protetor do quinto templo não estava sendo nem um pouco cordial.

– Vou para a arena. - avisou a contra gosto. - Não toquem em nada, quando voltar quero tudo intacto.

Sua passagem foi interrompida por Michelle.

– Pode não gostar de nós, mas ao menos nos mostres nosso quarto. - ela estava começando se irritar com ele.

– Vocês não têm um quarto. - disse satisfeito.

Mick estreitou os olhos

– É melhor dizer onde é, por que quando você voltar podemos está arranchadas nele e duvido que você vá gostar. - Avisou, não queria ser rude, mas ele estava pedindo.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, pra DD o embate durou uma eternidade, nessa Mick saiu ganhando.

– Inferno! Fiquem com o quarto onde á cabeça de uma criança pendurada na porta sintam-se à-vontade. – disse grosseiro. Na verdade ele já tinha parado com a coleção há muito tempo e o rosto da criança era só uma máscara de enfeite saiu pisando duro e elas ainda ouviram um sonoro. – PORRA!

– Não queria ser rude com ele. - abraçou DD pelos ombros. - Mas não sou chamada de demônio à toa.

O dono do templo era infernal e a convivência não seria diferente.

**Gêmeos**

Os irmãos chegarão ao templo brincando um com o outro. Mel percebeu que quem iniciava esses momentos descontraídos era sempre Kanon, parecia que o mais novo não gostava de ver o mais velho em seus momentos de solidão mesmo que fossem poucos. E isso era bom mostrava que um se preocupava com o outro.

– Kanon? - Mel chamou, ele parou de atazanar o irmão

– Sim?

– Onde você dorme? - pra ela foi uma pergunta comum, mas ao que parece Saga não achou isso, pois engasgou com a própria saliva, solicito Kanon o ajudou, Mel sorriu de lado.

– Tudo bem?- indagou preocupado, Saga confirmou Kanon a levou onde ela queria ir. – Esse é o meu quarto ao lado do Saga.

Como o dono o quarto era lindo.

– Ficarei nele. - resolveu entrando.

– Vai me fazer companhia? - perguntou sedutor.

Querendo provar uma questão ela caminhou sedutoramente até ele, na ponta dos pés tocou o ombro dele sentindo seu calor.

– Kanon você é muito bonito e sexy. - enquanto dizia o empurrava pra traz. -, mas tenho namorado então você vai ter que se virar e arranjar um lugar pra passar as próximas noites.

Com isso fechou a porta na cara dele. Ela encostou a testa na madeira tentando ouvir a conversa dos dois.

– E agora onde vou dormir? - Kanon perguntou a Saga.

– No sofá. - Saga respondeu seco.

– Dividiremos o quarto. – decidiu o gêmeo mais novo, Saga não gostou. Kanon percebeu levantou o sobrolho. - Qual o problema? Quando crianças, compartilhávamos a mesma cama.

– Não somos mais crianças. – disse Saga aparentando indiferença "não sei se vou suportar que Zeus me ajude"

– Você tem mania de complicar tudo, vou dormir com você e pronto.

No quarto Mel ouviu os passos soar cada vez mais longe. Saga reclamando com Kanon. Depois de um tempo Mel colocou a cabeça pra fora eles tinham saído. Por isso resolveu conhecer a casa.

**Touro**

– Esse será seu quarto, infelizmente não é uma suíte por isso terá que usar o banheiro de fora, na parte de cima do guarda roupa tem lençóis de cama e cobertores limpos.

Sentada na cama o ouvia falar fascinada não tinha errado na escolha.

– Obrigada. Aldebaran, você não tem que voltar para seu treino? - se tivesse o deixado falar, Aldebaran não voltaria tão cedo e provavelmente levaria uma bronca de Shion e não queria isso.

– Tentando se livra de mim? - indagou parecendo magoado.

– Claro que não, só não quero que leve bronca do mestre por minha causa. - apressou em se explicar.

Aldebaran achou graça da apreensão dela.

– Não se preocupe Shion ladra, mas não morde. – ele saiu do quarto sendo seguida por ela. - Tudo o que você precisar é só me dizer.

– Certo.

– Estou indo. - disse sem vontade.

– Tchau! - ela acenou.

– Tchau! - ele se foi.

Sozinha Mabel voltou tranquilamente até o quarto sentou na cama incluindo o corpo pra traz soltando um grito e agitou as pernas e braços rindo feliz.

**Áries**

– Esse é o meu quarto? - Mônica indagou a Mu quando este parou ao lado de uma porta.

– Sim, era o quarto do Kiki, mas com você aqui ele fica comigo. - disse simples.

– Ele não vai se importar? - indagou preocupada em desaloja o garoto.

– Não. – o próprio garoto respondeu a duvida dela - Mestre Mu pode ir até a vila?

– Pode mais não demore, quero que me ajude a terminar o concerto de uma armadura.

– Há! - disse triste. - Não posso concertar outro dia?

– Não, e senhor ainda tem que treinar, então vá e não demore. – avisou bagunçado os cabelos vermelhos do garoto, logo ele se tele transportou assustando Mônica. - Desculpe-o...

– Não tudo bem. - disse rindo

O sorriso dela o fez parar de pensar, tudo ficou branco e só tinha ela na sua frente então ele piscou voltando a realidade.

– Eu... Tenho que ir fique a vontade. - disse saindo apressado.

Sozinha, Monica resolveu conhecer a casa. Na sala não tinha televisão, havia pufs e cadeiras confortáveis. A cozinha era bem aparelhada tinha de tudo, mas o que mais chamou atenção estava instalado na parede, um telefone que ao contrário do normal não tinha números e sim os símbolos zodiacais de Áries a Peixes. Curiosa resolveu testar, usando a sorte apertou o símbolo de gêmeos e esperou.

– Alô? –atendeu a voz de uma mulher hesitante.

– Melisse?

– Eu, quem... Mônica? - Niquita ouviu a amiga riu alto relaxando. - Garota você lê mentes? Estava pensando em falar com você.

– Fiquei curiosa e resolvi testar o telefone zodiacal*. – riu. - faz um favor pra mim?

– Fala o que foi?

– Pode ligar pra Ran e a Lary em aquário e pra Sabrina em virgem? Peça pra elas descerem e encontrarem com você em gêmeos venham juntas pra Áries, vou chamar Mick, DD e a Mabel. Precisamos conversar.

– Vou fazer isso agora. – respondeu prontamente desligando em seguida.

Mônica ligou pra câncer e touro estranhamente Mabel demorou em atender, cinco minutos depois ela estava em Áries logo Mick, DD, Mel e Sabrina chegavam, mais uns quinze minutos as outras duas.

– Estou morta, deviam construir um elevador ou uma escada rolante. – Lary reclamou se sentando em um puf.

– O que foi que eu falei? – Mabel riu.

– Então por que nos chamou? - Mick, direta e reta como uma flecha.

Em pé Mônica observou cada uma.

– Acho que não é por acaso que viemos para em Saint Seiya, algo ou alguém nos trouxe aqui e não foi a passeio. - disse se sentando ao lado de Lary. Em uma posição que dava pra fitar todas.

– Somos especiais. - soltou Lary se sentindo.

Mabel soltou um rizinho.

– Eu sei que sou não sei você. - disse Mick de brincadeira. Lary lhe mostrou a língua.

– Sim, somos especiais e estamos aqui por um motivo. – Sah concordou pensativa.

– E qual seria esse o motivo? - Mel indagou mesmo desconfiando a resposta.

– Estamos aqui por causa dos cavaleiros. – DD respondeu o que achava ser o óbvio.

– Para ajudá-los a se declarem. - Ran completou.

– Sim.

– Não seria apenas nossa imaginação de fã aflorando cogitando a ideia que eles... – agora Mabel quem duvidava, está ali, era uma coisa, outra totalmente diferente era fazer especulações sobre romances entre os cavaleiros sem saber se era verdade.

– O ciúme do Shion para com o Dohko, quando o mestre ancião sorriu para o Treme foi nossa imaginação? - indagou sorridente a carioca podia não ter acreditado no início, mas viu o ciúme do mestre.

– Ou as brincadeiras de Dite com o Máscara, até os gêmeos... Agora a pouco tive a confirmação, Eu fiquei no quarto que era do Kanon, agora eles vão dormir juntos, pois o Kanon se recusou a dormir no sofá, Saga me pareceu incomodado. – informou.

– Garota você é rápida. - Mick estalou os dedos.

– Não vim a esse mundo a passeio não colega. - Mel gargalhou.

Então se não era imaginação...

– E como vamos fazer para formar esses casais lindos e apaixonantes? - Mabel indagou já se animando.

– Primeiro analisaremos um pouco mais. - disse Mônica cautelosa. - Ver onde podemos ou não interferi para só depois partimos pra ação.

– Acho que estamos brincando com fogo, mas por eles vou adorar me queimar. – disse Ran.

Acharam graça do comentário.

– Sei até como fazer pra observar as reações de todos de uma única vez. - Olharam pra Sah confusas. - a reunião amanhã pessoas esqueceram?

Ficaram mais um pouco em Áries jogando conversa fora, depois cada uma foi embora esperar os cavaleiros e descansar. Haviam tido um dia agitado e pelo que sentiam mais surpresas viriam pela frente.

Continua...

* * *

><p>*A ideia do telefone zodiacal não é minha é da Krika Haruno aparece na fic Caminhos Tortuosos. Se eu estiver errada me corrijam. Não pedi, mas estou dando os devidos créditos a quem merece.<p>

Aultima a aparecer e a se aprensetar Sabrina Palma (Sah).


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

** Ficção ou Realidade?**

Depois de deixarem as meninas o clima entre os cavaleiros não era um dos melhores. Máscara da Morte desceu chutando o que encontrava pela frente se Aiolia estivesse por perto à cabeça do leão há essas horas já estaria enfeitando uma das paredes do templo de câncer e sua paciência com Afrodite estava por com fio tanta atenção voltada para as "intrusas" estava tirando o canceriano do sério o que levou a fazer dupla com Shura.

Kamus não havia engolido as pilhérias de Milo e por conta disso iria hospedar duas estranhas, mas ao contrário de Máscara sua dupla era o próprio escorpião. Queria que Milo sofresse nem que fosse um pouco o que Kamus com certeza sofreria mais a frente.

Na parte isolada do santuário. Marin e Shina instruíam um grupo de amazonas. Duas delas duelavam sobe olhares atentos das instrutoras.

A amazona de nome Savana, não estava focada na batalha, enquanto Dione sua adversária bem mais nova levava vantagem no duelo.

– Savana sentidos atentos, use o cosmo, sinta a aproximação de sua inimiga. – a águia já havia falado inúmeras vezes, corrigido postura, no entanto parecia que a garota não obedecia de propósito. Em um movimento mal calculado Savana foi ao chão em segundos. - Vil Shina, eu falo pro nada há semanas e elas não me escutam. - Marin bateu a mão na própria perna irritada. - De novo.

Dione esperou Savana se levantar, as duas se avaliaram por minutos. A mais velha avançou entre socos e chutes Savana atingiram a máscara que cobria o rosto da mais nova revelando a bela face.

– Você não está falando língua delas. - cega de raiva Dione golpeou o estômago da outra jogando a no meio das outra amazonas que assistiam ao treino.

Marin fechou os olhos se continuasse assim, Savana não teria chances de disputar uma armadura e então como várias outras antes delas voltaria pra casa ou se casaria, com algum camponês velho e gordo.

– Que língua eu devo usar para essas meninas me ouvirem? - estava aberta a qualquer sugestão para ajudá-las.

Dando um sorriso ferino abafado pela máscara a amazona de cobra findou o embate, chamando todas em um fila.

– Quero que prestem atenção por que vou falar uma única vez. – caminhava calmante avaliando cada uma, Shina era temida por todos ali e não deixava passar nada, parou entre Savana e Neve outra aspirante que estava lhes dando trabalho. - Na idade de vocês Marin e eu já éramos instrutoras se continuarem nesse nível tão medíocre vocês não chegaram longe o máximo que chegaram será as escadarias do santuário. – um burburinho iniciou em menção as doze casas, Shina as fez calar apenas com um movimento de cabeça. - E não é pra realizar alguma missão dada pela deusa e sim para lavar a escadaria de Áries ao décimo terceiro templo e duvido muito que algum cavaleiro lhes dirija a palavra depois disso. – virou as costas, olhou Marin de relance dando vez a ela.

A águia tinha entendido onde Shina queria chegar. Tudo se resumia a duas coisas homens e vaidade, algumas das novatas não queriam seguir a vida espartana por isso dessentiam fácil da carreia amazônica. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não perderia nem uma amazona daquele grupo, todas possuía potencial só faltava um incentivo.

– Em duas semanas haverá torneio de posse das armaduras de Lince, Escaravelho, Taça e Grou o mestre e os dourados estarão presentes, mas como vocês não estão preparadas o torneio será cancelado. - murmúrios foram ouvidos Marin tão respeitada quanto Shina as fez parar levantando a mão. - A não ser é claro que vocês se esforcem.

E com isso saiu seguida de Shina. As futuras amazonas ficaram para trás desnorteadas. Se não queriam dar vexame na frente do mestre e dos cavaleiros teriam que se esforçar muito mais. Savana voltou pro centro da arena só sairia dali quando seus chutes e socos estivessem perfeitos. As outras seguiram seu exemplo.

Ocultas detrás de uma árvore, Marin e Shina testemunhavam o surgimento do espírito guerreiro das discípulas.

– Devia ter pensado nisso antes. - a águia se auto criticou observando o movimento prefeito de jogo de pernas que Dione havia feito.

– Homens e vaidade não têm erro. – respondeu a cobra afastando - se já havia visto o suficiente agora elas dariam o máximo de si mesmas fitou Marin. - E desde quando os santos assistem torneios entre amazonas?

Puro blefe, não havia necessidade dos santos em uma posse só o mestre estaria presente. Falou apenas para instigá-las.

– Nunca. - as duas seguiam rumo ao alojamento destinado as amazonas onde dividiam uma cabana simples, mas aconchegante. - Seiya ligou ou deu notícias?

Marin estava com saudade de seu antigo discípulo. Apesar de ele ter lhe dado dor de cabeça na infância Seiya foi o único que seguiu adiante e lhe encheu de orgulho.

– Sim. Em três dias ele os outros estão chegando. - ela caminhava na frente. - Nós terminamos.

Ela falou tão tranquilamente que Marin quase não assimilou o que a outra disse.

– Como? Quando? - depois de Hades Seiya enfim escolheu Shina e há um tempo namoravam. A deusa aceitara bem a decisão de Pégaso.

– Lembra que fui ao Japão semana passada? Fui pra terminar não estava dando certo. – adentrou a cabana retirando a máscara indo até um pote para beber água.

– Você está bem? - ela não havia contado do fim do relacionamento, preferiu guardar pra se mesma, sua atitude não surpreendia Marin.

– Sim. - disse calma depois mudou de assunto. - O que a deusa determinou no fim da reunião?

Ao entra Marin já havia retirado a máscara e o que Shina viu a fez para o copo de barro no ar.

– Foi tão ruim assim? – tinha deixado a bomba, mas não imaginou que o estrago fosse tão grande.

– Às vezes o Olia é um idiota. - resmungou se sentando em uma cadeira de encosto.

Há os dois amigos haviam discutido por isso o ar carrancudo da águia.

– Desabafa. - Shina incentivou com um toque de irônica.

– As meninas vão ficar, você acredita que o Olia não fez questão nem de fingir que estava satisfeito com a presença delas aqui? Ele foi tão... -

Bateram na porta. Shina repôs a máscara Marin fez o mesmo. Por está mais perto Shina atendeu dando passagem sem mesmo olhar quem era.

Aiolia adentrou a humilde residência, as pernas bambas, cumprimentou Shina e viu Marin sentada fitando o, ela estava linda e parecia brava, mesmo sem ver seu rosto ele sabia. Pelo jeito dela se mover e cruzar os braços no peito, pender a cabeça dois centímetros pro lado, ele sabia que estava ferrado e Shina também.

– Fique a vontade. Estou saindo para tirar á pele de amazonas indolente. - falou irônica passando por ele dando tapinha em suas costas.

– Divirta - se. - ele riu sabia que ela faria isso.

– Sempre. - respondeu saindo.

– Precisamos conversar. – Disse assim que ficou sozinho com Marin.

– Pode falar estou ouvindo. - ela não queria ser rude, mas foi mais forte que ela.

Suspirou e o convidou a sentar.

00ooo00

Na arena principal, o clima de ruim ficou péssimo. Afrodite tinha estranhando o fato de Máscara da Morte não ter lhe chamado para treinarem juntos como sempre faziam e foi saber o motivo. As primeiras palavras do canceriano foram resmungos que Afrodite levou na esportiva então Dite citou o nome das meninas e Máscara que já estava irritado com o assunto perdeu a calma.

– Cala essa boca Afrodite. – explodiu chamando a atenção dos outros que duelavam por perto, Afrodite recuou assustado.

– Máscara o que... – tentou falar só que o italiano, o interrompeu.

– Máscara nada, você vai defendê-las até quando? Você esta gostando, não é? Porque não é você que tem que conviver com duas intrusas na sua casa, sou eu. - espumava de raiva apontou o indicador acusadoramente para Afrodite. - E ainda fica de gracinha para elas com se gostasse de mulher. Quando todo mundo sabe que sua preferência é outra.

– Você está nervoso Máscara, vamos conversar depois, mais calmos. – tentou tocá-lo a voz saiu fraca com a acusação.

Mascara recusou olhando pra Afrodite com nojo.

– Não encoste, em mim, vá tocar em seus amantes eles sim devem querer saber o que você quer tanto falar. – ninguém sabia, mas dizer isso lhe doía muito. O sonoro tapa que recebeu, em sua opinião foi merecido.

Os cavaleiros que ainda treinavam param surpresos, os dois sempre discutiam, mas nunca a esse ponto. Afrodite respirava com dificuldade e os olhos marejados.

– Zeus eu não mereço isso, você sabe que nunca escondi de ninguém minhas preferências então não me critique ou me jogue essas palavras só por que está com raiva da presença das meninas no santuário. – limpou uma lágrima se odiando por chorar na frente dele.

Ao vê-lo assim Máscara ainda disparou:

– Você é falso, até sua amizade comigo é falsa, admita você queria ter algo comigo não é? Sempre quis. - jogou quase cuspindo as palavras doía falar isso a ele.

Afrodite o fitou confuso.

– O que? Não, todo esse tempo fui sincero com você, nunca usei nossa amizade para... - desesperado começou a chorar abertamente, se sentia pequeno.

– Quanto sentimentalismo barato. – disse sarcástico, no fundo sentiu pena não de Afrodite, mas de si mesmo.

Saga e Dohko tiveram que segurar o pisciano ou ele envenenaria o italiano com suas rosas. A dor de Afrodite foi tanta que ele não percebeu que estava sendo amparado pelos dois.

– Calma Afrodite, não vale apena. – disse Saga lhe segurando pela cintura .

Preso pelos braços de cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Afrodite tentava se soltar queria desferir outro tapa em Máscara.

– Cuidado Saga, Afrodite deve esta gostando muito de suas mãos na cintura dele. – Afrodite gritou de ódio, tentou mais uma vez se soltar. Saga não se abalou com o comentário maldoso, baixinho tentava acalmar Afrodite. O canceriano sem dizer nada se virou indo embora, estava zangado consigo mesmo, por ter sido tão cruel, mas precisava já havia notado que algo entre eles acontecia então melhor se afastar de Afrodite o quanto antes.

De supetão Afrodite afastou-se de Saga também indo embora, mas para não esbarrar em Máscara usou a passagem alternativa. Ele não queria ser mais seu amigo? Ótimo era isso que faria.

Silêncio.

– Alguém pode me esclarecer o que aconteceu aqui? - pediu Shura confuso ainda tentando assimilar o que tinha presenciado.

– Pelo que entendi, Máscara ficou com raiva do Afrodite por ele está do lado das meninas e não dele. E como o siri não sabe se expressar fez essa merda que acabamos de ver e ouvir. – Aldebaran tentou explicar, aborrecido com o canceriano por ter deixado Afrodite magoado.

– Não teria explicado melhor. – Kamus falou sem esboçar emoção.

Dohko deu o treino por encerrado. Os cavaleiros votaram pra casa e encontraram as garotas dormindo alheias ao fato de que foram o centro de uma desavença.

Com raiva Máscara não voltou para câncer fez a volta indo a uma taverna em Rodário ficou lá até de manhã.

Afrodite chegou a casa e do jeito que estava se deitou na cama sem se importar de estar sujo ou não, apesar de ter acabo de sair de um treino embrulhou-se dos pés a cabeça e chorou a noite inteira, lavando a dor que sentia no peito.

**Áries**

A portuguesa sentia sono, mas as costas lhe incomodava havia dormido no sofá esperando... Pulou no cômodo assustada enrolando na coberta. O coração na boca os olhos arregalados olhava em volta não estava em casa, ouviu vezes e uma risada infantil, curiosa seguiu o som até a cozinha. Então viu uma cena linda. Mu fazia o café enquanto Kiki disfarçava pegando tortinhas escondido, quando Mu percebia o menino levava tapinhas na mão o que causava risadas gostosas do garoto. Ela ficou observando a cena família até Mu perceber sua presença.

– Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo. - sente-se tem um lugar pra você e é melhor comer rápido ou esse guloso não deixará migalhas.

– Eu estou em fase de crescimento mestre. - falou de boca cheia.

– Ele está em fase de crescimento. – defendeu o garoto sem perceber, ele lhe deu um sorriso cheio de comida.

– Crescimento! Sei. - Mu olhou de esguelha para o menino.

Em quanto comia Kiki ficou admirando Mônica. Percebeu que seu mestre também olhava pra ela sendo mais discreto.

– Você é muito bonita senhorita. – Mu quase derrubou o prato que fazia para Mônica.

– Obrigada Kiki, você não fica atrás. – ela bagunçou os cabelos dele.

Mu sorriu sem graça, que menino atrevido, mas tinha de admitir ela era mesmo bonita.

**Touro**

Tentou voltar a dormir, mas sentia que havia esquecido algo, ainda grogue se sentou na cama, pousou os pés no chão tateando o solo frio a procurar de suas sandálias, como não as encontrou , saiu do quarto indo até a sala, abriu a porta e fez o mesmo percurso de volta estranhado o fato de ter demorado tanto para chegar à sala de sua casa.

Deitou-se... Cinco segundos depois quase caiu da cama.

– Ai meu Deus, meu Deus! – exclamou apavorada, olhou pro próprio corpo suspirando aliviada, estava vestida. - Mabel respira e se controla... Coragem.

Cautelosa enfrentou o piso frio novamente indo até a sala onde Aldebaran sentado no sofá olhava em sua direção com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

– Oi! - ela disse timidamente.

– Bom dia acordou cedo. – ele se ajeitou no sofá. - Por acaso você é sonâmbula?

– Não. – ela fez uma careta. - É que meu inconsciente me pregou uma peça pensei que ainda estivesse em casa. - explicou morta de vergonha.

– Percebi, pareceu tão natural. - foi gentil. - Quer me fazer companhia no café e acordar de vez?

Acenou positivamente. Deus quantos micos pagaria ainda? Do jeito que era muitos.

**Gêmeos**

A paulista acordou e não encontrou ninguém em gêmeos estava tudo muito silencioso para uma casa onde dois homens moravam. Antes de se aventurar fez sua higiene o melhor que pode. Do lado de fora do templo Mel presenciou um acena de tirar o fôlego, sentado em uma cadeira de praia Kanon - como ela sabia que era ele? Saga não era exibicionista. - de sunga recebia os raios solarias da manhã. Mel só percebeu que estava admirando o belo corpo masculino quando ouviu a voz dele.

– Vai ficar me secando por muito tempo? Pensei que tivesse namorado. - falou debochado

– E tenho, mas você está se exibindo na entrada do templo e eu não sou cega. – disse rindo caminhou lentamente até ele. Não seria com Kanon que teria algo mesmo por que o ex-marina já tinha dono, olhou em volta. - Onde está o Saga?

Kanon não pareceu gosta súbito interesse dela pelo irmão.

– Trabalhando. - respondeu seco.

Como? Cavaleiros trabalham? Então se lembrou de algumas fics onde os cavaleiros ajudavam Saori na fundação. Saga era um deles.

– Já comeu? Posso fazer algo pra nós. - mudou totalmente de assunto.

– Não, Saga saiu cedo e me deixou para morrer de fome. - choramingou sentido.

– Maldade! Coitadinho de você. – ela riu - Se veste e vem pra cozinha vou preparar algo rapidinho pra comermos.

Kanon foi pro quarto se trocar, olhou pra cama e sorriu tinha dormido ao lado de Saga depois de anos foi tão bom quando acordou o irmão lhe abraçava, naquele momento se sentiu protegido, amado como a muito não sentia. Com um sorriso triste entrou no banheiro. A vida podia ser menos complicada.

**Câncer**

Michelle dormia como uma pedra parecia que estava em sua própria casa. DD, no entanto apenas cochilava de quando em quando apurava a audição no intuito de ouvir os passos de Máscara chegando a casa, mas o dia amanheceu e nada dele.

Cansada de ficar na cama ela levantou fez sua higiene e resolveu fazer algo pra comer. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com a cozinha revirada, uma bagunça total, como ele conseguia viver a sim? Munida de coragem limpou, varreu, lavou a louça depois de tudo asseado fez seu tão merecido café.

Estava à mesa bebericando, quando Mick apareceu à cara de sono, abraçava Wan.

– Que bom! Você sabe fazer café, ainda tem? - ela se sentou pondo o urso em uma cadeira ao lado olhou em volta. – Ao menos ele mantém a cozinha arrumada.

Pousando a xícara na mesa DD fez uma careta.

– Na verdade estava uma zona.

– Você arrumou. – constatou DD confirmou. - E ele?

– Até agora não chegou.

Nesse momento a porta da cozinha foi escancarada o barulho da porta batendo na parede assustou as duas.

Elas notaram o ser adentrar a cozinha os cabelos desgrenhados, olhos vermelhos, barba por fazer o cheiro de álcool alastrando a cozinha. Ele parou no meio do aposento observou o ambiente confuso parecia não reconhece sua própria casa talvez por estar arrumada.

Então olhou direto para elas, não receberam um olhar ameaçador ou malévolo como esperarão, mas um de agonia, sofrimento como se ele pedisse ajuda. E ai o olhar mudou para um completo vazio que as fez arrepiar.

E como se carregasse uma carga enorme nas costas ele saiu da cozinha cambaleando deixando as duas estáticas.

Por segundos, elas não se moverão tentando entender o que havia ocorrido a Máscara da Morte. Michelle levantou quase derrubando a cadeira adrenalina subindo o corpo.

– DD faça outro café dessa vez bem forte. – para Mascara está em um estado tão lastimável algo muito serio tinha acontecido. - Vou ver como ele está.

Era bem provável que Máscara a matasse por chegar perto dele, mas na condição do canceriano talvez ele nem notasse.

– Tome cuidado. – preveniu já enchendo uma jarra de alumínio de água da pia.

Mick o encontrou no corredor, talvez tenha sido a até onde ele pode chegar sozinho. Sentado escondia o rosto entre as pernas, Máscara soluçava. Era sério mesmo. Sem dizer nada Michelle o abraçou ele não retribuiu, levantou a cabeça balbuciando algo incompreensível depois desistiu jogando os braços de lado sem força fechou os olhos. Mick sentiu o coração condoer por ele.

– Vou te levar para o quarto e lhe dar um banho, mas você precisa me ajudar ok? - ele a fitou aéreo, mas concordou Michelle colocou um dos braços dele em seu ombro tendo a parede como apoio o ajudou a levantar, com esforço conduziu ao quarto.

Ela o fez sentar na cama, correu ao banheiro ligou o chuveiro e voltou o encontrou na mesma posição que havia deixado. DD entrou e juntas levaram Máscara pra debaixo do chuveiro de roupa e tudo, ele tremia, chorava, falava o nome de Afrodite e chorava de novo. Elas fitaram-se DD murmurou um: "Afrodite?" Michelle sorriu dando de ombros então ele estava assim por causa do pisciano. Satisfeitas retiram as roupas dele o embrulharam fizeram tudo sem olhar o corpo másculo de câncer e por fim o sentaram na cama.

Até o momento ele havia se portado bem, mas quando DD tentou lhe dar café ele resistiu virando o rosto sem querer tomar o líquido. Enérgica Michelle segurou o pelo queixo.

– Tem que tomar tudo vai te fazer bem, mais tarde você vai ate agradecer. - disse autoritária ele choramingou um pouco, mas tomou todo o conteúdo da xícara fazendo careta por causa do gosto amargo. Depois o ajeitaram na cama e em segundos Máscara dormia o sono dos justos.

Por precaução DD levou um recipiente caso Máscara precisasse.

– Deus! - Mick suspirou chamado DD para um abraço as duas precisavam de calor humano.

– Será que ele brigou com o Afrodite ou descobriu que o ama? - indagou baixinho.

– Não sei, mas seja o que for vamos ficar do lado dele, mesmo que ele tente nos mandar pro mundo dos mortos. - sentiu o corpo de DD tremer, ela ria, riu junto com certeza era melhor do que chorar.

As duas ficaram ali velando e cuidando dele o resto do dia.

**Virgem**

Sah acordou sentindo um cheiro estranho tonta tentou se situar sorriu ao lembrar onde se encontrava. O cheiro estava insuportável, levantou saindo a procura do que a importunava em um corredor virou a direita onde um mantra era entoado. Em posição de lotos Shaka reverenciava o Buda principal de Virgem, havia vários pelo templo, no entanto aquele era o maior a sua volta incensos acessos por isso o cheiro, com muito esforço Sabrina resolveu deixá-lo em seu ritual. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de conviver com ele sem surtar. Seu estômago roncou provavelmente o dele também resolveu preparar algo para comer, faze uma media queria agradá-lo.

**Aquário**

Kamus havia saído cedo para resolver alguns assuntos da fundação que haviam ficado pendentes, quando voltou ao templo ouviu risadas femininas e uma voz familiar. Milo estava em aquário, seguiu o som olhar serio.

–... Estava bem na minha frente. – dizia fazendo as meninas gargalharem. - É serio não ria não

O escorpião contava uma história para suas duas hóspedes elas riam a valer. Milo sentiu a presença de Kamus.

– O Kamy pode confirmar. - sorriu ao ver o aquariano sisudo adentra o recinto.

– Seja lá o que for é bem pior do que esse ai contou pra vocês. - falou sério sem cumprimentar ninguém se sentou as meninas fitaram os dois, Milo não gostou do tratamento

– Bom dia pra você também, e eu tenho nome. - reclamou.

– Milo. – pronunciou o nome do outro devagar, o escorpião sentiu os pelos eriçarem, mas ignorou. Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Antes de qualquer coisa o que está fazendo aqui? Na maioria das vezes sou eu que te acordo.

A fama de preguiçoso do escorpião logo pela manhã era notória.

–Vim fazer sala pra elas. - explicou.

Lary notou que Kamus estava preocupado.

– Vi o Afrodite? - Milo perguntou, não tinha notícias dele desde o dia anterior.

– Hoje ainda não. - tinha passado pelo templo, mas estava tudo muito silencioso.

As duas se entreolharam.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ran perguntou.

– Nada demais. - Kamus não queria que elas soubessem o que acontecia no santuário quanto menos soubessem melhor.

Só faltou combinar com o escorpião.

– Máscara e Afrodite se desentenderam ontem durante o treino. E foi feio. - Ran abaixou os olhos pensativos, será que tinha sido por causa delas?

– Foi por nossa causa. - Lary deduziu o obvio. - Máscara não estava soltando fogos com a nossa presença.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupem. – disse tomando um gole de café, quase cuspiu o liquido. - Quem fez isso?

– Ele. - denunciaram o culpado.

Milo fez cara de ofendido.

Depois de muitos "eu sei fazer café, você e que reclama de tudo". Os dois desceram para a arena iniciar os treinamentos.

Lary esperou os dois saírem.

– Ran irei até peixes ver o Afrodite. – dizia tomando posição de liderança era interessante ontem ela não acreditava e hoje já estava tomando as rédeas da situação. - Você ligue pra Niquita e a informe ela não deve está sabendo do que aconteceu.

– Vou ligar pra câncer também. - disse obedecendo a outra.

Lary subia os degraus surpreendentemente rápido até pra ela mesma. Pelo que sabia se ele e Máscara brigaram, Peixes não estava bem e não tinha nenhuma delas com ele, para confortá-lo merda. Chegou a peixes quase sem fôlego. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas circundavam a entrada, não era nos fundos que tinha um mar de rosas? Tapou o nariz sabendo que não resolveria, mesmo sendo pouco o perfume que as pétalas exalavam eram entorpecedoras, correu adentrando o templo, fechando a porta no processo, soltou a respiração fitou em volta tudo arrumado, limpo, organizado a decoração não tinha nada no tom rosa ou muito cheguei ao contrario era sóbrio. Chique. Já tinha adentro o templo, no entanto não havia reparado na decoração.

– Afrodite? – chamou cautelosa.

Não ouve resposta preocupada deu um passo na intenção de procurá-lo. Afrodite apareceu na porta sorridente o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo usava roupas de treino. Para Lary o sorriso dele era forçado não chagava aos olhos.

– Oi! Entre estava terminando de me arrumar, aceita um braune? - aparentava animação ao vê-la.

– Não obrigada.

– Desculpa, mas não vou poder fazer sala pra você tenho que treinar. – se desculpou Lary entendeu, ele estava fugindo.

Afrodite então saiu pra fora as pétalas desintegraram a carioca o seguiu.

Lary o fitou.

– Você esta bem?

– Por que não estaria? - se fez de desentendido. - Me acompanha de volta?

Sem poder fazer nada Lary o seguiu ele prometeu que conversaria com ela mais tarde em aquário se despediram. Estranhamente ele usou passagem alternativa provavelmente pra não se encontra com Máscara pelo caminho.

– Ele é um ótimo ator Ran devia ganhar o Oscar. – suspirou pesadamente, parecia com raiva.

– Certas pessoas para esconder a dor fingem emoções que não possuem, outros simplesmente se entregam e caem na depressão. O Afrodite mesmo mal não quer demonstrar fraqueza admiro isso nele. - disse a francesa pensativa.

Lary uniu o sobrolho.

– Quantos anos você tem? - como ela sendo tão novinha sabia sobre tormento?

Ran fitou Lary sem entender a pergunta.

– Hein?

– Quantos? - insistiu.

– Dezesseis, tenho dezesseis anos. - de muita dor e sofrimento pensou.

Lary não comentou nada, seus pensamentos em Afrodite e Máscara e em como fariam para ajudá-los.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Depois de ver inúmero parentes de porre, resolvi usar o que sei nesse capítulo. Ficou bom?chero ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Olhares**

Era início da noite e o grupo subia as escadarias mais uma vez em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. Mais cedo Saori enviou a Aquário, Virgem, Touro, Áries, Gêmeos e Câncer sacolas de grife contendo sapatos e roupas. O que foi uma grata surpresa, pois nem uma delas aguentava mais vestir a mesma roupa por dois dias seguidos.

Enquanto subiam foram ficando para trás na intenção de conversar mais a vontade. Alguns cavaleiros à frente.

– Vocês deviam ter visto a dor estampada no rosto do Máscara quando chegou ao templo hoje pela manhã. – Michelle murmurava, Máscara ia a alguns passos à frente, atrás dele Milo, Kanon e Shura. O semblante duro.

– Ele parecia tão perdido. –DD completou lembrando como ele estava pela manhã.

– Já o Afrodite e uma rocha não têm diferença gente como ele finge bem. - Afrodite também estava com eles conversava com Saga muito sorridente, nem uma vez se quer olhou pra trás.

– Alguém sabe por que eles discutiram? - Mabel perguntou olhando os pés agora devidamente calçados.

– Por nossa causa. - Ran respondeu de imediato.

Mabel mordeu os lábios se sentido culpada. Mel que vinha do lado dela percebeu.

– Ei! A culpa não é nossa ele é que é estressado por natureza. Não se sinta culpada Bel. – abraçou a morena pelos ombros sorrindo de canto. - Sabe por quê? - a outra balançou a cabeça. - Nós, vamos junta-los nem que seja a força.

– Posso ajudar? – Mick perguntou os olhos brilhando.

Problemas. Niquita enviou um olhar de reprimenda a Mel.

– Com certeza. – piscou pra Mick que saltitou alegre.

– Você ainda da corda pra ela Mel, Mick é uma bomba relógio ambulante. – Sah riu podia ter conhecido todas por último, mas a personalidade de cada uma já lhe era familiar.

Mostrando a língua Mick seguiu em frente passando por Milo, Kanon e Shura que conversavam.

– O Milo, Kanon e eu estamos organizando uma saída do santuário amanhã, alguém que ir? - Shura perguntou aos cavaleiros, sabia que alguns não iam só perguntou por educação.

– Nós podemos ir com vocês? - Lary indagou há dias não saia para uma balada. O estudo era sua obrigação.

– Serão bem vidas. - Milo falou sedutor.

– Então estamos dentro. - Niquita disse também aprovando a ideia.

Mick havia passado por eles, caminhando ao lado de Máscara da Morte, o fitou, câncer sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão passarão a andar de mãos dadas, então Máscara puxou o corpo dela pra junto do seu beijando o topo da cabeça de Mick apoiada em seu peito.

As meninas se entreolharam. Os cavaleiros surpresos.

– Acho que ele está doente. – Milo comentou com Kamus um pouco a frente.

– Quem diria que o colecionador de cabeças do santuário fosse sensível. - Shura comentou com Kanon.

– E eu pensando que a convivência deles seria uma das piores. - Dohko falou o que todos pensavam.

DD ouviu tudo que eles diziam timidamente aproximou se de Máscara e Mick, o canceriano a percebeu levantou o braço direto livre e ela aconchegou-se nele. Subiram os três assim abraçados um ao outro rindo. Mesmo sem querer Afrodite olhou pra trás e os viu, sentiu raiva era muita hipocrisia ontem mesmo câncer estava brigando com ele por causa delas e agora ficava de agarração e brincadeiras. E depois ele era o falso.

– Para você ver Dohko tudo nessa vida tem salvação. - disse Kamus seriamente, fitando Milo que riu.

– Você ainda tem esperança em me salvar Kamy? - perguntou malicioso.

– Tenho Milo, está quase no fim, mas tenho. - respondeu serio achando charmoso o jeito de o escorpião lhe sorrir.

– Desiste Kamus esse ai não tem concerto. - falou Aldebaran passando por eles.

– Qual é grandão se o Kamus quer me salvar deixe o. - Milo reclamou dando tapinhas costas do touro.

– Será perda de tempo. – as meninas riam a valer.

– Mas vai que ele consegue Aldebaran. – Mu entrou na onda.

– Shion agradeceria. – disse o brasileiro rindo. Milo era uma das dores cabeça do mestre.

– O mestre precisa de uma namorada urgente, assim ele nos da um pouco de paz. - Milo disse sem ver o olhar duro que o mestre ancião lhe enviou. - O que você acha Dohko?

– A vida íntima do Shion não é da nossa conta. - respondeu firme apresando o passo.

Niquita sorriu vendo o mestre ancião se afastar as meninas de olho nele.

– Então Olia fez as passes com a Marin? – Aiolos indagou de vez em quando olhando pra trás fitando certa ruiva de olhos mesclados.

– Conversamos. - disse simplesmente.

– Temos que ter tato pra falar com elas uma frase errada e o mundo acaba. - Shura se intrometeu na conversa.

– Fala isso por experiência própria imagino, pensa que não sei das suas investidas na surucucu. – disse Aiolia causando risada em quem estava por perto.

– Deixe a ouvir você falar assim, aquela mulher é dura na queda. - reclamou

– Ela e o Seiya estão namorando firme Shura. – respondeu.

– Eu sei o que aquele garoto tem? Mel?- O garoto tinha que escolher a mulher que ele tanto queria tendo tantas outras atrás dele.

Mel pulou entre eles sorridente.

– Oi! Chamaram-me? - ninguém aguentou todo mundo acabou rindo.

O templo estava preparado pra a chegada deles. Saori os recebeu na entrada cumprimentou cada um dando especial atenção a Afrodite e Máscara da Morte separados parar não causar constrangimentos. Em seguida os acompanhou até a sala de jantar onde Marin e Shina já esperavam.

Devidamente acomodados Saori iniciou um brinde.

– Bom essa reunião é para informa que oficialmente as meninas já fazem parte do Santuário. – dizia observando as expressões de surpresa delas.

– Quer dizer que nós... – DD começou emocionada Máscara apertou sua mão.

– Estamos sendo aceitas? - Ran concluiu.

Não fazia dois dias completos que estavam ali tinham feito dois amigos se desentenderem e já estavam sendo aceitas no circulo deles. Há mais elas iriam fazer valer à pena essa aceitação.

Sorridente Milo soltou uma das suas.

– Claro agora vocês fazem parte de bando de malucos.

– Ei! Maluco aqui só o Saga. - Shura disse serio.

Todo mundo caiu na risada.

– Engraçadinho. - Saga falou emburrado.

Depois do jantar eles ainda ficaram pelo salão em rodinhas conversando. Mick, DD e Máscara da Morte foram embora mais cedo, Máscara não tinha se sentindo bem. Depois que eles se foram Afrodite se sentiu mais a vontade. Em uma dessas rodas estava Dohko, Shion, Sah, Mu, Saori, Shaka, Aldebaran, Mabel e Niquita. A Correntina via a sincronia dos "velhinhos sarados" ao abordar um tema vez ou outra, um lembrava algo que o outro esquecia ou completava frases sem se dar conta disso.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa a vocês?- Mabel pediu em um tom educado aos dois.

– Se pudermos responder. – Mestre ancião falou solicito.

– Há quanto tempo vocês são amigos? - Essa até Saori queria saber sim eles tinham duzentos e lá vai cacetada, mas não foram sempre amigos.

Shion tinha perdido as contas para ele está ao lado de Dohko era só que lhe importava, no entanto o libriano não titubeou ao dizer:

– Eu e o Shion nos conhecemos aos sei anos, então... Hoje especificamente faz duzentos e trinta e sete anos, dez meses, quinze dias, seis horas... – fingiu verificar um relógio imaginário no pulso. - e vinte minutos que nós conhecemos e tornamos amigos.

Silêncio.

Niquita trocou um olhar cúmplice com Sah e Mabel. Se tivesse sobrancelha Mu teria levantado uma delas. Shaka não esboçou reação. Aldebaran e Saori sorriram discretamente. Shion ficou atônito nem ele se lembrava e Dohko percebeu que tinha falado demais.

– Mas posso está errado. - tentou concerta encabulado principalmente por que Shion o e olhava fixamente.

Errar?

– A conta bate. - Mu tinha feito uma conta mental rápida a conta estava certa ao menos nos anos. Ele estava intrigado com os dois.

– Você nunca erra Dohko. - Shion disse manso como se visse o libriano de uma forma diferente.

Em outro canto Lary observava a capricorniano, o espanhol era tudo de bom, educado, lindo, sensível, forte. Mas tinha alguém que não sabia o que estava perdendo.

– Cuidado pra não da bandeira, não olha tanto pra ele. – disse Mel ao lado dela. - Por acaso você está afim do Shura?

– Claro que não, estou sondando, Mel; a Shina não sabe o que está perdendo. - mordeu os lábios, maquinava algo.

– E você vai mostra pra ela que o cabrito tem pegada. – constatou olhado pra Shina conversando com Marin e Aiolia.

– Por ai, me deseje sorte. – saiu rebolando.

Sorte era do que precisavam.

Shura estava sentado fitava Shina descaradamente quando sentiu uma mão pequena passeando pelo seu ombro.

– Sabe homens como você, merecem mulheres que correspondam à altura. - sussurrou

Ele virou o rosto ficando a centímetros da boca dela quase a beijando, Lary sorriu sobe o olhar confuso dele.

– E você seria uma dessas mulheres?

– Não. – negou balançou a cabeça depois apontou pra outra parte da sala onde vira Shina desviara olha ao mesmo tempo em que eles a fitavam. - Ela seria.

– A Shina só tem olhos, pensamentos e desejos para o... – reclamou recostando no encosto da cadeira.

– Posso te ajudar nisso. – tocou o queixo sensual.

Shura se interessou o olhar dele passou de confuso á interessado em segundos. Lary sentou próximo a ele. Não era só Shina que observava os dois.

– Mesmo? Como? - indagou esperançoso.

– É só você me ouvir atentamente meu caro. – tocou o queixo dele dando um sorriso encantador.

Kanon se isolou, ele não estava de bom humor desde que viu seu gêmeo de conversa com uma das servas que auxiliaram no jantar. Sua vontade era de esfolar a garota por tocar em Saga, mas aparece que ele havia gostado, pois conversavam bem próximos. Piorou quando Mel veio pra perto dele.

– Por que está aqui sozinho? Vem, vamos para junto do seu irmão. – chamou em vão.

– Não. Prefiro ficar aqui onde estou além do mais ele não precisa de mim está bem acompanhado. - crispou os dentes.

Mel baixou o olhar ele estava com ciúmes. Saga falou algo á serva que riu Kanon não estava gostando.

– Sabe Kanon vocês dois merecem ser felizes. – ela murmurou.

– Sim meu irmão merece ser feliz. - disse abatido. Mel notou que ele não se incluiu.

– Não só ele Kanon. - falou tocando o ombro dele, indo conversar com Niquita. Deixando Kanon intrigado.

Conversando com Kamus e Milo, Ran tentava se manter acordada de tempos em tempo escondia um bocejo. Não ia se render ao sono, já ficara trancafiada em casa por anos e um jantar com amigos era uma descoberta maravilhosa.

– Já passou da hora de crianças estarem na cama. - Aiolos aproximou-se olhando duro pra Ran.

– Não sou criança. - ela respondeu sem compreender o jeito dele falar com ela parecia que Aiolos a estava culpando de algo.

– Ainda deve brincar de casinha. - Disse sarcástico.

Ran queria sumir, por que ele estava sendo tão groso? Seu anjo... Sentiu uma pontada no peito algo quebrou dentro dela. Olhou desolada pra ele. Sem palavras para lhe responder a altura saiu de perto deles, magoada com Aiolos.

O cavaleiro de sagitário suspirou pesado "ela é uma criança" se recriminou em pensamento "uma criança linda."

Do lado de fora Ran tentava se controlar, ainda tentando entender o porquê da grosseria destinada a ela "aquele idiota" absorta em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando Marin e Shina saíram do templo e estavam ao lado dela.

– Ran? O que faz aqui fora sozinha? – Marin pousou a mão no ombro da garota.

– Que susto! - levou a mão ao peito controlando as batidas frenéticas do coração. Dando um sorriso tristonho respondeu a pergunta da águia. – Vim espairecer, e vocês já estão indo?

– Sim, temos treino manhã. – Shina respondeu descendo a escadaria.

– Posso acompanhar vocês até aquário? - não queria mais ficar, não com ele por perto.

– Kamus sabe que você quer ir embora?- Shina não queria ter problemas.

– Não e ele nem vai dar por minha falta, deixei ele e o Milo conversando. - sorriu ingênua.

– Tudo bem só não queremos saber de problemas.

Elas desceram com Ran lhes enchendo de perguntas, a menina parecia que tinha um estoque de dúvidas, com muita paciência as duas amazonas responderam a cada uma delas.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

Cap curtinho eu sei ,o próximo também será, mas os que vierem vão ser quentes não sei se pegando fogo,mas quentes vão ser.

Explicação do por que o MDM está tão carinhoso com as meninas: ele se sentiu grato por elas o terem ajudando em um momento de necessidade,você não seria carinhoso(a) com quem te ajudou?

Espero que tenha curtido,chero^^


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Com uma saidinha... Será que...**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Enquanto Kamus, Saga, Dohko e Mu foram cumprir suas funções no escritório da fundação instalado no décimo terceiro templo, os outros desceram para iniciar os treinamentos. Enquanto as meninas se aglomeraram em Gêmeos.

– Ran por que você saiu ontem tão cedo? - Niquita tinha estranhado a saída abrupta da francesa.

– Nada não bobagem. - deu de ombros voltando ao livro que Kamus havia lhe emprestado. Não queria pensar no Aiolos por isso o livro. - A propósito eu convidei as amazonas pra saírem conosco hoje, disse que a Niquita quem estava convidando.

– Boa Ran. – a portuguesa aprovou.

– Não estou com vontade de sair hoje. – DD fez uma careta não gostava de aglomerações, preferia ficar em câncer.

– Há, mas você vai nem que eu tenha que te carregar. – Michelle falou, ela também não gostava de sair, mas estavam em Saint Seiya tinham mais é que curtir e por incrível que pareça ela não estava com Wan, no entanto usava uma capa que ninguém sabia de onde ela desenterrou, a coisa era da cor preta.

– Talvez nos façamos até com que o Máscara e o Dite façam as pazes. - era sonhar alto, Mabel queria se redimir e talvez fosse essa noite.

– Gente! Hoje vou beijar muito. – Lary estava muito empolgada essa será a primeira vez em dias que voltaria a curtir uma balada.

00ooo00

Na arena

Uma decisão de Dohko pegou todos de surpresa.

– Como é?Você vai sair com a gente? – Máscara estava incrédulo com a decisão de libra.

– Sim. – Dohko sorriu da surpresa dele. – Assim como o Shaka, Kamus, Aldebaran e Mu.

– Eu? - Mu estranhou o mestre falar seu nome.

– Não obrigado. - Shaka disse rejeitando o convite pra alegria do quarteto, que vibraram sem disfarçar.

– Dispenso. - Kamus falou em sua habitual frieza.

Se um dia Kamus aceita-se de primeira um convite feito a ele, choveria canivete. O termo de diversão do aquariano era ler um bom livro e tomar uma taça de vinho refestelado em uma poltrona em sua biblioteca. Milo achava isso uma tortura. O escorpião fazia de tudo pro amigo sair e se divertir com eles, mas só ouvia recusas das mais educas a palavrões em francês. Tirar Kamus de aquário era praticamente uma missão impossível.

– Conheço uma boate incrível. - diz Aldebaran surpreendendo.

– Como você conhece se praticamente não sai desse santuário touro? - Milo quis saber, curioso como ele só.

Deba riu.

– Quer mesmo saber dos detalhes? - brincou, mas mesmo assim deu um susto em Milo.

– Por que nunca nos disse isso Aldebaran? - Shura reclamou, pelo amigo ter escondido algo de vital importância.

– Nunca perguntaram. - Touro deu de ombros.

– Tourinho, essa boate não é de quinta é? – Afrodite estava curioso, ele era famoso por só ir a lugares caros e bem frequentados.

– O lugar é de respeito - Deba informou lembrando que dentre eles tinha uma de menor. – até menores podem entrar.

– Não queremos um lugar de respeito, preferimos a esbórnia* mesmo. - Milo murmurou pra Shura que riu concordando, mas ficou na dele.

00ooo00

A tarde foi inteira de preparativos para a noite que viria. As meninas resolveram se aprontar em Áries assim não precisavam descer tantos lances de escada. Na hora programada os cavaleiros já esperavam no inicio da escadaria.

O ariano estava estranho.

– Mu que cara é essa? – Milo quis saber.

– Fui expulso de casa. - revelou envergonhado.

– O que? – Milo riu alto.

– Serio? – Shura perguntou também rindo.

– Serio, as oito resolveram se arrumar em Áries e expulsaram a mim e o Kiki. - ele teve que se refugiar em touro. E Kiki ficou com Atena.

O quarteto deu pêsames de brincadeirinha a ele. Só pararam com o olhar duro de Shaka.

– Tenho mesmo que ir? - Shaka pergunta baixinho pra Mu, alguns minutos depois.

– Se fosse só com esses quatro eu não iria, mas você e o Dohko irão, fico mais tranquilo. - Mu responde pra Shaka.

– Vamos? Não quero me demorar. - Aiolia aparentava nervosismo.

– Temos que esperar as meninas. - Aldebaran lembrou.

– Leão você está nervoso por quê? - Máscara pergunta estranhado o comportamento do protetor da quinta casa.

– Na verdade é medo de certa amazona descobrir que ele não é um santo e rejeitá-lo. - Saga responde com um sorriso de canto.

– Obrigado Saga! Por expor minha intimidade. - Aiolia diz cruzando os braços aborrecido.

– Não se preocupe ele terá o maior prazer em fazer isso mais vazes. – Kanon disse com raiva do irmão, mas mesmo assim eles riam.

Saga lhe enviou um olhar enviesado.

– Se precisar te defenderei Olia. - Aiolos fala para Aiolia que olha pra ele agradecido.

Kanon olha para Saga.

– Porque você não é assim? - pergunta o gêmeo mais novo.

– Assim como? - Saga estranhou a pergunta do irmão.

– Nada esquece. - Kanon deu um suspiro, quando o irmão queria se fazer de desentendido ele conseguia.

– Eu sou seu irmão, Kanon, não dele. - Explica o mais velho achando que era isso que o gêmeo queria dizer.

– Chega queridinhos, essa conversa não vai levar a nada. - Afrodite interfere na discussão dos irmãos ou ia dar briga.

– Peixe está certo. - Máscara concorda.

Afrodite virou o rosto o ignorando. Depois da briga era a primeira vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra. Nesse momento ouviram a risadas das meninas descendo os últimos lances da escadaria.

Lary vinha à frente. Usava um vestido preto que marcava sua cintura fina, sandálias de tirinhas em salto médio e para completar o visual os cabelos negros presos em um coque com a franja de lado.

Ao lado dela Mel que por conta do calor vestia um short Jeans escuro como o forro dos bolsos amostra, com uma camisa branca leve, usava uma sapatilha preta os cabelos arruivados trançados descansava em seu ombro direito, descia com um sorriso enorme.

Logo atrás DD se escondia, mas dava pra ver que usava calça um pouco colada ao corpo blusa negra de um lado só, sandália de salto alto e os cabelos ornados por uma rosa aparentemente doada por Afrodite.

Niquita vestia sua tão adorada ganga, mas essa era branca com um tomara que caia preto que lhe favoreciam seus atributos físicos o cabelo também trançado, mas jogado pra traz. Mu não tirou os olhos dela.

Quando Ran surgiu Aiolos quase perdeu o fôlego, ela vestia uma saia rodada preta uma blusa xadrez preta e branca e a sandálias de tirinhas que iam do tornozelo até os joelhos, os cabelos ruivos molhados lhe davam um ar angelical.

Mick surpreendeu quem apostou que ela viria com uma capa ou no melhor estilo mano perdeu feio, ela vestia uma saia frisada xadrez preta e branca, uma blusa frente única branca, botas pretas sem salto e os cabelos arrepiados.

O que chamava a atenção em Sah eram os cabelos outrora rosa agora estava com uma tonalidade de um roxo muito forte, ela dispensou os óculos e usava uma lente de contato azul, seu vestido um tomará que caia rosa bebê se colava ao corpo.

Mabel estava simples short de rica de giz mostrando suas coxas à única parte do corpo que ela achava interessante, uma blusa de maguinhas preta sapatilhas marrom, os cabelos escovados soltos dava o toque final.

Sem duvida cada uma á seu estilo, estavam belas.

– Vocês estão lindas. – Milo elogiou fazendo Lary que estava mais perto dele dar uma voltinha.

– Obrigada. – Mel fez uma reverência debochada. Mabel e DD estavam mortas de vergonha.

– Eu sei que sou linda, mas não se apaixonem. - Lary disse faceira.

– Convencida. – Afrodite falou rindo. Lary jogou um beijo pra ele. Dite deu passo pro lado se afastando pro beijo não chegar até ele, às meninas riram. - À noite nos espera. - falou empolgado.

– Afrodite você está igual a pinto no lixo - Dohko brinca.

– E de pinto eu entendo. - Afrodite gargalhou.

– Vamos embora antes que eu vomite. - diz Máscara irritado e incomodado pelo comentário de Afrodite.

– Quero ir em um carro onde o Máscara não esteja. - Dite se aborreceu.

– Eu é que não quero você por perto. - Máscara responde de cara fechada.

– Essa noite vai ser um fiasco. - Kamus murmura esfregando os olhos.

– Que nada Kamy vai ser muito divertido. – Milo estava muito empolgado.

– Certo, eu e o Milo iremos, na minha moto. – Shura instruiu antes que a saída deles melasse com tanta discussão. - Saga, Mel Kanon, MDM, DD, Michele, Sah e Shaka na primeira Van. Aldebaran, Mabel, Mu, Niquita, Aiolia, e Afrodite vão na segunda. Na terceira Kamus, Aiolos, Lary, Ran e Dohko. - enquanto ele instruía ninguém reclamou. Mabel gostou, pois podia conversar a vontade com Aiolia e tentar fazê-lo mudar sua opinião sobre elas.

– Aldebaran vai à frente pra nos guiar. - Milo vai saindo com os outro logo a trás dele.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

No que essa saidinha vai dar gente ?será que um casal finalmente vai se formar nessa fic? Façam suas apostas.

Vocabulário

* Farra, bagunça, entretenimento ruidoso.

Uma vez li na fic da Bela Patty que o Milo tinha uma moto, mas EU acho que no caso quem deveria ter uma era o Shura é mais a cara dele (minha opinião povo).

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentado, fichas, novatos e os que não estão, mas eu sei que estão por ai fantasminhas camaradas chero.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Boate - parte I**

Depois de rodaram um pouco pelas ruas de Atenas. Aldebaran para no estacionamento de uma boate de nome Gaia*

Os treze cavaleiros chegam chamando atenção de todos, também pudera lindos como são, nem se quisessem poderiam passar despercebidos. As meninas ao verem o assédio estreitam os olhos pra as assanhadas. Passam pelos leões de chácara na entrada, os seguranças olham para Aldebaran que acenou com a cabeça, Afrodite riu os coitados perto de touro eram anões. O lugar era mesmo descente para os padrões do quarteto.

– ALDEBARAM! FILHO DA MÃE! - assim que eles adentram na boate alguém grita acima da música alta do lugar.

Os cavaleiros estranharam, quem era o doido que estava gritando? O individuo vinha na direção deles, ele era baixo, mirrado e com principio de calvície, estampava no rosto reto um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– GREGO SEU SAFADO! - para surpresa de todos Aldebaran gritou de volta.

– Grite mais alto tourinho ninguém escutou ainda. - Afrodite diz tapando o ouvido constrangido.

O pessoal achou graça, Mascara virou o rosto pra esconder um sorriso. O homem que tinha gritado vai até Aldebaran, os dois se abraçam dando fortes tapas nas costas um do outro. Os dourados não sabiam como Greco tão mirrado aguentava ser esmurrado por Deba três vezes maior que ele.

– Resolveu sair da toca! - Graco se afasta pra olhar Aldebaran.

– Pois é Greco vim me divertir e até arrastei alguns amigos comigo. – Deba aponta para os cavaleiros e as meninas.

A atenção de Greco vai toda para as garotas ele fica encantado.

– Não quero saber dos garanhões que vieram com você, mas as Xenas* são lindas. –então ele as abraça dando beijos estalados no rosto de cada uma. - Vocês vão ficar na pista ou preferem um reservado?

– Reservado! - Falam Dohko, Kamus, Shaka e Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo.

– Me sigam. – Greco riu deles, logo saiu gingando por entres as pessoas que dançavam ao som do The Black Eyed Peas. Na pista. Mabel seguia o exemplo dele não queria esbarrar nas pessoas e causar uma confusão. DD estava toda encolhida odiava aglomerações se sentia incomodada. Ran estava adorando já que era a primeira vez que podia sair pra ver pessoas em outro ambiente, era tudo novo e maravilhoso pra ela.

No reservado Greco teve que juntar algumas cadeiras e mesas para ninguém ficar separado depois saiu alegando que tinha algo para resolver no escritório, mas já voltava.

– É muito fofinho da parte dele não nos separar. - diz Afrodite sentando ao lado de Kanon e Saga.

– Afrodite, você acha tudo fofoinho. - Mascara fala ríspido.

– Acho tudo fofo menos você siri. - Afrodite estava serio, olha pro lado ignorando Mascara.

– Graças a Zeus! – Mascara fala acido.

– Amem! - fita Mascara magoado, ele levanta. – Com licença vi uma coisa muito interessante que requer minha atenção, até.

Afrodite sai rebolando.

– Afrodite? – Michelle chamou em vão, pois ele não ouviu ou não quis saber. Mick enviou um olhar enviesado para o italiano. - Você tinha que ser rude com ele né Mascara?

– Não se intrometa em briga de cachorro grande polaca. – avisou, mas não foi rude com ela.

– Me intrometo sim, por que gosto de você. – afagou o rosto dele logo DD tocou o ombro do canceriano em um gesto de carinho. - Nós gostamos.

– Isso está ficando meloso, me larguem. - afastou as mãos delas depois fitou o nada, na verdade ele tinha uma visão periférica e nela ele podia ver Afrodite perfeitamente.

Greco reaparece com um bloquinho para anotar os pedidos e listar os nomes das bebidas algumas delas tinham apelidos engraçado ou sugestivos como: Fim dos tempos, Rainha Elizabeth, Sexo selvagem, Garota safada, Inferno de Hades esse obviamente ninguém quis. Afrodite voltou à mesa e pediu algo mais normal pra infelicidade de Greco.

– Quero um Martini, meu bem. - pede Afrodite se sentando ao lado de Dohko.

– Certo trago já. - O dono sai animado.

– Onde você estava peixe? - Mascara pergunta, com a cara fechada, desde que Afrodite saiu de perto deles que, ele tentou não perder Dite de vista.

– Por quê? Sentiu minha falta Masck?- Afrodite provocou.

– Acho que sentiu. – Saga se mete na conversa. - Ele não parou de olhar para onde você estava.

É Saga estava se saindo um bom fofoqueiro nem as meninas tinham percebido.

–Vê se me erra Saga. - Mascara se zanga e sai da mesa irritado, pesou que ninguém tivesse visto ou notado...

– Esquentado ele não? - Dite debocha passando a conversar com Lary.

Mônica puxa Mick e murmura.

– Fique de olho no Mascara não o deixe fazer bobagem.

– Pode deixar. – para ela era uma missão "simples".

Enquanto isso Mabel engatou uma conversa animada com Aiolia e Aldebaran cheia de risos. Greco voltou trazendo as bebidas deles tinha garçons ali, mas o rapaz queria ele mesmo atender a mesa. Mascara logo retorna olha em todas as direções, menos pra Afrodite.

Dite fitava o nada pensando na briga sem sentido dele com Mascara que o magoou muito só estava no mesmo ambiente por causa das meninas se não fosse por elas não teria saído de seu templo, mesmo antes da chegada delas o italiano estava estranho consigo, brincava sim, mas de uma forma mais fechada contida... O cavaleiro de peixes não pode formular seus pensamentos por que foram interrompidos por uma mulher que nos padrões masculinos seria considerada linda: loira de olhos azuis e corpo escultural, daquelas mulheres que faziam os homens virarem a cabeça quando passam na rua. Mas pra Afrodite ela era mais uma entre tantas.

– Olá! – A loira diz sensual a voz rouca.

– Oi queridinha. - Afrodite fala sem intere-se. A mulher, no entanto não desiste.

– Meu nome é Bria. – se apresenta. – Estava sentada no bar e vi você, vamos dançar? - convida.

Quase todo o dourados olhava a cena. Shura e Milo praticamente babavam na mulher. Mascara estava alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

– Sinto muito queridinha, mas da fruta que você come eu chupo até o caroço. - Afrodite fala tomando seu Martini tranquilamente indiferente à mulher a sua frente.

E quem disse que a loira desistiu depois de lavar um toco? Nada veio com força total.

– E daí? Às vezes gosto de me lambuzar da mesma fruta que eles. - aponta pros dourados, depois olha para as meninas sugestivamente, algumas das garotas se encolhem. - Só quero variar um pouco.

A frase pega todo mundo de surpresa Dohko, Mu, Aldebaran, Kamus e Shaka engasgaram ao mesmo tempo. Kanon, Milo, Sah, Shura Aiolos, Lary e Aiolia seguraram o riso. Saga olhava tudo incrédulo. Mel tapou os olhos, Ran arregalou os dela. Mabel cuspiu o refrigerante que tomava. Niquita alternou o olhar de um a outro. Michelle estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente e DD empalideceu. Apenas Mascara aprecia não ouvir o diálogo. Afrodite sorriu, por alguma razão começou a gostar dela, observou direito e percebeu algo diferente só não sabia o que era.

– É melhor você escolher outro. – ainda tenta fazer a mulher desistir.

– Está com medo de se encantar por uma mulher? - Bria pergunta olhando nos olhos de Afrodite e ignorando os presentes.

– Queridinha nunca tive medo disso. - sorri pra ela.

– Então corra o risco, flor. - a loira estende a mão pra Dite.

Afrodite fita pra Mascara recluso em seu mundo particular, olha pra mão de Atlas e toma sua decisão.

– Nada como um bom desafio. Vamos? - ele pega a mão dela.

– Não precisa pedir duas vezes. - ela fala animada.

Os dois partem para pista, onde está tocando uma musica lenta. Afrodite se atrapalha com as mãos, o que gera risada entre ele e Bria.

– Depois dessa também vou pra pista dançar. – Mel levantou piscando algumas vezes. - Kanon você vem comigo.

Sem esperar resposta ela o arrasta até a pista onde Dite e a moça atrevida dançava.

– Eu não acredito, como é que pode? Com tanto homem aqui ela foi escolher logo peixinho?- Milo reclama fingindo indignação, olhando pros dois na pisa de dança.

– Ela queria algo diferente. – Aiolia explicou tentando não ri do amigo.

– Então ela acertou de primeira. - Shura fala balançando a cabeça.

– Até que ela é bonita. Eu pegava. – Lary falou naturalmente, arrancando uma risada de Mabel.

– Non estou ouvindo isso. – Ran tapou os ouvidos. Aiolos riu.

– Mascara vai ficar ai sem fazer nada?- Mick estava quase indo ate a pista da uns bofetes na mulher. Os cavaleiros estranharão o que Mascara tinha haver com isso?

– Mas que merda é aquela? - Mascara pergunta voltando a realidade, depois de ver Afrodite dançando de rosto colado na pista.

– O futuro se você ficar aqui parado. – Niquita alertou preocupada.

– Não é problema meu. - deu os ombros fingindo indiferença.

Se pudesse Michelle teria partido pra cima dele, estava inconformada com a atitude do italiano.

– Se quer sofrer sofra, mas não leve a mim e a DD junto. – e com isso caminhou sem desviar das pessoas até o banheiro,

Depois da saída delas o silêncio na mesa imperou.

– Xô baixo astral. - A carioca bateu as mãos na mesa fazenda os copos balançarem perigosamente. - Eu disse que ia beijar muito essa noite é o que eu vou fazer. Fui!

Sendo solteira Lary queria aproveitar, coisa que não fazia a um bom tempo. Mal tinha se afastado da mesa e um rapaz de uns vinte cinco anos moreno e altura mediana a intercedeu puxando conversa.

Logo Niquita foi convidada por Mu a dançar o que ela não se fez de rogada e aceitou. Mesmo alegre por Mu ter lhe convidado Mônica não escondia o semblante carregado.

– Preocupada? - Mu murmurou, trazendo a portuguesa pra perto de seu corpo.

Ela desviou sua atenção da mesa pra ele e seu coração quase parou Mu a olhava com tanto carinho que teve medo de se agarra a ele e fazer besteira

– É tão evidente assim? - perguntou sentia o corpo rígido, não queria assustá-lo.

– Pra mim... Sim! - Disse afagando a face dela.

O afago foi tão natural que Niquita fechou os olhos descansando a cabeça no ombro do ariano como se ali fosse o lugar dela. Não deixou de se sentir bem com a atenção do lemuriano, era tanta coisa pra pensar: como voltar pra casa, não deixar Michelle sozinha, consolar DD, isso estava deixando a...

– Estou cansada. - disse em um lamento.

– Quer voltar? - Mu perguntou pensando que ela quisesse voltar pra junto dos outro, por ele não voltariam tão cedo. Preferia tê-la um pouco mais em seus braços.

Niquita o fitou.

– Você quer? - ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

– Não! - admitiu.

– Eu também não! - sorriu, voltando a descansar a cabeça no ombro do ariano. Por isso não viu o sorriso satisfeito de Mu.

Continuaram dançando sob os olhares dos cavaleiros e os sorrisos cúmplices de Mabel, Sah, DD e Ran.

– Esse Mu anda muito saidinho. - Milo comentou com Deba.

– Nem todo mundo é igual a você Milo. – Shaka disse ríspido levantando e estendendo a mão pra Sah que não esperava isso tanto que só percebeu a mão estendida quando Mabel a cutucou.

– Eu? – exclamou surpresa.

– Sim, não me faça ficar aqui plantado. - respondeu meio arrogante.

A vontade dela foi de rejeitar pela forma rude dele lhe falar, mas estava com vontade de dançar então aceitou o convite.

Os amigos estavam se divertindo e aproveitando a noite tranquila. Mabel deu uma sondada na mesa observando quem tinha ficado. Saga fitava a pista de dança o semblante carregado de vez enquanto abaixava os olhos e suspirava pesado em seguida voltava a fitar a pista. Em uma dessas vezes a Correntina seguiu o olhar do geminiano e sorriu. Ele observava Kanon dançando com Mel.

– Eles formam um lindo casal. - comentou com Saga de forma natural, queria mesmo era provocá-lo.

Sagas lhe enviou um olhar gelado então voltou a olhar a pista deu um suspiro pesado, depois falou:

– Formam, se ela assim quiser meu irmão a fará feliz. – sorriu triste.

–Vai desistir sem ao menos lutar? - indagou começando a achar que seria loucura juntar os dois.

– Do que você está falando?- atesta dele estava vincada - Ela gosta do meu irmão.

Mabel riu incrédula: "Depois dizem que o Seiya que é parvo"

– Você não é idiota, sabe que não é da Mel que me referir.

Saga arregalou os olhos, fiou o chão angustiado.

– Eu não...

Mabel não esperou a desculpa esfarrapada que ele daria.

– Amar não é pecado. – cantarolou depois ela vira pra Aldebaran sorrindo. - Ei grandão aceita dançar com a baixinha aqui?

Depois que os dois saíram, Saga ficou pensativo. A musica que rolava mudou pra um forro. Quem estava dançando, não gostou, com exceção de Aldebaran e Mabel.

Shaka e Sah, Niquita e Mu, Lary sozinha, Mel e Kanon, voltaram pra mesa. Afrodite ainda tentou dançar o novo ritmo sem sucesso,mas desistiu pediu desculpa a Bria e voltou pra junto dos outros. Mascara o recebeu com quatro pedras na mão.

– Meu Martini vai me refrescar. - Afrodite diz acalorado se sentando.

– Que palhaçada foi aquela na pista? - Mascara pergunta trincando os dentes.

– É comigo caranguejo? - Peixe perguntou serio olhando para Mascara sem entende a atitude estranha dele.

– Quem mais estava dançando e matando agente de vergonha? - Mascara fala em tom de recriminação.

– Está com ciúmes Mascara? - pergunta o protetor da décima segunda casa sem desconfiar da verdade.

– Ciúmes de você? – Mascara ri sarcástico. - Vê se te enxerga peixe.

– Então é inveja por ter sido o primeiro a dançar e com uma mulher. - Dite fala dando um sorriso de deboche.

– Mulher de um gosto muito duvidoso, diga-se de passagem, para dançar com você. - disse maldoso, Afrodite se segurou pra não avançar no canceriano.

Parecendo ouvir que falavam dela, Bria volta à mesa, se inclina e bota a mão nos ombros de Afrodite. Algumas meninas bufam com a presença dela.

– Me apresenta seus amigos flor. - a garota pede olhando pros dourados com malicia.

Milo se adianta a Afrodite.

– Sou Milo, muito prazer. - Milo pega a mão de Bria e a beija.

A grega gostou do jeitão do cavaleiro de escorpião e lhe sorri maliciosamente "essa noite promete, ele é um gato" morde os lábios, toca os tórax de Milo aprovando.

– Eu não gosto de enrolar, quer ficar comigo essa noite Milo? - disse direta olhando nos olhos dele.

– Wow! - Lary exclamou impressionada com a ousadia da mulher.

– Com licença rapazes. - Milo sorri pra eles beijando o pescoço dela, mas lá no fundo sabia que não era com ela que queria ficar e sim com... Não isso seria impossível.

– À vontade. - Shura pisca para Milo.

Antes de saírem Milo dá um beijo cinematográfico em Bria, Na frente de todos. Kamus crispa os dentes. Ao se separarem a loira está tonta e sem ar.

– Um já foi, falta doze. – Saga informa vendo o novo casal sumir na pista.

– Onze, não me inclua. - Aiolia pediu ao protetor da terceira casa.

– Desculpe esqueci-me do seu envolvimento platônico com a amazona. - Saga debocha, Kanon olha pra ele, não era sempre que seu gêmeo se soltava e quando isso aconteceu Kanon ficava feliz, eles já sofreram tanto.

– Você devia parar de enrola e se declara a ela. - Disse Afrodite de supetão.

– Concordo. – as meninas disseram em coro algumas ainda infelizes por Milo ter saído acompanhado.

– Vocês são... – Aiolia não completa a frase.

Por que naquele momento, duas figuras conhecidas dos nossos dourados entraram na boate. Elas parecia deslocadas, estavam vestidas normalmente, mas usavam mascaras.

Aiolia fitava a entrada mudo.

– Aiolia o que foi? - Saga estranha o silêncio do amigo, olha pra onde ele está olhando e sorri. - Vejam quem chegou.

Curiosos viraram pra entrada da boate.

– Vá falar com ela Olia. - Aiolos incentiva o irmão mais novo.

– Chame as pra sentar conosco. – Disse Niquita.

– È aproveita e tasca um beijo nela de uma vez. - Sah sugeriu como não quer nada, Aioria pareceu não ter ouvido quando percebeu o que ela tinha dito corou. - Ou não.

Ainda calado, Aiolia obedece ao irmão mais velho indo até as duas, penas bambas. O cavaleiro de leão já havia enfrentado vários inimigos poderosos e nunca fraquejou diante deles, mas era só está perto dela e suas pernas tremiam.

00ooo00

Na entrada da boate.

– Shina isso não é pra nós. - Marin diz incomodada.

– Relaxa Marin fomos convidadas, vai ser legal. - Shina da uma reboladinha entrando no clima.

– Acho que vou voltar. - Marin diz querendo ir embora.

– Nem pense nisso. - Shina impede a amiga de sair. - Amanhã é nossa folga, por tanto hoje é só curtição.

– Boa noite! Shina, Marin! - Aiolia as cumprimentou sorrindo pra Marin.

– Aiolia? - Marin se assusta em vê-lo pensava que só as meninas estariam ali como foi ingênua elas não poderiam sair sozinhas do santuário, não sem "escolta".

– Não é o Aiolos. - Shina caçoa da amiga.

– Vieram sozinhas? - Aiolia pergunta ignorando Shina.

– Infelizmente, mas isso se resolve. - Shina fala louca pra se divertir.

– Shina, por favor. - Marin pede, rogando aos céus para a amiga se comportar.

– Não querem se junta a nós? – Aiolia aponta para mesa onde os dourados e as meninas estão.

– Olha só até os certinhos vieram! - a cobra fala admirada se referindo a Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Aiolos, Dohko e Aldebaran.

– Mais respeito Shina. - A águia repreende a amiga.

– Se solta Marin! Vamos aceitar seu convite Aiolia. - ela se afasta deixando os dois sozinhos.

– Desculpe a Shina. - pede. – Ela está tentando esquecer o Seiya.

Com o gênio que tinha, Marin duvidava que a cobra encontrasse alguém que domasse a fera.

– Eles terminaram? - Shura ia adorar saber.

– Faz alguns dias. - informou.

– Que pena... E você não pensa em... Namorar? - O leão perguntou rezando para ela que dissesse não.

– Você sabe que não tenho tempo pra isso Olia. - por baixo da mascara, Marin fica vermelha, ainda bem que ele não podia vê-la.

–Você deveria se divertir mais curtir a vida. – "olha quem fala", Aiolia se sentiu um velho falando. – Você é jovem.

– Agora você se pareceu com o Dohko. - Marin achou graça do leão.

Aiolia sorri e a leva até mesa, ela se senta ao lado de Shina. O que significava que Marin se sentaria ao lado do leão. Greco munido do seu bloquinho apareceu.

– O que as damas vão pedir?- Greco pergunta educado para as duas, estranhando o uso das mascaras, mas não falou nada, cada louco com sua mania.

– Marin pode ser, mas você Shina uma dama? Duvido muito. - Shura provoca, adorava ver a cobra irritada. Lary da um sorrisinho.

Inesperadamente as unhas de Shina crescem e ela mostra as garras para o capricórnio que recua rindo

– É melhor você calar essa sua boca cavaleiro. - Shina praticamente sibilou de raiva.

E com elas ao lado deles a noite iria ser quente.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

*Gaia- É o nome da deusa da terra ou a mãe terra, mãe primordial.

** Xena: não é o nome da princesa guerreira e sim a denominação que os Helenos dão aos estrangeiros: Xenos.

*** Bria é vila em grego e quem gostou dela sinto muito, mas ela não vai voltar a aparecer na fic.

Palavras da minha beta.

Suellen-san

Peço desculpas a quem estiver lendo a fanfic da minha amiga, pois se tiver algum erro coloquem a culpa em mim que não consegui revisar da maneira que eu desejei. Peço paciência com quem escreve e com quem revisa já que fazemos isso com amor e sem receber nada. A nossa alegria são os comentários e a forcinha que muitos dão.

Beijos para todos e a Mabel pro confiar em mim.

Eu confio ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Boate parte II**

Ran se divertia tudo era novidade, nem mesmo o ar indiferente de Aiolos a incomodou. Para surpresa dela Dohko muito educado a convidou pra dançar e a francesa não se fez de rogada olhou de esguelha pra sagitário que crispou os dentes e foi pra pista mais o velhinho sarado. Já Shina ignorava Shura que parecia ter tirado a noite para lhe tirar a paciência. Ignorando-o ela analisou o interior da boate se surpreendendo logo em seguida.

- Nossa é o Aldebaran? - disse admirando o taurino, apesar do tamanho ele dançava e conduzia Mabel com agilidade.

- Ele esta se divertindo. – Aiolia respondeu sem acreditar ainda que Aldebaran pudesse dançar com tanto molejo.

- E o Milo? - Marin indagou, não tinha visto o escorpião ainda.

- Adivinha? - disse Shura rindo.

- Aposto que com algum rabo de saia, Marin. - Shina falou fazendo o copo deslizar pela mesa, ela e Marin não haviam tocado na bebida.

- Se tivéssemos apostado você teria ganhado cobra. - Shura diz lhe dando um sorriso sedutor.

Sensível, Afrodite percebeu os copos intocados das amazonas, mesmo com a abolição das mascaras as duas faziam questão de usá-las o que dificultava algumas tarefas como beber ou comer na frente de homens.

- Queridinhas venham comigo até o banheiro. - falou decidido levantando, recebendo olhares curiosos.

- Eu? - Marin apontou para si mesma.

- É comigo? - Shina indaga confusa.

As duas suspeitaram do chamado do Sueco.

- Olha a sacanagem peixe! - Shura brincou.

- As duas, ou melhor, as três. – Disse olhando pra Lary e a puxando depois fechou a face bela pra Shura. - E só não te respondo altura por que tem mulher presente. Tragam os copos. Lary pensou em dizer que não ligava que ele podia falar o palavrão que quisesse, mas já estava sendo arrastada pelo Sueco junto com Marin e Shina. A cobra o segue com relutância, peixe tinha cada ideia, Marin desconfiada e Lary tagarelando com Afrodite que para na entrada do banheiro masculino, não tinha ninguém na fila ao contrario do banheiro feminino que estava lotado.

- Entrem! – ordena abrindo a porta do lavatório.

Ao lado as mulheres que esperavam na fila pareciam com inveja de Lary e das amazonas por estarem então bela companhia.

- O que? Enlouqueceu?- a cobra indagou assustada e olha que isso era difícil de acontecer com ela.

Lary tocou o ombro de Afrodite, ter sido maltratado por Mascara devia ter afetado algo no cavaleiro de peixe.

- Dite o que você está pensando em fazer? - indagou a carioca em tom maroto.

Afrodite afastou a mão de Lary com um safanão.

- Ó mente, não é nada disso que você está pensando, só quero que as duas entrem para poderem beber tranquilamente, sem o incomodo das mascaras.

- E onde você vai ficar? - Marin indaga agradecida pela atenção dele.

Peixe faz cara de nojo.

- Dentro do reservado, vou trancar a porta e vocês podem ficar à vontade. - deu um tremelique sentindo repulsa.

Elas o olham com carinho, mas só Lary cantarola.

- Dite, você é um amor, não faz assim que eu me apaixono. - a carioca tocou os rosto dele de brincadeira fingindo estar fascinada.

- Sai pra lá. - Afrodite afastou a mão da carioca.

O que acabou causando riso nas três.

Cansados de dançar Mabel e Aldebaran voltaram assim com Ran e Dohko. Logo depois Milo também, mas sozinho e um pouco estranho em nenhum momento retribuiu o olhar do aquariano, Kamus notou, mas não comentou nada.

- E a Lary gente? - Mabel perguntou se abanando sentindo a falta da outra.

- Foi com Afrodite e as amazonas ao banheiro, mas não estou preocupada com ela e sim com á Mick que não voltou. - respondeu Niquita preocupada, prestando atenção as pessoas que saiam do banheiro feminino.

- Não se preocupa apesar do jeito doidinho, de nós ela a que mais sebe se cuidar. - disse Sah tranquilizando-a.

Foi então que a portuguesa notou que Afrodite e as meninas estavam voltando conversavam e riam de algo que peixe havia falado pra elas. Próximos de chegarem ao meio da pista Afrodite é interpelado por um homem alto, moreno e muito bonito e aparentemente estava bêbado. O sueco tenta se afastar educadamente, no entanto homem é insistente toca o cabelo de Dite e puxa o corpo de peixe pela cintura pra junto do seu.

Alarmada, pois sabia que nem um deles podia usar cosmo em um lugar publico, Lary tenta chamar a tensão do pessoal que ficou na mesa. Enquanto isso Marin impedia Shina de tirar o coro do homem, mesmo ela querendo fazer o mesmo com o abusado.

- Merda! - por esta atenta à movimentação nos banheiros Niquita foi a primeira a aperceber o pedido de socorro de Lary. – Gente! Temos problemas olhem.

Apontou com a cabeça pra pista onde agora o rapaz tentava beijar Afrodite a força segurando em seu pulso ele recuava visivelmente enojado. Afrodite ainda olha de relance em direção onde estão os dourados e o que vê faz seu coração em frangalhos, Mascara o olhava com uma fúria assassina, como se o sueco fosse o culpado do rapaz está lhe agarrando na vista de todos. Por que os dois tinham brigado? Porque Mascara não podia ser mais carinhoso consigo. Por se sentir inseguro seu cosmo estava fraco e por conta disso com certeza seu braço amanheceria roxo.

- Me solta seu animal. – ordenou, revoltado a voz embargada.

Indiferente à ordem o rapaz cheirou seu cabelo.

- Animal não, meu nome é Damian e eu sei que você está gostando boneca. - disse fungando no pescoço de Afrodite que teve ânsia de vomito.

- Eu não sou mulher. - rangeu os dentes o empurrando sem sucesso, o homem era persistente.

Damian pareceu surpreso por um instante depois sorriu cínico.

- Melhor ainda, hoje você será meu. - disse categórico puxando a cabeça de Afrodite pra perto da sua e lhe dando um beijo forçado, molhado... E na opinião de Afrodite péssimo.

A cobra estava indignada com o atrevimento do moreno tentou se soltar de Marin, mas nesse momento ouviram uma voz gutural bradar mais alto que a música que rolava

- O SOLTE AGORA!

Algumas pessoas vendo o movimento diferente pararam curiosas.

Mascara estava distraído, mas ao ver Afrodite ser molestado, não pesou duas vezes cego de raiva avançou pra pista, se não fosse Aldebaran ele já teria mandando o garoto pro inferno e sem escala.

O moreno olhou pra Mascara aborrecido por interrompê-lo.

- Se você o quer vai ter que esperar a sua vez meu camarada. – a voz de Damian sai pastosa e mole, ele não sabia o perigo que corria.

Os outros cavaleiros se juntaram a eles pra impedir uma morte. Niquita, Mel e Sah tentavam em vão dispersar a pessoas curiosas.

- Por favor, solte o. – pediu Aldebaran educado.

- Assim que terminar ele será de vocês. - disse o moreno aparentemente sem medo do perigo.

Ele voltou cheirar Afrodite que se contorcia, impaciente o moreno com a força adquirida pela bebida aperta mais o braço de Dite fazendo o gemer de dor.

- Vai morrer por tocá-lo. – Gritou Máscara da Morte espumando de raiva, quem era aquele ser que ousava tocar no que era seu?

Vendo a raiva de do outro, o rapaz debocha.

- São seus amigos? Você se deita com todos? Satisfaz-se com todos? - pergunta malicioso no ouvido de Afrodite que fecha os olhos angustiados.

- Me satisfaço com a amizade e o carinho deles por mim. - peixe fala com os olhos marejados agora fitando o italiano.

- Que tocante vou te comer coisinha gostosa. - sem saber do perigo beija Afrodite com fúria.

Foi o suficiente para Mascara perder o pouco que lhe restava do seu controle. Cego de ódio se soltou de Aldebaran, desferindo um soco no rapaz que não viu nada e acabou caindo entre a multidão que soltava gritos de incentivo. Foi um soco forte, mas não o suficiente pra Damian a pagar. Sem dá tempo do homem se situar Máscara o pegou pela gola e o levantou. Damian se sentia zonzo.

- Seu desgraçado, peça desculpas. – ordenou o cavaleiro de câncer.

- Ei! Cara ele pediu. – Damian tentou se defender.

- Não ele estava quieto e você veio infernizá-lo. – rosnou.

Mesmo sem necessidade Marin e Shina protegiam Afrodite.

Ainda segurando Damian pela gola Mascara o aproximou de Dite que arregalou os olhos e as amazonas o impediram de chegar mais perto.

- Saiam da frente. – ordenou a elas, que se olharam e mesmo a contra gosto deram passagem a ele. – Agora você vai pedir desculpa ou eu quebro esse seu pescoço.

Damian arqueja.

- Ta!Ta! Desculpa. – diz quase sem ar.

Nesse momento Saga que até o momento estava quieto se intromete.

- Isso lá é desculpa que se preze?- e geminiano mais velho estava com raiva do homem, queria mais que Máscara desse uma boa lição nele.

- Você está certíssimo Saga, peça desculpa direito seu verme. – disse chacoalhando o rapaz, este começou a ficar verde. - Repita comigo. Desculpa senhor Afrodite nunca mais o importunarei com minha insignificância.

- Desculpa senhor Afrodite nunca mais o importunarei com minha insignificância. - repetiu aos prantos olhando suplicante pra Dite.

Saga e Máscara trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Agora sim é um pedido descente. - Mascara empurrar o jovem nas mãos de Aldebaran, Greco está do lado dele com dois seguranças. Mick se junta a eles ficando ao lado de MdM.

- Vou acionar a policia. - diz o dono da boate aos dourados e se afasta com o arruaceiro.

Câncer não pareceu ouvir Greco estava mais preocupado com o braço de Afrodite. Mick e DD deram-se as mãos esperançosas.

- Deixe me ver seu braço não vou lhe machucar. – pediu gentil.

Por alguma razão inexplicável Afrodite levantou o braço o pulso já roxo, sentido os dedos gentis do canceriano tocá-lo delicadamente seu corpo tremeu com o toque.

- Você está bem meu amor? - pergunta causando assombro nos que estavam envolta e contentamento nas meninas.

"Amor? Ele disse amor?" O cavaleiro mais desumano do santuário, o homem dos seus sonhos mais obscuros, estava se declarando, na frente de todos, só podia se brincadeira muito maldosa por sinal, ainda mais pelas palavras ditas por ele no treino, balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer, mesmo não querendo retirou a mão que câncer segurava. Teve que conter as lágrimas para poder falar.

- Se esqueceram de que também sou um cavaleiro? Eu poderia ter muito bem me defendido sozinho. - ao falar não olhou pra Mascara da Morte, a expressão de indiferença.

- Afrodite você ouviu... - o detentor da sagrada armadura de câncer não terminou a frase a boca seca.

- Sim estou bem. – Peixe respondeu se afastando dele, Mick, Mabel, Ran visivelmente se mostraram insatisfeitas com o desfecho.

- Afrodite... - Lary tentou falar.

- Estou indo embora, a Lary vai dormir em peixes hoje Kamus se você não se importar de roubar sua hospede. – pego de surpresa Kamus respondeu um "claro que não". - As duas poderiam acompanhar a mim e a Lary até o santuário? - diz se referindo as amazonas.

- Dite câncer está preocupado com você. - disse Marin segurando o pelo ombro.

Ele não respondeu. Com o coração na mão Afrodite atravessa o restante da boate seguido de Marin, Shina e Lary. As forças de Dite estavam no fim , mas não desabaria na frente de todos , na frente dele, não lhe daria essa vitó contrario de Peixes ,Câncer só não foi ao chão por que Aldebaran o amparou e o levou de volta a mesa.

- Estou orgulhosa, Mascara. – diz Mick feliz.

- Ele não me ama. - ele fecha os olhos o coração dolorido.

- Ama, ele só precisa de tempo. - DD o confortou.

- Zeus, você ama mesmo o Afrodite? - Shura indagou desnorteado.

- Amo. - responde em um fio de voz.

Ficam em silêncio processando a informação maioria achando que ele foi corajoso ao se revelar. Inspirada na declaração do cavaleiro de câncer, Mabel resolveu ajudar outro casal.

- Olia você vai perder sua chance. - diz a morena apontando pra Marin e os outros.

- Como? - indagou incerto do que fazer.

- Irmão, a Marin está indo embora. - Aiolos resolver ajudar estava mais do que na hora desse chove não molha acabar entre os dois.

- O que eu faço? - pergunta nervoso, Mick revira os olhos e Ran fica com pena dele, não saber o que fazer não era exclusividade só do leonino.

- Diga a verdade. - Mel incentiva.

- Fale o que lhe vai ao coração. - Mabel fala ansiosa com a demora dele.

-Vamos ter que te ensinar tudo leão. – Milo fala dando um pequeno empurrão no protetor da quinta casa. - Anda gatinho.

Com as pernas bambas Aiolia caminha até o meio do salão é só até consegue ir ,ele não via ninguém em volta, só ela. Seu corpo todo tremia tenta falar, mas a voz não sai "ela vai embora e você ainda está aqui parado, faça alguma coisa" se repreende.

- Marin! - ele a chama.

A alguns passos da porta a amazona ouve seu nome para e se volta. Aiolia estava parado no meio do salão demonstrando nervosismo, decidida ela vai até ele,no entanto antes de chegar nele o leão é mais rápido e retira sua mascara.

- Não! - ela murmura recuando.

Em vão ela tenta esconder o rosto que ele já viu com a ajuda do cabelo. Aiolia a segura afetuosamente pelo braço trazendo a para junto do seu corpo.

- Olhe pra mim Marin. - o leão pede tocando o queixo dela com carinho.

- Você... Você quer morrer cavaleiro? - ela gagueja nervosa afastando a mão dele.

- Você sabe que não... Olhe pra mim. – pediu.

Ela obedece revelando, o rosto afogueado, ele não sabe se de raiva ou amor. Aiolia demora analisando o rosto da ruiva, pela primeira vez, os olhos castanhos puxados a boca pronta pra dar um beijo e o nariz pequeno com sardas quase invisíveis, ela era linda.

- Vou matá-lo são as regras. - ela o lembra.

- Ou me amar. - Aiolia rebate lembrado-a do outro extremo da lei, ele encosta a face dela com ternura fazendo a cabeça da amazona deitar em seu peito musculoso. - Ouça. - ele pede.

Com os olhos arregalados Marin ouve as batidas aceleradas do coração do cavaleiro de leão erram iguais ao dela. Então ele a afasta para ver seu rosto mais uma vez.

- Meu coração está assim por sua causa, se eu morrer, morrerei feliz! - diz ele recolocando a mascara, antes que ela fale algo ele a beija sentindo a porcelana fria, é um beijo que ela sente na alma - Vá.

Meio desnorteada ela se afasta dele e anda até Shina ao lado dela Lary as duas com ares de censura.

- Shina agora não. – pede achando que a outra fosse recriminá-la.

No entanto Shina a surpreende.

- Volte lá e diga que o ama. - fala autoritária.

- O que? - Marin pergunta incrédula.

- Isso mesmo, eu sei, todo mundo sabe, menos o leão, agora volte lá e diga isso a ele. -fala Lary concordando com a cobra e revelando algo que até agora só Marin achava que sabia, mas estava enganada.

- Mas... - tenta argumentar, sendo impedida.

- Nada de, mais ou meio mais e você não necessita disso. – Shina responde, retirando a mascara de Marin. Que já estava ficando incomodada. - Anda mulher está esperando o que?

O cavaleiro tinha voltado pra junto dos amigos, o coração agitado, ele se sentou pesadamente na cadeira cruza os braços na mesa apoiando a cabeça neles, se sentindo derrotado. Tinha se arrependido de não tê-la beijado como queria, suspira pesado.

- Não fica assim Olia. - Aiolos tentas animá-lo assim como os outros.

- Eu sou uma negação. - lamenta, mas ouve um resmungo por parte de Máscara da Morte, ele olha o companheiro de infortúnio. – Somos! – diz voltando a afundar a cabeça entre os braços.

- Eu achava isso! - exclama Shura rindo. - Mas...

Uma voz feminina é ouvida enchendo o coração do leão de vida.

- Cavaleiro? - ela o chama.

Sem acreditar em sua audição, Aiolia levanta a fronte, seus amigos sorriam, mas os homens mantinham os olhos fechados, percebeu que Mabel e Mel davam pulinhos inquietos, intrigado ele se vira se deparando com a cena mais linda que ele já viu na vida. Marin a poucos passos dele sem mascara em lágrimas e sorrindo timidamente.

Com quatro passadas longas Aiolia atravessa o espaço que os separava, ele a prende em um abraço, se olham alguns segundos e se beijam sofregamente. Como queria fazer isso beijá-la, fazê-la perder o fôlego ao termino do beijo os dois se abraçam acalmando seus corações.

- Eu te amo Cavaleiro! - revela tímida, a face corada.

Aiolia sorri emocionado, a muito havia esperado para ouvir isso, as meninas vibram, ao lado da porta Shina acena com a máscara de Marin na mão, com um suspiro resignado, o leão toca o rosto da águia delicadamente.

- Eu também te amo amazona. – ele diz afagando-a.

Os dois se afastam relutantes.

- Até! - diz a mulher se afastando.

- Até! - responde o homem.

Ela se vai sem olhar pra trás. Ele a vê partir não como antes agora com a certeza de que ela é sua.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capitulo.<p>

*Damian não vai voltar é o mesmo caso da Bria.

Acharam Máscara da Morte sentimental demais? Pois é usei a verdadeira essência dos cancerianos eles são família e sensíveis ao extremo.

Um casal se formou e o outro bateu na trave, perdão não me matem.

Preciso de um favor fichas.

Peso que vocês escrevam cinco perguntas que fariam umas as outras e mais cinco pro Milo, por que só o Milo? Surpraise.

Obrigada Layd ^^ que bom que estava esperando desculpa a demora, mas agora vai!


	13. Chapter 13

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>O quinteto<strong>

Dos três DD acordou primeiro, ela levantou tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros dois. Durante a noite o canceriano, não quis dormir sozinho e pediu que elas dormissem com ele, só foram pegar no sono às quatro da manhã. Como no dia anterior ela arrumou a cozinha e preparou um café reforçado, se assustou ao ver as horas: dez da manhã por sorte era domingo e os cavaleiros não treinavam, ao menos nenhum deles receberia sermão de Shion por se atrasarem.

Sentou- se no sofá abraçando uma almofada, as lembranças da noite anterior vieram á tona, sorriu, se sentia tão orgulhosa por Mascara revelar seus sentimentos ao peixinho pena que o fim não foi o esperado.

Mick apareceu na sala.

- Acordou cedo, caiu da cama?-perguntou a espadachim bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

- São dez horas. –respondeu sem olhar pra ela, Mick deu de ombros. - ele ainda está dormindo?

- Como uma pedra. -respondeu se sentando ao lado de DD no sofá. Ficaram em silêncio contemplando o nada.

De repente DD se ajeitou no sofá sentando de frente pra Michelle.

- O que foi que cara é essa?- indagou a espadachim estranhado o semblante preocupado da outra.

- Estamos aqui por eles e o que fizemos até agora? Nada. – ditou angustiada.

- Como assim nada? E o Aiolia e a Marin foi o que? Se não fosse por nos convidá-las e incentivá-lo a se declara ele não estaria agora com ela. Nosso azar foi o Mascara ter discutido com o Afrodite no dia da nossa chegada. -"Por que se não os dois estariam juntos agora." pensou pra si mesma.

- Mick eu não vou aguenta ver o Mascara nesse estado. - murmurou tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

- Vamos dar um jeito. - prometeu abraçando a amiga.

DD deu um sorriso sentido.

00ooo00

Como começou a ficar de praxe à tarde as oito reuniram-se no segundo templo para "tagarelarem" como diria Afrodite, durante a conversa Lary e Mick revelaram algo bem interessante e misterioso. As duas descobriram sem querer que não poderiam se distanciar dos cavaleiros: primeiro por que inexplicavelmente não entediariam as outras pessoas e não conseguiriam sair de uma dependência fora do santuário sem um dos santos. Foi o que Lary descobriu ao se afastar da mesa com o rapaz moreno que a tinha abordado, longe deles não entendia nada do que o moreno falava, mas não foi problema, pois tinha outros meios de comunicação mais eficazes e prazerosos, descobriu também que não podia sair do estabelecimento com o rapaz bem que havia tentado parecia que havia uma barreira invisível a impedindo, só conseguiu sair com Afrodite e as amazonas.

Segundo: Ao ir ao banheiro Mick notou telefones instalados para o uso dos frequentadores e descobriu que não podiam telefonar - ao menos elas pra fora ou dentro da Grécia, somente podiam usar os telefones instalados nos templos. - tentou ligar no número de casa e para outros números que conhecia, no entanto foi informada que o número não existia ou tinha errado o código, pra ter certeza cedeu à vez para outras pessoas essas conseguiam ligar tranquilamente pra onde queriam.

Não estavam preocupadas só intrigadas com a nova descoberta.

A ideia de se reunirem em Touro tinha sido de Mabel, elas perguntaram por que só se reunião nas três primeiras casas? A morena tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Vou a todas as casas, com exceção de câncer. – explicou. - Só que Touro é território neutro. - disse sem fazer sentido pra as outras.

- Conversa fiada é só preguiça de subir as escadarias. – Mick resmungou.

Diante da meia verdade Mabel teve que ri.

- Ela é quem está certa, subir e descer tudo isso não é pra qualquer um não. – falou Lary se estalando toda, indo até a cozinha trocar seu copo que estava rachado na borda.

Elas assistiam TV na sala, por ser domingo Aldebaran e os outros dourados tinham inventado um campeonato amistoso entre patentes no campo de Rodorio, havia um no santuário, mas iriam á vila se socializar. Literalmente arrastaram MDM que não queria ir, não se tinha noticias de Afrodite.

Mabel fez pipoca e Sah levou refresco pra sala.

- Não reclama Lary em pouco tempo suas penas vão ficar torneadas. -disse Mabel alto enchendo a boca de pipoca.

- Com esses sobe e desce é bom mesmo. - Lary falou voltando pra sala saltando sobre Niquita que estava deitada no tapete e se sentando no sofá.

- E o Afrodite, Lary?- perguntou Niquita se ajeitando no tapete.

A carioca fez uma careta.

- Acho que ele se anestesiou nem parecia que o Mascara havia se declarado. Conversou sobre tudo menos no assunto principal. -respondeu suspirando pesado.

Mel que estava sentada no chão ao lado de Niquita virou pra trás olhou pra Correntina que estava em pé.

- Mabel se você fala que a culpa é nossa, mando a Michelle te arrebentar. - ameaçou a morena.

- Opa é só mandar que eu obedeço. – Mick levantou animada fazendo pose de lutador.

A morena parou a mão que levava a boca no ar abarrotada de pipoca.

- E eu disse o que? – Levantou as duas mãos pro alto como se rendesse, algumas pipocas escapando de uma delas - Mas a culpa é nossa.

- MICK, PEGA ELA!- Mel gritou.

Em pé Mick fez que ia atrás de Mabel.

- Mônica! Socorro!-A morena suplicou correndo indo se refugiar na cozinha, lá dentro ouviu as risadas das amigas, acabou rindo também.

- Já que está ai aproveita e faz mais pipoca que a daqui acabou. - ouviu Sah dizer.

Cantando baixinho, ela lavou a panela já usada depois secou ,ligou o fogo esperando o utensílio esquentar, logo depois botou o óleo, no ponto certo depositou o milho e um pouco de sal e por fim tampou a panela. Minutos depois a pipoca estava estourando o aroma gostoso invadiu a cozinha.

- Que cheiro bom!- disse uma voz masculina bastante familiar.

- Cheirinho de pipoca faz... -Virou sorrindo concordando com a voz.

Não completou a frase, o sorriso morreu. Assustada acabou esbarrando no fogão e quase se queimando, trêmula desligou o fogo depois se voltou pra eles, os olhos arregalados. O barulho chamou a atenção na sala.

Segundos depois Mick adentrou a cozinha.

- Bel resolveu quebrara a cozinha?-perguntou viu a morena apontar pra porta dos fundos.

Ao vê-los a espadachim arfou.

**Três horas atrás.**

Os cinco voltaram para o santuário algumas horas antes do programado cada um com uma razão diferente além da convocação de Atena. Seiya alegando que queria rever Aldebaran e Aiolia para uma partida de futebol entre amigos, mas línguas – Ikki- diziam que era por outra razão. Hyoga ansiava por encontrar seu querido mestre Kamus bem como Shiryu que estava com saudade de Dohko. Ikki bom só foi por insistência de Shun, mas se fênix fosse admitir sua ida ao santuário era por outra razão de olhos azuis céu.

Durante o vôo, as aves se estranharam o tempo todo. Shiryu, Seiya e Shun tentaram amenizar os ânimos, vendo que o amigo se esforçava para o clima entre eles não azedar, Hyoga se refugiou nos fundos da aeronave pedindo aos deuses do Olimpo que Ikki não o seguisse. Milagrosamente ele foi atendido, mas se sentiu incomodado pelo fato.

Assim que pisaram no primeiro templo estranharam não sentir a presença de ninguém.

- Será que o Mu voltou pro Tibet?- Shiryu indagou olhando em volta o templo de Áries.

- Ele deve está em reunião com Atena. -Seiya falou seguindo pro uma parte lateral da casa de Áries. - Se ficarmos aqui nos nunca saberemos o que aconteceu, vamos pelos fundos assim se houver algum invasor o pegamos de surpresa.

- Ele anda tão senhor de si. – Ikki disse vendo o outro caminhar com determinação pra fora do templo.

Juntos os cinco usaram a passagem alternativa para chegara na parte de traz do templo de Aldebaran, como também não sentiram nem um cosmo, iam passar reto quando Seiya parou cheirando o ar.

- Estão sentindo esse cheiro?- perguntou.

Os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo que ele.

- Pipoca?- exclamou Shun.

Curiosos adentraram a cozinha de Aldebaran, só não esperavam ver uma mulher nela.

- Que cheiro bom!- Seiya exclamou observando a moça morena que cantava baixinho e parecia muito a vontade ali.

Rindo ela se virou para responder, só que ela se assustou quase se queimando na panela que jazia no fogo, então outra garota apareceu.

Elas estavam abobadas observando os cinco. Os olhos de Mick brilharam ao mirar Shun e Mabel não sabia se olhava pra Hyoga ou Seiya. As perfeições em pessoa.

- Quem são vocês?- Ikki perguntou ríspido, as duas se arrepiaram na hora.

Mick estava se segurando, mas ao ver Shun fazer uma carinha de confuso não aguentou.

- Ai!Ele é mais lindo pessoalmente. - falou empolgada, sem aviso foi até ele.

- Oi eu sou Shun. –o rapaz estendeu a mão, sem saber do perigo que corria. Vendo aquele bracinho alvinho na sua frente Mick não pensou duas vezes, mordeu Andrômeda que pego de surpresa só teve uma coisa a se fazer. - IIIIKKKIIIII!

Alarmada Mabel correu para afastar Mick de Andrômeda e Ikki fez o mesmo com o irmão trazendo-o junto ao corpo na intenção de protegê-lo, os olhinhos de Andrômeda estavam marejados.

- Fique longe do meu irmão. -avisou ameaçadoramente.

- Desculpa, foi mais forte que ela. – Mabel pediu tentando concerta a besteira que a outra fez, não era assim que queria encontrá-los. Droga.

Por conta do grito, Niquita, Ran, Sah, Lary, Mel e DD correram pra cozinha. Parecia que brotava mulher no templo de Touro.

- O que foi... Ai meu Deus. – Niquita tapou a boca.

Ao vê-las Shun se escondeu atrás do irmão. Niquita percebeu que Mabel segurava Mick, e fez uma pergunta muda pra morena que entendeu.

- Mick mordeu o Shun. - explicou fitando Hyoga de relance.

Cisne percebeu recuou e acabou esbarrando em fênix que o segurou pela cintura.

- Com medo da baixinha loiro? - murmurou sarcástico, fazendo Hyoga se arrepiar. Ele não respondeu se afastando do outro de supetão.

As meninas ficaram pasmas com que Mabel disse e ao mesmo tempo satisfeitas com o breve acontecimento entre Hyoga e Ikki.

- Michelle!- repreenderam.

- Eu não resisti, ele é fofoinho demais. - disse mordendo os lábios.

- Nossa e eu pensado que as fãs dele no Japão é que fossem afoitas*. - Seiya comentou com Shiryu.

- Tem louca em tudo que é lugar Seiya. - respondeu o Dragão.

- Desculpa de novo pela Mick. - pedia Mabel a Shun, pois sabia que ele não guardava magoas no coração.

- Sem problema, só mantenha ela longe de mim. -pediu Andrômeda, os lábios tremendo.

Mick fez bico contrariada.

- Ela não vai chegar perto de você novamente. –Niquita prometeu. Mick arregalou os olhou pra ela perguntando baixinho "não vou?" ignorando a espadachim a portuguesa as apresentou.

- Onde estão os cavaleiros?- Seiya perguntou logo depois seguindo pra sala com elas.

- O Aldebaran inventou um campeonato de futebol entre patentes em um campinho da vila agora devem está jogando. -Ran informou sendo discreta ao olhar Shun.

- O Shaka também?- Ikki indagou interessado, o virginiano em algo tão mundano seria novidade e ele queria está perto pra ver.

- Ele foi contra a vontade. -disse Sah se lembrando do esforço de Mu e Aldebaran pra convencê-lo a ir.

- Tudo charme, alguém ia força o Shaka fazer algo que ele não queira?- Mel falou rindo, Ikki sorriu discretamente.

- Essa eu pago pra ver. – Seiya falou ajeitando sua mochila nas costas.

00ooo00

A partida entre dourados e moradores da vila já havia ocorrido sendo que o time dos santos levaram a melhor: quinze a zero. Todos estavam espalhados em volta do campo improvisado uma arquibancada tinha sido construída por Mu, Aldebaran e Shura. Os moradores estavam em estase com presenças tão ilustres. No momento os prateados jogavam contra os aspirantes. Placar: zero a zero

- Bando de pernas de pau. – Máscara resmungava pros jogadores que pela distancia não o ouviam. - Façam um gol porra.

- Máscara eles acabaram de iniciar a partida criatura. – Aldebaran respondeu ficando impaciente com a reclamação do italiano.

Em um passe Babel correu pra perto de onde touro e MDM estavam na intenção de dá uma travada no adversário aproveitou pra mostrar o dedo do meio pro canceriano esse quase foi em cima dele sorte que Aldebaran impediu o italiano de cumpri seu intento.

Um pouco afastados dos dois os gêmeos conversavam. Sem coragem de fitar o irmão Kanon indagou a Saga se ele estava se relacionado com a serva que ajudou no jantar oferecido as ameninas.

Saga franziu o cenho, tentando se lembra da tal criada, como não se lembrava ,inverteu o jogo.

- Eu é que pergunto se você está a fim da Mel, ela tem namorado esqueceu?- repreendeu.

Kanon sorriu fingindo tristeza.

- Ela me lembra disso sempre. - retrucou o gêmeo mais novo. - Você não me respondeu.

- Ela não faz meu tipo. - disse dando de ombros.

Agora Kanon encarou Saga.

- Vocês estavam tão à vontade juntos.

- Você e a Mel também.

- Mel é um amigo de saias, falo quase tudo pra ela. - deu de ombros, então pouco tempo já se sentia a vontade com a paulista.

- Devia falar pra mim que sou seu irmão. - Saga sentiu o ciúme tomar conta de si.

- Há coisas que você não entenderia. - respondeu o ex-marina com semblante triste.

- Por que não tenta?-indagou o mais velho cruzando os braços.

- Você não sabe como é difícil chegar até você Saga, sem perceber você se fecha. – jogou o cabelo pra traz, Saga engoliu em seco, depois Kanon tocou o coração do seu gêmeo. - E é complicado me aproximar aqui.

O coração de Saga bateu alucinado com o simples toque do ex-marina, agradeceu mentalmente que Kanon tenha tirado a mão antes se sentir o descompasso do seu peito traidor.

- Eu só tenho você, devei ser mais fácil. - Saga murmurou.

- É devia. - Kanon concordou o semblante sério, pra sorri logo em seguida. - Principalmente quando você não me defende em uma discussão com os outros.

- Não tem como te defender você está sempre errado. - riu matreiro.

- Quanta sinceridade. Obrigado. - falou debochado.

- Eu te amo. Kanon. – disse tocando o ombro do irmão as mão tremulas com a proximidade.

Kanon o fitou.

- Eu também. - disse com um velho sentimento dançando em seu peito.

Naquele momento um dos jogadores perdeu a bola, o que acabou em escanteio para o time adversário. Kamus conversava com Shura quando trezes pessoas apareceram no local, algumas das meninas se dispersaram.

Educadamente Kamus pediu licença ao capricorniano indo em direção do discípulo e os amigos.

- Hyoga! – o cumprimento, com seu ar frio, as meninas acharam que ele não estava feliz em ver o rapaz. - Quando chegou?

- Agora a pouco. – retribuiu o cumprimento semblante um pouco menos frio do que o do mestre, mas só durou até ver o escorpião e então o rosto do russo virou pedra. - Milo!- o saudou por educação.

- Fala pato. – ele adorava tirar o discípulo do aquariano do serio, Ikki riu. - Te roubaram o quarto. - já foi fofocando,

- Mentira. Não roubamos nada. - Ran protestou, nem percebeu que estava sendo observada.

- Fomos "gentilmente" instaladas nele. - Lary completou contendo o riso ao lembra-se da forma carinhosa que Kamus havia as entalado no quarto do cisne, ele parecia um pai se lembrando do filho.

Hyoga fitou Kamus impassível depois se voltou pra elas.

- Quase nunca o uso. - disse indiferente, como não se importasse, mas por dentro estava morrendo de ciúmes delas.

Ikki levantou o sobrolho fitou Hyoga longamente se irritando como loiro.

- É você é um ser superior não se abala com nada. - disse saindo de perto deles, deixando os outros confusos.

- Melhor do que ser um esquentado, que nem você. - cisne devolveu, não ia falar nada, mas não aguentou, desde antes de descerem do avião o leonino não tinha lhe dirigido à palavra e agora vinha com isso.

Ikki parou se virando.

- Prova que tenho sangue quente e você loiro?- riu indo ao encontro de Shaka

- Fênix você não toma jeito. - Shaka falou recriminando quando o moreno se aproximou dele.

Ikki sorriu sarcástico, olhou por sobre o ombro na intenção de observar Hyoga que sorria de algo que Seiya tinha dito, ele sentiu ser observado, cisne virou o rosto e encarou Ikki por segundos e se virou um pouco corado, Fênix tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto sempre duro.

- Eu ganho o dia fazendo o Hyoga cair do pedestal que ele criou pra se mesmo. - disse mais pra se mesmo do que pra Shaka.

- Criancice. – o virginiano balançou a cabeça em negação.

Assim que localizou os gêmeos, Mel saiu saltitando para o lado deles.

- Meu gêmeo lindo. - falou beijando Kanon no rosto e o abraçando pra isso teve que ficar na ponta dos pés. - Vai fazer o que hoje à noite?

- Nada, quer fazer o que?- respondeu bagunçando o cabelo dela.

A contra gosto Saga se afastou um pouco deixando os dois conversando.

- Ficar em casa assistindo a um filme. - não tinha pensado em uma programação descente, mas queria que os irmãos estivessem juntos.

- Só nos dois ou o Saga pode assistir também?- não queria que o irmão fosse excluído principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram.

Saga fingia não ouvir. Mel lhe sorriu.

- Ele sempre será bem vindo, a casa é dele. - falou sorridente.

Com a resposta Saga soltou uma risada.

Duas amazonas de corpos esculturais passaram ao lado do escorpião e este pareceu não notá-las, o que gerou estranhamento em quem o conhecia desde sempre.

- Você não as viu?- indagou Kamus friamente.

- Quem?- perguntou sem entender.

Com essa resposta ganhou um sorriso rápido e discreto de Kamus.

Naquele momento um aspirante postou se timidamente ao lado de Sah, Mabel, Ran e Niquita. Mick e DD tinham ido ajudar Aldebaran a conter Máscara que queria matar Babel e o restante dos cavaleiros de prata por estarem perdendo para os servos. O garoto fitou Ran com insistência, no entanto ela não percebeu distraída com a partida que corria animada, mesmo com a interferência do canceriano.

- Oi gatinho, deseja alguma coisa?-Sah indagou, enfim as outras o notaram, o garoto corou quando Ran o observou.

- Eu... Eu sou... Meu nome é Altor. - conseguiu dizer.

- Olá Altor como vai?- Mabel o cumprimentou achando graça no nervosismo dele.

- Eu... Bem. – respondeu nervoso.

- Você está treinando pra ser cavaleiro?- Niquita puxou conversa, percebeu que ele era tímido e devia ter tomado muita coragem pra vir falar com elas.

Com a pergunta ele levantou um pouco o rosto dando um sorriso vacilante.

- Sim em um mês terá um torneio para posse das armaduras de prata. – falou com timidez um dos seus sonhos em pouco tempo seria concretizado.

- Por qual armadura de prata você vai disputar? – Mabel perguntou interessada talvez ele se tornasse discípulo de algum dos prateados.

- A de Hercules!- falou orgulhoso. – Mas um dia vestirei a armadura de Touro.

Mabel sentiu um baque ao ouvir isso, suspirou dizendo pra se mesma que nem tudo será sempre igual, um dia eles teriam que se aposentar e isso pra ela era o que mais doía.

- Então vai ter que se esforçar muito para conquistá-la. – a Correntina tentou soar alegre.

Nesse momento Aiolos se juntou ao grupo fitou duramente Altor que se encolheu.

- Devia está fazendo seus exercícios não aqui de conversa. - falou autoritário, surpreendendo as meninas com sua conduta. Desde que chegaram elas nunca o viram assim.

- Eu... Estou indo senhor. - gaguejou, se retirou, não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada em Ran que só tinha olhos pra Aiolos.

- Coitado Olos ele só veio nos cumprimenta. - Sah defendeu o garoto que já estava longe pra ouvir. - Não sei se esqueceu, mas hoje é domingo.

- Ele veio por causa da Ran isso sim. - Mabel falou rindo.

A francesinha levou um susto.

- Eu? Por que ele viria falar comigo?- não tinha notado.

- Ran! Tenho que dizer? Você é exótica, bonita, parece uma boneca de porcelana e faz uma carinha linda quando é contraída como agora. -Niquita explicou apertando as bochecha de francesinha. -E ele não parou de olhar para você.

Aiolos também achava a expressão de contrariedade dela encantadora.

- Eca! Ele é um pirralho tem idade pra ser meu irmão. - afastou a mão de Niquita, esfregando o rosto dolorido a francesa não queria admitir, mas ficou embevecida.

- E você gosta de homens mais velhos de menor? – Shura que passava com Seiya parou e perguntou.

- Alguém me disse que sou criança, por tanto não sei o que quero. Ainda. - respondeu estreitando os olhos pra Aiolos, Shura sorriu assim como as meninas e Seiya.

- Às vezes em um relacionamento não é a idade física que conta. – disse Pégaso fazendo todos olharem pra ele.

- Falou a voz da experiência. – Sah falou sarcástica.

- Não me considero experiente, mas há pouco tempo terminei um relacionamento com uma mulher mais velha. – disse o japonês surpreendendo alguns.

- Você e a Shina terminaram?- essa Shura estava muito interessado em saber.

- Ela me deu um pé na bunda. - falou bem humorado.

Ninguém aguentou caíram na risada.

- Perceberam que o Mascara da Morte está mais irritadiço que o normal?- Pégaso perguntou vendo Aldebaran impedir Mascara de mandar Jamiam pro imotsos.

- E Seiya nós temos tanto pra contar, quer ouvir? Tem tempo? –Mabel perguntou sorridente.

- No momento estou curtindo o ócio. E tenho todo o tempo mundo pra vocês. - sorriu abraçando Mabel pelos ombros.

Continua...

* * *

><p>*Nó Japão o culto a beleza se refere a pessoas com rostos angelicais e femininos como o Shun. Durante a guerra galáctica os gritos femininos mais enfáticos de "lindo" ou "casa comigo" sempre eram dirigidos ao Shun tanto que o Jabu faz uma piada com isso.<p>

Os meus seriam pro Hyoga.

Quem conhece ou é viciado em Saint Seiya sabe quem são Jamiam e Babel.

Altor é minha criação e como gosto dele , ele vai voltar a aparecer num futuro próximo, não me mata Ran.

Desculpem a demora.

Li todos os reviews obrigada gente. Vou fazer uma seleção do que foi pedido, pois algumas coisas eu já escrevi no caderno parece até que estávamos em sintonia.

FFnet.

Hiina- chan. Que bom que voltou a ler Saint Seiya e só pra você saber, também estava sem postar nada aqui no ffnet e de uma vez só postei todas os cap que faltavam. Dite e MDM vão se acerta, mas primeiro vão sofrer um pouco mais. Que bom que gostou da declaração do Olia ^^

Lady. Obrigada, e somos duas sem namorado kkk olha infelizmente seu pedido de personalidade não poderei atender se não ficaria estranho elas mudarem de um dia pra outro. Quanto ao seu namorado Lucas esse eu posso atender já que não o citei na fic.

Nyah

Ran: Filhota ^^ Dite e MDM vão sofrer um pouquinho mais e se o Milo não se cuidar Kamus o congela.

Vou revelar uma coisa: esse capitulo não existiria, mas quando li o que já tinha escrito não fazia sentido alguns por isso tive que criar esse e para piorar ele não queria nascer. Pelo parto difícil mereço um review?

E minha Beta obrigada ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

Cap em homenagem um amigo. Tino meu lobo safado ^^ esse capítulo é pra você espero que um dia você o leia.

* * *

><p><strong>O amor dói.<strong>

A chegada dos meninos fez Saori sair do templo coisa que e ela não fazia há algum tempo. Dohko recebeu Shiryu com muita satisfação, os irmãos ficaram no templo de Atena, já Hyoga teve que dormir no sofá, o cisne estava morrendo de ciúmes do seu mestre.

Depois da chegada dos meninos as coisas pioraram entre Máscara e Afrodite. Ninguém sabia o que fazer com peixe e câncer.

Afrodite evitava se encontra com Máscara da Morte e quando isso acontecia, mantinham distancia um do outro, e não trocavam farpas como antes.

Conhecido por ser o cavaleiro mais desumano e cruel do santuário, Máscara da Morte não parecia mais o mesmo, há dias que não brigava ou reclamava de nada. Até Atena estranhou o comportamento do canceriano.

O canceriano já não dormia direito e por causa disso, não só ele como DD e Mick que agora dividiam a mesma cama com ele, apresentavam olheiras profundas e visíveis. Onde antes se via ódio e descaso agora só tinha dor e tristeza.

A coisa estava tão seria que ele parou de sair com os outros integrantes do quarteto, e não era por falta de incentivo de Michelle que começou a odiar ver MDM a passar o dia fitando o nada.

Aldebaran era o único com quem câncer dialogava, ou melhor, pronunciava monossílabos, isso quando tinha forças pra falar. Quando ele aparecia em touro, Mabel se refugiava, na cozinha, no quarto ou em gêmeos dando privacidade a ele.

Os dois assistiam novelas brasileiras, na verdade Deba assistia e Máscara fingia. Ele só não queria ficar sozinho ou dar trabalho pra DD e Mick que já estavam bastante preocupadas com ele.

Câncer queria esquecer o homem que o fez descobriu o amor. Queria tirar a dor que esmagava seu peito sempre que pensava nele e não conseguia.

E Afrodite conhecido por ser narcisista, mas amoroso estava deixando todos preocupados com sua raiva.

Qualquer um que tentasse falar com peixe, levava uma bronca, recebia xingamentos ou simplesmente eram ignoradas, as três únicas pessoas que recebiam sua atenção eram a deusa, Shun e Lary.

Ele se sentia péssimo agindo assim com seus amigos, mas eles tinham confabulado com a declaração falsa de Máscara, o peixinho estava magoado, mesmo com raiva mantinha impecável em nem um dia descuidou de sua beleza, no entanto não tinha forças pra mais nada.

00ooo00

Máscara tentava dormir quando foi convocado a comparece ao templo de Atena, seu coração disparou, para chegar ao tempo da deusa ele tinha que passar por Peixe. Máscara não saberia se iria se controlar caso o encontrasse.

Mu foi junto, pois também havia sido convocado. Os dois iam lado a lado sem presa, a cada passo o coração de câncer batia forte e inquieto.

O canceriano caminhava de cabeça baixa alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Os dois estavam próximos a capricórnio quando sentiram cosmo de Afrodite se aproximando. Câncer sentiu o coração ir a boca levantou a cabeça. Distraído Afrodite não percebeu os dois, assim que sentiu a presença de Máscara ele parou, engolindo seco, era tarde demais para fugir.

Mu observou os dois vacilarem, pensou que Afrodite fosse se render ao ver os estado do canceriano, no entanto, Peixe se recuperou primeiro.

- Mu! - Afrodite cumprimentou o ariano com um aceno rápido.

- Afrodite! Como vai? - Áries perguntou educado mesmo sabendo a resposta só em olhar pra ele.

- Como sempre maravilhosamente bem queridinho. – Dite sorriu forçado, por dentro gritava por socorro, fitou Máscara e sentiu raiva. - Farreando muito Máscara? Cuidado.

- Com o que? - Câncer murmura sem acreditar que Peixe estava falando com ele.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos azuis piscina.

- Com essas mulheres que encontra nessas baladas, você está um caco. - diz sarcástico, mas morrendo de ciúmes.

Máscara pareceu não entender a pergunta.

- Que mulheres? - Câncer pergunta confuso. Mick e DD não contavam as duas estavam mais para suas irmãs do que outra coisa.

- As que você anda saindo. - falou irritado.

- Há dias que não sei o que é isso. - Máscara falou sincero olhando-o longamente.

- Está na abstinência?- Afrodite pergunta irônico.

Mu olhava de uma ou outro.

Impulsionado pela pergunta, Máscara subiu dois degraus ficando um pouco mais alto que Dite. Câncer o fita intensamente demonstrando carinho.

- Eu não estaria se alguém acreditasse em mim quando digo que o amo. - ele pensou em tocar a face de Dite, mas desistiu parando a mão no ar.

O silencio que se seguiu foi tenso, Máscara esperou pela reação do Peixe que foi tão fria quanto a anterior.

- Tenham um bom dia. - disse friamente passando por eles.

Afrodite se afastou pisando duro deixando os dois cavaleiros pra trás. Máscara sentiu os olhos marejados os limpou com raiva, sem conseguiu se conter soltou um suspirou de dor.

- Paciência. – Mu toca o ombro de Máscara confortando-o.

- Não sabia que amar era assim Mu dói muito. - diz o canceriano com a voz embargada de sofrimento.

00ooo00

Em virgem, a conversa girava entorno do casal problema do momento.

- Não aguento mais essa situação ridícula. - se sentando no sofá da casa de virgem DD desabafa. - Ele não come há dias, não dorme, chora quando acha que não estamos olhando e só vai a Touro por que Aldebaran é discreto e não fica enchendo ele de perguntas. E a Mabel está certa a culpa é nossa.

- Obrigado. – Mabel cantarolou, recebendo olhares tortos. Ela tinha usado a passagem alternativa pra chagar a sexta casa ainda não se sentia a vontade em passar por Câncer.

- Temos que entender o lado do Afrodite ele tem o direito de está magoado. - Lary o defende, ela tinha presenciado a dor silenciosa do peixinho.

- Eu entendo, mas precisa ser tão grosso? Qual quer hora dessas ele mata algum desavisado.- comentou Mel bebericando um suco de maçã.

00ooo00

A arena, o tema era o mesmo

- O caranguejo está irreconhecível. - Aiolia diz, abraçando Marin por trás, eles tinham oficializado o namoro.

- Máscara está arrasado. - Shura comenta, há dias que os quatro não saiam juntos.

- Ele está amando pela primeira vez. Para ele não é fácil. – Dohko explica, olhando na direção do décimo terceiro templo.

**Na casa de virgem.**

Pensativa Sah fitava o céu azul pela janela da sala, sorrindo de repente.

- Gente! Estou tendo uma ideia pra juntar o Máscara e o Afrodite – disse esfregando as mãos. - Mas precisarei de ajuda.

- Já era hora de alguém ter alguma idéia. - disse Niquita.

- Tenho vário, o problema é botar em prática. - Mabel falou brincando com seu anel de compromisso rolando ele entre os dedos.

- Eu tenho uma em andamento. - Lary revelou acedendo a curiosidade delas – Shura. – disse simplesmente.

Vozes animadas fizeram elas se calarem, os cavaleiros e Marin adentraram Virgem, Shina não estava entre eles, pois precisava manter a disciplina das aspirantes a amazonas as duas tinham adiado a posse que deveria já ter acontecido.

Logo depois da chegada deles Mu e Máscara apareceram o último com um semblante triste.

- Há reunião foi um pé no saco hein ?- Milo perguntou esperando que Câncer fosse responde com seu mau humor habitual.

- Foi legal. - respondeu sem ânimo.

- Ele está doente. - Shura mediu sua temperatura se surpreendendo, o italiano odiava reuniões. - Não, está normal.

Mu que tinha ido até a cozinha com Shaka pegar um copo de água voltou.

- Nos encontramos o Afrodite mais cedo. - Mu informou.

- Há! – todos exclamaram em coro.

- E ai? Conversaram? - DD perguntou interessada.

- Voltei a dizer que o amo... – falou com a voz rouca, se sentia arrasado Mick o amparou.

- E o Afrodite disse um bom dia frio e foi embora, parecia você Kamus.- disse Mu

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. Mu. - o aquariano rangeu os dentes.

Milo achou graça.

- Ao menos é um passo, ele falou com você, quem sabe daqui para frente vocês não voltem às boas de novo. - Mick tentou se otimista.

- Pode ser. - seu desanimo era evidente.

- Bom que aqui está super animado. – Mick tentou fazer graça arrancando poucos sorrisos de alguns. – Mas vamos embora dormir um pouco.

Com a interferência dos cavaleiros, elas não puderam formular um plano, mas Sah iria crescer a ideia aos poucos. Ela saiu para se despedir dos cavaleiros e das meninas, voltou ao templo fechando a porta.

Shaka a esperava.

- O que elas faziam aqui? - indagou autoritário.

A garota suspirou cansada, eles não conversavam e sempre que ela tentava ser gentil ele lhe era indiferente, se o virginiano queria briga só por elas estarem em Virgem ia ter.

- Vieram me fazer companhia, conversar, jogar conversa fora. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha indagadora, Sah perdeu a paciência. – Olhe eu não sei ler pensamento, mas se você quer que eu cale a boca eu calo. – a respiração dela estava descompassada devido à raiva. - Melhor vou facilitar pra você, eu vou embora, vou pra onde me aceitem com minha tagarelice ou falta dela, se você não me queria era só ter falado, mas você não fala, só resmunga ou me olha torto com esse ar de superioridade. - "Que é de tirar o fôlego.", pensou indo até o quarto pegou suas poucas coisa e enfiou tudo em uma sacola.

Quando se virou levou um susto ao ver Shaka parado à porta, os braços cruzados ela não soube identificar se os olhos azuis abertos eram zombeteiros ou confusos.

- Com licença, por pavor. - ela pediu sem olhar em sua direção.

- Para onde você vai? – a voz melodiosa dele a fez fechar os olhos se arrepiando.

- Para qualquer lugar bem longe de você e esse seu mutismo, não é possível que você só fale duas palavras durante o dia e uma frase a semana toda. – ele não saiu da frente então tentou empurrá-lo tocando em seu abdômen firme "nossa que gostoso" e então sentiu o abdômen dele mexer, ele ria - O que foi agora?

Sorrindo ele ficava lindo.

- Fique!

Sah largou a sacola no chão surpresa.

- Ué! Não é você que diz que eu falo demais, sou intrometida...

- Na realidade eu não me importo, você pode falar a vontade. Só fique.

- Por quê? – indagou o coração aos pulos.

- Gosto da sua presença você é espirituosa. – falou o virginiano saindo da porta do quarto indo pro seu próprio.

Sah ficou em silencio pensando no que ele dissera.

- Eu sou espirituosa... Ele acabou de me chamar de palhaça.

Era pra ficar com raiva dele, mas caiu na risada. Mal sabia ela que no quarto Shaka também ria.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Gastaram?<p>

Fichas outro pedido, eu sei sou pidona.

Quais Ficwriters vocês gostam e quais fics que elas (eles) escreveram que vocês gostaram?

Eu gosto de uma lista enorme, mas direi seis Ficwriters: Suellen- San (não é por que é minha beta , é por que é boa mesmo) AndreiaKennen, Krika Haruno, Mamba Negra, Madame Verlaine e Shiryuforever94 tem outras, mas vou ficar só com essas.

Fics que eu gostei(a lista é enorme também, mas só direi algumas) se vocês disserem por que gostam das fics me ajudaria muito.

AndreiaKennen: Os garotos

Krika Haruno: Reencontro com o passado.

Mamba Negra: Encontros e desencontros.

Madame Verlaine: Primavera: com Ikki e Hyoga.

Shiryuforever94: A dor que eu nuca quis.

Suellen- San: além de Novo Mundo que participo com uma ficha tem também Nossos filhos.

Não tem problema se nossas listas forem parecidas.

Respostas.

Ran que bom que gostou do Altor fiquei com medo que não gostasse dele, e que bom que gostou da cena dos irmão eu acho que estava inspirada kkk

Hiina : o povo é louco pra morde o Shun coitado, e sim a Ran já tem dono ,só vai demorar um pouquinho pra eles ficarem juntos.

SaoriKido: minha deusa que bom que está lendo, estou tentando da o mesmo tratamento a todas sem esquecer de nem uma.  
>Obrigada a todos por lerem ^^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Capitulo com alta dose de palavrão, pra alguns nem tanto pra outros sei lá, então se não gosta olha o "x" no canto da tela ao seu dispor. Eu avisei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se correr a cabra pega se ficar a cobra come.<strong>

Cansado da mesmice de sempre, Shion decidiu inovar. O mestre resolveu mesclar. Amazonas e cavaleiros de qualquer patente poderiam duelar entre si, sem cosmo, mostrando o quão fortes são.

Curiosas às meninas desceram para assistir ao treino, os cinco bronzeados não quiseram participar, Shion deixou passa.

E lá foram os treze para arquibancada assistir ao espetáculo.

Shina parecia inspirada, já havia derrotados todos os aspirantes, quatro amazonas incluindo Marin que tinha deslocado o ombro e estava sendo cuidada pelo namorado.

No momento a cobra lutava contra Orpheu de Lira.

Da plateia que começava a crescer as meninas admiravam a cobra em ação.

- Cavaleiro que moleza é essa? - Shina dava passos calculados sempre de olhos nos movimentos de Orpheu.

- Não é moleza, cara amazona, é admiração por lutar com um adversário tão poderoso. - disse já cansado, não encontrava brecha nenhuma para atacá-la.

Aquilo que ele ouviu foi um rosnado? Sim. Shina estava rosnado pra ele "É hoje que eu lhe encontro meu amor" pensou o cavaleiro um pouco alarmado.

- Não me venha com elogios. Lute! - ordena.

Ela avançou.

Orpheu teve segundos para desviar do soco potente da cobra, no entanto não foi o suficiente, o golpe pegou de raspão em seu abdômen, mas foi o suficiente para ele ir ao chão sem ar.

De prontidão Shura e Aiolos foram socorrer o cavaleiro de prata.

- Consegue respirar Orpheu?- Aiolos indagou preocupado.

- Acho... Que... Sim. – respondeu com dificuldade via um total breu na sua frente.

- Vamos ajudá-lo a levantar. – Shura o apoiou pelos ombros ajudando Aiolos a firmar o cavaleiro de prata a ficar em pé.

Aiolos se afasta com Orpheu, mas Shura fica na arena encarando Shina.

- Poderia ter pegado mais leve Shina. – avisa.

Ela fez "Hum" pra ele.

- Shura, se eu dê mole nem um desses aspirantes a cavaleiros ou amazonas terão capacidade de cumprir suas funções. Então por favor, O PRÓXIMO!

- Eu serei seu próximo adversário. – ele anuncia.

Ela dá um sorriso agastado.

- Embora queira lutar com você, não conclui com os cavaleiros de prata, Capricórnio. - os prateados que esperavam fizeram questão de ceder a vez a Shura. Shina faltou pouco não desferiu um "venha cobra" neles "bando de froxos" pensou azeda.

- Está com medo de me enfrentar amazona? - o Capricorniano sorriu sarcástico.

**Arquibancada.**

- O que você andou falando pra ele Lary? - Niquita indagou baixo virando o corpo pra trás, pois a outra estava mais afastada.

- Nada demais! – murmurou, seus olhos brilhavam, percebeu que não só ela, mas as outras também estavam interessadas em saber. - Povo curioso, só disse a ele que mulheres como a Shina gostam de homens determinados e intensos, ele só esta seguindo minhas sugestões.

Todas seguravam a respiração, então era isso que ela estava fazendo durante às vezes que elas viam os dois juntos.

- Niquita isso não vai prestar. - disse Ran se levantando indo ajudar Aiolos com Orpheu.

- Ô! - foi tudo o que a portuguesa disse.

- Ele está procurando encrenca. – Hyoga falou com sua voz de locutor, no mesmo instante, Mabel fechou os olhos ouvindo.

- O Shura já encontrou Hyoga. – Seiya falou intrigado com o que via na arena.

- Aposto que ele ganha. – disse Ikki rindo.

- Irmão acha que ela tem chances contra um cavaleiro de ouro? - Shun perguntou com inocência. As meninas se entreolharam, se ele soubesse...

- Tenho certeza Shun. - disse o irmão convicto.

- Também aposto nela. - Seiya falou, conhecia bem a ex-namorada.

- Fiquem quietos. - Shiryu os advertiu voltando a atenção pra arena.

**De volta à arena.**

- Medo de você? Não me faça rir. - ela fumegava de raiva.

- O que está a esperando? Ataque! - ele a incitou, mantinha a escalibur baixa.

- Não se esqueça! Você que mandou. - e ela foi com tudo pra cima dele.

Eles lutavam sob o incentivo da plateia. As mulheres torciam obviamente para a cobra e todos os homens com exceção de Ikki e Seiya para Shura.

Os dois eram rápidos socos e chutes quase não se viam tamanhos a velocidade dos dois. As meninas não estavam nem ai se não conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos o que importava era "vê-los" duelando. Shina era a técnica em pessoa e ele tinha uma agilidade e destrezas incríveis.

Acompanhando o embate Altor viu Ran, mas não teve coragem de ir falar com ela preferiu ficar onde estava com receio de levar outro sermão do Sagitariano "em outra oportunidade" pensou o jovem.

Ran correu para ajuda Aiolos a cuidar de Orpheu

- Tente respirar aos poucos. Assim, isso muito bem. - ela dizia enquanto ele fazia o que ela mandava.

Aiolos a fitou intrigado, Lira estava voltando à cor normal.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? - o Sagitariano indagou meio duro a ela.

- Fiz um curso de primeiros socorros pela internet isso é o básico. - informou sem olhar pra ele, nunca se saiba quando precisaria, principalmente quando seu pai estivesse por perto.

- Obrigado estou melhor. – Orpheu a tirou dos seus pensamentos dolorosos. - A senhorita é amazona?

Surpresa com a pergunta Ran abriu um sorriso que deixou Aiolos sem ar.

- Infelizmente não. - informou um pouco triste, mas sem perder o sorriso.

- Você daria uma ótima amazona. – Lira falou gentil.

Ran ficou encabulada, com o elogio, nem ao menos ousou olhar para Aiolos que crispou os dentes de raiva.

- Isso é uma cantada? Você não é apaixonado pela Eurídice? - ela indagou.

Quando Ran percebeu a gafe já era tarde, uma lágrima solitária fluiu pelo rosto do cavaleiro de prata.

- Me desculpe eu... - tentou concertar se sentindo culpada por fazê-lo sofrer.

- Tudo bem, já devia ter me acostumado. – Lira sorriu fraco, as mãos no abdômen, ele virou pra ela. - A senhorita é muito bela! - falou não esperando uma resposta e se afasta.

- Ai, eu o ofendo e ele ainda me elogia que homem é esse? - indagou encantada e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele é um romântico incurável. Não existem muitos hoje em dia. – Aiolos respondeu o olhar serio.

- Pensei que você fosse um. – ela murmurou

Nesse momento os dois e olharam pra arena ao mesmo tempo, onde Shura havia dado uma rasteira em Shina e a derrubado. Ele ficou por cima da amazona, seu joelho esquerdo prendendo o braço direito dela e sua mão direita prendiam o braço esquerdo da amazona, ficando com uma mão livre.

Shura aproximou o rosto do dela e em um momento de distração da amazona retirou lhe a máscara com a mão livre, que não eram mais necessárias só em treinos ou quem quisesse usar como ela e Marin.

Não se ouvia nada da arquibancada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- indagou a cobra se contorcendo toda pra se livrar dele ao mesmo tempo tentando esconder o rosto que obviamente ele já tinha visto e apreciou muito.

- Contemplando o rosto da minha adversária que por sinal é lindo. - ele disse afagando rosto dela

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM. – gritou se remexendo mais, louca pra acabar com tanta ousadia.

- Se continuar se mexendo assim via ser difícil. - falou malicioso sentindo a excitação aflorar. Ela arregalou os olhos corando.

Ele tinha falado alto e todos ouviram o que gerou em várias risadas de alguns cavaleiros de ouro - Milo e Kanon - Os aspirantes não mexeram um músculo da face, pois sabiam que ela os mataria depois. Pasma Niquita desferiu um tapa na cocha de Lary que fez careta de dor. Os bronzeados e prateados não se atreveram a achar graça.

- Espanhol, seu porco nojento. Sai de cima de mim AGORA!- ela gritou perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava.

- Adoro esse seu ardor minha cobrinha. - e pra piora ele falava alto.

- Cobrinha é a senhora sua mãe. - esbravejou dando um forte tranco pra cima, grande erro, pois sentiu algo duro entre as pernas.

- Ao respeito, me madre está no céu, ela não tem como se defender. - ele a recriminou feito criança.

**Da arquibancada.**

As meninas estavam brancas. Por isso Niquita resolveu agir.

- Lary se o Shura não sair inteiro dessa eu mesma te mato. - Niquita avisou descendo

A carioca engoliu em seco.

- Aiolos não é melhor interferir? - Ran indagou vendo Niquita se aproximar deles

- Shina sabe se cuidar. - Aiolos disse sem dar muito importância.

- Não estou preocupada com ela e sim com ele. - sabia que mulheres com raiva são capazes de tudo.

- Esse embate está ficando interessante. – Milo se juntou aos dois ao mesmo tempo em que Niquita.

**De volta à arena.**

Em vão ela tentava se livra do agarre dele.

- Cavaleiro você tem cinco segundos pra me soltar. - avisou rangendo os dentes.

- E o que acontece se eu não soltá-la? - perguntou malicioso.

"Cala a boca" pediu Niquita em pensamento.

- Você vai sentir minha fúria. – ela quase cuspia de raiva.

- Estou pagando pra ver minha linda. - Shura disse inspirando o perfume dela.

Com a distração dele ela pode livrar sua mão direita, suas unhas cresceram e cega de raiva ela aranhou rosto do Capricorniano que urrou de dor, mas não a soltou, ela sorrio vitoriosa.

Shura sentia o rosto arder, passou a mão na face, então viu sangue nos dedos, agora sim ele se irritou os olhos se encheram de cólera.

- Ora sua... - disse irado, então fez algo que ela e nem ninguém ali presente esperava.

Ele a beijou.

Não foi um beijo gentil. E nem ela esperava que fosse tamanha sua ira. Shina ainda tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu a língua dele adentrou sua boca afoita. O beijo dele era quente, inebriante, seu corpo inteiro vibrou de desejo com os toques do espanhol.

A italiana tentou resistir à tentação, mas foi mais forte que ela, estava ficando muito bom então jogou tudo para o alto, esqueceu que estavam em público, que Shion podia vê-los e pior que suas discípulas poderiam presenciar sua mestra se render a um homem.

Sem reservas ela correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que ele.

Na arquibancada os cavaleiros, aspirantes, servos vibrarão, assobiarão empolgados com o furor dos dois.

- Ikki você não disse que ela iria ganhar?- Shun perguntou inocente ao irmão.

Coube a Seiya responder.

- Nesse caso Shun os dois saíram ganhando.

Afrodite se sentou ao lado de Ran e Niquita logo depois Marin se juntou a eles com uma tipoia no braço, o peixinho fungava.

- O que foi Flor? Não chora. – Niquita pediu abraçando ele carinhosa - Por que está assim?

- Foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho. - disse voltando a fungar

- Cisco. Sei. – disse Marin flexionado o ombro.

- Estou emocionado só isso. Nunca vi tanta paixão. - Peixe falou vendo os dois agora rolarem no chão aos beijos.

- Ela nunca vai admitir que esta apaixonada por ele. - Marin disse pensativa, conhecia bem a amiga.

Um pouco afastados delas os dourados observavam a cena inusitada.

- MANDA VER SHURA! - Milo gritou as mãos em concha incentivando o amigo.

- É melhor separar esses dois. - Kamus disse ignorando as loucuras do escorpião.

- Concordo. - disse Shaka.

- Ei Máscara, vamos ajudar nosso amigo. - Kanon chamou o canceriano.

Este fitava Afrodite, que parecia chorar, o Canceriano se sentiu culpado tudo que queria era fazer as pazes com ele, lhe pedir perdão.

- Me ouviu?- Kanon indagou tirando o outro dos seus devaneios.

- Vamos apartar aqueles dois antes que a coisa esquente. - Milo se aproximou dos dois, mas o que queria era ao contrário.

E estava esquentando mesmo, cego de excitação e luxúria Shura, levantou a blusa de Shina para acariciá-la, e aprecia que ela estava gostando, pois sua mão já descia para uma região perigosa, foi quando o dourados os interrompeu.

- Chega aqui não é lugar pra isso. - Dohko interveio puxando Shura.

- Shura meu amigo agora não é hora. - Kanon ajudou o libriano afastar Shura que relutava em se afastar de Shina.

A amazona se levantou sem ajuda.

- Você já teve o que queria cavaleiro. - disse Shina os lábios róseos inchados. - Passar bem.

Tentou se afastar, mas ele se soltou de Dohko e Kanon e a impediu de ir mais longe.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - indagou autoritário.

Ela estreitou os olhos verdes.

- Não é da sua conta. - puxou o braço voltando a se afastar.

- Agora é você é minha namorada. - ele disse os outros não o seguravam mais.

Shina estacou no lugar, engolindo em seco olhou pra ele.

- Eu sou o que? - devia ter ouvido errado.

- Minha namorada! - exclamou orgulhoso.

Ela se controlou pra não avançar nele.

- Desde quando? - essa ela tinha perdido e os outros também.

- Há minutos atrás ao retribuir o meu beijo. - ele aproximou se dela.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO, VÁ PARA O INFERNO. – gritou zangada.

- Já estive nele. - disse voltando a beijá-la com ardor.

- Meu Zeus! De novo não, se continuar assim, ele vão fazer aquilo aqui mesmo. – falou Afrodite que tinha se juntado ao grupo do deixa disso.

- Seria interessante – Milo falou malicioso recebendo um pedala de Kamus. – Ai!

- Cala a boca Milo! – esbravejou, quando achava que o outro tinha mudado o escorpião dava provas que não.

- Desculpa Kamy – pediu choroso.

- Comporte-se. - lhe envia um olhar duro.

- Shura já chega maledeto. - Máscara afastou os dois. Olhou pra Afrodite pedindo ajuda. - Afrodite, por favor, a tire daqui.

Esse pedido pegou todos de surpresa. O peixe o fitou serio.

- Como?- Afrodite indagou confuso.

- Pedi pra tirar ela daqui, por favor. - o, por favor, foi dito em um italiano carregado.

O defensor da décima segunda casa ainda pensou em recusar o pedido, mas pela amiga ajudaria ele.

- Ok! Marin me ajuda aqui. - pediu sendo prontamente atendido, Shina esperneava.

- Segura esse fogo mulher! - Marin pediu tendo dificuldade, pois estava usando um braço só, as meninas desceram pra ajudar.

- Me solta eu vou acabar com ele. - tentava se soltar em vão.

- Vou te esperar minha linda. - Shura disse se deixando levar por MDM e Milo este último morrendo de ri.

- ESPERE SENTADO. - ela gritou de volta.

- Ela me ama. – ele suspirou apaixonado o rosto ainda sangrando, mas ele nem sentia mais dor.

- Ela é tão carinhosa com você. - disse Milo irônico.

Shura se soltou deles os tranquilizando, não voltou a se aproximar dela, o olhar determinado.

- Shina hoje à noite esteja em capricórnio pra me fazer companhia em um jantar. Esteja bela pra mim. - o sorriso que ele enviou a ela foi lindo.

Ela estava longe o suficiente dele, mas ela ouviu o que Shura disse.

- Ele quer o que? - ela perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Que você esteja linda pra ele hoje à noite. - falou Mabel solicita.

- Ele quer não é!- esbravejou querendo avançar nele, quando Marin a segurou.

- Parou você já deu seu show, agora chega. - a águia avisou enérgica,

- Marin isso não foi brincadeira, eu vou matá-lo. - ela fechou as mãos, as unhas cravadas na palma fazendo sangrar ,ela suspirou se controlando, contando até dez caminhou em direção contraria a dele.

Deram um tempo pra ela se controlar.

- Esta mais calma?- Afrodite indagou alcançando ela.

Shina parou de chofre quase causando um acidente entre as meninas que vinham atrás.

- Calma eu? Ele me faz passar vergonha na presença de todo o santuário, retira minha máscara, me beija e ainda quer que eu vá a casa dele jantar. E acha que estou calma? Não, estou FURIOSA! - grita passando as costas das mãos no cabelo impaciente.

- Você vai. - disse Lary tranquilamente.

Shina a olhou.

- Pra onde? - indagou com as mãos na cintura o sangue se misturando com a terra da roupa.

- Jantar com ele. - completou Mel.

- Nos ajudamos você. - Afrodite ditou empolgado.

- Arranjaremos algo confortável pra você usar. - Sah estava se imaginado transformando a cobra.

Mesmo zangada, Shina riu.

- Por que vocês imaginam que vou a casa dele? - cruzou os braços.

- Pelo simples fato que você precisa seguir com a sua vida e pra isso tem que esquecer o Pégasus. - Michele falou.

- É duro admitir, mas a Michelle está certa!- Niquita disse causando riso nas amigas, Mick lhe deu a língua.

Balançando a cabeça Shina suspirou, elas queriam que ela vivesse, fitou Shura que se afastava as costas largas e fortes, o andar decidido, ela sentiu um calor lhe subir.

- Sei que me arrependerei depois, mas... Ok vocês venceram, eu janto com ele. - decidiu.

As meninas acompanhadas de Afrodite soltaram gritinhos. Acompanharam a cobra até a vila das amazonas.

Niquita ficou pra trás com Lary.

- Ainda pensa em me "matar"? - a carioca perguntou à portuguesa.

- Não, mas não faça isso de novo. - advertiu apresando o passo pra acompanhar os outros.

- Deu certo não deu? - Lary indagou rindo.

Essa noite seria inesquecível pra os dois.

**20:00**

**Templo de capricórnio.**

Shura inspecionou a mesa posta, colheres, pratos, copos, o vinho, a comida tudo foi arrumado graças aos amigos.

Kamus com o vinho e a louça. Aldebaran com a comida. Milo ajudou a descontrair os ânimos e Aiolia contribuiu com seu cosmo curador. Os castiçais seriam acesos quando ela chega-se, os amigos, esperavam no topo da escada que dava e sagitário.

- E ai hombre nervoso? - Milo indagou vendo Shura andar de um lado a outro.

- Sim, eu quero que tudo saia perfeito, ela é a mulher que quero para toda minha vida. - confessou parando de andar.

- Se você tem certeza que a quer non tem por quer ficar nervoso. - disse Kamus.

- Boa sorte meu amigo. - Deba o abraçou.

- Obrigado Deba. - agradeceu lhe sorrindo.

Milo ia falar algo quando a ver subindo, então cutuca Shura, ele a fita em basbacado.

Shina subia os degraus de capricórnio, ela usava um vestido vermelho estilo coração com uma fenda do lado mostrando as pernas bem torneadas. Os cabelos verdes em cascata enfeitados por uma rosa branca e infelizmente estava usando a máscara.

A amazona estava insegura com a roupa reveladora, mas ao ver o semblante de Shura a insegurança cedeu a uma satisfação inexplicável.

Terminou de subir os últimos degraus que os separava, ela mantinha os olhos fixos em Shura e ele lhe olhava com desejo e ternura o mesmo tempo.

Fitaram se e por um longo tempo, nem pareciam que tinham outras pessoas presentes.

- Ham! Ham! – Aldebaran pigarreou pra chamar atenção deles. - Shina!

- Até amanhã. – disse Milo malicioso.

- Shina! Até amanhã Shura. - Kamus desceu e os outros dois fizeram os mesmo deixando o casal à vontade.

- Boa noite! - Shina respondeu muito tempo depois.

A sós Shura a analisou por inteiro, como se avise pela primeira vez.

- Perdeu alguma coisa Shura? - ela parecia zangada, mas só estava encabulada pela inspeção.

Ele saiu do transe, sorriu sedutor.

- Você está maravilhosa. - tocou o rosto dela sob a máscara.

- Eu... Obrigada. - disse um pouco tímida, o que o surpreendeu.

- Vai continuara usando a máscara?- ele perguntou.

- Acho melhor. – era seu alicerce sua segurança.

- Eu não. – disse retirando a peça que o impedia de ver o belo rosto da mulher amada, com delicadeza ele puxa queixo dela em sua direção e afaz olhar pra ele. - Em meus sonhos sempre imaginei como seria seu rosto.

- Decepcionado? - perguntou insegura, Seiya sempre a elogiou, mas ouvir isso de Shura era diferente.

- Nem um pouco, você é linda. - alisava carinhosamente o rosto dela.

O rubor na face da italiana fez Shura ter certeza que apesar dela aparentar ser uma mulher forte, Shina tinha um que de adolescente. Ele sorriu.

- Vamos ficar aqui parados a noite toda?- indagou sentindo-se incomodada.

- Não desculpe, para mim você é uma bela distração. – estendeu o braço pra ela, que aceitou de pronto.

Juntos adentraram o templo de capricórnio para uma noite especial.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Gente estou começando pelos casais ditos comuns por que é mais fácil pra mim. Mas próximo capitulo tentarei me redimir.<p>

As fichas, obrigada pela ajuda.

FFnet.

Lady : O Ikki não vai chegar perto do Shaka ,mesmo por que a fênix já tem pretendente uma outra ave. Infelizmente Sah e Shaka não vão formar um casal, mas até o final da fic quem sabe?

Leitora (o) anônima (o) :que bom que esta gostando da fic prometo tentar não demorar em atualizar.

Hiina-chan : Dite e Mask vão se entender é só esperar mais um pouquinho. O Oga ele não gosta de aparentar ,mas é ciumento kkk.

Nyah.

Filhota: o caso desses dois cabeças dura está próximo de se resolver.

SaoriKido: Obrigada. Boas coisas viram pra esse povo.

Próximo cap surpraise ^^.


	16. Chapter 16

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**E enfim um Yaoi cuidado com o excesso de mel meus amores espero que gostem. Boa leitura *cruzando os dedos***

* * *

><p><strong>Quando um plano da certo.<strong>

De um dia para o outro o tempo mudou em toda a Grécia, estava tão quente que quase todos no santuário e localidades próximas dormiram do lado de fora de suas casas. Incluindo certo casal que depois de um jantar perfeito passou a noite toda se "conhecendo".

Quando o dia amanheceu Shion mudou o horário dos treinos para a parte da tarde, pois eram horários mais frescos e também por que Saori havia mandado instalar tendas e bebedouros elétricos na arena dos cavaleiros e amazonas.

Em consenso as meninas se refugiaram em Aquário o lugar mais fresco do Santuário. Mas primeiro tiveram que implorar a Hyoga a dar uma de ar condicionado humano.

- Vai Hyoga, por favor. – Mabel implorava usava um short curto e uma blusa preta folgada, dentre as oito era uma das que mais sentia calor.

- Já disse que não sou... – não terminou a frase resmungou algo em russo, provavelmente um palavrão, estava sentado no canto do sofá cercado pelas oito, todas usavam roupas curtas e reveladoras.

- Nos sabemos, você é a pessoa mais perfeita, mais linda, desprendida, amorosa... – DD murmurou morta de vergonha, mas se adular as ajudasse não estava nem ai.

Para não haver dúvidas elas fizeram a carinha do gato de botas do filme Shrek, o que pra Hyoga foi como ver Shun na sua frente quando este queria dissuadir o irmão para que fizesse alguma coisa. Ao pensar no amigo sua atenção se voltou pra Ikki seu eterno tormento, balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar das imagens de Fênix, por conta disso não viu Mabel levar as mãos perigosamente às barrara da própria blusa.

- Você vai esfriar ou vou ter que...? - ameaçou determinada, era um blefe, mas ele não precisava saber.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Não há necessidade, eu faço. – disse alarmado se ajeitando.

Elas esperavam algo pirotécnico como os movimentos que ele fazia para desferir um golpe, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, á principio não sentiram nada, então Lary foi reclamar e saiu uma fumacinha de sua boca, bem como sentiu um friozinho na espinha, Mel percebeu e resolveu brincar. Logo todas faziam o mesmo que ela. Riam muito achando a brincadeira divertida.

Felizes olharam agradecidas para Hyoga que tremeu na base.

- Obrigada! Oga! - disseram em coro dando beijos nele, este tentava se esquivar.

Na cozinha Kamus e Milo foram pra sala saber a causa de tanto rebuliço. Depararam-se com Hyoga coitado sendo atacado.

Enciumado Milo bateu o pé.

- Eu também quero. – falou alto com trejeitos chamando a atenção, Kamus revirou os olhos.

Elas pararam de beijar Hyoga. Que suspirou aliviado.

- Está carente Mi?- Sah perguntou.

- Claro eu tenho mais direitos do que o pato que chegou agora. - fez bico contrariado. - nunca recebi um desses.

- É um fato. –Niquita falou pensativa, sorriu. - Meninas...

Nem precisou completar a frase, elas saíram de cima de Hyoga e pularam no escorpião que se desequilibrou levando todos ao chão por causa do peso. Kamus olhou pra cena depois pra Hyoga que ria. O aquariano balançou a cabeça em negação, voltou pra cozinha com um sorriso de canto.

Almoçaram no décimo primeiro templo. Mabel implorou para não falarem em livros nem que lhe mostrassem a biblioteca ou ela não daria mais atenção a ninguém. Foi atendida. Mas não foi nem um problema pra Sah e Mick que praticamente tiveram que sair a reboque da biblioteca de Aquário.

Durante a tarde foram todos para a arena, estava virando rotina. Dessa vez os bronzeados participavam dos treinos. As meninas como sempre os contemplavam na arquibancada.

- Ele é lindo demais! – Ran não se conteve admirava Aiolos duelar com Saga.

- Verdade! – Mabel concordou, quase babando vendo Hyoga se alongar

E não era só ela que admirava o cisne outra pessoa de melenas azuis curtos também o observava, mas tentava disfarçar.

Ran fitou a morena curiosa.

- Você ao menos sabe de quem estou falando?

- Não, mas seja quem for é bem provável que eu concorde com você. – a morena respondeu risonha, inclinado o corpo para frente, começando a sentir uma dorzinha já conhecida, mas manteve o sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Eles são todos belos Ran, você tem que ser mais especifica. - disse Niquita, sua atenção estava voltada pra Mu ele percebeu e lhe sorriu discretamente, ela mordeu os lábios tentando não corar.

A ruivinha não iria revelar o nome da pessoa que gostava, não mesmo. Ao lado dela discretamente Mel massageava a têmpora.

Sah que tinha ido testar o bebedouro voltou se sentando ao lado delas.

- Estou pensando em botar minha ideia em pratica. – falou à garota que agora estava com os cabelos pretos com as pontas loiras, ela entregou uma garrafinha de água gelada para Lary.

- Obrigada! Aquela que não tivemos tempo de formular por conta da chegada dos rapazes?- A carioca indagou tomando um gole direto do gargalo.

Houve tanto empecilhos que Sah não teve oportunidade de expor sua ideia.

- Essa mesmo. Vamos agir, de hoje não passa. - ela sorria de uma forma que não deixava duvidas que em sua cabeça um plano estivesse todo arquitetado.

- Adoro pessoas decididas. – Mel tocou no joelho de Sah empolgada.

- Quando? - Mick quis saber, tirando a atenção do livro de magia que lia só ela pra ler tendo várias distrações melhores na arena.

- Assim que o treino findar. É o seguinte...

00ooo000

No fim do treino os dourados foram para perto da arquibancada, o tema da conversa era o jantar da noite passada no templo de Capricórnio.

- Ela estava linda. – Aldebaran comentava sobre Shina. Shura detinha um sorriso bobo dos apaixonados.

- Sua cara não nega a noite foi boa. – disse Kanon malicioso.

- Foi, mas não do jeito que você está imaginado. – ele disse indo até a fonte instalada pra eles, jogou um pouco de água no rosto pra refrescar e logo voltou pra junto dos amigos sobre a proteção da sombra de carvalho.

- Cara você não deu uns pegas na cobra? - o ex-marina estava brincando, só queria ver Shura sair do sério.

- Kanon, mais respeito. - Saga ralhou com o irmão. Às vezes o mais velho tinha que conter as gracinhas do ex-marina.

- Mas você está achato hoje hein? - reclamou virando o rosto pro outro lado contrariado com seu gêmeo que o cortava a todo o momento.

- Gostou do conjunto que ela usou ontem Shura?- Afrodite quis testá-lo ignorando a briga boba dos irmãos.

Shura uniu o sobrolho.

- Conjunto? Dite que eu me lembre, ela usava um vestido vermelho com uma fenda lateral. – ou ele estaria louco?

As meninas se juntaram a roda.

- Nossa ele se lembra. - disse Sah admirada por ele se recordar de algo que não fosse um belo par de seios.

Mick e DD se sentaram ao lado de Máscara no chão mesmo, todos estavam. Lary, Ran, Niquita e Sah próximas a Afrodite, Mel tinha voltado pra Gêmeos alegando dor de cabeça Mabel a acompanhou até Touro, alegando por sua vez cólica. As duas não participariam do plano, mas dariam força de longe.

- Ajudei na escolha do vestido e colaborei com a rosa. - Afrodite informou satisfeito.

O espanhol sorriu agradecido a Dite.

- Obrigado ela estava maravilhosa. - olhou pra cada um que ajudou em agradecimento.

- Você nem ao menos a beijou?- Kanon voltou à carga.

- Kanon calado. – O geminiano mais velho esbravejou, olhando feio pro irmão.

Kanon ficou visivelmente triste.

- Não, não a beijei passamos a noite conversando. - passaram a noite conversando trocando impressões. Seiya do canto dele sorriu sua ex estava seguindo a vida só faltava ele fazer o mesmo.

- Se você pronunciar alguma coisa eu te esfolo. - Saga ameaçou se dirigindo ao irmão.

- Não falei nada. - Kanon se defendeu

- Pensou.

Os cavaleiros riram da briga dos dois.

Desde que haviam sido revividos pela deusa, Kanon tentava se reaproximar do irmão, mesmo com o perdão da deusa Saga se sentia responsável por tudo, isso fazia com que fosse duro com Kanon, mesmo em momentos de descontração. Kanon amava tanto Saga que às vezes tinha medo desse amor, mas não era um amor fraternal e sim... Surpreso com o rumo de seus pensamentos Kanon se levantou sem perceber a expressão angustiada. Sentia-se um pervertido.

- Kanon?- Saga chamou estranhando o comportamento do mais novo.

O dragão marinho fechou o os olhos "não me chame, não com essa voz que me faz..." pediu em pensamento, Kanon fitou Saga ele estava preocupado de novo, o ex-marina queria tirar aquela expressão do rosto de Saga, queria...

- O que foi?- preocupado tocou o ombro de Kanon.

Ele se afastou bruscamente do toque.

- Nada, vou pra casa. - disse ríspido voltando pro templo de Gêmeos de cabeça baixa, com uma certeza em mente: iria embora do santuário.

Saga sentiu um aperto no peito.

- O que deu nele?- o escorpião indagou intrigado.

- Vai ver estava apertado. - disse Deba brincando.

Riram do taurino. Pensativo Afrodite não percebeu que começou a resmungar e chamar a atenção do canceriano que não tirava os olhos dele.

- O que foi florzinha?- Máscara murmurou só pra o sueco ouvir.

Fechando o semblante Afrodite se aproximou de Câncer, este engoliu em seco, sentindo o cosmo do outro carregado, devia ter ficado calado. As meninas vibraram e outros esperavam o pior.

- Se me chamar de florzinha novamente você recebera uma rosa branca em um lugar onde o sol não bate. - ditou ameaçador, saiu pisando duro, deixando Máscara estático.

Sah, Ran, Lary e Niquita foram atrás do pisciano tinham que pôr o plano em prática o quanto antes o resto ficaria por conta de Mick e DD.

Milo assobiou.

- Caramba Máscara ele está puto com você. - Shura se condoeu por ele.

- Eu tinha que abrir a boca. - lamentou suspirando pesado.

DD apertou a mão de Mick lembrando-a do plano,

- Não fica assim. – pediu. - Fiquei sabendo que tentem uma cachoeira aqui perto, eu você e a DD podíamos ir nos refrescar esquecer tudo e todos. – esse era o plano deixarem os dois sozinhos para em fim se entenderam.

Ia saber se vai dar certo.

- Não estou afim Polaca. - recusou, se sentia pesado sem forças.

Mick perdeu a paciência.

- Máscara você vai ou não me chamo Michelle Demonangel. – os olhos dela estavam arregalados quase saindo das orbitas. Shun que apenas ouvia a conversa se encolheu com medo dela. - Agora levanta essa bunda daí, e abre um sorriso que nenhum dos seus amigos aqui aguenta mais te ver assim.

Pra assombro geral ele obedeceu, no entanto o sorriso era forçado mais parecia uma carranca.

- É pode melhorar, mas é um começo, melhor que nada. - disse Mick.

Então o semblante do canceriano mudou, parecia o antigo Máscara de volta.

- Querem saber? Vocês estão certos, chega vou me divertir, nem que seja em uma merda de cachoeira. - falou até mais corado.

- É assim que se fala. - disse Mick entusiasmada o puxando.

- Talvez até tire o atraso com alguma amazona ou um dos aspirantes, eles são bem gostosinhos. - falou por falar, mesmo sem sexo há dias, só pensava em Afrodite.

A animação de Mick foi quase para o brejo estreitou os olhos.

- Menos Máscara bem menos, não é pra tanto. – os cavaleiros acharam graça, Mick chamou DD com os olhos, mas a outra estava ocupada conversando com Andrômeda, impaciente bateu o pé. - Vem DD!

A catarinense levou um susto.

- Estou indo. - falou se levantando a contra gosto sem querer sair de perto do japonesinho que lhe sorriu meigo.

Longe da vista de todos.

- O que foi isso?- Milo indagou a ninguém em particular, pra ele a cada dia esse povo estava mais louco.

- Não sei meu amigo. – Kamus respondeu também intrigado.

Se levantando de onde estava Saga passa a mão no cabelo um pouco preocupado com Kanon.

- Com licença vou ver o meu irmão. – disse Saga educadamente voltando ao templo.

00ooo00

Andavam os cinco por entre as árvores dirigiam-se para a cachoeira, Afrodite ia à frente zangado com Máscara e Lary que o tinha convencido a mudar seu curso e levá-las até a bendita cachoeira. Peixe distraído não percebeu quando as três voltaram aos templos, só percebeu quando já estava à margem da queda d água.

- Chegamos é aqui – diz, olha pra trás e não vê ninguém. - Eu as mato.

Ele pensou em ir embora, mas já estava ali mesmo, resolveu aproveitar.

Máscara nem percebeu quando DD e Mick sumiram imersos em seus pensamentos, ele só caminhava em linha reta, seus únicos pensamentos em Afrodite e o que poderia fazer com ele a sós.

Seus pensamentos dissiparam quando observou mais a frente à causa de tanto sofrimento. Afrodite parado junto à margem da cachoeira, o sol iluminado os cabelos azuis. Ele despia a blusa ficando apenas com as calças de treinos. Nervoso Máscara olhou por sobre o ombro e não viu ninguém. Melhor assim.

Câncer camuflou o cosmo e se segurou em uma rocha antes que fosse ao chão. Zeus! Talvez ir ali não tivesse sido uma boa ideia, já fora atormentado demais com fantasias eróticas, observar Afrodite despir-se não estava ajudando.

Embora estivesse atrás da rocha e tudo que Máscara pudesse ver fosse à cabeleira cascateando pelas costas nuas, o fogo do desejo percorreu o intensamente. Quando Afrodite virou de lado e tirou a calça, jogando a em um arbusto próximo o olhar fascinado de Câncer pousou naquele bumbum bem feito e arredondado.

Máscara nunca mais tiraria aquela saborosa visão da sua mente. Sabia que devia voltar, mas não conseguia, ficou estático, banqueteando os olhos coma visão daquele corpo acetinado e estonteante. Desejava acariciar o que os olhos contemplavam.

Afrodite não se moveu ficou a margem sentindo o sol, os braços estendido a cabeça erguida como se deliciasse a liberdade.

Câncer sentia o coração bater alucinado ar lhe faltava, Máscara padecia da pior tortura, o maior castigo de todos ver e não poder ter.

O cavaleiro pensou que estava preste a ter um ataque do coração, quando Afrodite entrou na água, então se ergue as gotículas cintilando em sua pele alva.

Peixe sorria com um prazer e contentamento em sua face que a muito não se via. Máscara queria se o responsável pro provoca-lhe aquela expressão de prazer.

Quando Afrodite deitou de costa na água o corpo alvo destacando se acima da superfície. Máscara foi assaltado por um acesso de pura luxúria. Precisava sair da li agora. Mas inconscientemente saiu de traz da rocha e se aproximou da margem.

Afrodite ouviu um farfalhar de folhas e se levantou em posição de ataque. A sua frente Máscara da Morte. Câncer o olhava com desejo observando seu corpo, o italiano deu um passo em sua direção enquanto Afrodite recuava inseguro pelas intenções de Câncer, materializou uma rosa branca.

- Nunca vi ser mais belo!- Máscara murmura maravilhado.

Ele da mais um passo com a intenção de entrar na água sem se importar de está vestido.

- Fique onde está Máscara da Morte. - Afrodite avisou a voz trêmula.

- Está com medo de mim Afrodite? - o italiano indagou em um tom manso.

O cavaleiro estreitou os olhos, quem ele pensava que era? Respirando fundo fez à rosa desaparecer, com passos lentos se aproximou do canceriano ficaram tão próximos que sentiam a respiração um do outro.

- Não tenho medo de você Siri, só não gosto de ser pego desprevenido, sai da minha frente, preciso me vestir. -falou devagar e seco.

Como o outro não fez o que ele disse, Afrodite se afasta veste sua roupa, mas é impedido de ir longe, pois Máscara lhe prende pelo pulso alvo fazendo o parar. Com um tranco leve o canceriano trás o corpo tão querido pra perto do seu. Afrodite ficou tenso mesmo assim o italiano encosta a sua testa na dele.

- Sei que está me odiando, que não acredita em mim, como antes, mas saiba que o preso muito. - a voz saiu sofrida.

Afrodite virou o rosto, queria chorar, mas não faria isso não na frente dele, ainda estava muito magoado.

- Presa? Você me acusou de usar a nossa amizade para... - Dite não termina a frase.

Máscara colocou o indicador sem sua boca delicadamente fazendo o se calar.

- Eu fui um tolo, tinha percebido que te amava, mas tonto como sou não soube usar as palavras, não sou bom com elas como o Kamus o Dohko ou até mesmo você. - enlaçou o sueco pela cintura.

- O que você me disse me magoou muito Máscara. - tentou se soltar em vão. Lágrimas traidoras embaçaram seu solhos.

- Eu sei e estamos quites por que você fez o mesmo comigo. – alisou o rosto de sua flor preciosa sacando-lhe as lágrimas. - Há dias não durmo, não como, estou deixando as meninas loucas, só penso em você.

Afrodite riu em meio a lágrimas.

- Nunca falei algo tão sincero em toda minha vida Dite. - Máscara sentiu o coração mais leve com o sorriso do outro, como ele estava mais relaxado pode carinhosamente beija os olhos de Dite secando lhe as lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo fazia carinho em suas costas causando arrepios.

Recuando um pouco Afrodite o fitou longamente.

- O que foi?- parou de acariciar suas costas com medo de ter feito algo que Dite não tenha gostado.

A face de Afrodite ficou rubra e ele desviou um pouco o rosto encabulado.

- Estou ficando excitado. – revelou envergonhado de sua fraqueza.

Máscara sentiu o corpo esquentar com a revelação, sorriu orgulhoso de provocar tal reação no seu amado, se afastou um pouco, ele não mentia, a ereção de peixes começou a dar sinal de vida por sob a caça de treino e não era só o detentor da casa de peixes que começava a despertar.

- Somos dois. - demitiu sussurrando voltando a abraçá-lo, cheirando-lhes os cabelos.

- Eu ainda não te perdoei. - ao contrário do que dizia Dite se aconchegou nos braços quentes de seu amor, sim resolveu dar uma chance a esse carcamano teimoso. Pra que lutar contra? Se o que queria era esta com ele?

- Tenho tempo, vou fazer você me perdoar aos poucos. - sorriu sedutor.

Afrodite não falou encostou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Máscara e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro se sentia o corpo quente e relaxado.

- Temos que agradecer as meninas se não fosse por elas... – Máscara disse com certeza ele não tinha ido ali por acaso.

- Aquelas safadas. – ele riu, elas tinham maquinado tudo direitinho.

Máscara passou o polegar pela face acetinado do peixinho, este fechou os olhos sentindo o toque, então o italiano roça suas bocas com carinho explorando pedindo passagem, Afrodite o dá, o beijo que começa carinhoso se aprofunda. O sueco enlaça o pescoço do italiano querendo mais contado, querendo se fundir ao outro, mas se controla é cedo de mais.

Quase sem fôlego enceram o beijo fitaram se.

- Você é lindo, foi feito pra mim. – Máscara declarou apaixonado. - Vou passar a vida toda te pedindo pra ser só meu.

- Pede agora. – incentivou.

Afrodite tinha dito de brincadeira, mas Máscara da Morte levou a sério, ficando de joelhos segurou as mãos de Afrodite, este sentiu as lágrimas novamente, mordeu os lábios trêmulos.

- Afrodite que ser só, meu hoje e sempre?- indagou esperançoso.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei eu sou má.<strong>

Próximo cap outra surpresa, e não eu não sei fazer lemon não quero traumatizar ninguém. O trecho da cachoeira me deu muito trabalho o cérebro meio que fundiu se os outros capítulos saírem meia boca a culpa é desse capitulo.

Foi rápida a aceitação do Dite? Eles estão enrolando desde o quarto capitulo queriam mais? Eu posso fazê-los brigarem no próximo... Querem?

Esse cap se interliga com os outros dois que ainda irei escrever então é bom prestar atenção nele, por que piscou já era kkk.

**Resposta ao pessoal do FFnet**.

Hiina- chan: Adorei saber que você riu a vera, e gostei mais inda de saber que gostou e mudou de opinião sobre o casal. Não prometo capítulos longos, quem sabe...

**Resposta ao pessoal do nyah.**

Ganhei uma leitora nova ^ ^

Ariana Kendra : Olá que bom que esta gostando da fic prometo que tentarei não demorar em postar, dei uma passada no seu perfil achei muito fofo. Um chero.

SaoriKido: calma mulher está chegando, mas acho que você vai me bater segura a respiração que mais um capitulo e você terá uma surpresa *rezando pra não apanhar*.

Ran: filhota, Shura só agiu daquele jeito por ideia da Lary se não ele ia cozinhar a Shina até não poder mais. Altor voltará aparecer vai demorar só um pouquinho aguenta ai. Quem sabe um dia não faça um Aiolos x Shura?...

Chero pra todo mundo domingo possivelmente posto o proximo capitulo.


	17. Chapter 17

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

**Cap com uma pitada de palavrão se não gosta olha o x ali no canto você foi avisado.**

**Outro Yaoi. Por favor, se forem comentar sejam amenos com o segundo casal eu gosto deles então...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinônimos <strong>

Calmamente Saga subia os últimos degraus do templo de gêmeos, queria indagar a Kanon seu comportamento de minutos à trás na arena. Estava na antessala quando ouviu vozes abafadas vindos do quarto.

Kanon e Mel discutiam.

-... Fazer a maior besteira da sua vida espera ele chegar então vocês conversam. - dizia a garota com a voz alterada.

- Eu e ele não temos nada para conversar. - Kanon desconversou frio.

- Kanon, por favor, você vai se arrepender. Pensa um pouco. - pedia a menina tentando segurar o choro. - Espera o Saga, ele é seu irmão e merece saber da sua decisão. - ela soltou um soluço. - Você o ama não faça isso com ele.

Kanon soltou um riso exasperado.

- Essa é uma das razões que estou indo. - sua voz parecia oca sem vida.

Saga ouviu Mel arfar. Enérgico adentrou o corredor indo em direção ao quarto em que os dois irmãos dividiam. Nervoso ele adentou o aposento, estacou ao ver Kanon retirar seus pertences e arruma-los em uma mala ao menos tentando já que, em desespero Mel retirava tudo na vã tentativa de impedi-lo.

- Aonde você vai?- indagou autoritário, mas tremendo por dentro. Só esperava que ele não fosse voltar ao reino marina, não suportaria se isso acontecesse.

Os dois levaram um susto ao ver o dono do templo parado à porta. Mel viu nele sua tabua de salvação. Em lágrimas correu até ele e o abraçou soluçando. Kanon crispou os dentes, tentado conter o ciúme infundado.

- Saga graças a Deus! Ele está querendo retornar para o reino Marina. - disse limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Mel tinha retornado pra gêmeos por conta de uma dor de cabeça, no entanto não esperava que uma dor maior estivesse por vir.

Saga ficou sem chão.

- O que?- cambaleou não via nada a sua frente, isso era tudo o que não queria Mel o amparou.

- Foi o que você ouviu Saga vou voltar para o meu pilar. – Kanon confirmou, recolocando as roupas na mala, enquanto fazia isso não olhou uma única vez nos olhos de Saga.

- Faça alguma coisa!- Mel implorou a Saga ao ver Kanon fechar o zíper da mala e se preparar pra sair, mas o geminiano mais velho estava inerte, então ela resolveu por si mesma.

Afastou-se de Saga, retirou a chave da porta, os fitou decidida, sem dizer nada saio trancando-os pelo lado de fora.

A atitude dela fez Kanon ri ele caminhou até aporta parando ao lado do gêmeo e tentou abri-la sem sucesso. Realmente estava trancada, só que ele era um cavaleiro...

- Abra aporta Mel. – Kanon pediu aparentemente calmo.

- Não. Só abrirei quando vocês se entenderem. - disse ela segurando a chave com força à cabeça apoiada na madeira.

- Mel não pode me prender aqui, acha que uma misera porta vai me impedir de sair desse quarto?- ele a lembrou, do lado de fora ela segurou a respiração ela sabia disso, mas não custava tentar.

Saindo do seu torpor Saga fitou o irmão.

- Por que não quer mais morar em Gêmeos?- indagou a muito custo.

Kanon sorriu amargo.

Queria fitar Sagan nos olhos, mas ele estaria com aquele olhar e não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos. Saga vacilante tocou o irmão.

- Kanon, você está aborrecido comigo?- podia ter passado dos limites com as broncas.

- Não. - respondeu virando o rosto e se afastando do toque cálido.

- Desculpa se o magoei, estava apenas brincando. Não foi intencional. - pediu a voz grave embargada.

- Para com isso Saga! - voltou-se pra ele irritado.

- Isso o que? – indagou angustiado.

- Se culpar. Você se culpa por tudo a sua volta. Alguém se machuca a culpa é sua, Atena adoece lá vai você se culpar. Você não é culpado de nada compreenda isso. – esbravejou impaciente. - Se fosse acredita que a Mel teria escolhido a nossa casa?

Ele era tão transparente assim? Saga fitou o chão.

- Eu... Por que você vai embora?

Kanon suspirou pesado.

- É o certo a se fazer, por que não da mais. – disse tentado abria aporta com seu cosmo, mas Saga o impede o prensando contra a parede. - Saga?

Do lado de fora Mel se assusta com a baque, mordeu os lábios rogando aos céus que eles não brigassem, não era isso que queria. Será que Mabel tinha razão, será que...

- O que foi que eu fiz Kanon? Você só sai daqui quando me disser. - ditou Saga zangado com a tentativa de fuga do outro.

- Você não fez nada Saga, nada, a culpa é só minha. - disse desesperado, vendo as lágrimas do mais novo, Saga o soltou Kanon cobri-os olhos com os braços.

- Kanon, me diz, por favor. - Saga pede com os olhos marejados o coração em frangalhos pelo irmão.

- Eu te amo. - diz choroso.

Mel segurou a respiração era a hora da verdade era tudo ou nada.

- Também amo você, confia em mim. – suplicou sem perceber a verdade além das palavras do gêmeo.

- Você não entende Saga, mais que droga. - pronuncia exasperado impedindo um soluço.

- Então me explica caramba! – pediu exaltado.

Invertendo as posições anteriores. Kanon segura Saga pela gola e o imprensa na parede. Com raiva.

- E te amo caralho, não como a um irmão, mas como um homem ama outro. Entendeu agora? - ele o solta, o peito batia acelerado havia revelado o que sentia, não tinha mais volta sem forças o ex-marina vai ao chão.

Dando um passo para trás Saga ficando imóvel, assimilando o que o irmão disse. Ele o amava e por isso para não macular o que tinham, iria embora, por amá-lo estaria voltando às dores do passado.

Seu irmão o amava. Então por que não sentia nojo ou aversão?

Por que a muito já sabia a resposta só teve medo de trazê-la à tona, e Kanon teve a coragem para isso.

Abaixou-se ficando na altura do outro, com carinho levantou o rosto de Kanon, ele chorava era de partir o coração vê-lo assim, seguindo seu instinto o mais velhos abraçou seu gêmeo.

- Por favor, não tenha ódio de mim. – o mais novo pediu soluçando então retribuindo o abraço sentindo-se protegido nos braços do irmão.

- Não te odeio, não poderia. – se afasta um pouco passando a beijar a face do outro limpando as lágrimas dele carinhosamente, sussurra. - Por que eu te amo Kanon.

Foi à vez de Kanon se afastar para fitar o rosto do irmão. Saga estava sério os olhos brilhavam sem culpa ou receio.

- Amo você desde nossos treze anos. – revelou beijando sua testa, sua mão tremia. - Tentei enterrar esse sentimento, mas com nosso reencontro na batalha contra Hades tudo o sentimento que eu tinha guardado por você voltou à tona.

Treze anos. Foi à época em que seu lado ambicioso aflorou estragando tudo. Como seu gêmeo devia ter sofrido sem falar nada.

- Saga!- Kanon arfou.

Saga puxou o rosto do irmão pra perto, suas respirações descompassada, Kanon mordeu os lábios, Saga não resistiu e o beijou, á principio um beijo bucólico buscando descobrir um ao outro, experimentando, conhecendo pra logo depois se intensificar em uma explosão de amor, lágrimas e sorrisos se misturavam ao beijo tão esperado.

Saga encerrou o beijo sobre protestos do ex-marina.

Sem dizer nada, o mais velho levantou o irmão nos braços levando-o para cama, então Saga se deita ao lado de Kanon, sem malícia os dois passam a fazer carinho um no outro sempre se olhando.

Por um momento Kanon fecha os olhos pra sentir a sensação de ser tocado pelo seu gêmeo, seu amor, ouvi Saga sorri e volta a fita-lo apaixonado.

- Seu sorriso é lindo! - Kanon fala enlevado.

- Nossos sorrisos são idênticos Kanon. – diz distraído alisando o contorno dos lábios do outro.

O mais novo faz bico aborrecido. Ele tinha que estragar o momento.

- Merda Saga! Facilita estou tentando ser romântico. - reclama manhoso.

Saga rola e fica por cima do corpo quente do ex-marina.

- Desculpa é a força do habito. – ele ri roubando lhe um selinho rápido.

Com o som do riso de seu irmão Kanon sorri junto feliz.

Do lado de fora Mel estava satisfeita e aliviada. Devagar destrancou a porta se bem que era provável que eles nem percebessem.

Foi à cozinha a procura de algo para sua dor de cabeça ao menos essa não era tão complicada de resolver.

00ooo00

Em seu escritório a deusa revisava alguns documentos referentes à fundação que já estava em processo de andamento graças a Kamus, Saga, Dohko, Mu e Shaka.

Fitou a pilha ao lado suspirou, não sabia o que era mais estafante, ser deusa ou herdeira de um "império" nos dois casos sentia falta de liberdade, não estava reclamando só imaginava como era ser uma garota de 15 anos normal. O que pra ela definitivamente seria impossível.

No entanto ser quem era tinha suas compensações, como minutos atrás quando sentiu os cosmos de Câncer e Peixes em sincronia. Atena sorriu, eles tinham voltado às boas novamente. Já os cosmos dos gêmeos emanavam tanto amor que ele se flagrou sendo atraída por ele.

Eles estavam felizes e isso era o que mais importava.

Sem ser anunciado Seiya adentrou o recinto. Saori pensou em recriminá-lo, mas o sorriso do rapaz dava lugar a uma expressão séria, trazia consigo uma pasta preta o que obviamente deveria seria as últimas planilhas de que ela precisava. Atrás dele vinha Shion com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Essas são as planilhas que Sougiro ficou de me entregar? Obrigada por trazê-las. – ela lhe estendeu a mão.

De todos Seiya era o último que esperava ver, desde que ele tinha chegado a nem um momento o japonês lhe dirigi-o a palavra, Pégasus estava mais interessado em conversar com Mabel era tanto grude que já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- Oi Seiya! Boa tarde, como vai? Vou bem Saori! – caçou, ela não achou graça, continuou com a mão estendida pedindo a pasta, ele fez que iria lhe entregar, pensou melhor. - Antes me diga se puder, por que nos chamou aqui se está tudo em ordem?

Muito observado, ela trocou um olhar com Shion.

- Pensei ter sentido uma ameaça, mas ao que parece foi engano. – disse simples a mão ainda estendida esperando paciente.

Pégasus deu seu sorriso característico.

- Pra nos chamar com tanta urgência se era alarme falso. Devo deduzir que sentiu a minha falta. – falou de brincadeira adorando vê-la perder a seriedade.

No mesmo memento ela descansou o braço no colo. Shion de olho neles.

- Senti a falta de todos vocês. - inclui-o os outros ou ele se gabaria por semanas.

Seiya deu de ombros.

- Sei que sentiu minha falta, só chamou o Shiryu e os outros pra disfarçar. - botou os cotovelos sobe a mesa descansando a cabeça nas mãos, piscou os olhos de leve fazendo charme.

Saori não aguentou e começou a ri.

- Anda Seiya pra de criancice, preciso disso até às oito da noite. – se levantou com um sorriso no roto só ele conseguia fazer isso com ela, no entanto voltou a ficar séria a postura estava ereta.

Foi à vez dele se aprumar a expressão tão séria quanto à dela.

- Saori você trabalha demais. – disse deixando a pasta sobre a mesa, depois deu um sorriso tímido, sinal que iria aprontar. - Sabe, estou ocioso se quiser me fazer companhia em qualquer hora dessas.

Como um pai protetor Shion postou se ao lado de Saori.

- Mas sem o leão de chácara. - o moreno levantou as mãos.

Shion estreitou os olhos.

- Seiya!- ela o criminou segurando o riso apontando pra porta.

Ele se fez de indignado.

- Vai me mandar embora, sem nem um beijinho?- ele ria agora.

- Pégasus!-Shion o advertiu dessa vez.

- Relaxa mestre. - disse indo calmante em direção à porta, com a mão na maçaneta ele se virou e olhou pra Saori ele não sorria. - Ainda não desiste Kido.

E com uma piscadela saiu fechando a porta.

- Esse menino está a cada dia mais atrevido. – o mestre resmungou.

Saori olhava a porta o coração aos pulos, ao lembra-se do ataque de Jamian de corvo e aqueda do precipício lhe veio à mente, se não fosse por Shina, Saori teria beijado o Pégasus. Piscou mantendo a mente no presente.

- Seiya só está sendo ele mesmo como sempre. – respondeu escondendo o rubor e abrindo a pasta que ele havia deixado.

- Tenho que concordar com ele. – disse o mestre se sentado de frente pra ela.

Recomposta Saori levantou a cabeça.

- Em que?

- Você trabalha demais.

Não iria voltar a esse assunto, revirando os olhos voltou a analisar os documentos, sorriu por dentro, pois sabia que Seiya mesmo brincado cumpriria sua promessa.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais.<strong>

Pensei em varias maneiras de trancar os gêmeos: dentro de uma cozinha, armários... Bêbados ou não, fosse onde fosse ou como fosse não dava certo porque de qualquer forma eles sairiam do aperto usando cosmo, batendo o pé na porta ou indo pra outra dimensão. Bêbado acha força sabe-se lá onde. Eu achei essa solução gastaram?

**Resposta ao pessoal tanto do ffnet quanto do nyah.**

Meus amores se acalmem principalmente você filhota kkk não sou tão má assim eles passaram trocentos capítulos sem um olhar para cara do outro e eu serei má não deixando os juntos? O próximo capitulo vocês terão a resposta, esse vai demorar um pouquinho, pois as férias estão acabando e o tempo será curto. Hiina você estava certa.

Espero quem tenham prestado atenção no capitulo anterior, pois no próximo eu não quero apanhar kkk.

Chero no coração de todas(os).


	18. Chapter 18

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Ao final da litura leiam o rodapé obrigada.

* * *

><p><strong>O que não foi dito<strong>

O Casal dançava ao som de uma musica romântica desde que dançaram juntos na boate, o ariano e a portuguesa se entregavam a dança, as melhores horas era durante o café da manhã com Kiki presente, alguém botava uma musica dançante e os dois adultos giravam alegres pela cozinha fazendo o ruivinho dar altas gargalhadas.

Eles estavam namorando, mas ainda não era oficial. Mônica bem que tentou dissuadir o ariano a não tentar nada, pois ela era comprometida.

- Não Mu! Tenho namorado. – tinha dito quando ele a prensou contra a pia logo depois que Kiki saiu para brincar com Seiya e Shun.

Sim ela namorava, mas a relação estava desgastada, as traições e indiferenças de seu namorado eram constantes. Não iria ser como ele ficar com alguém por ficar para mostra grandeza, e sim ficaria por amor, admiração...

- Não sou ciumento. – ele havia dito enlaçando-a apela cintura deixando- a atordoada com sua atitude "onde está o ariano calmo e centrado?" pensou arfante.

- Não posso Mu. – falou virando o rosto quando ele tentou beijá-la.

Até o momento a razão estava vencendo o desejo. A portuguesa só não sabia até quando.

- Niquita você não gosta mais dele, se não, não teria permitido me aproximar. –ela ficou estática com a verdade jogada à queima roupa.

Não pode argumentar contra. Ela inda resistia. Como tiro de misericórdia ele beijou seu pescoço, fui subindo capturando sua boca e lhe dando um beijo quente e cheio de promessas que a deixou a sem ar.

- Não se arrependerá Mo. - ele tinha prometido com um sorriso lindo na face, capturando o rosto dela com as mãos fazendo olhar em seus olhos. Um golpe baixo na opinião de Niquita,

- Espero que **você** não se arrependa. -respondeu abraçando-o, buscando sua força e proteção.

- Nunca. – ele tinha murmurado, pra logo em seguida lhe reivindicar um beijo apaixonado.

Ela ainda não tinha contado pra as amigas e nem ele aos cavaleiros. Quando as sete soubessem provavelmente teriam um ataque, mas elas iam entender o motivo dela não ter contado antes, era no que acreditava.

**Touro**

Depois do encontro com Saori, Seiya descia a escada calmante, foi simpático com todos que encontrava pelo caminho. Em Aquário as garotas que moravam ali bem como Kamus e Hyoga não se encontravam.

Virgem a mesma coisa, começou ficar intrigado com o sumiço das garotas, porém quando chegou a Câncer as meninas estavam com o semblante preocupado educado pediu passagem. DD mais solicita permitiu.

Gêmeo encontrou a hospede deitada em um sofá com uma compressa na têmpora ela percebeu sua presença e lhe sorriu deixando o ir.

Em Tourou encontrou quem queria, no entanto se assustou ao vê-la deitada de bruços no piso frio do templo, com uma compressa improvisada nas costas. Mabel dormia, mas o semblante demonstrava dor.

Sua amiga estava sofrendo e isso deixou preocupado tanto que seu cosmo oscilou chamando a atenção de Aldebaran que não demorou a aparecer na sala.

- E ai garoto!- murmurou com receio e acordar sua hospede.

- Oi Deba o que ela tem?- perguntou no mesmo o tom.

- A baixinha está naqueles dias. – informou, ele só tinha descoberto por que ela falou por que se não nem notaria que ela estava de TPM. - Quando cheguei, ela já estava assim.

- Será que ela não esta desconfortável? Esse chão é tão frio. - disse preocupado.

- Acho que não. Vou terminar nossa refeição, fique à vontade. – o taurino tocou o ombro de Pégaso e se afastou retornado para os fundos do templo.

Assim que Deba se foi, Seiya sentou-se ao lado da morena, estranhamente de todas as garotas que estavam nos templos ela era uma das únicas em que se sentia bem pra conversar ou falar bobagens, a morena sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto pra se, tudo bem que Hyoga recebia o dele, mas o seu era diferente era cheio de acolhimento e isso o fazia se sentir aceitado. Gentil tocou os cabelos da garota.

Sentindo que algo mexia em seu cabelo Mabel abriu os olhos, apurou a visão ao ver quem era o invasor sorriu.

O sorriso que ela lhe enviou foi de iluminar uma sala escura.

- Oi! - ele retribui-o o sorriso.

- Olá! - respondeu tirando a compressa das costas e se sentando, ainda se sentia incomodada, mas a dor já estava em seus minutos finais. - chegou há muito tempo?

- Esse chão não é frio? Você pode ficar mais doente do que já está. - Não respondeu a pergunta estava mais interessado se ela estava bem.

Ela achou a preocupação dela consigo muito fofa.

- Eu não estou doente Seiya. –o tranquilizou. - o chão pode ser frio, mas ajuda a passar o incomodo. - explicou suspirando com a pontada que sentiu.

- Se não esta doente que você tem?- indagou curioso como ele só.

Se fosse outro ela teria corado e mudando de assunto, mas com Seiya era diferente, eram "iguais".

- Cólica. Uma das coisas mais chatas que nos mulheres poderíamos ter. Entre outras. – fez careta.

- Ainda bem que sou homem. - brincou na tentativa de fazê-la ri.

E ele teve sucesso, pois ela riu com gosto.

- Está indo ou vindo?- indagou deitando a cabeça no colo dele sem cerimônia.

- Vindo, acabei de falar com a Saori. – respondeu fazendo cafuné nela ao mesmo tempo em que mirava o teto. - é estranho, mas me sinto bem quando estou perto de você.

- Que bom eu também – ela sorriu satisfeita o fitou longamente.

- O que foi?- indagou, ela se ajeitou.

- Ela gosta de você. - com ele, ela não ia jogar verde ia ser na lata.

- Quem?- mesmo com a pergunta ficou um pouco imaculado.

Revirando os olhos Mabel trouxe o rosto dele pra perto do dela tocando as testas.

- Saori? – a morena concordou, ele sorriu fraco, Saori não o amava, só gostava dele como amigo. - ela não me ver assim.

Muito paciente Mabel listou.

- Não? Quando ela foi sequestrada por Jamiam e Shina e você teve que pular do penhasco caindo no campo de flores foi o que? Sabia que nesse dia ela quase te beijou?- ele balançou a cabeça os olhos a regalados. - ou na batalha contra Hades que ela te impediu-o de entrar no santuário para que não se machucasse. Isso é prova de amor. Devia se declarar pra ela.

Ele ficou em silencio no que ela estava pensando se declarar pra Saori, que o via com mais um dos seus guardiões, não ia fazer essa loucura mesmo que a amasse ela não sentia o mesmo que ele.

Mabel interferiu em seus devaneios.

- Por acaso você não foi ao templo tirar a paciência da Saori foi?

Arregalou os olhos como ela sabia? Deixar Saori sem jeito era tão ou mais divertido que lutar, principalmente quando ela corava, ficava tão bonita, cheia de vida. Mordeu os lábios.

- Só um pouquinho. - mostrou a língua, parecia uma criança pega fazendo traquinagem.

- Seiya!- a garota, o viu fechar os olhos e se encolher.

Ele a viu ficar brava, fechou os olhos por instinto se encolhendo esperando o cascudo que veria, mas não veio. Seiya abriu um olho ela sorria.

- Nunca faria isso com você. – o abraçou Seiya retribuiu.

Aldebaran os chamou anunciando que a comida estava pronta.

Durante a noite ela recebeu dois telefonemas que a animaram muito.

**Câncer**

"O plano tinha dado errado" era o que pensava Mick andando de um lado a outro na sala. DD somente observava sua movimentação sem proferir palavra, o que não estava ajudando. Queria ouvir ao menos uma bronca, esse silêncio todo a estava incomodando.

- Fale alguma coisa. – parou esbravejando com a outra que apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

- Você vai abri um buraco no meio da sala. –DD disse indiferente, também estava preocupada, mas tentava não demonstrar e alimentar a ansiedade da espadachim.

O Demônio rolou os olhos. Então ouviram a porta dos fundos bater. As duas fitaram-se ao mesmo tempo. Prevendo o pior.

- Máscara! - Mick arfou da ultima vez que o italiano tinha entrado assim ele havia brigado feio com Afrodite. - não deu certo.

- Se não deu, vamos ter que juntar os cacos novamente por que definitivamente a culpa é nossa. - ditou DD se encaminhado pra cozinha seguida de Mick.

Já estavam prontas para juntar o que sobrou do coração de Mascara da Morte, no entanto estacaram á porta abobalhadas.

Câncer abraçava Afrodite de forma carinhosa e lhe dava beijinho no ombro ao mesmo tempo em que pedia desculpa por ter aberto a porta de forma abrupta e o ter machucado.

Peixe não se importou logo puxou o rosto do amado e o beijou fazendo assim com que ele calasse a boca, estava começando a virar um vicio.

Mick parecia não acreditar no que via por isso se beliscou, como doeu...

- Ai que lindo!- exclamou alto chamando em fim a atenção dos dois.

Se desvencilhando de Máscara, Afrodite lhes enviou um olhar que deveria se zangado, mas ele estava feliz, só não ia demonstrar.

- Lindo né? Se preparem por que estou com vontade de acabar com a raça de vocês. A da Lary então nem se fala. – falou ameaçador.

Máscara o soltou encostando-se na bancada e cruzando os braços admirando seu peixinho em ação.

- Acaba! não ligo. – Mick sorria de orelha a orelha, principalmente por ver o sorriso de Máscara, coisa que elas não viam há dias.

- Vocês tramaram tudo isso. – peixe acusou pontando o dedo na cara delas.

- O importante é que vocês estão juntos. – DD falou timidamente.

- Quem lhe disse que estamos juntos?-Máscara indagou serio, jogando um a balde de água fria nelas.

- Não estão?- Mick perguntou coçando a cabeça em duvida. DD suspirou.

A gargalhada de Máscara encheu a cozinha, um som forte e contagiante.

- Estamos polaca, estamos – beijou Afrodite que ainda as olhava frio. - há e obrigado.

- Obrigado nada, vocês estão ferradas comigo suas safadas. – foi calado por um beijo de pura luxuria dado por Máscara na intenção de fazê-lo calar, assim como o peixinho fez com ele minutos a traz.

- Depois peixinho! Antes tenho que tirar o atraso dessa sua boca pecaminosa.- e dizendo isso o italiano levou o sueco em direção ao quarto deixando as duas meninas pra traz.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas se seguraram pra não gritar, mas foi impossível.

Em fim um dos casais mais amado estavam juntos. Querendo compartilhar a alegria ligaram para as outras contando a novidade, qual não foi à surpresa quando ligaram pra gêmeos e ouviram Mel dizer:

- Aqui também!– revelou radiante. - tranquei-os no quarto e parece que não vão sair por tão cedo.

A paulista ouviu o riso de Mick do outro lado da linha.

- Sua dor passou?- quis saber já que ela não tinha participado do plano justamente por isso.

- Não, mas é de longe a melhor dor de cabeça que já tive em toda minha vida.

Em vez de um, em menos de vinte quatro horas elas unirão três casais.

E que venham os próximos.

Continua...

Notas finais.

Sim três: Shina x Shura, Dite x MdM e Kanon x Saga, só não Niquita e Mu que se unirão na surdina e resolveram passar todo mundo antes *apanha*.

Gente desculpem pelos erros a culpa é minha, na euforia esqueci de mandar esse capítulo pra betagem pensei em não posta ele, mas vocês ficariam sem entender o capitulo que veria a seguir. Pra compensar quarta eu posto o capitulo betado.

Obrigada a todos que comentarão o capitulo anterior. Hiina –chan, Ran, Lady e a Ariana ou Naitoraito que mudou de nome pela terceira vez kkk um chero pra todas e me desculpem.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

Quase que esse cap não sai meu pc estava de friscura comigo ai ai!

**Agradecimentos.**

**SaoriKido:** Sentia sua falta, mas que bom que você gostou dos dois juntos dentre as meninas(Ran e DD) ela é a primeira a se arranjar e eu sentir sua animação Haaaaaaaaaaa. E que bom que não apanhei de ninguém *carinha feliz*. E cólica é uma meleca mesmo eu não queria ter não kkk.

**Ran:** filhota que bom que arranjou um jeito de mandar seu review*cheira e beija*. Quanto à resistência da Niquita ao Mu é pelo fato dela ter um namorado e mesmo ele traindo ela, a Niquita era fiel a ele, mas ai resistir ao nosso ariano todo fogoso ninguém é de ferro kkk. Quanto ao Milo e Kamus vai demorar um pouquinho, mas na vez deles terá um bônus XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciúmes<strong>

Os casais formados não queriam se esconder por isso cada um a seu modo revelou sua condição.

Primeiro foi o peixinho e Máscara. Diante da arena lotada trocaram um beijo sem pudor para espanto e incredulidade de uns e alivio de outros, pois não suportavam mais tanto desentendimentos entre os dois, pelo ato quase foram punidos por Shion, contudo Dohko intercedeu pelo novo casal.

Diante da decisão de Dite e Masck, Niquita criou coragem e resolveu contar que estava namorando o ariano em uma das idas pra a arena que sempre faziam, ela vinha na frente pensativa.

As sete desciam logo atrás conversando e rindo.

- Estou namorando. – anunciou de supetão parando de caminhar.

Elas encerraram a caminhada já que ela vinha na frente. Mick revirou os olhos.

- E Niquita conte algo que nos não saibamos. – dentre as oito, Mônica, Mabel e Mel eram as únicas que tinham alguém do outro lado. Sabiam disso porque Mel já havia dito Mabel por ficar brincado com sua aliança de compromisso e Niquita pelo comportamento. As sete voltaram a caminhar não dando atenção ao que foi dito.

A portuguesa mordeu o lábio inferior, fitou o chão, nervosa.

- Estou namorando o Mu. - anunciou com mais clareza fitando cada uma.

Quase ouve um acidente, pois uma parou depois da outra sem aviso. Niquita segurou a respiração.

- Há tá! –Lary falou em deboche sem acreditar.

- O que? - Ran indagou chocada virando-se.

- Repete! Acho que entrou sabão no meu ouvido durante o banho hoje de manhã. - Mel pediu limpando o ouvido só pra garantir que estava ouvindo direito.

- Mu e eu estamos namorando. - ela obedeceu, as mãos suavam.

Ela não era de se gabar, estava sendo sincera.

- Desde quando? - Mabel indagou tentando se lembrar de algum comportamento diferente entre os dois, mas nada nem um relance, eles tinham sido muito discretos.

- Dias depois que fomos à boate. - revelou.

Isso fazia semanas praticamente quando chegaram. Lary se irritou.

- Esse tempo todo e você resolveu só falar agora?

- Não tive coragem de falar antes. - admitiu.

A carioca bateu as mãos nas pernas mostrando exasperação.

- Ouviram isso? Ela não confiou nas amigas para contar que estava com... Ai que raiva, obrigada pela consideração Mônica! Depois reclama de mim, bela líder você é.

Absorvendo a notícia ninguém disse nada, no entanto Mabel levou a revelação pra o outro prisma e interveio.

- Lary! Você percebeu o que a Mônica disse?- indagou à morena, tocando o braço da carioca tentando acalma-la.

- Não tem como não perceber, ela não confiou em nos nem mesmo pra contar que está namorando um dos santos. – esbravejou com os dentes cerrados, inconformada. Estava zangada, não por ciúmes, mas pela falta de confiança da parte da portuguesa para com elas.

- Isso ela está namorando o Mu. – Mabel deu ênfase no nome do ariano. - E dai se ela não nós contou? O mundo não acabou.

- Fato!- concordou Mel.

- E seu namorado lá fora, na nossa realidade?- Sah quis saber, pois havia outra parte envolvida.

Niquita suspirou.

- Antes do clarão nos não estávamos as mil maravilhas, ele não era atencioso e me traia, nunca fiz o mesmo que ele por respeitá-lo, até agora, sei que não é desculpa, mas... Aconteceu. - ainda se sentia desleal, mas está com Mu mudava todo o contexto, ela amava o ariano não como fã, mas como mulher.

- Será que você não... – Mabel ia perguntar se ele não estava se confundido, imaginado uma coisa e era outra, mas foi interrompida.

- Não Bel. Não estou confundindo os sentimentos. E eu juro pra vocês que resisti. - admitiu corada.

A Correntina riu.

- Ela está namorando o Mu. – disse DD baixinho como um mantra o que foi seguida por Ran as duas abriram um sorriso. - O Mu! – repetiram as duas juntas.

Lary não acreditava estavam todas do lado da portuguesa fitou a única que achou que iria lhe apoia. Mick, o semblante da espadachim não era dos melhores...

- E... Diz ai pra gente! Como é o beijo do carneirinho?- indagou pra infelicidade de Lary.

- Judas!- a carioca á acusou brava.

Os olhos de Niquita brilharam pra logo em seguida corar.

- É bom demais, não tem comparação a nenhum outro que eu já tenha beijado!- exclamou mordendo os lábios.

Mel e Mabel se fitaram.

- Ela está apaixonada! - cantarolaram juntas.

E ninguém aguentou, pularam em volta da portuguesa felicitando-a, até mesmo Lary deixou a carranca de lado pra festejar com as amigas.

Quando Mu contou aos dourados que estava namorando, Milo tirou sarro dele até não poder mais. Só parou quando viu Niquita beijar o ariano na porta de Aries pra todo mundo ver.

A revelação dos Gêmeos ocorreu logo depois, durante uma reunião relâmpago organizada pela deusa. Todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes incluindo os cinco bronzeados.

Kanon aprecia impaciente batia o pé no chão fazendo barulho o que começou a incomodar quem estava ao lado dele na mesa MDM lhe mandou um olhar enviesado. Saga tentou acalmar o irmão e agora namorado por cosmo, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, Saori sentiu a cumplicidade dos dois, ela já sabia o que se passava, no entanto queria ouvir deles.

Ela parou o que fazia e fitou Kanon com um singelo sorriso no rosto.

- Quer nos dizer alguma coisa Kanon?- indagou gentil.

O geminiano mais novo gelou foi só olhar naqueles olhos amorosos pra ele ter certeza.

Ela sabia.

E em seu coração sentia que ela o proibiria de permanecer com seu gêmeo, fechou os olhos com força mandando apreensão embora.

Saga o olhava temoroso, Kanon era impulsivo iria comprometer tudo.

- Sim, minha deusa. – o ex-marina se levantou o semblante carregado, fitou Saga. - Eu e o Saga estamos juntos... No sentido carnal. - falou esperando uma reação negativa dela.

O salão ficou em total silêncio.

Shun olhou de esguelha pra Ikki que lhe sorriu fazendo Andrômeda corar.

Hyoga fitou os irmãos depois fitou o próprio mestre que fingia não esta de olho em Milo.

No outro estremo da mesa, Aiolia fitou Aiolos, o sagitariano sentiu que estava sendo observado e retribui o olhar do irmão que segundos depois começou a ri balançando a cabeça dizendo por cosmo "não tenha pensamentos libidinosos comigo eu te amo, mas prefiro mil vezes a Marin" o protetor da constelação de Sagitário teve que se segurar para não cair na risada.

Shion fitou o teto era muita modernidade pra sua cabeça. Shura largou os braços na mesa queria Shina agora.

Máscara, Afrodite, Shaka e Mu não disseram nada assim como Dohko, Shiryu pensou em Shunrei sentia saudade de sua irmãzinha.

Aldebaran e Seiya observaram os gêmeos depois deram de ombros, e um perguntou ao outro quando iria rolar uma nova partida de futebol.

Com a frase do irmão Saga o olhou de esguelha os dois ainda não tinham feito nada além de trocarem beijos, mas ansiava em ir além com o irmão. Ele observou as reações não ouve se quer um olhar de repudio ou aversão.

A deusa voltou à pauta da reunião, nem parecia que Kanon tinha falado algo. Saga ficou incomodado.

- A senhorita não tem nada contra?- indagou interrompendo a deusa.

Saori franziu o cenho diante da indagação.

- Por que teria? Meu pai é casado com a própria irmã. E tanto Zeus como Apolo tiveram e tem* relações homo afetivas, seria muita hipocrisia de minha parte proibir ou recriminar o relacionamento de vocês. Só não deixem os templos desprotegidos. – essa última parte foi dirigida MDM e Dite.

E foi assim que o casal bem como os outros souberam que não sofreriam retaliação se ficassem juntos, era menos um obstáculo para ultrapassar.

00ooo00

A bola da vez era o pátio da casa de libra, pois Mick havia pedido ao mestre ancião que lhe ensinar alguns golpes novos. DD, Mabel, Mel e Niquita tinham ido apoiar à amiga e ver um de seus planos entrar em ação.

- Postura senhorita Michelle inspire e espire. -Dohko orientava a espadachim.

Ao lado dela Shiryu cabelos ao vento, descamisado para delírio feminino, também executava o exercício, o que pra ele era bem mais fácil.

Presente estava Shun que conversava com DD, mesmo tímidos os dois se tornaram bons amigos, falavam mais um com o outro do com o irmão ou as amigas.

- Você foi até Rodário ontem? – ela indagou retirando o fone de seu MP3 que dividia com ele. Ela não o tinha visto o dia inteiro, nem ele, Ikki, Sah ou Mel.

- Sim meu irmão resolveu ir, e a Sah e a Mel queriam compra algumas coisas pra elas. Teria lhe levado, mas não a encontrei. - ele falou como um pedido de desculpas.

- Estava na cachoeira com o Dite, Lary e a Mick. - explicou se sentando no chão e encostando as costas em uma pilastra, ele fez os mesmo.

- Se divertiram?

Os dois falaram juntos, sorriram um para o outro de forma singela. Arrancando suspiros de Mabel que passava perto, corados eles desviaram os olhos voltando à atenção pra o treino de Shiryu e Mick.

Ao passar por Mel e Mônica, Mabel levou um tapa da paulista no ombro.

- Ai! Mel por que me bateu?- indagou esfregando o ombro dolorido.

- Você estragou o lance da DD.- respondeu olhando torto pra a libriana.

- Foi mal, nem percebi. – deu de ombros, achava que os dois formavam um casal bonitinho, o problema era a timidez que impedia um avanço maior.

Vindo da escadaria que levava a escorpião, ouviram uma discussão acalorada, pelos timbres das vozes eram Ikki e Hyoga. Mabel suspirou qualquer hora dessas os dois destruiriam o santuário. Shun levantou fitando a escadaria preocupado, nos últimos tempos, seu irmão estava irascível.

- O que será dessa vez?– Mabel perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- Esses dois vão dar trabalho. - disse Niquita.

Hyoga passou como um furacão. Dohko parou o treino.

- Hyoga? O que foi?- Shun perguntou de seu jeitinho particular.

Hyoga se deteve, parou o maxilar crispado de raiva, os nos dos dedos brancos por causado do punho fechado.

- Shun será que daria pra você pedir ao seu irmão que, por favor, me dixe em paz!- tentava não falar rude com o amigo, era o irmão que estava lhe tirando do sério, não Andrômeda.

Só foi falar que Ikki apareceu à cara amarrada, ao ver Hyoga ao lado de Shun estreitou os olhos.

- Há o pato já foi para debaixo das asas do meu irmão, seja homem Hyoga. - irritado Ikki foi pra cima de Hyoga, Dohko atento se interpôs entre os dois.

- Afaste Fênix ou terá que se explicar ao Shion. - o mestre de Shiryu o avisou enérgico.

- Ikki por que está brigando com o Hyoga novamente?- perguntou Shun que já estava perdendo a paciência com os dois.

- Pergunta pra esse loiro imbecil, vai enganar a Eiri até quando pato?- indaga com raiva, vendo a mão do irmão no braço do russo, Ikki crispa os dentes.

Hyoga lhe envia um olhar mortal, tentara parti pra cima do japonês, mas foi impedido por Shun e Mabel. Poderia se solta facilmente, mas acabaria machucando a garota.

- Não meta a Eiri nisso Ikki, sua birra é comigo.

- Eiri?- murmurou Mabel, o que a garota tinha haver com isso, a não ser que... - Você esta namorando a Eiri?

Ikki riu sem vontade.

- Ele está, mas não gosta dela... - disse com raiva e uma pitada de sarcasmo.

Hyoga perdeu a paciência.

- Cala essa sua boca! - esbravejou, assustando as meninas. - Se eu gosto ou não dela não é da sua conta fênix, você não tem motivo pra me colocar contra a parede então fica na sua.

- É eu não tenho, seu... - Ikki só não foi pra cima dele por que Shiryu o impediu com a ajuda de Dohko.

Ikki estreitou os olhos para o russo, aparentemente ofendido. Os olhos de Mabel iluminaram Ikki estava com ciúmes de Cisne, se conteve pra não falar demais.

- Por favor, não briguem, essas discursões não levam a nada. Ikki se acalme. – pediu a morena tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

Sem querer acabou distraindo Ikki e dando ótima oportunidade para Hyoga. Sem fazer alarde o loiro saiu de perto deles, indo em direção à arena, na intenção de extravasar sua raiva, ai de quem estivesse em seu cominho.

Ikki quis ir à trás dele.

- Não, você fica. – disse Shun autoritário barrando sua passagem.

- Shun!

- Não!- ditou enérgico, puxando o irmão para assistir ao treino que tinha recomeçado com a saída de Hyoga.

Discretamente Mel se aproximou de Mabel.

- Isso tudo foi ciúmes?- indagou olhando de relance pra Ikki emburrado encostado na pilastra.

- Para o bem da minha saúde mental espero que sim. – respondeu a Correntina.

- Já sabe o que fazer para uni-los? - Niquita indagou.

Os planos eram arquitetados por todas, cada uma tinha um ideia, mas se quisessem poderiam colocar em prática, juntas ou sozinhas. Como aconteceu com Afrodite e Máscara como Lary fez com Shina e Shura, até mesmo no improviso como Mel fez com os gêmeos ou no empurrão coletivo no caso de Aiolia e Marin.

- Ainda não, estou pesando. – então ela viu que parte do plano para unir "os antigos" iria começar. - Olhem!

Vindo da escadaria que dava pra virgem, um soldado trazia um ramalhete de girassóis, ricamente decorado, parou olhando em volta depois de achar quem queria foi até ele.

- Mestre, mandaram lhe entregar. - ele falou, entregando as flores, sob olhar curioso dos presentes.

Dohko as recebeu.

- Para mim?- indagou observando as flores eram perfeitas.

- Sim, pediram que entregasse em mãos ao protetor da casa de Libra. - disse o soldado, ele fez uma reverência e se foi.

Encantado Dohko sentiu o aroma das flores se perguntando quem teria lhe mandado, em um cantinho do buquê encontrou um cartão.

- O velhinho sarado arranjou uma paquera? Quem será a doida que chegou a tanto?-Ikki esquecido da discussão com Hyoga, brincou.

- Ikki!- Shun o recriminou olhando feio o irmão. Shiryu sorriu.

O antigo mestre não ligou para as galhofas de Ikki preferindo ler o bilhete.

- Não é ela e sim ele. – Dohko revelou, mostrando o conteúdo para os curiosos, disfarçando as meninas se aproximaram.

"Esses girassóis me fizeram lembrar você cheio de vida, solar...

Gostaria de está presente para presenciar sua reação ao recebê-los sei que são seus preferidos.

Um antigo admirador."

00ooo00

Na arena os cavaleiros já haviam iniciado o treinamento, quando Hyoga apareceu pisando duro. Passou por todos os dourados só parando entre seu mestre e o Escorpião, Cisne tomou posição de ataque chamando Milo pra luta.

Milo fitou Kamus que deu de ombros, não entedia o comportamento do discípulo.

- Estou treinando com o Kamus, pato! Em outro momento. - disse dando as costas ao rapaz

- Agora Milo. – ditou arrogante parecia uma versão jovem de Kamus.

Ran, Lary e Sah assistiam ao treino, tinham ficado satisfeitas quando um dos soldados recebeu das mãos de um entregador os girassóis que haviam encomendado, tinham pedido dinheiro emprestado a Saori que lhes deu de bom grado, o interessante é que ela não perguntou para que ou em que usariam o dinheiro.

Foi então que logo depois viram Hyoga adentrar a arena espumando de raiva.

- Brigou com o Ikki! - constataram.

Quem estava de fora e fosse bom observador veria a tensão sexual que envolvia as aves, o problema é que em vez de se renderem um ao outro acontecia o contrario o que era um tormento.

- Kamus esse menino está pedindo para apanhar. - Milo avisou.

- Hyoga?!– Kamus o repreendeu, como um bálsamo o semblante do garoto mudou, ele relaxou a postura.

- Perdão mestre. – pediu envergonhado de sua atitude Fênix tinha esse poder sobre ele. - Desculpa Milo.

E com isso saiu indo para a arquibancada, passou por Shion que supervisionava o treino o antigo mestre não lhe disse nada, entretanto dava pra ver que Aries não tinha gostado de seu comportamento.

Shion ficou observando Cisne se sentar e logo ser cercado pelas novas moradoras dos templos de aquário e virgem. Sentiu falta de Dohko, àquela hora ele estaria ali com os outros, onde será que ele estava? Logo se lembrou, estava em libra dando aulas ao discípulo e a outra inquilina de câncer a esquentada "hoje ele não vai vir" pensou um pouco incomodado.

- Dentre os dourados, o mestre Dohko é o que tem o corpo mais... Perfeito. –Shion ouviu um dos aspirantes a cavaleiro de prata grasnar com uma aspirante a amazona.

- Ele é mesmo lindo, nem aparenta a idade que tem. – suspirou a aspirante.

- Não me importo com sua idade, se ele me desse uma chance já estaria satisfeito. - o garoto disse em tom esperançoso. Este era loiro e tinha olhos castanhos.

- Pode ser nunca o vi se relacionar com uma mulher. - disse outro rapaz de pele morena.

- Nem com homens. – completou a garota.

- Talvez ele seja bi ou assexuado – falou o segundo rapaz, este levou um pedala do primeiro. - Ai! Magno isso dói.

- Eu só o vejo com o mestre Shion. Dan. - comentou a garota que tinha cabelos negros cacheados sem ligar pra briga dos dois. Eles murmuravam, talvez achando que Shion ou alguém além deles não ouvissem, que idiotas.

- Será que os dois tem algo, Azra?-Magno indagou enrugando a testa.

- Acho que não e se tiverem são muito reservados e ai é que não temos chance mesmo. -respondeu a garota de bom humor.

- Hum!- o rapaz sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos, o olhar determinado.

- Magno conheço esse olhar. - Azra ditou preocupada.

- Se o mestre Dohko estiver livre eu posso muito bem investir nele e...

"O que?" foi demais pra Shion em passo duros ele se aproximou do trio, os três engoliram em seco "será que ele ouviu?" se perguntaram em pensamento.

- Vocês três deviam está na arena e não de conversa durante o treino. – disse rude, os três abaixaram a cabeça submissos.

No entanto Magno, foi mais corajoso, ou mais imprudente peitou o mestre.

- Estávamos descansando senhor. – falou, aparentemente sem medo do perigo, Azra lhe apertou o braço divertindo-o. - E nos perguntando por que o mestre Dohko não veio ao treino hoje.

No mesmo instante uma força invisível os fez ajoelhar-se aos pés do mestre.

- Em vez de estarem preocupados com ele, deviam ficar preocupados consigo mesmo. Quero os três na guarda do santuário e no limite dele, mas até segunda ordem correndo entorno da arena cinco mil voltas. – ordenou o trio suspirou aliviado cinco mil voltas pra eles não era nada, Shion sorriu maligno. - Com aquela rocha nas costas. - apontou o pedregulho umas dez vezes maior do que as que Aldebaran levantava. - Vou saber se me desobedecerem.

O Mestre se afastou, deixando Dan e Azra querendo bater em Magno.

- A culpa é sua. – Azra o acusou zangada agora ia esfolar as mãos.

- O que eu fiz?- se fez de desentendido.

Os três se levantaram Dan ajudou Azra.

- Ele ouviu. - Dan informou mais calmo que Azra.

- O que eu disse sobre investir no...

- Cala essa boca grande ou ele vai voltar. – a menina alertou apavorada.

- Como foi que ele ouviu o que dissemos?- indagou curioso, não tinham falado alto.

- Ele é o mestre, vamos começar ou não terminamos hoje. - ditou Dan indo fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

- Se ele não investir no mestre Dohko eu farei isso e não vai ter Atena que me impedirá de conquistá-lo. - disse determinado.

- Esquece Magno, você não tem chance. – disse Azara puxando-o fazendo iniciar a punição dada a eles.

Uma pessoa que tinha descido pra beber água ouviu a parte final da conversa, e não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita, tanto que voltou para o lado das amigas sem nem mesmo lembrar-se da sede.

- Temos que tomar cuidado nosso plano pra unir os "antigos". Pode ter um empecilho. - murmurou de olho no rapaz loiro.

Continua...

Esse Magno se acha, ele é minha criação ao contrário de Altor, Azra e Dan não gosto nem um pouco dele e infelizmente essa indivíduo vai voltar.

Tem muitos leitores que não gostão de personagens originais, no meu caso eu os crio, mas eles têm vida útil, curta é só pra irritar e como não gosto de gente irritante em um ou três capítulos depois eu mato-os, toco fogo...

Alguém ai ainda se lembra da Bria ou do Damian? *observa a fogueira crepitando com um sorriso maligno*

*A historia de amor dos dois deuses é linda, enquanto Zeus é um tarado, Apolo é azarado no amor. E sim além de mulheres eles se relacionavam com homens o que era muito comum entre os gregos antigos. Safadiiinhos.

Pra vocês terem uma ideia Zeus se disfarçou de águia e raptou um príncipe, possuindo-o em pleno voo, sabem o que esse príncipe faz hoje em dia? É o copeiro dos deuses no lugar de Hebe, a deusa da juventude e mulher de Hercules. Seu nome é Ganímedes. Pois é meus amigos Zeus mantém o amante bem de baixo das fuças de Hera sua esposa e irmã, e ai dela tocar nele. E só pra constar a constelação de aquário representa Ganímedes, Zeus não é um amor?

Apolo coitado mesmo lindo a maioria das ninfas e humanas fugiam dele (as que não fugiam tiveram filhos como deus solar), mas um dia ele se apaixonou por um príncipe o azar de Apolo foi que Zéfiro um dos deuses do vento também se apaixonou pelo rapaz o final de Jacinto foi à morte. Apolo se desesperou pediu a Gaia que o trouxesse de volta, mas ela não podia fazer nada já que o sangue do menino tinha manchado a terra, no lugar onde o príncipe morreu nasceu uma flor que ganhou seu nome, até hoje se comemora o dia de Jacinto em uma cidade da Grécia. Se não me engano Esparta. Apolo o amava tanto que até esquecia-se de si mesmo. (essa é uma versão que eu li, há varias outras sobre Apolo e Jacinto, mas a essência é sempre a mesma o amor.)


	20. Chapter 20

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre sentimentos e comemorações.<strong>

Durante a semana os girassóis continuaram chegando à casa de Libra. Foi só no quarto dia durante a manhã que além das flores, mais alguém apareceu.

Shunrei havia parado em Áries, já que a nova moradora foi tão simpática lhe oferecendo um copo d'água antes que subissem tantos lances de escada.

- Pedi ao Kiki que fosse à arena avisar o Shiryu que você chegou. –Niquita avisou entregando o copo a ela e se sentando no chão da sala de Áries.

Nesse dia em especial, elas não foram vê-los treinar, por um pequeno motivo. Completavam um mês no santuário.

A chinesinha corou, fitou o copo sem conseguir olhar pra Niquita.

- Não precisava, eu poderia ir sozinha sem problema. - a jovem respondeu timidamente colocando o copo na mesinha de centro, não queria dar trabalho.

Niquita a observou, Shunrei a fez lembrar-se de DD ou seria o contrário?

- E você acha que eu iria te deixar subir tudo isso desacompanhada? Além do mais!- chegou pertinho da outra como se confabulasse. - Kiki esta quebrando todas as regras desse santuário indo buscar o Shiryu com seu tele transporte, e deve está adorando.

Usar o cosmo para passar de uma casa a outra era proibido, mas o garoto não seguia a regra.

- Hoje tem festa em Touro, você esta mais que convidada.

- Obrigada, mas...

- Se recusar vai ser uma ofensa pra mim e as meninas. - e explicou que não só ela estava morando no santuário bem como outras sete também.

Shunrei deu um sorriso contido seu primeiro desde que chegou. Ia responder à jovem quando sentiu uma presença familiar.

Ela se virou e se deparou com Shiryu ao lado de Kiki, o Dragão estava todo suado do treino, ele não sorria, mas estava satisfeito por ela esta ali.

- Shunrei! – disse dando um passo na sua direção.

- Oi! Shiryu. – sorriu abertamente, sem se conter.

Kiki rolou os olhos, se teleportou aparecendo ao lado de Niquita que fez cafune em sua cabeça.

O casal ficou se contemplando, parecia que fazia anos que não se viam e não meses. Então ela o abraçou de modo tímido, querendo matara saudade dele.

- Shunrei eu estou todo suado. - reclamou, mas se pegou correspondendo ao abraço.

Ela se afastou dele corada.

- Eu não me importo. - disse, fitando o chão. - Onde está o mestre ancião?- chama-lo assim agora era tão estranho estando ele em sua forma jovem.

Por um instante, ele ficou sério se conectando então Dragão soltou uma risada que ela não entendeu.

- Está indo ao décimo terceiro templo falar com o mestre. - disse misterioso.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- Está me escondendo algo?- perguntou preocupada tocando o braço dele.

- Ele esta bem, o mestre arranjou um admirador. - revelou.

Eles estavam tão entretidos que nem parecia que Niquita e Kiki estavam na sala.

- É mesmo? Quem é? Eu conheço?

- Ninguém sabe. - Niquita falou fazendo os dois olharem pra ela.

- Não entendi. - disse a chinesa confusa.

- É o mistério do momento. - falou o pequeno lemuriano empolgado.

Shunrei fitou Shiryu.

- Na última semana ele tem recebido flores, não entanto o admirador dele nunca se identifica. – explicou o Dragão a jovem pegando uma de suas malas na entrada.

- Girassóis?!- seu mestre adorava essas flores até as cultivava no templo. Niquita abriu a boca espantada ninguém tinha falado o nome da flor a ela. Então a chinesinha explicou.- Mestre Dohko os adora.

Niquita sabia, pois ela e as outras já tinham visto o mestre cultivando-as em libra, dai a ideia de usar os girassóis no plano.

- É tanto girassol que eu estou começando a ficar alérgico... - Shiryu espirrou de brincadeira.

- Shiryu, seu bobo. - a garota deu uma tapinha no ombro dele.

Ele pegou a mão dela e lhe deu um beijo fazendo a corar.

- Vamos! No caminho lhe apresentarei o restante das meninas. - ele disse se virando pra sair.

Ela abraçou Niquita em agradecimento e o segui-o a portuguesa ainda pode ouvir.

- Alguém está morando em Câncer com o... ?- ela perguntou meio sombria.

- Sim! Duas! Mick e DD.- ele informou rindo esperando ela passar na frente.

- Corajosas. – disse fraquinho, se bem que se lembrava ele não era de confiança.

Logo que eles saíram, Mônica pegou o copo e ia levá-lo para a cozinha quando sentiu os pelos da nuca eriçarem, parecia que alguém a observava, olhou pra trás e só viu Kiki parado a porta.

- Kiki!- chamou.

Ele se virou nervoso torcendo as mãozinhas.

Mônica estranhou foi até ele.

- O que foi foguinho?- esse era o apelido que ela tinha dado a ele.

- Nada não. - falou mordendo os lábios louco pra sair de perto dela.

- Uhum! Sei, vá tomar seu banho! Se o Mu ti pegar sujo, você vai passar um ano concertando armaduras. - ela o fez carinho nos cabelos dele.

- Quero isso não!- disse disparando pro quarto.

Assim que ele se foi, ela saiu na porta na intenção de saber o que foi que o deixou tão nervoso, no entanto não viu nada. Mas a sensação ficou.

- O que será que esse garoto está aprontando? - indagou a se mesma baixinho.

00ooo00

Até á ultima semana, Dohko não esperava viver essa situação tão misteriosa, não saber quem lhe mandava as flores estava mexendo com seus nervos, tinha esgotado e eliminado quase todas as pessoas que conhecia, no entanto só havia uma pessoa a quem o libriano cogitaria como sendo seu admirador.

Ponderou até se decidir em ir falar com ele. Se permanecesse em Libra nunca saberia que o que desejava fosse verdade, então criou coragem e seguiu para o décimo terceiro templo.

O encontrou dando ordens a três aspirantes.

Ele se aproximou do grupo observando apenas o grande mestre e não notou que um dos aspirantes fitava-o com cobiça.

- Posso falar com você, ou está muito ocupado? – indagou a Shion não querendo atrapalhar.

- Bom dia Dohko. Só um minuto. - falou gentil, depois com ar grave liberou os três. - Estão dispensados.

O trio lhe fez uma reverência, ao passar por Dohko, Magno parou.

- Senhor!- disse educado lhe olhando de cima abaixo, Shion notou se segurou para não pular no pescoço do garoto.

- Olá Magno!- Dohko sorriu não só pra ele como pra Azra e Dan que também estava no recinto, tanto o garoto como Shion não ficaram imunes ao sorriso aberto do chinês.

Nervosa Azra puxou o amigo, não queria problemas. Pessoalmente Shion os acompanhou a até a porta.

- Queria falar comigo?- Shion indagou meio rude assim que os três se foram. Ele ainda estava atordoado com o fato de ter se interessado em Dohko. Como em duzentos anos só agora percebia que o queria? E pior tinha concorrência.

Tentado não pensar no assunto se encaminhou pra a potra na intenção de fecha-la.

- Vim lhe agradecer pelos ramalhetes. - disse Dohko sorridente observando sua movimentação. -Não esperava isso.

Com a mão na maçaneta Shion voltou-se pra o amigo. O cenho franzido.

- Do que está falando? Dohko não lhe enviei ramalhete algum. – respondeu confuso, será que...

O sorriso que o cavaleiro de libra ostentava findou aos poucos lhe deixando apático. E isso machucou o coração de Shion.

- Dohko eu...

- Se não foi você, quem foi?- perguntou desolado não queria conhecer o "admirado" não se ele não fosse Shion, disso tinha certeza.

- A pessoas não se identificou. - não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma certeza, Shion lhe tocou o ombro confortando-o.

A angústia do libriano era palpável.

- Não, só disse que era um antigo admirador, por antigo imaginei... – deu um sorriso triste sem terminar a frase.

"Ele queria que..." Shion sorriu por dentro satisfeito.

- Covarde. - resmungou o grande mestre.

Surpreendendo Shion, Dohko começou a ri sem controle.

- Dohko?- quis sabe a causa da histeria estava começando a se ofender.

Aos poucos o libriano foi contendo-se, até dar um último suspiro.

- Não estava rindo de você Shion, estava rindo de mim. – explicou limpando uma lágrima. - Depois de dois séculos, estou parecendo um adolescente com os hormônios aflorando. - riu com gosto.

Com a explicação Shion se permitiu rir também já que ela sentia o mesmo.

- Também pudera, nunca, nos foi permitido aproveitar nossa juventude. – o tranquilizou.

- Verdade, mas não é desculpa e sair por ai achando que você...

O ariano deu um passo à frente.

- Se tivesse sido eu, você saberia. – disse fixando o olhar nos olhos do outro.

Dohko sentiu a garganta secar. Shion sorriu decanto achando encantador o libriano ficar nervoso.

Neste exato momento, alguém colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, viu os dois, com receio de está atrapalhando deu uma batida na porta de leve, mas fez uma careta quando o som se propagou pela sala, fazendo os dois se virarem em sua direção.

- Bom dia!- desejou a morena envergonhada, entrando de vez na sala.

Ao vê-la Shion fechou a face e Dohko lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

- Bom dia! Mabel!- falou o libriano educado.

Com o comprimento, ela ouviu Shion resmungar algo incompreensível talvez um palavrão e se sentar no trono destinado ao grande mestre, no caso ele.

- Desculpe atrapalhar. - ao dizer isso Shion estreitou os olhos, ela teve vontade de se bater, eles deviam está se entendendo, mas ao entrar, não viu nada de mais entre os dois. - Vim fazer um convite.

- Convite?-o mestre estreitou os olhos, bem provável que era uma festa organizada pelo escorpião.

- Sim, hoje faz um mês que chegamos aqui, por isso resolvemos comemorar. – ela explicou nervosa.

- Mais já? Parece que foi ontem que as encontramos. - Dohko disse admirado.

Em volto em pensamentos Shion se desligou da conversa, o que tinha pra comemorar? Desde que chegaram ao santuário as sete só lhe trouxe problemas.

-... E queria que os senhores fossem almoçar no segundo templo. – a ouviu dizendo.

- Pode ter certeza estaremos lá, não é Shion? – indagou a o amigo este encontrar-se com a mente á quilômetros de distancia. -Shion?

O ariano deu um pulinho quase imperceptível de susto. Dohko riu discretamente.

- O que? É!- concordou rápido demais, sem ter certeza de que estava concordando. Provavelmente se arrependeria no futuro pelo ato falho.

Mabel achou divertida a confusão de Shion, soltando uma risadinha fitou Dohko que lhe deu uma piscada marota.

- Estaremos esperando pelos dois em Touro ao meio dia. –disse saindo com vontade de ri.

Do lado de fora não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.

Lá dentro Shion rogava aos deuses para ter paciência.

- Dohko eu acabei de concordar com o que mesmo?- perguntou cauteloso ao amigo.

Sem conseguir se contiver, Dohko soltou uma risada gotosa, ficando sério em seguida para não ofender tibetano.

- Vai ter que ir a libra e descobri. - falou dando uma piscada charmosa a Shion, saindo logo em seguida.

O coração de Shion batia descompassado tentando se convencer que Dohko só estava de galhofa com ele. Tocou o peito sentindo suas batidas.

- Estou perdido.

Fitou a porta por onde o libriano tinha passado, tampou os olhos tentando se controlar.

Ele tinha duas horas.

**Áries**

Antes de começa os preparativos as meninas se reunirão em Áries a pedido de Niquita.

Sentada em um Puff, Mabel batia o pé impaciente. Esperando a portuguesa vim do quarto.

- Niquita eu tenho que voltar logo. – falou alto roía o polegar, nervosa, nessa tarde nada poderia dar errado.

- Calma, deve ser algo importante. - Mel tocou seu ombro tentando aclama-la.

- Nosso plano esta dando certo, mas acho que quase estraguei tudo. – disse se levantando.

A atenção se voltou pra morena. Com as mãos na cintura Lary quis saber.

- O que foi que você fez? Não vai dizer que contou a eles?

- Contou?- DD lhe indagou a face preocupada.

Parecia que estava na inquisição espanhola, todo os olhares acusatórios sobre ela.

- Não, né gente.

- Fala o que você fez pra quase estragar tudo? - a impaciência de Mick já estava virando notória.

- Cheguei em um momento muito, muito bom, acho que eles iam se beijar quando entrei no templo.

Elas fizeram "Uh" estilo pênalti na trave em final de campeonato.

- Eu sei, estou sempre no lugar certo, na hora certa, mas no momento errado. – lamentou.

Com um bloquinho Niquita apareceu na sala. A cada uma entregou uma folha com algo impresso.

- O que é isso?- Sah indagou verificando o conteúdo do papel.

Se sentado no chão Niquita tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Meu e-mail, telefone e endereço em Portugal para o caso de um dia... - suspirou limpando uma lágrima.

A emoção tomou conta do templo estavam tão acostumadas umas com as outras que se esqueceram dessa possibilidade, voltar pra casa e se voltassem. Em lágrimas DD escondeu a face no ombro de Mick as duas já eram inseparáveis.

- Há não, você não vai fazer isso com a gente Niquita, não hoje é dia de festa, não de... – Mel abanava os olhos pra não chorar.

- Um dia isso vai acontecer, e da minha parte eu quero me reencontra com vocês do outro lado. - ela soluçou.

- Quem disse que quero me reencontra com vocês suas choronas?- Lary rebateu tentando não cair no choro sem sucesso.

Delas, as únicas que não choravam era Ran e Mabel, mas estavam emocionadas a sua maneira. Pegando um bloquinho na mesa a francesa escreveu algumas linhas entregando a Niquita. Olhando nos olhos dela disse.

- Também vou adorar me encontra com você. - fitou cada uma. - Com todas vocês.

Então pegou o folheto de cada uma e anotou, as outras fizeram os mesmo. Assim no futuro se quisessem saberiam onde uma encontraria a outra.

- Agora chega de chororô, por que é dia de festa, as anfitriãs não podem ter cara de choro isso não é velório. - Sah bateu palmas espantando a tristeza.

Antes de saírem se abraçaram. Mabel correu pra Touro antes que finalmente chorasse.

**Touro**

O segundo templo encontrar-se repleto de conversas, alegria, música, vida.

Aldebaran estava adorando a muvuca instalada em sua "casinha". Só teve receio de que quebrassem algum objeto por isso guardou seus bibelôs no quarto, melhor prevenir principalmente com Milo e Seiya por perto.

Ele era um dos anfitriões, era cortes com todos que chegavam, brincava descontraindo o ambiente. As meninas se espalharam umas na sala, outras enfurnadas na cozinha terminando de preparar o almoço.

Quando passou pela sala servindo petisco, observou os casais formados há pouco tempo, cada um a seu estilo de brincadeira classificou cada um.

Os mais discretos: Saga e Kanon, nem por isso menos apaixonados, eles trocavam olhares tão carinhosos que chegava a dar inveja.

Os indiscretos além de fogosos: Shura e Shina o incrível era que ele sabia como domar a italiana com um simples toque ou palavra.

Os fofos esses Aldebaran imaginou que fossem atirados, mas não ao passar pelos dois viu Dite com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do canceriano este acariciava as madeixas de seu peixinho de forma carinhosa e distraída.

O leão e a Águia poderia se dizer quer eram um casal que adorava uma brincadeira, ele a abraçava por trás mordiscando lhe da orelha ao pescoço fazendo-a se esquivar rindo.

Apesar da timidez Niquita fez com que Mu se soltasse beijando a quase sem pudores, e parecia que um imã os atraia, os dois faziam quase tudo juntos.

Voltou pra o interior da cozinha, onde Mabel terminava de preparar o tão esperado almoço, junto com ela dando suporte, pois a morena não tinha aceitado ajuda estava Lary, Shunrei adotada a pouco por todas Mel e Sah além de Milo se lamentando.

-... Estou sozinho no mundo. - ele choramingava apoiado na bancada.

A "mestre cuca" suspirou mexendo em algo numa panela que exalava um cheiro de dar água na boca, as outras riam do lamento do escorpião.

- Do que ele está reclamando?- indagou pondo a bandeja no balcão em um lugar livre parecia milagre, pois ele estava repleto de ingredientes.

- O quarteto foi desfeito. –Sah informou entre uma mordida e outra em um pedaço de cenoura roubado da bancada.

Então era isso, depois que Kanon, Máscara e Shura começaram a namorar o escorpião ficou sem cúmplice para fugir para as baladas.

- Só por isso?- Touro resolveu implicar com o amigo.

- E você acha pouco Deba? – ditou inconformado. - Agora é meu amor pra cá, não posso sair por que Dite, vai me dar uma massagem pra lá, massagem sei como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso. Bando de traíra. Largaram-me na sarjeta.

Ninguém se segurou, era hilário demais.

- Como se eles fossem deixar de namorar para lhe dar atenção. – a voz fria de Kamus se fez presente, ele e Ran tinham acabado de chegar a Touro.

O Escorpião quase perdeu o folego a ver o aquariano tão bem vestido para um simples almoço entre amigo.

- Eles poderiam ter mais consideração por mim que sou amigos deles. – disse tentando olhar nos olhos e não para o corpo do amigo.

- Coitadinho de você Milo. – Kamus disse debochado.

Os olharam surpresos Kamus brincando era novidade. Sem dar a entender que percebeu os olhares se sentou à mesa da cozinha com Mel e Shunrei, além de Ran em pé .

- Kamus você é outro que não esta mais nem ai pra mim. - reclamou fazendo bico.

Levantando o sobrolho Kamus o fitou.

- Tenho mais o que fazer do que sempre arrumar sua bagunça, arranja uma namorada. –o aquariano respondeu fitando longamente o outro.

- Ou namorado. - Mel tossiu do canto dela.

A gargalhada de Aldebaran reverberou o templo ele achava muito difícil Milo sendo tão mulherengo se fixar em alguém seja quem fosse. O Escorpião corou desviando atenção para outro assunto e Kamus pareceu desconfortável, discretas as meninas fiaram-se.

Não demorou muito e Mabel estressou expulsando todo mundo do recinto.

Além dos cavaleiros, dois aspirantes foram convidados por Sah a comparecer: Altor e Magano os dois se sentiram embevecidos com o convite feito pela paranaense.

Por não terem tanta intimidade com os santos, os dois estavam próximos à janela longe dos outros, mas pra eles isso não era problema.

Quando Ran viu que Altor estava presente, ela teve vontade de dar meia volta e retornar a aquário, não sabia como agir perto dele, ele era gentil, mas às vezes lhe dava medo já que o moreno parecia esta sempre no mesmo lugar que ela.

Resolveu tirar satisfação com Sah, provavelmente ela que o convidou por simpatizar com o rapaz.

A paranaense conversava com Mu, Niquita e Shaka, o cabelo de Sah esse dia era um caso aparte estava em um vermelho vivo. A francesa se aproximou do grupo, mas foi impedida de seguir adiante.

Altor apareceu bloqueando sua passagem

- Olá! Senhorita Ran. - a cumprimentou educado.

- Oi Altor. - respondeu mordendo os lábios nervosos olhavam para os lados a procura de uma rota de fuga.

- Parabéns!

O fitou confusa.

- Pelo que?-indagou ajeitando a franja que teimava em não ficar no lugar, então ela se lembra do porque da felicitação. - Há obrigada.

Percebendo seu desconforto Altor deu um passo pra trás na intenção de deixá-la mais confortável com a sua presença.

- Olhe eu não mordo. - disse magoado.

- Eu... Vou ser sincera com você Altor. - suspira resolvendo esclarecer alguns pontos. -Não gosto dessa sua perseguição é... É inconveniente.

Ele pareceu ter levado uma tapa.

- Me desculpe se dei a impressão errada, não foi minha intenção eu só gostei de você, não queria deixa-la incomodada. Queria fazer amizade. - disse visivelmente triste, fazendo uma carinha linda de cachorro quando cai da mudança.

Se um buraco abrisse agora Ran entraria nele de bom grado de tão envergonhada. Estava ficando expert em dar bola fora, primeira Orpheu e agora Altor.

- Ai! Quem devia está se desculpando sou eu, fui rude e desconfiada, me desculpa?- pediu levemente corada - Amigos?- estendeu a mão.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Amigos. - correspondeu ao cumprimento selando a nova amizade.

Um pouco afastado, Aiolos presenciava a diálogo entre os dois adolescente. Quase desferiu um soco no rapaz quando ele retribuiu o cumprimento da francesa tocando nela, mas se controlou, os dois eram jovens e não tinha nada com Ran.

- Olos tudo bem?- o Leão indagou preocupado.

- Sim. - disse ríspido, fazendo Marin encostada em Aiolia se assustar, o cunhado era sempre gentil.

- Se está tudo bem, por que essa cara?- indagou ignorando a forma rude que o outro lhe respondeu.

- Se você falar talvez o ajude. - Marin disse solicita.

Aiolos fitou os dois extremamente apaixonados sentiu uma pontinha de inveja.

- Nisso vocês não podem me ajudar. -respondeu melancólico.

- Aiolos está me deixando preocupado irmão. - Aiolia soltou Marin tocou o ombro do irmão, que soltou um suspiro profundo.

Marin compreendeu depois de tanto tempo o coração do herói finalmente foi preenchido novamente.

- Deixe-o Olia. -pediu a amazona puxando o namorado.

- Mas Marin...

- Ele vai fica bem, amor. – prometeu.

- Sabia mulher, devia escuta-la mais. – ditou o sagitariano agradecido a cunhada.

Como Aiolia ainda não estava convencido, a Águia intercedeu.

- Olia. - ela cochichou algo, o leão arregalou os olhos fitou o irmão sorrindo.

- Há!- exclamou feliz, voltou a pôr a mão no ombro do mais velho. - Olos seja ela quem for ou ele. -fez careta, Marin e Aiolos acharam graça. - Tem meu apoio.

Pego desprevenido Aiolos abraçou o mais novo.

- Obrigado, Olia, mas como se diz hoje em dia "ela esta em outra". – sorriu agradecido bagunçando as madeixas do caçula.

- Ei cuidado com a juba. –gracejou afastada a mão de Aiolos. - Então ela é uma boba não sabe o que esta perdendo.

- Eu quem fui o bobo. – confessou vendo Ran e Altor saírem de seu campo de visão. - E agora não tem mais volta.

- Que derrotismo é esse?- o Leão nunca tinha visto o irmão tão pra baixo, a garota devia mesmo valer a pena. - Se o culpado foi você pesa desculpas, você é melhor nisso do que eu.

- Não é tão simples. - tentou explicar.

- Nós somos cavaleiros, nada pra nos é simples. Não é sempre que temos a hora de ser revividos, aproveite sua segunda chance e não a solte você me ensinou isso. - abraçou Marin novamente.

As palavras do irmão emocionou o sagitariano.

- Marin o que você deu a ele?- brincou.

Em um ato infantil Aiolia mostrou a língua, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

**Decimo terceiro templo.**

Saori não conseguia se decidir que traje usar para comparecer ao almoço de comemoração das oito, fitava a pilha de roupa sobre acama, estava atrasada. Pra piora seu celular tocou com insistência, nervosa o procurou por toda a parte até encontrá-lo entre o amontoado de roupa sobre o leito.

- Alô?!- atendeu ofegante.

- Estava nos braços de algum amante?- alguém indagou bem humorado.

Saori reconheceu a voz e sorriu com certa preocupação. Depois da batalha contra Hades, a deusa e a sacerdotisa tronaram-se amigas compartilhando até mesmo os problemas de suas fundações.

Infelizmente a inimizade entre seus defensores persistia.

- Antes fosse. - respondeu corando ao falar algo tão intimo enquanto pegava as roupas no chão. - Como vai?

- Vou bem, liguei por que precisamos conversar. - Pandora falou razoavelmente calma.

- Hades...

- Não, meu senhor continua selado. – disse tranquilizando a. – O assunto é outro... Vou me casar.

Tomada pela surpresa Saori parou oque fazia.

- Pandora... Eu... Parabéns!- piscou gaguejando.

A alemã achou graça.

- Devia ter visto a reação do Radamanthys quando contei a novidade.

Sendo o juiz como era bem que deveria ter destruído algo.

- Qual foi o delito que ele cometeu?- tinha que saber.

O resmungo de insatisfação da sacerdotisa foi ouvido.

- Nada de mais, só fez o Etna entra em erupção... Cinco vezes em um único dia.

Estava explicado o porquê, que região onde o Etna se encontrava estar em alerta.

- É a cara dele.

- Verdade, mas além de falar sobre o casamento preciso conversar com você sobre o meu noivo quero seu aval.

- Pandora não quero ser rude, mas o que tenho haver com isso?

Silêncio.

- Saori, me casarei com o Julian.

A deusa ficou sem ar, devia ser engando Poseidon e Hades juntos?

- Julian? Solo?

-...

Saori esfregou os olhos, pensando rápido.

- Não vou poder ir à Alemanha, pois tenho assuntos inacabados por aqui, será que você...

Pandora suspirou aliviada.

"Eles iram surtar quando souberem" pensou a deusa fitando sua imagem no espelho.

- Sem problemas, amanhã à tarde tudo bem pra você? Chego a tarde e volto no dia seguinte bem cedo. Os três juízes estarão comigo, bem como dois espectros menores. Poderia ir só, mas Radamanthys e o Julian insistem que eu tenha escolta. - explicou nesse ponto sua voz aparecia enfadada.

- Já esperava por isso, pode trazê-los. - respondeu, pensando em como contar aos santos.

- Saori?!- a sacerdotisa a chamou.

- Sim?

- Só espero que não se inicie uma guerra.

Apesar da seriedade Saori soltou um riso nervoso.

- Minha esperança é essa.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Presente do dia sete de setembro espero que tenham curtido.<p>

Será que os cavaleiros vão surtar quando o souberem da vinda dos Espectros? Uma surpresinha, um casal vai se formar no próximo cap algum chute de qual? Tá na cara né?

Ah não esperem muito da aparição dos espectros eles vão tipo ser meros coadjuvantes, aparecem abalam um pouco as estruturas e somem.

Um chero a todos e até.


	21. Chapter 21

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>Eterno.<strong>

Apesar de o dia ter nascido ensolarado, nuvens negras circundavam o horizonte com prenuncio de tempestade.

Quando Saori chegou a Touro o ambiente era de descontração. Uma música brasileira tocava.

Tom Jobim: Garota de Ipanema.

Parou na entrada do templo viu Hyoga conversando com Kamus e Milo, em alguns cantos, os casais estavam espalhados namorando. Aldebaran dançava com Mel empoleirada sobe os seus pés. O cheiro de comida temperada preenchia o ar anulando outros aromas, não tinham notado sua presença.

- Pensei que não viria. – uma voz sussurrou logo atrás dela.

Ela deu pulo virou-se deparando se com o Pégaso.

- Seiya!- pôs a mão no peito sentindo que o coração ir à boca.

Ele deu um sorriso charmoso.

- Desculpe não quis te assustar. - se desculpou feliz por ela ter aparecido, sempre eram negócios em primeiro lugar.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu, ajeitando o vestido que usava, não era branco ou rodado e sim rosa de alcinha com um decote simples sem ser vulgar. - Também está chegando agora?

- Cheguei a um bom tempo, só vim aqui fora pegar um ar. - explicou.

- Eu fui à última a chegar. – por não ter encontrado ninguém pelo caminho era certeza que sim.

Seiya tentou não olhar pra pernas dela que estavam à mostra.

- Não, falta o Dohko e o Shion, creio que estão namorando por ai. – disse brincando.

No entanto, ela levou a sério.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. - os dois mereciam ser felizes, ninguém merecia ficar sozinho por tanto tempo.

Seiya a fitou gravemente, ela retribuiu o olhar corando e então caio em si.

- Não é verdade. – constatou dando um tapinha na testa de brincadeira.

- Não. – ele achou encantador à tentativa dela de fazer graça.

- Bem que podia ser o Milo agradeceria. - disse a jovem, se Shion namorasse bem provável que o mestre não pegasse tanto no pé dos santos em relações treinos e pontualidade.

Os dois riram juntos.

- O que o Escorpião agradeceria? - indagou o grande mestre chegando nesse momento.

Tanto a deusa como Pégaso gelaram achando que ele tinha ouvido. Saori se recuperou mais rápido.

- Coisa nossa. - deu de ombros. - Onde estava? – quis saber, pois não o tinha visto quando saiu.

- Comigo em Libra. -Dohko pronunciou aparecendo.

Os dois jovens se entreolharam, Seiya mais despachado caiu na risada enquanto a deusa deu uma tossidela disfarçando a sua risada. Indignado Shion estreitou os olhos em menos de um dia as pessoas riam dele, estaria perdendo o respeito dela? Fitou além de Seiya e de Saori o que viu em Touro o fez crispar os dentes.

Magno participava da comemoração.

O aspirante percebeu a presença deles e na maior cara de pau se encaminhou para a porta onde os quatro encontravam-se.

- Minha deusa. – o jovem loiro disse respeitosamente fazendo uma reverencia diante Saori, que visivelmente não gostou já que ela estava em um ambiente informal. Seiya endureceu a face, não gostou do garoto, ao menos Shion tinha um aliado. - Mestre Dohko. – lhe sorriu de forma galante. - Mestre. - não sorriu.

Quem disse que Seiya não pegava as coisas no ar? Ele viu o sorrisinho de mofa do jovem, a cara azeda de Shion e a preocupação de Sah que não tirou os olhos da entrada desde que o aspirante se aproximou o acolhimento de Dohko pra com o jovem. Depois fitou Shion e Dohko: como o Libriano não percebia que...

Seiya era um brincalhão, no entanto o jovem a sua frente não ganhou sua simpatia.

Conversando com Lary e Mick. Sah se perguntava por que carga d'água tinha inventado de convidar Magno, mentira ela sabia queria ter o inimigo perto para observa-lo, só não imaginava que o rapaz fosse tão atirado.

- Aquele aspirante idiota vai pôr tudo a perder.- a garota que agora estava ruiva ditou zangada.

- Qual deles?– Lary quis saber já que ali tinha dois.

- Há!- exclamou Mick entendendo, o tal do aspirante era literalmente uma pedra instalada no sapato delas criatura irritante. - Eu posso pedir o MdM pra dar um jeito nele.

Porém não foi preciso Seiya fez isso por elas, puxou o aspirante para um canto e falou algo baixo e breve, o sorriso que Magno ostentava morreu, sua face ficou pálida, então deu um sorriso amarelo pra Dohko e se afastou de Touro de cabeça baixa.

As três se entreolharam espantadas.

- Quem diria. - Mick falou abobalhada.

- Pois é quem diria o Seiya. - Lary concordou ainda sem acreditar no que o japonês fez.

- Ele acaba de ganhar um ponto comigo. - disse Sah com um pouquinho de admiração não era tanto, mas era alguma coisa.

- Com a Mabel os pontos dele são ilimitados. - Mick lembrou, já que a morena era a fã número um do Pégasus.

- Vai ter um gosto ruim assim lá na... - Lary gargalhou.

- É o que ela diz da gente. - Mick respondeu bem humorada.

Logo após a saída de Magano, Saori e os antigos acompanhados de Seiya foram cumprimentar os anfitriões e os outros cavaleiros além de Altor que conversava com Ran. Ikki apareceu, mas se manteve afastado dos outros emburrados, sabe-se lá por que. Shun tentou, no entanto não consegui acabar com a rabugice do irmão.

00ooo00

Ao longe relâmpagos cortavam o céu a tempestade estava se aproximando.

Ele não tinha ido longe Magno deteve-se entre Touro e Áries, subia e descia a escadaria feito um animal enjaulado estava com raiva de Seiya, principalmente de Shion, ele poderia ser o mestre, no entanto não mandava em sua vida pessoal e nos sentimentos do mestre ancião.

Magno desejava Dohko desde antes de seus pais o mandarem para o santuário pra se sagrar cavaleiro. Rapaz vivia em Rodário, depois da guerra contra Hades pode presenciar o retorno dos santos a dedicação de alguns na reconstrução da vila dentre eles Dohko, se apaixonou pelo seu desprendimento além do poder que exercia sobre todos ao seu redor.

Queria uma chance com o mestre de Shiryu, Shion teve a dele por dois séculos sem nunca ver o que tinha do lado, mas ele sim via e o tomaria pra si, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

A oportunidade surgiu-o ao ver um dos saldados rasos surgir com um buquê de girassóis, os mesmo que Dohko ganhou durante a semana sempre sem remetente.

Descobriu ali que esse era seu momento.

00ooo00

O cheiro que vinha da cozinha fazia alguns estômagos roncarem, já tinha gente querendo protestar por conta da demora.

- Essa comida não sai? - Milo reclamou "azul" de fome, se largando no sofá, Kamus ao seu lado.

- Não estou me aguentando. –Seiya se junta ao escorpião, passa a mão pela barriga "vazia".

- Vocês comeram dois sacos de batata chips e ainda estão com fome?- Hyoga indagou admirado, mas para seu assombro ouviu o próprio estomago reclamar.

- O roto falando do mal lavado!- Pégasus riu da cara envergonhada que o loirinho fez, alto reclamou. - Ô fome!

Pensou que iria receber um sermão, porém foi ao contrário.

- Fome!- Shun choramingou roendo a unha do polegar, não queria fazer alarde, mas...

- E o que mata é esse cheiro. - ditou Shura cheirando o ar enterrou a face no pescoço de Shina, levou uns tapinhas no ombro da namorada de consolo.

Sempre com suas ideias mirabolantes Milo propôs.

- Vamos invadir a cozinha. - levantou-se, mas foi impedido por Kamus que o puxou de volta.

- Nem pense nisso, quando for à hora ela nos chamará. - disse seco, e seu olhar avisava a todos que se alguém fosse à cozinha com quartas intenções seriam enterradas em um esquife.

Contrariado, pois por mais maluca que fosse a ideia do Escorpião Shun tinha apoiado, resignado voltou a roer as unhas, não matava a fome, mas distrai.

Indiferentes a discursão dos amigos Afrodite e MdM trocavam carícias discretas, olhos nos olhos perdidamente apaixonados.

- Dite, amor. - Câncer adorava chamar seu peixinho assim.

- Hum?- perguntou manhoso.

- Vou ter ronda hoje. – ele parecia chateado. - Não vou poder dormir com você, então não me espere e quando puder tentarei da uma passadinha em peixes pra te ver. Tá zangando comigo? Fiquei sabendo hoje dessa porcaria de ronda. - tentou se explicar, tinha pouco tempo que estavam juntos, não queria brigar por conta de bobagens.

- Não estou. - sorriu, Dite já sabia, todavia era bom ouvir Máscara lhe informar. - Obrigado por me avisar, amor.

Dite o beijou feliz sem se importarem com os olhares em volta.

Não muito longe deles conversando com Mu, Niquita, Shaka, Sah, Saga, Kanon, Aiolos e Aldebaran, os velhinhos sarados presenciavam a troca de beijos ente Peixe e Câncer.

Shion fitou Dohko.

- Quando tínhamos a idade deles não fazíamos isso. - comentou o antigo mestre se lembrando de Kardia e Degel e de tantos outros que por conta das guerras e dos deveres não puderam ficar juntos.

O tigre devolveu o olhar cansado de fingir que não sentia nada ou esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo.

- Por que você nunca quis. – devolveu aborrecido.

No mesmo momento, viu Magno adentrar o templo um buque de girassóis em mãos e um sorriso cintilante.

Então era ele que...

Os cavaleiros observavam aparvalhados os dois mais velhos discutirem.

- Como assim nunca quis?- ansiou saber o grande mestre confuso, nos últimos dias tinha dado todos os indícios que o queria ou não foi entendido o suficiente?

- Esqueça Shion. - disse se afastando indo ao encontro do aspirante, no entanto o mestre o impediu segurando-lhe o braço. - Me solte.

A última coisa que Sah esperava aconteceu e da pior forma possível, o garoto estava com um dos últimos ramalhetes que elas enviariam a Dohko. Fitou Niquita que deu de ombros também surpresa.

- Eu nunca quis o que Dohko?- indagou o mestre sem solta-lo.

- A mim. – disparou recolhendo o braço se afastou dessa vez sem empecilho.

Os santos não sabiam o que dizer.

O mestre estava em estado de choque o sentimento de derrota o consumiu, o tinha perdido? Fitou Dohko parando ao lado do aspirante, o jovem tinha algo em mãos.

- Era ele que mandava os girassóis. - ditou melancólico, o garotinho sido mais esperto do que ele.

Indignada Sah resolveu falar mesmo como protesto discreto de Niquita para que não o fizesse.

- Não, não era o Magano que mandava as flores para o mestre ancião, éramos nós. –revelou afobada, já que o outro queria levar a glória ela ia escangalhar tudo de vez queria ver quem ganhava essa. - As meninas e eu.

Shion piscou aturdido.

- Como?!- exclamou surpreso.

- Pensamos que vocês poderiam ficar juntos, sabe, são amigos há tanto tempo e tem uma sincronia de fazer inveja a qualquer casal. – enquanto explicava Sah aproximou-se o do ariano. - Foi por isso que mandamos as flores, pra ele pensar que foi você, não foi o Magno fomos nós.

Disfarçando um sorriso, Shaka não sabia se brigava com Sah por se meter em um assunto que não lhe competia ou lhe dava os parabéns.

Por sua vez Mu assimilava o que a nova ruiva tinha feito.

Querendo dar mais ênfase na revelação Niquita tocou o braço do mestre com determinação sentindo o cheiro amadeirado.

- Sabendo disso, vai deixar um pirralho que mal saiu das fraldas, tomar posse do que é seu?- o incitou talvez assim ele reagisse. - Pensei que o senhor fosse o mestre do santuário.

Ao ouvir tamanho desaforo Shion tomou novo folego, dando um sorriso perverso se afastou pisando duro indo em direção de sua felicidade. Podia estar atrasado alguns séculos, no entanto nem um pivete iria tirar isso dele.

Como se previsse que algo iria acontecer Mabel apareceu na sala. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Shion estacar ao lado de Dohko e Magno com um olhar assassino dirigido ao garoto.

- Fora!- disse baixo, mas ríspido fitando Dohko em seguida.

O garoto não se intimidou.

- O senhor pode ser o metres, mas... – sem medo do perigo não terminou a frase abraçando Dohko de forma possesiva.

Shion sentiu toda a sua volta ficar rubro "garoto atrevido".

Quem precisava a cena podia jurar que o ariano cresceu de tamanho diante do garoto.

Objetos começaram a flutuar pela sala, os cabelos de Shion se elevaram tamanho a intensidade de seu cosmo. Parecia outra pessoa. Magno engoliu-o em seco sentido o poder do outro.

- Eu disse fora moleque. – sibilou, com imponência.

Quanto mais tempo Magno demorava de sair, mas os objetos em volta pareciam se revoltar em certo momento o templo tremeu. E não era só Shion com o cosmo oscilante.

Mu e Seiya elevaram os seus.

Ele estava sozinho se nem mesmo a deusa esteva do seu lado, ela o olhava com recriminação os braços cruzados, garoto percebeu sua derrota, fitou Dohko uma última vez e saiu porta afora tomando cuidado para não ser acertado pelos objetos flutuantes.

O cosmo do ariano serenou assim que não mais sentiu a presença do aspirante no templo.

- Não precisava fazer isso. - Dohko o recriminou logo depois tinha ficado com penado rapaz.

Shion ignorou o resmungo a favor do garoto.

- Por que não falou que gostava de mim?- indagou sentindo um pouco de raiva.

- Passei a manhã praticamente me jogando em cima de você, não sei como não o percebeu. - respondeu cruzando os braços também com raiva.

O mestre sorriu.

- Dohko você tinha que ser mais explicito.

Mais? E o que ele fez no templo algumas horas atrás foi o que? Uma brincadeira?

- Como?

- Assim. - disse puxando o libriano pela nuca lhe roubando um beijo.

Tomado de surpresa Dohko não reagiu de imediato, mas foi relaxando e curtindo o beijo, trouxe o corpo de Shion para um contato maior, as línguas fizeram uma disputa gostosa, as mãos de Shion passeavam sem pudor pelo corpo chinês fazendo o gemer de prazer.

Em meio ao beijo o chinês teve um vislumbre de lucides lembrou que os jovens estavam vendo o que eles faziam mesmo sem querer tentou se afastar, porém Shion o beijou repetidas vezes o impedindo de pensar.

O mestre não queria que seu amigo e agora namorado fugisse. Sim por que agora nem que Dohko não quisesse ele era seu e ai de quem ou roubasse dos seus braços.

A princípio Atena levou um leve susto, nunca imaginou que os dois fossem se acertar em público, no entanto pra ela o que importava é que eles mereciam ficar juntos.

Observou às reações na sala Altor era o mais abobalhado parecia ver fantasma a sua frente, ele não tinha precisado do beijo de Afrodite e Câncer na arena e há poucos minutos no templo?

Shiryu e Shunrei quase não acreditaram no que viam, ela o fitou, ele devolveu o olhar, não precisou dizer nada um ao outro. Dohko tinha feito à escolha certa.

Assim que Shion cortou o beijo para respirarem Dohko manteve os olhos fechados à boca levemente aberta com se esperasse ser beijado novamente, a face ligeiramente inclinada pra direita.

- Se eu soubesse que era só te pegar assim de jeito teria feito isso há mais tempo. – disse Shion sedutor ao pé do ouvido de Dohko achando lindo ele corar.

O mais velho lhe sorriu.

- E se eu soubesse que era só... – não terminou a frase mordendo os lábios de maneira provocante.

- Ei! Não é melhor irem pra um quarto? Tem crianças presentes. - Milo falou cortando o clima.

Quem acompanhava o desenrolar o variam, lhe atirando desde salgados a almofadas até a deusa participou, o Escorpião se defendeu como pode, morrendo de ri.

- Depois?- Dohko indagou ignorando a algazarra formada, se referindo ao fato que precisavam conversar a sós.

- Depois. - respondeu o outro tranquilo ainda o segurando pela cintura.

00ooo00

A comida da morena fez sucesso agradou até mesmo Shaka que era vegetariano.

- Já da pra casar. – Aldebaran elogiou comendo uma porção.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu lhe sorrindo

No entanto, sua mistura deixou alguns com o pé atrás.

- Ao menos o cheiro... - comentou Hyoga desconfiado, mas com a fome que estava podia ser fígado de boi cru ele estava comendo. Afastou-se indo pra sala.

Cisne repetiu o prato mais três vezes.

- Então ainda vamos ter a noite do pijama?- Mel que botava seu prato indagou a Niquita que fazia o mesmo.

Por conta da carência do Escorpião, Ran deu a ideia de passarem uma noite com ele, estava formulando um plano, mas ainda não era certo. Brincando, jogando papo fora, os outros cavaleiros foram educadamente excluídos. Mu não gostou, mas para fazer a namorada feliz segurou o ciúme calado.

- Claro que sim, hoje à noite como sem falta. - confirmou.

A comemoração continuou à tarde com um churrasco preparado por Aldebaran. E Hyoga pra assombro geral continuou comendo parecia disputar com Seiya e Milo se bem que o Pégasus já tinha pedi arrego e ido dormi em um dos quartos de Touro de porta devidamente trancada, esse povo do santuário eram bem sacana quando queriam. Milo só parou por que Ran interferiu. Kiki era outro que só deu trégua a boca por ondem de Mu. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro da fênix que tinha sumido há tempos. Já Altor teve que voltar, pois tinha deveres a serem cumpridos e não podia ficar mais tempo bem que queria.

Em quanto Hyoga...

Lary, Ran, Mel, Sah, DD e Mabel estavam juntas conversando Mick havia ido buscar um prato de costela Niquita estava em outra roda com Mu a deusa e os santos.

- Gente onde isso tudo vai parar? –Sah não acreditava o russo estava até suando e nada.

- O Kamus deve ter o prendido em um porão por no mínimo uns cinco anos sem comida, água e escondeu a chave, se continua assim ele vai explodir. – a morena roía as unhas, vendo o cisne se empanturra.

- Não se metam na vida dele. –Mick apareceu com o prato em uma mão e um naco de costela na outra. - Isso aqui tá bom de mais. – disse de boca cheia. - Vamos todo mundo a praia a manhã?

A morena rolou os olhos, decidida foi em direção ao loiro, no entanto estacou, Kamus postou-se ao lado do discípulo lhe falou algo ou ordenou não deu pra ouvir. Hyoga fez uma cara linda de culpa deixou o prato em um canto qualquer e saiu do templo de cabeça baixa indo provavelmente para aquário. Suspirou aliviada voltando a conversar com as amigas

Após a saída de Cisne, Seiya acordou e foi se juntar ao grupo onde Saori estava. Mesmo se divertindo a Deusa estava com o semblante preocupado, não queria estragar o momento deles por isso fingia sorrisos para quem conversava.

- Então Saori quer nos contar alguma coisa? – Saori fitou Seiya, sem acreditar que ele havia percebido.

Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Mu e Niquita além de Shion e Dohko que se aproximaram do grupo logo depois haviam notado o desconforto da deusa, porem só o Pégasus ousou perguntar.

- Não posso ficar quieta só ouvindo? - ela respondeu com outra pergunta tentando sorrir.

- Poder pode, desde que o sorriso que nos da seja sincero. - Seiya falou aparentando estar magoado.

Ele não ficaria a sabendo, mas sua expressão fez o coração da jovem apertar bem como quando ele se machucava.

Saori fitou o rosto do moreno, tão bonito, seus olhos demonstravam suas emoções ele era um livro aberto, pena que tinha coisas que ela não conseguia ler ou entender. Suspirou Saori resolveu contar a eles, em algum momento saberiam da chegada dos espectros.

- Peso que não se aborreçam e mantenham a calma. – pediu já sabendo que Kanon não ira gosta da notícia e Seiya tão pouco. Mordeu os lábios e fitando cada um. - Convidei a Pandora e os espectros para vierem ao santuário.

Se não fosse a música que rolava e as meninas conversando com os outros cavaleiros, o templo estaria em total silêncio.

Niquita estremeceu, achando que a namorada estivesse com medo, Mu a abraçou, entretanto, a portuguesa encontrar-se em estase com a notícia, iria contar para as meninas a morena ia surtar.

Os cavaleiros na roda congelaram, alguns engoliram a raiva Shion fitou Saga este estava tenso, o irmão percebe-o e o abraçou.

- Estou aqui. - murmurou o mais novo beijando a fosse pálida de Saga.

Saori se sentiu culpada.

- Enlouqueceu Saori?- Seiya lhe fitou zangado sem alterar a voz.

Ela engoliu em seco, no entanto, seu lado divino aflorou com a ousadia dele.

- Seiya, mais respeito eu ainda sou sua deusa. - falou no mesmo tom que ele.

- Sim uma deusa, que não pensa em sua própria segurança. - se aproximou dela.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo Pégasus. - nesse momento não era a jovem que falava e sim a deusa.

- Sabe? Não parece. Você chegou a penar no risco que o santuário corre com a chegada deles?- será que ela não percebia a merda que estava fazendo os levando até ali? Seiya se perguntou exasperado fitando a jovem deusa.

- Como você é irritante, eu pensei sim, só que não forçaria vocês a ir à Alemanha...

A incredulidade estava estampada no rosto de Pégasus, como ela poderia pensar isso?

- Somos seus defensores é o que fazemos gostando ou não, mas você na sua eterna sabedoria não perguntou a nenhum de nós. - Seiya trincava os dentes na intenção de não causar alarde.

Saori suspirou impaciente esfregou os olhos.

- Pandora vem ao santuário por que ela vai casar com o Julian Solo, Seiya. – enfim explicou o motivo da vinda.

A ameaça não vinha de um, mas de dois deuses que poderiam se unir e tentar derrotar o santuário. Seiya ficou calado digerindo a informação Pandora iria se casar com a almofadinha do Julian que um dia quis ter Saori como esposa.

- Então ela é mais louca que você. - Pégasus pensou em voz alta.

Ela riu, concordando, Julian podia ser um ótimo empresário, porém passar a vida toda ao seu lado estava fora de cogitação mesmo por que seu coração era de outro de alguém bem irritante quando queria, mas de uma alma enorme.

- Quando eles chegam?- Saga perguntou a ela, Saori não tinha culpa da amizade com a sacerdotisa feita depois da guerra. Ele até entendia, contudo não era obrigado a aceitar de bom grado a vinda à deles ao santuário.

- Amanhã à tarde Saga. - disse ela.

Nesse momento, Mel apareceu sorridente, sem perceber a principio a tensão no ar, como sempre se postou entre os gêmeos.

- Gente agora a pouco a Mick teve uma grande ideia que tal todos irmos à praia manhã?- estranhou. - O que foi que cara são essas?

Como ninguém teve animo pra responder Niquita o fez.

- Os espectros estão chegando. –falou.

A reação de Mel não foi a que esperavam.

- Mentira! Sério?- não disfarçou o sorriso diante dos rostos incrédulos.

- Não ficou com... - Kanon indagou a amiga sem, no entanto conseguir terminar a frase.

Dando um sorriso travesso Mel mudou de posição.

- Medo? Eu não. Eles não são de nada. – revelou explicando o motivo da falta de medo.–Sabem por quê? Moro com o cara que derrotou Radamanthys e sou amiga dos doze lindos homens que derrubaram o murro das lamentações, é mole ou quer mais?

Mesmos tensos sorriram aliviando a tensão, até Saga esboçou um sorriso.

- Agora sim não gosto de ver vocês tensos. – disse fazendo carinho em Saga. - E ai? Vamos a praia relaxar?

Concordaram, mesmo pôr quer que iriam ter momentos futuros tensos.

Às oito horas a maioria dos cavaleiros já tinha ido embora só ficou Mu e Milo além de Aldebaran, as menina ajudaram Mabel a arrumar o templo, e então todos foram pra escorpião. Areis, Touro e o Escorpião levando colchões.

Elas afastaram os moveis da sala do oitavo templo pra acomodar os colchoes. Logo depois o taurino e o ariano foram expulsos pelo dono do templo, antes de ir Mu puxou Niquita beijando de forma possessiva, quando soltou a jovem esta sem ar. Ele não disse nada e saiu com Aldebaran que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Mal eles saíram e a tempestade que ameaçava cair mais sedo desabou.

- Nossa!- Lary falou se abanando, entrando na onda Mabel a ajudou.

- E eu pensando que o carneirinho fosse quietinho. - ditou Milo surpreso, porém com ar de gozação.

Os olhos de Niquita brilhavam.

- Você não viu nada. - murmurou sorridente.

- Nem quero ver. - ele fez cara de nojo fazendo as meninas rir.

- Vamos começar por que anoite é uma criança. - ditou Lary animada esfregando as mãos.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Até que enfim o Magno não vai voltar a aparecer e o Altor também não (por esse sim eu fico triste.)<p>

Desculpem a demora

SaoriKido: vou ficar devendo a exclamação de Atena

Ran: amor, você gosta de ver os outros sofrerem? eu também estou começado a gostar kkk.

Naitoraito: Obrigado por seu coment minha linda.

Hiina: Se preocupa com o atraso não amor faz parte kkk, quanto a junção de Hades e Poseidon tá mais pra destruição em massa( coisa que não vai acontecer na fic já vou avisando) do que romance.

Bom resto de fim de semana e chero.


	22. Chapter 22

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

Esse cap é um presente de dia das crianças, do professor, dia do Piauí (pra quem não sabe se comemora no dia 19) e meu niver no dia 18 tô ficando "veinha" kkk.

* * *

><p><strong>As damas, o escorpião e o anjo.<strong>

Como bom anfitrião Milo arrumou refrigerante e um lance leve, também levou latinhas de cerveja para aquelas que bebiam.

Animado revelou um dote que ninguém conhecia, ele canta e pra mostrar, recitou um verso de uma canção de amor grego. Elas ouviram encantadas tanto pelas palavras como a voz dele.

A pedidos Mick fez uma apresentação de Kung-fu além de mostra os novos movimentos que Dohko havia lhe ensinado.

Fizeram de um tudo, no entanto, em um momento ficaram em silêncio, olharam um por outro, DD verificou as horas: uma da manhã.

- Estão com sono?- indagou o escorpião imaginando que o sossego fosse pelo cansaço.

- Nem um pouco. - responderam juntas Ran e Sah.

As meninas estavam vestidas com roupa de dormir. A mais interessante era Ran que usava um pijama com caveiras sorridentes. Com sempre Milo quis aparecer usava uma cueca boxe preta ficava muito sexy nela, mas ele sempre tinha algo entre as pernas, uma almofada, lençol o que decepcionava um pouco, só um pouco.

Ficaram quietinhas se ajeitando até Lary se sentar e fixar o olhar no escorpião que estava deitado de lado com o cotovelo no colchão e a cabeça apoiada na mão direita.

- O que?- o grego se incomodou com o olhar dela.

Mordendo os lábios Lary cruzou as pernas e inclinou o corpo pra frente.

- Estou louca querendo lhe perguntar uma coisa são tantos acontecimentos que não tive a oportunidade. – curiosas às meninas se sentaram de novo, Milo as acompanhou incentivando a carioca a prosseguir. - No dia que formos à boate aquela loira aguada a Briana...

- Bria. – no mesmo instante a francesa a corrigiu, não tinha gostado da mulher por isso se lembrava do nome.

A carioca revirou os olhos, o nome da fulana não vinha ao caso, Milo engoliu em seco se sentindo de repente desconfortável.

- Tanto faz Ran. Então Milo diz pra gente a Bria era um travesti não era?- incitou.

O escorpião arregalou os olhos pra cair na risada em seguida, pensou que fosse outra coisa.

- Que ideia! - disse tentado segurar a risada. - Não, ela era mulher, com certeza. –respondeu se divertido, elas tinham cada invenção. - Tive o prazer de comprovar. – piscou pra Lary.

Não gostando da resposta Lary resolveu insistir.

- Há! Conta outra Escorpião, se ela fosse uma femme fatale, você não teria voltado tão cedo e ainda mais sozinho.

Milo ajeitou o cabelo à sensação de desconforto voltando à tona. Bria era mulher, o problema era que quando estava com ela descobriu algo novo. Ele lhes sorriu fraco.

- Lary ela era quem demonstrava ser. – respondeu procurando uma forma de se explicar melhor. -Mas enquanto estava lá. – seu olhar ficou vago desfocado. - Beijando e acariciando descobri que não era com ela que eu queria estar. Por isso voltei mais cedo. - sorri sem, no entanto o sorriso chegar aso olhos.

Uma centelha de esperança agitou os corações das oito.

- E com quem era queria esta?- murmurou DD.

Sem queres se comprometer, tentou não ser rude ao responder:

- Isso não vem ao caso, só saibam que não era com ela que eu queria terminar aquela noite. - sorriu.

A carioca quis insistir, porém recebeu uma advertência sutil de Niquita, percebendo Mel resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Mi conta pra gente como você se tornou amigo do Kamus? Deve ter sido interessante.

Os olhos do escorpião brilharam dando a uma risada marota, sua mente viajou.

Flash back

Era o terceiro dia no santuário e ainda não tinham lhe permitido brincar com os outros futuros defensores de Atena, só por ser um dos mais novos. Por esse motivo resolveu se vingar dos monitores os já sagrados cavaleiros de Sagitário Aiolos e o de Gêmeos Saga.

Seguiu os.

Os dois sempre treinavam afastados as margens de uma cacheira. Sem ser notado já que seu cosmo ainda não era forte o suficiente para ser percebido. O futuro cavaleiro de escorpião se escondeu atrás de um arbusto, tateou a procura de uma pedra, porém o que sua mão encontrou foi algo totalmente diferente: um pé e esse pé tinha um dono, olhou pra cima, um garoto da sua idade de pele alva com um peculiar olhar frio.

- O que você está fazendo?- indagou o garoto imperioso.

Com medo de que os dois mais velhos poderiam ouvi-los ou vê-los o pequeno escorpião puxou o outro sem aviso fazendo-o se estatelar no chão.

- Ai!- reclamou o garoto de pele alva, empurrou o outro zangado- Idiota!

A forma do de garoto falar era diferente ele possuía um sotaque carregado, Milo ainda não o tinha visto no santuário. Será que ele se sagraria cavaleiro também?

- Você não é da Grécia, é?- indagou curioso ele murmurou ao perguntar.

- Não é da sua conta. –respondeu ríspido tentando se levantar, entretanto o pequeno escorpião o impediu.

- Espere, eles vão ver a gente. -sussurrou tampando a boca do outro ao mesmo tempo em que o prendia em uma chave de braço não muito potente.

Com um safanão o garoto se livrou do agarre de Milo que ficou surpreso com a força do novo amigo.

- Eu sou o Milo futuro cavaleiro de escorpião. - estendeu a mão em um cumprimento o outro, no entanto ele não lhe deu atenção.

- Não me interessa você me machucou. - falou friamente passando a mão na parte dolorida.

- Desculpa, mas você ia estragar tudo. - murmurou não querendo chamar atenção.

O jovenzinho só franziu o cenho, sem indagar o que quase tinha estragado, melhor não perguntar já estava saindo pra encontrar seu mestre quando foi puxado novamente dessa vez com mais delicadeza.

- Me solta. - não pediu ordenou.

- Shiii, olha. - o pequeno escorpião dessa vez nem percebeu a ordem olhava para a cachoeira.

Agora os dois mais velhos não duelavam, pois uma amazona de cabelos negros estava entre eles, pareciam se conhecer, Saga a abraçava. Aiolos manteve os olhos baixos, triste talvez. Então para surpresa de Milo o geminiano retirou a máscara da amazona e uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Os olhos do pequenino cresceram.

- O que ele esta fazendo?- não compreendia o comportamento dos dois fitou o colega do lado.

- Beijando-a.- respondeu o outro, como se fosse conhecedor do assunto.

A amazona passou a gemer conforme Saga aprofundava o beijo

- Ele esta machucando ela. - Milo ditou seu sangue ferveu, nunca permitira que uma mulher fosse ela uma dama ou amazona fosse ferida.

- Não seu burro. – por que ele ainda esta ali nem ele nem mesmo ele saberia dizer.

O pequeno não ignorava o que os dois mais velhos estavam fazendo, pois já tinha visto seu mestre fazer os mesmo com uma serva que cuidava do templo de aquário e não era só a serva, quando o mestre achava que o pequeno estava dormindo ele levava soldados ao templo, mas o pequeno nunca viu nada além de beijos.

- Mas ela esta gemendo. - falou angustiado.

O outro suspirou impaciente.

- Ela não esta gemendo de dor. – informou tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Não?- perguntou espantado.

O aquariano balançou a cabeça foi então que viram Saga saltar a moça ir até Aiolos e lhe dar um beijo demorado e carinhoso ao solta-lo disse algo ao sagitariano e saiu deixando o casal sozinho.

Milo abriu e fechou a boca, fitou o menino do seu lado este estava corado.

- Isso é...

- Acontece. - respondeu vermelho feito pimentão.

A atenção deles voltou pra o casal que ficou eles não se beijavam, mas trocavam caricias e olhares apaixonados, volta a e meia Aiolos dava um selinho estalado o que a fazia a rir.

- Milo e Kamus o que estão fazendo aqui?- indagou uma voz conhecida.

Em câmera lenta eles se viraram, dando de cara com Saga.

Os dois pequenos não o sabiam o que dizer. Milo até tinha esquecido sua vingança, por sua vez Kamus queria matar o escorpião por lhe meter em confusão.

- Então estou esperando. - Saga cruzou os braços a expressão seria.

- Agente estava brincado e não percebeu que estava indo além do santuário ai agente se perdeu. - disse Kamus que tinha recuperado a voz primeiro. Mil o fitou agradecido.

Saga sorriu condescendente, conhecia uma mentira quando ouvia uma.

- Que conveniente se perdem e não pedem ajuda por cosmo, em vez disso ficam aqui dando um de voyeur.

- Não era a nossa intenção, só... - Kamus tentou se justificar.

- Voltem os dois ao santuário antes que relate o ocorrido aos seus metres. – ameaçou.

Nervosos os dois saíram em disparada. Na arena, Milo se sentou na arquibancada tomando folego, apesar de odiar calor Kamus não aparentava cansaço e sim irritação.

- Se ele contar aos nossos metres e formos castigados você vai se ver comigo. –avisou elevando um pouco o cosmo.

- Kamus o que é um voyeur?- indagou curioso lembrando-se que Saga havia dito o nome do novo amigo.

O aquariano deu de ombros era uma palavra francesa, porém não sabia bem seu significado, fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa fresca que tinha criado, ao abrir os olhos levou um susto, o escorpião estava face a face com sigo.

- Esta louco? - perguntou alarmada se afastando.

- Aiolos não reclamou quando Saga o beijou. - falou inocente.

- Milo não é? Olha Milo agente tem que gostar da outra pessoa pra isso. - ao menos achanava que sim. - Não é assim do nada e agente ainda é criança. - seu mestre brigava por ele andar pelado pelo templo por conta do calor imagine beijar outo garoto.

- "Ta" então quando agente crescer você e eu vamos fazer o que o que o Saga fez com o Aiolos?- seus olhos brilhavam com a ideia.

Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O conheço há poucos minutos e não gosto de você, lhe beijar seja em que idade for esta fora de questão. - respondeu afastando-se dele.

- Pode passar a gostar se me conhecer, eu sou legal. – disse seguindo o aquariano.

- Não mesmo. - balançou a cabeça enérgico.

- Por quê?- quis saber.

Contando nos dedos alvos Kamus listou.

- Você é irritante, irresponsável, intrometido e eu já disse irresponsável?

- E você é antipático, cricri e parece um velho. – rebateu magoado, os olhinhos rasos d água tinha gostado tanto do outro.

- Depois quer que eu seja seu amigo. - Kamus disse os abraços cruzados o que lhe dava um ar responsável.

- Você que começou. - fez beicinho amuado.

O mestre de Kamus o procurava quando o avistou conversando com outro garoto de sua idade se surpreendeu, o pequeno aquariano se isolava preferindo treinar no templo em vez de se socializar. Pensou em deixá-lo mais um pouco com o novo amigo, porem ele deviria voltar ao treino.

- Kamus!- chamou elevando a voz.

Ainda discutiam quando ouviram o chamado.

- Tenho que ir meu mestre esta me chamando. - já descia apressado

- Espera. – pediu o grego. - Cuidado!

Por conta da pressa Kamus não viu uma falha na arquibancada de madeira acabou tropeçando e rolando os degraus finais enfiando o rosto no chão. Apavorado Milo desceu em seu auxilio. O mestre se preocupou, no entanto esperou para saber como o discípulo iria reagir.

A dor era tanta que o pequeno aquariano não conseguia respirar, queria chorar, mas seu mestre o observava e isso seria uma vergonha a única coisa que fez foi se virar pra respirar melhor, tentava puxar o ar então uma sombra bloqueou o sol.

Um rostinho infantil o fitava preocupado e debochado ao mesmo tempo.

- Kamy "Ta" precisando de um amigo ai pra lhe ajudar a levantar?- indagou lhe estendendo a mão usando pela primeira vez o apelido do aquariano.

Refeito da queda Kamus relaxou enterrando a cabeça no chão vencido, desde que se conheceram Milo presenciou o primeiro sorriso do aquariano.

O que na sua inocência Milo o achou lindo, sem saber tinha se apaixonado pelo amigo.

Fim do flash back.

O silêncio na sala só era quebrado pela chuva que desabava lá fora. As oito estavam fascinadas com o relato do escorpião.

- Nossa até parece que isso aconteceu em outra vida faz tanto tempo. – disse ele com um semblante saudoso.

Havia esquecido essa passagem de sua infância com o amigo, foi tão bom relembrar.

- Quem era a mulher que estava com o Aiolos?-Ran indagou não querendo demonstrar que ficou mexida.

Eles a fitaram, Milo estranhou o mais obvio seria perguntarem sobre o beijo entre Aiolos e Saga.

- Acho que o nome dela era Mya amazona de Escaravelho, despois das suposta traição do Aiolos não a vi mais. – até os dia de hoje o paradeiro da amazona era um mistério.

- E depois que você e o Kamus cresceram vocês se beijaram?- sem conseguir segurar a curiosidade DD indagou, ela e Mick dividiam a mesma coberta.

A expectativa delas não passou despercebido a ele.

- Não, era coisa de criança. – respondeu, no entanto ele não parecia convencido disso. -Kamus é heteros convicto e eu...

Lary não o deixou terminar a frase.

- Mas hipoteticamente se o Kamus se deslacrasse agora pra você, o que você faria Mi?- as meninas ficaram em alerta.

Em seu coração isso nunca aconteceria e não seria ele a falar algo e estragar uma amizade de anos suspirando ele respondeu:

- Nada, mesmo por que ele nunca faria isso.– sorriu melancólicos as fitou para logo em seguir voltar a ser o Milo de sempre. - Que é isso agora bombardeio ao Escorpião? Porque só fazem perguntas a mim?

A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Porque você é o único homem presente?!- Sah a riscou.

- E tem mais histórias e aventuras pra contar do que todas nos juntas. - DD completou falando uma verdade.

Ele fez cara de dúvida. Não querendo assunta-lo Lary resolveu a questão.

- Fazemos assim para você não se sentir pressionado a responder vamos fazer um bate e volta.- sugeriu.

- Um o que?- Ran quis saber.

- Acabei de pensar bobagem. – Milo fez cara de safado.

- Não foi o único. – respondeu Michelle rindo.

- Bate e volta suas mentes poluídas é tipo ping-pong, uma pessoa faz uma pergunta e rapidamente a outra responde. – explicou a carioca de cara amarrada.

Ela explicou como seria cada um deles faria uma pergunta e todos em sua vez responderia. Iniciou-se com perguntas simples.

- Me deixa pensar um pouco. -pensou Niquita a primeira a fazer uma pergunta na roda, deu um sorriso.- Milo você vai ter que responder também. Qual dos cavaleiros vocês acham mais bonito ou lindo a categoria é a mesma.

A pergunta infame, Milo pensou em recuar, mas como era uma brincadeira resolveu não desapontar. As meninas responderam primeiro.

- MDM ele tem um olhar. - foi à resposta de Mick.

- Deixa o Afrodite ouvir isso. –Lary brincou a outra lhe mostrou a língua.

- Hyoga: além dos olhos ele tem aquela voz de locutor à forma de sorri... Resumindo ele é todo lindo. - Mabel terminou com um "ai" "ai" suspirado.

- Ikki: pelas mesmas razões da Mabel pelo Hyoga, mas no caso da fênix é que ele se torna bonito por causa daquele jeitão de não esta nem ai pra nada, mas quando precisam lá esta ele e a cicatriz da um algo a mais. – respondeu Lary mordendo os lábios.

- O Kanon: para muitos os dois são semelhantes, mas eles são bem diferentes, o timbre de voz do Kanon é uma loucura. - a paulista explicou sua escolha

- Não vejo diferença no tico e o teco. – disse Milo brincando, para ele os dois eram um espelho, idênticos.

- Tem sim a entonação do Saga é mais forte e imponente enquanto a do Kanon é sexy relaxada.- Mel parecia ofendida com o descaso do escorpião, Mabel sorriu discretamente.

- O Shun. - disse DD vermelha.

Elas cantarolaram um 'Ah!' Pra ela, que escondeu o rosto entre as mãos envergonhada.

Corando Ran respondeu.

- O Olos, por que... Porque sim. - gaguejou.

- Há agora sabemos pra quem você estava olhando no treino dias atrás. - Mabel resolveu opinar deixando o a francesa mais corada.

- Shaka, tem olhos lindos isso quando permite que nós meros mortais possa vê-los. -ignorando o a discursão Sah deu sua escolha.

- Não é por esta namorando ele, mas é o Mu. Acho lindos os olhos verdes, as pintinhas... – Monica falava a amorosamente do seu ariano.

Elas reviraram os olhos.

- Você finge que não é por esta namorando ele e nos fingimos que acreditamos. – ditou Lary sarcástica, Niquita deu de ombros acreditassem se quisessem.

Fitaram Milo, na vez dele.

- Terei que responder essa?- tentou se esquivar.

- Ah vai. - responderam juntas

- Não poderia ser a amazona mais bonita?

- Não enrola Escorpião. - olhar de Lary foi de dar medo.

Respirando fundo e ele respondeu.

- É o Kamus e é só isso que eu vou dizer. - respondeu constrangido.

Para elas a resposta não poderia ter sido melhor. A próxima pergunta seria feita por Lary.

- Estamos lascados. –Milo brincou fazendo cara de medo.

- Vou relevar seu chato. – mostrou a língua para ele que riu. – Minha pergunta é... – fez suspense. –Meninas quem vocês acham o cavaleiro mais sexy? - falou em voz sedutora.

Rindo fitaram o escorpião.

- Eu?- perguntou fazendo trejeitos ao perceber que era ele o escolhido. - Que emoção estava ficando enciumado não fui citado uma única vez no quesito beleza. - fingiu tristeza causando risos entre elas.

E continuaram assim em clima descontraído até as perguntas mais intimas virem à baila. Uma delas foi feita por Ran

- A minha pergunta é mais pessoal. – informou coçando o braço – Vocês já pensaram em ter filhos?

- Não. - nem pensou e Mabel respondeu de pronto.

Elas estranharam a resposta.

- Não? De nos você é a que mais gosta de criança. Quando esta em Áries o Kiki quase não sai de perto de você. – Niquita comentou surpresa com a resposta da morena.

- Amo crianças, mas acho que não daria uma boa mãe, mal sei cuidar de mim veja lá de outro serzinho. - explicou.

- Pode vir a aprender. – Mel falou completando em seguida seu desejo. - Eu queria ao menos um casal.

- Também não me vejo como mãe, entretanto não descarto a possibilidade de um dia ter um. – respondeu Lary com estudo e trabalhos não sobravam muito tempo pra namorar.

- Preciso arranjar um namorado primeiro ai penso no caso. – disse Sah.

- Se um dia vier a ter um filho coitado dele. – Mick respondeu causando risada nos presentes.

- Nunca pensei na possibilidade nunca namorei serio para isso. – DD deu sua justificativa.

- Um menino, de olhos verdes, desde pequena queria ter um garotinho. - Mônica falou sonhadora.

- Pelo andar da carruagem é bem provável que tenha. – A carioca resolveu implicar com a portuguesa que corou.

- O meu é ter gêmeos, dois meninos. - os olhos de Ran brilhavam ao falar.

- Dois Ran? Se um só dá trabalho quanto mais dois ao mesmo tempo. - disse Mabel surpresa.

- É um sonho. –a francesa deu de ombros.

Fitaram Milo ele estava tão calado.

- Milo?- Será que ele tinha se ofendido com a pergunta? Lary tocou o ombro dele.

A melancolia estava estampada em sua face.

- Com a nossa vida não da pra pensar nisso, que mulher aguantaria esperar o marido por dias a fio com um filho nossa braços sem saber se ele vai voltar para o seio da família?- indagou com a voz embargada.

- Conheço várias. – respondeu Mabel se lembrando da própria mãe e das mulheres dos amigos do pai, sorriu para Milo. - Você não precisa necessariamente de uma mulher para isso.

- Hein?- indagou assustado.

- Adoção. - respondeu rápido.

Como só elas faziam perguntas ele resolveu reivindicar sua vez.

- Farei uma bem difícil. – falou só pra assustar.

- Manda, somos um livro aberto. – incitou a carioca.

- Também não é assim- Mabel desconversou.

Ele riu encostando as costas na parede, Lary deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

- Da pra perceber que gostam do santuário, mas antes vocês se sentiam felizes? Tem alguém procurando com vocês?- fez duas perguntas em uma.

Ran foi à única se incomodou com a interrogação abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto com o cabelo.

- Eu me sentia. – começou por Mabel. -Tenho um namorado que odeia que eu fale de Saint Seiya. - riu da lembrança. - Pais que devem estar loucos me procurando, não saio muito de casa. – explicou ficando triste em seguida. - O que me dói é saber que perdi minha formatura.

Com um gemido ela se jogou de costas no colchão demostrando sua frustração.

- Meus pais não estão me procurando, então muito ocupados pra se lembrarem de mim. – a portuguesa fez cara de dor, no entanto sorriu. -Mas a Marina essa sim deve esta me procurando até de baixo das pedras, e sim Mi de certa forma eu era feliz.

- Nunca fui feliz. – começou Lary com uma cara sofrida, ficaram penalizadas até descobrirem que ela estava caçoando. -Sempre fui obrigada a estudar, nossa além dos meus pais tinha a Diana que pegava no meu pé continuamente, só devem está me procurando para me forçarem a estudar.

- Essa Diana deve ser legal pra ti aturar. - disse DD de gozação com a carioca, embrulhos as penas com o edredom.

- Ela é um amor se você quer saber. – respondeu mostrando a língua pra catarinense que respondeu mostrando a sua.

Antes que virasse uma briga de verdade Mick falou:

- Do meu jeito eu era feliz, fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo, estudar, trabalho, cursinho e quando chegava a casa estava morta, mas adorava e meus pais devem ter acionado o exercito pra me localizar. - Mick deu uma risada.

- Nunca penseis nisso. - Mel ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha pensativa. - Tenho um namorado que me ama, minha família não é perfeita, mas é minha e tenho amigos maravilhoso que devem esta loucos a minha procura, sou feliz. – respondeu com simplicidade.

Corando DD se pronunciou

- Acho que meus pais estão sim me procurando. - como não era de sair de casa deveriam está bem preocupados. - Minha felicidade era mais introspectiva pra mim, não me sentia bem em falar com outras pessoas.

- Mas depois que nos conheceu fala pelos cotovelos. - Mick brincou com a amiga.

- Mais ou menos. – ela a respondeu deitando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Há a felicidade sou feliz do meu jeito – Sah deu de ombros era independente. - E isso ninguém me tira, meu pai deve esta surtando a essa hora enquanto me procura.

Esperaram Ran responder, porém ela fitava as mãos e tremia.

- Ran é a sua vez. – Niquita a lembrou.

A francesa se encolheu.

- Ran?- chamou Milo preocupado.

Ela não respondeu se abraçou.

- E travou. - Lary comentou.

- Não quero falar. - murmurou a ruivinha se abanação mais ainda.

- Por quê? Todo mundo falou. - disse Mel achando que era manha.

- Eu não quero. - levantou os olhos marejados, depois de tanto tempo sentia as lagrimas, não queria lembrar-se de casa, não queria.

Um raio cortou os céus, seguido de trovões o que cominou em queda de energia em escorpião. Sem se conter Ran gritou apavorada, desde pequena tinha medo de trovões, as meninas também se assustaram, no entanto se recuperaram mais rápido. Milo correu ao quarto a procura de uma lanterna.

- Para Ran!- Niquita pedia tentando segura-la a menina estava descontrolada gritando e se debatendo.

- Me solta, me deixa em paz. –pediu se soltando.

Correu pra fora do templo. Para a chuva.

- O que deu nela?- Mabel estava assustada com a reação da outra.

- E eu é que sei?- Lary ditou alterada.

- Alguém tem que ir atrás dela. – disse DD preocupada.

- Nessa chuva?– Sah não sabia como a francesa teve coragem de sair nesse toró.

A luz de uma lanterna se fez presente.

- Onde esta a Ran? – Milo indagou passando a iluminar a sala, como resposta elas olharam pra fora. -E vocês deixaram?- foi até a porta à chuva caia sem trégua.

- Ela não estava à pessoa mais cordata do mundo. – Lary responde cruzando os braços.

Os olhos dele brilharam com uma ideia que se formou, fechou os olhos e antes mesmo de abri-los sorria, preocupadas não deram atenção ao fato que ele estava só de cueca e sem proteger sua anatomia.

- Pronto resolvido. – disse tranquilo voltando a se sentar.

Não entenderam o que ele fez e o porquê da súbita tranquilidade.

- O que você fez? – DD quis saber.

- Pedi o Aiolos por cosmo que caso ela passe por Sagitário que cuidasse dela. - informou todo garboso.

O alivio foi imediato, se sentaram, mais calmas.

- Sabe o que essa saída da Ran me fez lembrar? –Mabel se sentou cruzando-as pernas. - uma fic, ou melhor, uma fic clichê, se bobear ela a cai da escada. - Mick e Lary riram.

- Mabel vira essa boca pra lá. – Monica procurou algo de madeira pra bater três vezes.

- E o pior é que é verdade, parece que em toda fic os personagens fogem, seja por ver o parceiro com outro mesmo que não tenha sido nada ou por descobrir algo cabuloso, ninguém fica e encara a verdade. - Mel completou se lembrando das fics que lia.

- E o pior é quando perdem a memoria. – DD resolveu participar.

- A Krika Haruno é campeã em fugas. - disse Mabel, nenhum personagem dela ficava pra enfrentar o outro depois de um beijo roubado, o que dava mais gana de ler a fic, pra saber o que aconteceria depois.

- Você lê as fics da Krika?- Lary se surpreendeu.

- Ô e participo de uma fic ficha dela: Reencontro com o passado II estava parada por que ela queria terminar Temporits antes e leio não só as dela. - a morena foi listando. - como da Suellen-san, uma moça chamada Hiina-Chan, além de amar as fics da Shiryuforever94 e as da andreiaKennen.

- Os garotos. – disseram em coro Mick, DD, Mel e Lary.

Elas foram listando todas as fic que gostavam, até alguns de outros animes, os gostos eram variados iam de heteros a Yaoi.

- Gosto de Yaoi e Slesh. - DD informou os olhinhos brilhando, mesmo gostando dos gêmeos juntos sua preferência de casal era diferente Ikki e Kanon. Lembrou-se da fic Dama da noite em que os dois iniciavam um relacionamento conturbado.

- Quem não gosta?- Sah levantou uma sobrancelha indagadora.

- Coitado do Slesh** nem sabe em que seu nome esta metido. - Mick pronunciou "preocupada" com o guitarrista.

- Vou defender Ficwriters, às vezes a única forma de um personagem suportar uma surpresa é fugindo, não é recorrente, só que tem alguns personagens que gostam de pensar por isso fogem. –Mônica explicou sua visão.

- E você sabe disso por...? – Mela incentivou a continuar.

- Eu escrevo. - revelou corada.

- Você também escreve fics?- Mabel perguntou surpresa.

- Como assim? Você também?- a portuguesa fitou a outra de olhos arregalados com a nova informação.

- Escrevo tá não são lá essas coisas, mas eu tento. – respondeu a morena humilde até agora só tinha escrito três fics sendo que uma não foi bem aceita.

Sah riu chamando a atenção.

- O que foi? Não vai dizer que também escreve. – Monica desmontava surpresa.

- Então eu não digo. – ela riu levantando as mãos.

As três recém-descobertas Ficwriters resolveram trocar figurinhas.

- Qual é o Nick de vocês?- perguntou Mônica curiosa talvez às conhecesse.

- LadyArawn. – Sah informou.

- O meu é Lebam ou bolachinha uso os dois e o seu?-respondeu sorridente.

Não, não se lembrava desses Nicks, mas o de Sah sim.

- Saorikido.- informou.

Fechando os olhos Mabel tentou lembrar-se dela, não demorou muito e sorriu.

- Irmãos almas gêmeas com o Ikki e o Hyoga é sua?- indagou sentando-se mais próxima a ela achando o máximo ter a Ficwriters da fic que tanto gostou na sua frente até tremia pena que só descobriram agora, mas iriam compensar depois.

- É, gostou?- Mônica estava sem jeito ao perguntar.

- Se eu gostei? Nossa não é por que você esta aqui, mas ela é linda adorei o lemon no final e o Shun bebe é tão fofo. - informou só não contou que ficou apreensiva quando Hyoga deixou Ikki para enfrentar Shina e o amante.

Sentindo-se ignoradas Mick, DD, Mel e Lary resolveram participar da conversa.

- Comecei uma, mas nunca terminei. - Mel revelou, estava no primeiro capítulo nunca terminou a fic por falta de criatividade e ainda tinha outras no computador.

- Nunca tive coragem de posta nada, o pessoal no ffnet e no nyah são muito exigentes. -Mick explicou sua decisão de não ter-se tornado ainda uma Ficwriters.

As três Ficwriters tremeram em menção aos críticos.

Elas emendam uma conversa que Milo não compreendia sua cabeça rodava. Pareciam falar em código.

O que era Fic, lemon, Yaoi, Nick, Slesh, Ficwriters? E por que diabos ele tinha beijado Shina se não gostava dela desse jeito, se soubesse Shura o retalharia, ou... ele tinha transado com o Kamus? Ficou atordoado com tanta informação.

- Chega ou vou ficar tonto desse jeito do que é que vocês estão falando? – ele quis saber os olhos arregalados.

Levaram um susto tinham se esquecido completamente dele. Fitaram se será que contavam toda a verdade? Com jeitinho tentaram lhe explicar.

- Desculpa Milo até pra nos no início foi meio complicado entender, mas vamos te explicar. – a paulista lhe sorriu meiga. - Mi fanfic é um historia de ficção seja de que gênero for original, com um anime, desenho que goste, uma personalidade que exista realmente pode ser ator, cantor... - passou a bola pra próxima.

- Ficwriters é a pessoa que escreve as fics, tem alguns que escrevem em parceria para facilitar ou por gastar da escrita do outro. E por traz deles tem os betas os anjos que corrigem as fics sem eles os Ficwriters cortam um dobrado. - completou Mick alisando os cabelos de DD que apenas ouvia quietinha.

- O Nick é o nome que a Ficwriters usa para ser reconhecida pelos leitores ou os outros Ficwriters assim o nome verdadeiro não é exposto só se quiser. No meu caso, por exemplo, é Lebam meu nome ao contrario também atendo por bolachinha. – andava por tantos sites que as pessoas a conheciam pelos dois Nicks, no inicio tinha que informar que não estava plagiando ninguém depois da segunda fic ficou mais fácil.

- E Yaoi é o relacionamento entre... - Sah engoliu em seco agora sim ia assustá-lo.- Dois homens sem o ato em si, já lemon e Slesh é o ato propriamente dito e nos meninas também temos nosso espaço Yuri é o termo que usamos pra definir o relacionando entre duas mulheres.- ela calou-se esperando a reação dele.

- Vocês lêem isso e gostam? –indagou nervoso.

- Alguns de nos adoramos, enriquece nossa imaginação, escrita, além determos o prazer de conhecer pessoas incríveis. – Mônica fitou cada uma ali escrever fics era como reunir uma família grande em alguns casos e unida.

- Existem fics desse tipo Yaoi... Comigo? –ele gaguejou, porque estava perguntando?

Elas fitaram-se.

- Existe, você é um dos alvos prediletos dos Ficwriters yaoistas. - Lary revelou sentada perto dele.

- Quem fica com... Quem é o meu... – ele estava sem ar.

- Ai depende varia um pouco, mas um é o mais fixo. Vocês são conhecidos como Ice e Poison. –Sah lhe disse com pena do estado dele, era muita informação de uma vez só coitado.

- Quem?- quis saber, mesmo desconfiando da resposta.

- O Kamus. - responderam as sete juntas.

Então existia um grupo que acreditava que ele e o Kamus namoravam? Como estavam longe da verdade. E mesmo assim não se importavam de que eles fossem homens, porque estava pensando nisso agora?

- Milo?!–Lary o chamou com medo do silencio dele.

- Como... Eu... Vou dormir. - estava sem ar ele e Kamus participavam de historias picantes sem, no entanto ser verdade lembrou-se de sua infância com ele de quando tentou beija-lo da promessa que o aquariano fez questão de esquecer. Como doía.

- Milo você esta bem?- perguntaram preocupadas, nesse momento a energia voltou.

Ele estava pálido, confuso, se deitou de costas escondendo o rosto com o braço.

- Estou só preciso assimilar o que eu ouvi. – será que tinha voltado a se apaixonar pelo amigo? Mandando o pensamento pra longe, puxou Lary pra dormir ao lado dele.

Terminaram a noite em um silêncio preocupante será que ele se recuperaria?

00ooo00

Ela corria sem destino, queria fugir das lembranças dolorosas, não queria falar, só esquecer. Era penoso, doloroso de mais se sentia culpada seu irmão querido deveria está sofrendo em seu lugar enquanto ela estava segura. Não era justos os dois deveriam ser felizes juntos perto um do outro.

Quando mais um raio clareou o céu ela viu um vulto a sua frente, apavorado gritou o som foi simultâneo com trovão. Mãos potentes a seguraram pelos ombros, ela tentou se soltar como pode, mas as garras eram mais fortes.

- Me solta!- implorava em desespero, será que ninguém a ouviria, em um ato sobrevivência ela mordeu a mão que aprendia.

O vulto urrou de dor.

Consegui se soltar, mas ao tentar correr Ran tropeçou-nos próprios pés o que causou sua queda em uma possa formada pela chuva.

- Não devia ter feito isso. - ouviu a voz grossa, ela tentou se arrastar pra longe.

Uma mão veio em sua direção.

- Não, por favor... - a frase nunca foi terminada Ran mergulho na profunda escuridão, não viu ou ouviu mais nada.

Em meio ao medo a francesa desmaiou. Sem entender o porquê de uma reação tão descontrolada, Aiolos tira a ruivinha da chuva e leva para dentro do templo, a deitou no sofá.

Quando Milo lhe comunicou por cosmos que Ran estava voltando pra aquário debaixo de chuva ele não acreditou prometeu esperá-la para lhe dar abrigo e não perguntou mais nada ao escorpião.

Esperou por ela nem mesmo ligando para a chuva torrencial que caia sobe sua cabeça.

Foi quando a viu e então aconteceu muito rápido tentou segura-la par que não caísse só que ela não reagiu de forma coerente, chutava e mordia tentando se livrar dele que resultou em um desmaio. Seja lá o que aconteceu em escorpião ela ficou muito perturbada.

Um cheiro forte a fez acordar, pensando que afinada estivesse em perigo Ran se abraçou em posição fetal. Tremia.

- Assim vou começar a me ofender. - falou uma voz familiar e apreciada por ela.

Abrindo os olhos bicolores , Ran fitou em volta, estava em Sagitário. Segura.

- Aiolos?!- pronunciou o nome dele aliviada, se sentou, sentiu frio, ainda vestia o pijama molhado.

Ele fixou os olhos nela curioso.

- Antes quem pensou que eu fosse?

Ela se encolheu mordendo os lábios, não queria falar.

- No meu quarto há roupa limpas e secas deve ter algo que serve em você. – ditou entendendo as razões dela sejam quais fossem.

Tremula ela fez o que ele disse. Aiolos suspirou tentando se controlar, ela estava exposta e não havia percebido.

Como o pijama de caveiras sorridente da francesa estava molhado pode vislumbrar seu corpo, os seios firmes em formação, gemeu se sentindo um pervertido.

Ela voltou vestida em uma de suas camisas, que nele ficava justa, nela estava larga e por ser alta a barra ia até o meio das coxas, a gola da camisa expondo o ombro alvo. Aiolos engoliu em seco com a visão tentadora.

- Não confia em mim?- ele queria lhe dizer que estava à linda, melhor não.

Contraiu-se não queria contar, mas ele foi tão gentil, então o fez: contou da morte da mãe do acolhimento do pai que deveria ser um momento feliz e acabou em pesadelo tendo ela presa em um quarto sendo ameaçada de morte e o irmão em outro gritando para vê-la. Os gritos dele era o que mais lhe doía. Pela primeira vez em anos Ran chorou abertamente sem receios ele a deixou chorar abraçado a ela.

- Estou tão sozinha Olos. –soluçou.

- Ei, você tem suas amigas...

Sentindo que ele queria falar algo mais o incentivou a continuar, limpando os olhos vermelhos com as costas das mãos.

- Tenho as meninas...

Foi à vez dele se contrair.

- É melhor você ir dormir. – sugeriu tentando se afastar ela o segurou de leve pelo braço.

- Por favor. – pediu suavemente.

- Você tem a mim. - disse fechando os olhos com força beijando os cabelos ruivos.

Ela sorriu.

- Meu anjo caído. - murmurou baixinho.

- Do que me chamou?- indagou surpreso com o tratamento.

Ran corou.

- De meu anjo caído, quando era castigada olhava o pôster que tem no meu quarto e pedia por um milagre. - fala olhando direto nos olhos dele. - Meu anjo, meu milagre era você.

Como ele não reagiu, ela se aproxima ficando nas pontas dos pés e lhe beija no canto dos lábios macios.

- Não Ran. - replicou afastando-a, o que estava fazendo ela era uma criança.

- Olos, por favor. - suplica a gola da camisa deslizando mais um pouco.

Soltando-se ele se afasta agoniado.

- Olos!

- Você é uma criança... - passa as mãos pelo cabelos inquieto se sentia culpado.

- Para de me chamar assim. - foi até ele e o fez olhar pra ela.

Consumiu-se nos olhos bicolores definitivamente estava perdido.

- Ran eu...

O beijo sôfrego impediu suas palavras, os lábios macios ainda estavam gelados por conta da exposição à chuva, no entanto injetou correntes de calor que incendiaram lhe o desejo. O sagitariano rogou aos deuses que lhe dessem forças quando a afastou de se novamente.

- Não podemos sou mais velho e você...

Os olhos bicolores estreitaram depois de um beijo lindo ele vinha com papo de idade?

- Se me chamar de criança de novo não respondo por mim. - elevou a voz era tão sem sal assim para ele não a querer?

- Você esta confundindo as coisas Ran, pense. - o conselho era mais pra se mesmo do que pra ela.

Parecia Mabel falando, sempre tentando ser ponderada, pensando e não agindo.

- Eu te amo – disparou exaltada. - Sempre amei.

Sem forças ela se sentou no chão frio derrotada, ele não a queria, nunca iria querer. Aiolos não sabia o que fazer seguir seus instintos primordiais ou a razão. Ao vê-la em lagrimas os instinto falaram mais alto.

Ele a faz levantar e olhar pra ele.

O sagitariano a fita demonstrando puro desejo, sem se conter investe beijando-a afogando-lhe as costas, foi gentil quando achava que ela precisava de ar lhe beijava o pescoço para em seguida retomar de onde parou a francesa gemia contente por ele se render.

- Je t ame Olos!- afoita enlaçou suas pernas pela cintura dele.

Aiolos parou o que fazia antes que perdesse o controle.

- Ran...

Ela o fitou marota.

- Eu sei, só quando fizer dezoito. – disse com uma carinha inocente pousando os pés no chão.

Como ela conseguia ser sensual em um minuto e no outro uma menina graciosa. Ele riu lhe dando um beijo profundo o deixando a corada.

- Você ainda vai ser a minha perdição. – suspirou colando a testa na dela.

- Não, serei seu amor. - ditou categórica.

Mesmo loucos para dormirem juntos os dois terminaram a noite em quartos separados.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Há alguns capítulos atrás fiz pedidos as ficha e algumas respostas foram tiradas dos reviews que me mandaram não sei se ficou bom, mas tentei extrair algo e o que saio foi isso é só uma homenagem não se ofendam.<p>

Espero não ter ofendido ninguém.

*Os garotos: é da andreiaKennen.

Reencontro com o passado II: Deusas do Destino é da Krika Haruno.

Dama da Noite é da Leona EBM.

Irmãos almas gêmeas é mesmo da Mônica ou SaoriKido.

LadyArawn não usei nenhuma fic sua, mas fica a homenagem.

Hiina-cha na ficha você disse que não escrevia, mas queria te incluir, espero que não tenha se zangado.

A Ran não entrou na lista por que fugiu e foi se "encontra" com o Aiolos.

Não pedi, mas estou dando o devido credito a quem merece.

Espero que quem foi citado: Suellen-san minha beta, a AndreiaKennen minha mamis, Krika Haruno, Shiryuforever94 não se sintam ofendias foi apenas uma homenagem a vocês Ficwriters que dão duro escrevendo belas fic pra nos leitores e outros Ficwriters como euzinha que não sou lá essas coisas, mas tento.

**O Slesh que a Mick citou é ex- guitarrista do Guns N' Roses hoje em carreira solo. Obrigado Google e Wikipédia.

*** Je t´ame é eu te amo em francês (não diga Mabel que surpresa *0*)

Lebam é como me encontram no ffnet e bolachinha era meu Nick no nyah.

**E agora os agradecimentos**

Gente ganhei um leitora nova Kelly como ela não tem conta nem no ffnet nem no nyah minha nova leitora se apresentou no Orkut. Bem vinda a nossa família Kelly : )

**Naitoraito: **Obrigado pelo seu apoio e sim vou postar mais.

**Lady: **Devolve o Aiacos preciso dele pra fazer um futuro cap kkk. Esse cara é disputado cuidado pra Ran não te pegar kkk.

**SaoriKido: **Você quer ver o circo pegar fogo né?

**Um chero pra todos espero que tenham gostado do cap.**


	23. Chapter 23

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice e Poison.<strong>

A chuva já havia cessado há muito tempo.

Às seis da manhã, Kamus encontrava-se acordado, na verdade não tinha dormido. Além da chuva que o incomodou. Hyoga passou mal durante a noite por conta do excesso de comida ingerido durante a festa em Touro.

Como ele havia melhorado consideravelmente o francês decidiu ir a escorpião verificar se estava todo mundo vivo.

Passou por Capricórnio e ouviu sons característicos vindos do quarto, corou o dono do templo estava muito ocupado. Em Sagitário, não ouviu nada e passou reto.

Ao entrar em escorpião seu sangue ferveu e rangeu os dentes.

Deitado com uma cueca box preta sem mais nada lhe cobrindo Milo ressonava de leve. O que fez o aquariano ter raiva não foi testemunhar o escorpião quase nu foi que ele e Lary dormiam abraçados não dava pra saber onde um começava e o outro terminava. As outras meninas também dormiam perto dele, no entanto não como Lary.

Fitou envolta contando as garotas. Faltava uma. Ran. Procurou em todos os cômodos e não a encontrou suspirou fundo. Enquanto o irresponsável se divertia a francesa havia desparecido.

Em um acesso de cólera seu cosmo inflou. Do lado de fora pequenos flocos de neve caiam.

- Alguém fecha a porta e apaga essa luz. – ouviu Mabel resmungar cobrindo a cabeça tanto pelo frio como pela claridade.

- Quem foi o infeliz que ligou o ar condicionado?- Lary reclamou grudando mais a Milo.

- Pensei que estivesse na Grécia não no polo norte. - disse Sah batendo o queixo.

- Que frio é esse?- nem com a chuva durante noite esfriou tanto como agora Niquita se encolheu entre as cobertas.

Só se ouvia DD batendo os dentes.

-... Frio Zeus. - Mel tremia.

- Calem a boca, quero dormi. – Mick esbravejou.

- Vem aqui me fazer calar. – a carioca chamou pra briga se sentando de olhos fechados e punhos em riste.

- Só não vou por que aqui está quentinho. – foi à resposta da espadachim que ficou com preguiça de levantar.

Também sem abrir os olhos Milo tateou por Lary.

- Pare de brigar e me esquente. – beijou o rosto dela e a puxou para que deitasse de novo.

Foi o que faltava pra Kamus estourar.

- Milo de Escorpião!- elevou à voz demostrando toda usa raiva.

Atordoado o escorpião se levantou.

- Kamus?!- era um sonho dormiu pensado no amigo e acorda ouvindo ele? Para Kamus o escorpião deu a impressão de ter sido pego no flagra.

O detentor da armadura de aquário teve vontade de esganar o escorpião praticamente nu em pelo a sua frente.

- Pensou que fosse quem papai Noel? – devia esse controlar, no entanto vê-lo se agarra a uma das meninas foi demais. - Sei que você não cuida de si mesmo, mas deveria cuidar da Ran, onde ela esta?

Milo o fitou confuso, ainda não tinha acordado direito, por isso sua mente não funcionava tão rápido ainda mais com ele falando alto.

- Ran?

Kamus trincou os dentes.

- Milo se acontecer alguma cosia com...

O aquariano foi interrompido por Mick que estava com raiva por ter sido acordada tão cedo.

- Assim não dá, vocês poderiam, por favor, brigar mais baixo? Tem gente tentando dormir aqui caramba. - ela tinha se levantado, botou o lençol no ombro levantou o colchão e rumou pra o quarto do escorpião onde era mais silencioso.

- Cala a boca, Mick! - as meninas disseram em uníssono, no enteando ou ela não ouviu ou ignorou a reclamação.

Constatando que não receberia informações dele sobre o paradeiro da francesa. O francês perdeu a calma e se não fosse por Ran ter desaparecido, pela falta de pudor ou da irresponsabilidade do escorpião Kamus solta todos os impróprios de sua terra que conhecia.

Milo ficou branco, pois com a convivência com o francês conhecia alguns citados.

- Kamus...

- Se não conseguir acha-la você vai se ver comigo. - ameaçou dando meia volta.

Saio porta fora não sem antes eleva o cosmo a proporções intoleráveis.

Sem entender o porquê de tanta raiva Milo se abraça Kamus não tinha lhe deixado explicar onde Ran estava preferiu tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Milo vai falar com ele e explique o que aconteceu. – pediu Lary ao seu lado embrulhada no cobertor, os lábios ficando roxos.

- Eu... - não sabia o que fazer elevar o cosmo esquentar as meninas ou ir atrás de Kamus.

Elas resolveram por ele.

- Se... Se vo... Você... Não... Não for... Va... Vamos congelar. - DD trincou os dentes tentando falar.

Descido o escorpião vestiu uma calça que estava por ali indo atrás de Kamus.

Do lado de fora, a neve encobria quase todo o santuário, significava que o aquariano estava bastante chateando para dizer o mínimo. Como ele estava mais a frente, Milo subia a escadaria de dois em dois degraus, antes da divisa a casa de sagitário viu a silhueta do amigo.

- Kamus!- chamou arfante por causa do frio.

Fingindo não ouvir segui seu caminho.

- Kamus, espera, preciso falar com você. - insistiu.

O frio aumentou o escorpião parou um instante para respirar seu ar saia gelado.

- Para de birra, mas que merda, Kamus. Só você e o Hyoga gostam desse frio todo. – sua voz sai tremida. - Se sua intenção era matar alguém está conseguindo. – cai de joelhos em um amontoado de neve que havia se formado na escadaria se abraçando. - Kamy. – murmura.

Mesmo pronunciando o apelido do outro baixo Milo conseguiu chamar a atenção de Kamus.

Parou a expressão fechada, mas ao ver o estado do escorpião, se arrependeu de ter se descontrolado.

Desce a escada.

- Pare de brincadeira Milo. - mesmo preocupado ainda sentia um pouco de irritação.

- Não estou brincando cubo de gelo. – murmura levantando a face o lábios arroxeados.

O gelado aquariano sente o coração falhar um a batida, o amigo sofria bem que ele merecia, mas... Diminuiu o cosmo.

Em segundos, o sol matinal volta a despontar levemente, derretendo a neve acumulada.

Abaixa-se abraçando Milo na tentativa de aquecê-lo.

- Desculpe Milo. - pediu arrependido.

- Esqueci meu casaco em casa. –tremendo Milo encosta a cabeça no ombro do aquariano. Segura em seus braços e o fita maroto. - Porque não disse que hoje iria nevar hein pinguim?

- Você está congelando. - ignora a gracinha.

Milo esboça um sorriso fraco.

- Sem problema se eu morrer, ninguém vai sentir a minha falta. - deu os ombros.

- A Lary vai. – responde o francês contrariado.

O escorpião vira de lado para fitar o amigo.

- E você sentiria a minha falta?- jogou verde lembrando-se das palavras das meninas que em fics os dois ficavam juntos, elas não conhecia o aquariano como ele. Sua voz saiu tímida e insegura o que fez com que Kamus retribuísse o olhar.

- Quer que eu sinta? – indagou incerto.

Então era verdade? Milo sorriu charmoso o coração palpita esperançoso.

- Sim, por que sinto a sua quando você está longe. - admitiu.

O semblante de Kamus endureceu.

- Pare com isso a Lary...

- O que tem a Lary? – estranhou.

- Você e ela estavam... Quase... Ela gosta de você. – conseguiu dizer queria e indiferente, no entanto sem sucesso.

Inclinado à cabeça Milo franze a o cenho.

- Ha! – exclama compreendendo a reação do amigo. - Kamy você está com ciúmes. -sorriu feliz.

Corando Kamus se afasta de Milo levanta a neve já não existia.

- Não, seu exibido, agora volte pra ela e me deixe em paz. - diz irritado voltando a caminhar.

Recuperado Milo vai até ele e o abraça por trás.

- Lary é minha amiga, nada mais que isso.

Não era o que Kamus viu em escorpião.

- Verdade Milo? – perguntou com certo sarcasmo

- A mais pura delas.

Se dando conta que estava nos braços do amigo seu rosto corou tenta se solta, no entanto Milo não o solta.

- Pode me soltar agora. - pediu.

- Gosto de ficar agarradinho a você é... É bom!- mesmo com receio de levar um soco por conta da ousadia, Milo cheira o pescoço do aquariano que se arrepia. - Você é cheiroso.

- Pare com isso! - da um tranco se soltando dele o fitando de frente os punhos cerrados.

- Acho que está acontecendo algo entre nós. - a respiração de Milo acelera.

- Está acontecendo o de sempre, você me enchendo a paciência. Da licença, pois vou procurara Ran. - sai de perto dele.

- Kamus!

Suspirando pesado o francês olha pra trás.

- Sim?

- Eu acho que te amo. - revela lembrando-se das palavras das meninas sobre o amigo se declarar para ele. Kamus nunca faria isso poderia esta fazendo a maior besteira de sua vida e talvez indicando o fim de da amizade entre os dois, mas já tinha jogado merda no ventilar iria em frente, balançou a cabeça. - Não, eu não acho tenho certeza que te amo. - sentiu um peso sair de suas costas ao finalmente dizer o que sinta mesmo que fosse rejeitado.

O rosto do aquariano era indecifrável.

- Kamy?

- Não se brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas desse jeito Milo. - esbravejou achando que o outro estava de chacota com ele.

Milo se ofendeu.

- Não estou brincado Kamus, não brincaria com uma coisa seria dessas, o que sinto por você é forte e verdadeiro.

- Você gosta de mulheres. - tenta lembrá-lo se é que ele tinha esquecido.

- É verdade eu gosto. – admitiu. - Mas quem eu amo é você.

Kamus abriu a boca pra retrucar que ele estava louco, foi à oportunidade perfeita para Milo que lhe segura o rosto e o beija, a principio o beijo e recusado, conforme o beijo é aprofundado se torna quente, desejoso, apaixonante, terno, ao se separa Kamus está corado.

Os dois ficam em silêncio.

- Kamy o que é um voyeur?- indaga a com voz de criança se lembrando da pergunta que nunca foi respondida.

Arregalando os olhos o francês sorriu saudoso.

- Você se lembra.

- Nunca me esqueci do dia que nos conhecemos. – sorriu.

Com o coração aberto Kamus beija o escorpião a muito já o amava, mas como falar, sentia medo da rejeição do amigo. Deu graças por ele fazer isso.

- Kamus!- chama delicado.

- Hum!- indaga ainda de olhos fechados.

- A Ran está em Sagitário. - riu.

- Poderia ter falado antes. - reclama.

- Se tivesse você não estaria comigo agora. –disse voltando a beija-lo.

- Você não presta. - disse entre beijos.

Na entrada do templo de escorpião uma visão no mínimo inusitada, seis mulheres com roupas intimas dividiam um binóculo. Tinham o encontrado no quarto de Milo. Em que ele usava isso nem uma delas sabia, mas no momento estava sendo útil.

- Bem que a Ran disse que funcionaria. - falou Lary feliz passando o binóculo pra Mel.

- Ela é do mal! – disse DD admirada com as invenções da francesa e ela nem estava li pra presenciar a sua façanha, tudo tinha sido planejado, menos a fuga da ruivinha.

Do interior do templo ouviram uma voz sonolenta.

- Então deu certo?-perguntou Mick bocejando.

- Melhor impossível. - olhando para trás Niquita respondeu.

- Maravilha!-exclamou roubou o binoculo de Mabel dando uma espiada no casal. - Agora posso voltar a dormir sossegada. – devolveu o objeto arrastando-se para o quarto. - Se o mundo acabar não me chame.

Acharam graça, logo voltaram a dormir dando privacidade ao novo casal.

00ooo00

Insistente Kamus seguiu para sagitário a procura de Ran com Milo devidamente vestido ao seu lado.

Encontraram o guardião na sala tomando um chá contemplativo.

- Aiolos. - o aquariano o chamou.

Tomado pelo susto Aiolos deu um pulo quase derrubando o liquido em si mesmo.

- Que susto Kamus. – tentou sorrir. - Milo!- cumprimentou o escorpião.

Despachado o detentor da armadura de escorpião se sentou a vontade como se ali fosse sua própria casa.

- Ran está aqui?- Indagou aquariano olhando feio para os maus modos do namorado.

Aiolos fitou tenso pôs a xicara na mesinha de centro.

- Sim, no quarto de hospedes. - Kamus percebeu que ele parecia culpado, Aiolos fez a mesma expressão de Milo quando este aprontava.

- Fale sei que vem bomba por ai. – se sentou também, segurando a mão de Milo entre as suas.

Distraído Aiolos não percebeu a nova cumplicidade dos dois. Fitou o corredor, sua tentação ruiva dormia no último quarto.

- Ontem durante a chuva a Ran saio de escorpião e... - tentou falar sem, no entanto conseguir.

- Sei disso Milo me contou. – disse impaciente fez um movimento para que ele continuasse.

Nervoso o sagitariano passa a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu a beijei. - sua voz era puro sofrimento.

- Você fez o que?- Kamus empalideceu.

- Beijei a Ran, Kamus...

Foi muito rápido no segundo ele estava em pé tentando explicar o ocorrido com Ran no outro encontrar-se no outro lado da sala com um corte no lábio. Kamus havia lhe dado um potente soco no rosto, não pensou em revidar, pois achou que merecia isso e muito mais.

- Seu canalha ela é uma criança. – esbravejou cego de raiva. - Deveria está cuidando dela.

Cada palavra de Kamus doía no coração de Aiolos, sim deveria cuidar dela, sim deveria ter ficado longe protegê-la, mas sua mente e coração não estavam trabalhando juntos.

- Eu a amo. – disse desolado.

- Seu... – só não partiu para cima do sagitariano por que Milo o impediu.

- Calma Kamus, não perca a cabeça, Aiolos é nosso amigo ele nunca abusaria dela. – Milo soou ponderando impedido o amado de cumprir seu intento.

Milo sendo racional era novidade, no entanto eles não prestaram atenção.

- Vai defendê-lo? –indagou indignado. - Você vai defender esse molestador de criança Milo?

- Porque todo mundo, acha que sou uma *petit enfant? Tenho dezesseis, em alguns pais posso até dirigir. - disse Ran aparecendo na sala. O cabelo desgrenhado, pés descalço, vestia a camisa de Aiolos que deixava exposto seu ombro alvo.

Um anjo, a perdição em pessoa.

Ela ajudou Aiolos a se levantar.

- Pra aquário agora Ran. - o francês ditou frio.

- Vou ficar. – disse decidida. - Ele não me fez nada e fui eu que o beijei primeiro.

- Na verdade a culpa é minha. –ele tentou ajudar à ruivinha, mas só piorou.

- AGORA RAN!- Kamus perdeu a calma de vez, Aiolos devia ser racional não... – Ou tranco você em seu quarto e nunca mais você vai sair dele.

- Eu fujo. – respondeu malcriada dando de ombros.

Os dois pareciam pai e filha Milo não aguentou e acabou rindo, o aquariano tinha encontrado mais alguém para tirá-lo do serio. Zangado Kamus fitou o grego, porém antes que falasse algo, o escorpião o beijou, seu corpo amoleceu envolvido pelo namorado se deixou levar.

Pego de surpresa Aiolos arregalou os olhos abraçada a ele Ran ficou satisfeita as meninas seguiram seu plano como o combinado. Ajeitou a gola da camisa sorrindo para Aiolos que a fitava.

- Mais calmo?- indagou Milo dando uma mordiscada no lábio inferior de Kamus.

- Golpe baixo Milo. - reclamou aturdido com a ousadia do outro.

O escorpião sorriu satisfeito, serio Kamus mirou Aiolos e Ran. Ela postou-se na frente do sagitariano na defensiva, uma clássica reação de alguém apaixonada.

- Vou ficar de olho nos dois. –avisou ameaçadoramente.

Era uma clara aceitação ao casal, apesar do tom ameaçador.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu o irmão do leonino aliviado segurou a mão de Ran se sentindo mais leve.

Kamus respondeu com um simples manear de cabeça.

- Vamos que ainda tenho que ver como o Hyoga está. – suspirou cansado seguindo com Milo para fora do templo.

- Esses nossos filhos dão tanto trabalho, por que me casai com você mesmo?- Milo indagou brincado.

- Polo meu charme? Mas se quiser o divorcio ainda está em tempo. - Kamus responde entrando na brincadeira do amado.

- Está louco Kamus eles têm que saber que os pais se amam... - suas vozes foram diminuindo conforme subiam para aquário.

00ooo00

Às dez horas os santos estavam em peso na entrada do primeiro templo todos trajando roupas de praia inclusive a deusa.

Ran contou a as amigas que estava com Aiolos além de explicar o motivo de sua fuga, foi muito paparicada por elas. Tão pouco demorou em descobrirem o relacionamento Kamus e Milo foi à vez de Mu tirar sarro do escorpião.

Ali só faltava Hyoga e Ikki, o primeiro tinha motivo e o segundo ninguém sabia seu paradeiro.

- Não vou com vocês Hyoga está doente. - Kamus lamentou queria passa mais tempo com Milo, no entanto tinha que cuidar do pupilo.

Milo não reclamou da decisão de Kamus.

- Pode ir com eles Kamus, eu fico e cuido do Oga. – Mabel se ofereceu sua última experiência com o mar não tinha sido uma das melhores. – Mesmo indiretamente sou responsável pelo estado dele.

- Melhor não. - recusou o pedido queria ele mesmo cuidar do pupilo.

- Kamus, você esta com cara de quem não dorme há dias merece um descanso e a Mabel está se oferecendo pra ajudar. Hyoga não vai se ofender. - falou Saga de calção vermelho ele fazia um par de vasos com Kanon que vestia um calção parecido.

Pensou um pouco fitou Milo que mantinha os olhos baixos sem se intrometer na conversa.

- Tudo bem, mas se ele piorar dê um jeito de ir me avisar. - disse Kamus achando lindo o sorriso que Milo lhe deu.

- Pode deixar. –a morena fez posição de sentido pelo jeito dele falar era mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

Cavaleiros, amazonas e a deusa desceram indo em direção à praia para curtirem o fim da manhã Mabel subiu em direção a aquário.

- Tudo minha culpa. - se recriminou pelo estado do loiro.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Gente vocês não vão acreditar, mas a conciliação de Kamus e Milo na escadaria foi inspirada em um conto de terror que passava na Band onde a escada era a personagem principal e não deixava o casal ficar junto. Aqui dei um final feliz pra eles.<p>

A noite do pijama foi ideia da Ran bem como a Lary dormir agarradinha ao Milo de alguma forma ela (Ran) sabia que o Kamus iria até escorpião saber se eles "estavam vivos" a fuga não foi planejada.

Por que o Milo não usou o cosmo para se aquecer? Simples ele esqueceu como queria acalmar o amigo esse detalhe lhe passou despercebido.

**Voyeur**: não foi explicado no capitulo anterior: é simplesmente o ato de observar os outros em um momento intimo (amenizei por que a coisa é mais pesada e tem criança lendo).

**Petit enfant:** criança pequena em francês.

Agradecimentos:

Fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação do cap passado estou aqui em extasse. E eu pensando que receberia pedradas, obrigada meus amores.

Lady: Obrigada por devolver o Aiacos. Como assim você não escreveu muitas fics? Me engana que eu gosto.

Hiina: que resumo colega. Primeiro: o Kamus deu mesmo uma bronca no Oga pra ele largar de ser guloso e não ele não brigou com o Ikki tanto que nossa fênix saiu antes dele presenciar a bronca do Kamus. A Ran e o Olos se acertaram de vez finalmente. Sim o Milo captou pelas duas coisas excesso de informação e imaginação fértil o que é muito comum em quem é de escorpião. Meu Seiya é um mast. E que bom que gostou da homenagem.

SaoriKido: Obrigaaada pelos elogio me esforcei ,quando comecei a pensar na fic esse cap meio que nasceu antes de todos os outros ele estava guardadinho só precisava de uma ajudinhas de você pra sair, nos merecemos né?

Ran: Filhota vou dever seu hentai, mesmo porque ela é de menor e o Olos é um homem de honra , responsável e um fofo.

Naitoriato: Obrigada pelo apoio minha linda.

Kelly: Oi linda espero que tenha curtindo o cap, e espero mais ainda que você ganhe a aposta com seu irmão ninguém merece assistir o DVD do pica-pau. Quem meu pai nesse mundo tem o DVD desse ser? Kkk.

Gabriel. Oi Gabi não sei se você ler essa fic, mas se ler um chero e pega leve com sua irmã DVD do pica-pau é dose kkk.

Um chero pra todos.


	24. Chapter 24

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>Aves no paraíso<strong>

Sua noite não tinha sido as das melhores. Seu corpo doía assim como a cabeça, parecia que havia vários carros buzinado ao mesmo tempo, seu estomago revirava.

Mesmo sem Ran ou Lary em aquário ele não usou o quarto optou pelo sofá mesmo, já que a sala ficava perto do banheiro caso precisasse. Como agora.

Seu estômago revirou, segurou o ar na intenção de não sujar a sala, antes de isso acontecer se levantou e o mais rápido que pode rumou para o banheiro. Ajoelhou se diante do vaso as mãos espalmadas seguram nas bordas com força e então seguem se vários espasmos.

Lagrimas banham seu rosto pálido, tenta conter a respiração acelerada. Quando acha que acabou levanta-se indo até a pia lavar o rosto. Mira seu reflexos pálido no espelho.

E chora.

Não sabia o porquê do pranto, mas dentro do seu ser era uma necessidade.

00ooo00

A Fênix tinha dormido mais do que o habitual estava cansado por isso não viu o fim da comemoração em Touro e nem ao menos percebeu a água que caiu durante a noite.

Ia passar reto por aquário, mas estranhou que o sofá estivesse revirado sendo que Kamus gostava tanto de organização foi então que ouviu espasmos, intrigado decidiu verificar o que acontecia.

Encontrou Hyoga segurando a borda da pia. O loiro estava mais pálido do que o normal, o que não era normal era a sua súbita preocupação com o arrogante russo, não sabia quando aconteceu isso, se preocupar com o belo cisne.

Até doente ele ficava lindo.

Seu coração calejado sentiu dor pelo loiro arrogante deu um passo vacilante tocou o ombro do outro que se sobressaltou.

- Pato você não está bem. – comentou.

Hyoga lhe sorriu fraco.

- Percebeu é? - jogou a cabeça pra trás suspirando fundo deixando o pescoço alvo exposto.

- Você deve ter vomitado todo o café da manhã. – pelo cheiro devia mesmo.

- Não comi ainda, foi o almoço de ontem que me fez mal. - Mabel tinha uma mão divina e Aldebaran arrematou com o churrasco, pena que exagerou, da próxima pegaria mais leve.

- É isso que da ter olho grande. – Fênix o recriminou.

O loiro fechou os olhos, não queria briga. Não nesse momento.

- Ikki, por favor, agora não. – pediu trêmulo.

- Quer que eu chame o Kamus? – sua voz manifestou preocupação.

Com a pergunta Hyoga fitou Ikki desconfiado, desde quando Fênix se preocupava com alguém que não fosse ele mesmo ou Shun? Cisne balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Não precisa, vai passar além do mais eu me viro. - de forma rude o dispensa.

Ikki se segurou pra não bater no loiro, estava oferecendo ajuda e ele rejeita. Ah! Pato de merda.

- Porra pato, estou preocupado, deixa dessa arrogância e permita que alguém te ajude nem que seja eu. – nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê da insistência.

- Não estou lhe pedindo nada fênix então me deixe. - rangeu os dentes queria sofrer sozinho sem plateia, sem ele ali o vendo tão frágil, era humilhante está indefesso na frente do homem que...

- E se eu não quiser? – indaga fitando Hyoga pelo o espelho.

- O que?

- Me afastar de você. - se aproxima e murmura, pela ousadia talvez levasse um soco, mas e dai?

O que ele queria dizer? Hyoga fitou Ikki este estava corado? Pensou em dar uma resposta à altura, entretanto seu estomago embrulhou.

- Ikki sai da frente. – pediu pondo a mão na boca.

Ele estava ali quase se declarando e o pato lhe dando patada.

- Não vou sair você não manda em mim. –esbravejou cruzando os braços.

- Vou vomitar em você. - avisou.

O japonês queria sacudi-lo, a contra gosto saiu da frente do loiro, Hyoga se ajoelha de frente para o vaso e vários espasmos se seguem até ele se largar no chão a respiração entrecortada, o gosto amargo na boca, pensa em volta a sala, mas não tinha forças para isso.

De repente sente algo felpudo e úmido em sua boca.

O cavaleiro de fênix ajoelha-se ao lado do russo limpando com uma toalha que havia encontrado em um dos armários do templo. O loiro presumiu que Fênix havia ido embora com nojo dos espasmos, mas estava errado.

- Obrigado. – agradece relutante.

- Consegue se levantar? – indaga inquieto.

- Não tenho forças pra falar com você imagina levantar. – Hyoga faz piada. - Vou passar a morar nesse banheiro tão acolhedor.

Fingindo interesse Ikki analisa o banheiro.

- Mesmo o banheiro sendo espaçoso você ficaria todo quebrado.

- Já estou todo quebrado. - geme.

- Pato me deixe ao menos te levar até o sofá. – se ofereceu, uma última tentativa de ser educado fita o nos olhos.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que Hyoga?

- Essa preocupação toda, eu não sou o Shun.

- Ainda bem que não. - aproxima o rosto do dele.

- Então por quê?–insiste sussurrando.

Nesse momento alguém adentra o recinto de supetão.

- Oga. O Kamus disse que você... – a morena para ao ver os dois se afastarem Hyoga pálido e Ikki impaciente ajeitando o cabelo. Então cai a ficha tinha estragado outro momento. Era ótima nisso, mas já estava dando nos nervos. - Oi!

- Olhe quem chegou Ikki, meu carrasco. – Hyoga brinca. - Por sua culpa estou chamando o Ugo.

Ela se sente péssima ao ouvir isso. Abaixa-se ficando na altura dele.

- Acho que exagerei no tempero, desculpa. – pede pra em seguida repreende-lo. - E a culpa não é só minha não, o senhor que comeu demais. Por acaso você esteve preso?

- Na Sibéria por seis anos. – comenta rindo.

Mabel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É comer somente caldo de peixe não dá. – concordou.

- Por isso aproveitei, nunca comi algo tão gotoso. Da próxima, prometo que dou uma maneirada. - piscou pra ela que riu achando fofo ele estar sendo tão gentil.

O que? Estava mal e já pensava em uma próxima? Ikki o fita incrédulo.

- Se tiver uma próxima você não vai chegar perto, pois não vou permitir. – ele avisou intrometendo na conversa, se sentindo ignorado.

Estreitando os olhos Hyoga falou algo em russo seja lá o que fosse Ikki entendeu.

- Veremos. – Fênix sorriu de canto. Hyoga estava quase dormindo no chão. - Quer deitar no sofá agora?

- Ikki, o Alexei não terminou ainda. – ela comenta ele estava ficando verde.

- Hyoga...

Como resposta o jovem loiro enfiou a face no vaso voltando a vomitar, Mabel se segurou pra não fazer o mesmo em solidariedade a ele.

O que tinha naquele corpo já tão esgotado Ikki se perguntou.

Por alguma razão inexplicável queria está no lugar dele esse pensamento o assustou, fechou os olhos ouvindo o sofrimento do siberiano, o tratamento carinhos que Mabel dava a Cisne.

Bem sabia que Mabel gostava de Hyoga e a reciproca era verdadeira. Sentiu um sentimento de posse em relação ao loiro, ele o conhecia há mais tempo lutaram juntos e quem ganhava carinho e atenção era uma estranha? Absorto em seus devaneios, não viu Mabel ajudar o Cisne a se levanta a e lavar a boca no lavabo tirando os resquícios do vômito.

- Ikki. –Mabel chama com esforço por causa do peso.

Saindo dos seus devaneios Ikki pegou Hyoga no colo e o levou para sala, deitando Cisne com cuidado no sofá.

- Ikki pode ficar com Alexei mais um pouco enquanto vou a Touro preparar um chá pra ele?

- Claro. - ela não precisava perguntar isso, ele não era um irresponsável.

Antes de sair ela beija a fronte do russo de forma carinhosa.

- Não demoro. - avisou, no entanto pretendia fazer o contrario.

O remédio poderia ser preparado em aquário, porem o clima entre eles tinha se formado então nada melhor do que deixá-los sozinhos por duas horas e meia. Era o tempo que ela levaria para ir e voltar.

Se sentando no outro sofá de frente pra Hyoga, ele havia caído no sono. Ikki suspirou admirando-o dormir.

- Ela me chamou de Alexei.

Assustou-se. Ikki pensou que ele estivesse dormindo.

- O que?

- A Mabel me chamou de Alexei, só minha mãe me chamava assim. – disse saudosos os olhos azuis tristes.

Mesmo na frente de Ikki não conteve as lágrimas. Chorou abertamente.

Alarmado Ikki cortou o espaço que os separava abraçando o loiro. Hyoga se agarrou a ele.

- Não fica assim pato. – pediu gentil deixando que ele chorasse.

Hyoga se sentiu aquecido nos braços da Fênix.

- Fica aqui comigo vai embora não.– pediu se aconchegando mais a ele.

- Não pensei nisso, se eu for a Mabel me mata.

Sorrindo Cisne adormeceu logo em seguida.

Ikki ficou ali velando seu sono lhe fazendo cafuné. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse ficar tão preocupado com o loiro, tão... Perdidamente apaixonado pelo russo arrogante e que lhe tirava do sério com um simples olhar.

Pra ele o sono também veio, dormiu com Hyoga abraçado a sua cintura e mesmo que quisesse não sairia dali. Quando acordou o loiro ressonava a boca rosada entreaberta, o rosto afogueado, não por febre e sim por Fênix elevou o cosmo involuntariamente.

Tentou resistir, porém seu corpo seguiu por um caminho que sua mente tentava não ir. Delicadamente roçou seu rosto no dele cheirando sentindo a pele delicada.

Devia parar, no entanto não conseguia, queria mais, pedia aos deuses para ser correspondido, mas se ele acordasse provavelmente seria congelado em um esquife de gelo pela eternidade.

A sensação era de alguma coisa áspera acariciando seu rosto de forma carinhosa lhe causando arrepios, ai então o áspero mudou para algo macio que passou a explorar sua boca.

Ninguém era de ferro pra aguentar ser beijado e não fazer nada, ainda de olhos fechados ele pousou a mão nos cabelos de quem lhe despertava com tanto carinho e retribuiu o beijo.

Foi um beijo incerto, lento, mas tornou-se profundo e desejoso para ambas as partes.

Dando uma mordiscada nos lábios de Hyoga Ikki se afasta dele constrangido.

- Hyoga eu... - tenta dizer se estranhando com o súbito embaraço.

Hyoga estreita os olhos.

- Se falar que foi um erro ou que me beijou por curiosidade, mesmo fraco eu te congelo.

Ikki sorriu de lado, ele não seria rejeitado.

- Adorei te beijar loiro. – admitiu beijando os olhos do loirinho.

- Adorei que você tenha me beijado. - sorriu adorando o carinho.

- Hyoga! Acho que estou me apaixonando por você. – confessou baixinho.

- Acho que já estou apaixonado. – falou suspirando.

- Você...

- Sim! - Cisne respondeu sem nem mesmo saber o que o outro queria dizer.

- Não falei nada. - disse sarcástico.

- Seja o que for a resposta é sim. – riu.

- Será sim até mesmo se eu mandar você...

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois Hyoga lhe roubou um beijo tão indecente que fez certas partes de Ikki acordar.

Nossa. Ele não estava doente?

- Zeus! Pato. – arfou.

Cisne sorriu bobo.

- Vai me enrolar? – perguntou beijando o queixo do moreno.

- Não, sei que é muito cedo, mas...

- Sim. - atrapalhou de novo.

Ikki bufou de impaciência.

- Hyoga, você tem que espera até que termine a porra da declaração, sabia que estou ensaiando essa merda desde que comecei a lhe beijar?

- Se eu te deixar falar você não vai parar. – explicou a cariciando o rosto dele.

- Ah! Então não gosta que eu fale. – se afastou um pouco pra olhar diretamente no rosto do seu loiro.

- Ikki! Estamos tendo nossa primeira DR e inda não temos nada. – reclamou.

Caindo em se Ikki começou a rir.

- Devia sorri mais. – disse Hyoga encantado, Ikki era sempre tão sério.

- Não gosto de distribuir sorrisos por ai. Eles só são para o meu irmão e seus agora. –disse gentil.

Shun esqueceu-se dele, talvez o menor fosse contra a relação dos dois.

- Tem que falar com o Shun sobre nós. - comentou alarmado com a provável rejeição do amigo.

- Vou contar. – o tranquilizou, mesmo que Shun fosse contra lutaria até o fim por Hyoga. - E você tem que terminar com a Eiri.

- Pra sua informação nunca tive nada com a Eiri, você que resolveu implicar com ela.

- Como se ela não quisesse nada com você, né pato? E nem vai ter, você é meu. – falou com um macho alfa dominador.

- Sou? Você ainda nem me pediu.

Ele resolveu tentar fazer o pedido de novo então pensou melhor, pôs a mão na boca de Hyoga que riu fazendo cocegas.

- Para que não me atrapalhe. - rui divertido. Pra ficar serio em seguida. - Quer namorar comigo pato?

- Minha resposta frango é... - fez suspense. - Sim, claro que sim. – respondeu sorrindo feliz recebendo um beijo apaixonado.

Ouviram alguém arfar, quando olharam pra porta viram Mabel com uma cara de felicidade segurando uma xícara com o pires em cima.

Ela tinha visto toda acena desde o acordar de Hyoga até o pedido final, ficou quietinha para não atrapalhar. Pensando que ela fosse surtar Ikki se afastou de Hyoga.

Tinha atrapalhado de novo. Merda.

- Continuem, não estou aqui, não vi nada, não sei de nada, não sai de Touro, por sinal ainda estou lá. - falou recuando até colocar a xícara em cima de um vaso que decorava a entrada de aquário. - Continue cuidando dele, Ikki esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho. - fez um jóia pra ele.

Ficaram encarando a entrada após a saída dela.

- Ela é normal?- Ikki indagou ainda atordoado.

- Não sei, mas em todo caso é um ótimo cupido. – Hyoga comentou.

- Hein? –Ikki olhou pra ele sem entender.

- Ela poderia ter feito o chá aqui mesmo. –explicou.

Então... Foi um plano pra os dois se acertarem?

-... Agradecerei mais tarde. - riu satisfeito passando a beijar o rosto do loiro.

- Bem mais tarde. – murmurou entregue as caricias de Fênix.

00ooo00

Mabel encontrava-se em êxtase, depois dessa nada abalaria seu dia. Não parou em touro tinha outros planos: fazer uma visita aos moradores de Rodário e se socializar, mesmo que não os entendesse, passaria o tempo enquanto os outros não retornassem da praia.

Mas ao chegar a Áries teve uma surpresa todos haviam voltado. Estranhamente nenhuma pessoa sorria ou brincava um com o outro, mas seu estado de felicidade era tal que não percebeu.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu... – parou de falar, vendo o Shunrei se esconder atrás de Shiryu tremendo, então a morena olhou para eles todos fitavam a entrada do santuário, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Pra que? Seu coração foi à boca assustada deu um passo pra trás. – Zeus, Jesus, Maria e José.

Continua...

Eu sei é muito nojento, meus amigos (as),mas só uma doença pra unir esses dois. Um deles tinha que esta sensível pro outro investir.

E Pra quem não sabe esse é meu casal Yaoi preferido então comentem com carinho.

E o que foi que a Mabel viu que a deixou tão assustada? algum chute?

Agradecimentos ganhei duas leitoras novas ou antigas não sei.

Mel DarK e Shunrei espero que não fiquem só no cap anterior adorei saber que estão lendo e gostando da fic.

Ran: amor na verdade ele vai proibir de vocês fazerem kkk

Kelly: obrigada, o Kamus parece um pai mesmo o Hyoga foi o responsável por esse amolecimento.

**Aves no paraíso.**

Sua noite não tinha sido as das melhores. Seu corpo doía, assim como a cabeça, parecia que havia vários carros buzinado ao mesmo tempo, seu estomago revirava.

Mesmo sem Ran ou Lary em aquário ele não usou o quarto optou pelo sofá mesmo, já que a sala ficava perto do banheiro caso precisasse. Como agora.

Seu estômago revirou, segurou o ar na intenção de não sujar a sala, antes de isso acontecer se levantou e o mais rápido que pôde rumou para o banheiro. Ajoelhou se diante do vaso as mãos espalmadas seguram nas bordas com força e então seguem se vários espasmos.

Lagrimas banham seu rosto pálido, tenta conter a respiração acelerada. Quando acha que acabou levanta-se indo até a pia lavar o rosto. Mira seu reflexos pálido no espelho.

E chora.

Não sabia o porquê do pranto, mas dentro do seu ser era uma necessidade.

00ooo00

A fênix tinha dormido mais do que o habitual estava cansado por isso não viu o fim da comemoração em Touro e nem ao menos percebeu a água que caiu durante a noite.

Ia passar reto por aquário, mas estranhou que o sofá estivesse revirado sendo que Kamus gostava tanto de organização foi então que ouviu espasmos, intrigado decidiu verificar o que acontecia.

Encontrou Hyoga segurando a borda da pia. O loiro estava mais pálido do que o normal, o que não era normal era a sua súbita preocupação com o arrogante Russo, não sabia quando aconteceu isso, se preocupar com o belo cisne.

Até doente ele ficava lindo.

Seu coração calejado condoeu pelo loiro arrogante deu um passo vacilante tocou o ombro do outro que se sobressaltou.

- Pato você não está bem. – comentou.

Hyoga lhe sorriu fraco.

- Percebeu é?- jogou a cabeça pra trás suspirando fundo deixando o pescoço alvo exposto.

- Você deve ter vomitado todo o café da manhã. – pelo cheiro devia mesmo.

- Não comi ainda, foi o almoço de ontem que me fez mal. - Mabel tinha uma mão divina e Aldebaran arrematou com o churrasco, pena que exagerou, da próxima pegaria mais leve.

- É isso que da ter olho grande. – fênix o recriminou.

O loiro fechou os olhos, não queria briga. Não nesse momento.

- Ikki, por favor, agora não. – pediu tremulo.

- Quer que eu chame o Kamus? – sua voz manifestou preocupação.

Com a pergunta Hyoga fitou Ikki desconfiado, desde quando fênix se preocupava com alguém que não fosse ele mesmo ou Shun? Cisne balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Não precisa vai passar além do mais eu me viro. - de forma rude o dispensa.

Ikki se segurou pra não bater no loiro estava oferecendo ajuda e ele rejeita. Ha pato de merda.

- Porra pato, estou preocupado, deixa dessa arrogância e permita que alguém te ajude nem que seja eu. – nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê da insistência.

- Não estou lhe pedindo nada fênix então me deixe. - rangeu os dentes queria sofrer sozinho sem plateia, sem ele ali o vendo tão frágil, era humilhante está indefesso na frente do homem que...

- E se eu não quiser? – indaga fitando Hyoga pelo o espelho.

- O que?

- Me afastar de você. - se aproxima e murmura, pela ousadia talvez levasse um soco, mas e dai?

O que ele queria dizer? Hyoga fitou Ikki este estava corado? Pensou em dar uma resposta à altura, entretanto seu estomago embrulhou.

- Ikki sai da frente. – pediu pondo a mão na boca.

Ele estava ali quase se declarando e o pato lhe dando patada.

- Não vou sair você não manda em mim. – esbravejou cruzando os braços.

- Vou vomitar em você. - avisou.

O japonês queria sacudi-lo, a contra gosto saiu da frente do loiro, Hyoga se ajoelha de frente para o vaso e vários espasmos se seguem até ele se largar no chão a respiração entrecortada, o gosto amargo na boca, pensa em volta a sala, mas não tinha forças para isso.

Dirigente sente algo felpudo e úmido em sua boa.

O cavaleiro de fênix ajoelha-se ao lado do Russo limpando com uma toalha que havia encontrado em um dos armários do templo. O loiro presumiu que fênix havia ido embora com nojo dos espasmos, mas estava errado.

- Obrigado. – agradece relutante.

- Consegue se levantar? – indaga inquieto.

- Não tenho forças pra falar com você imagina levantar. – Hyoga faz piada. - vou passar a morar nesse banheiro tão acolhedor.

Fingindo interesse Ikki analisa o banheiro.

- Mesmo o banheiro sendo espaçoso você ficaria todo quebrado.

- Já estou todo quebrado. - geme.

- Pato me deixe ao menos te levar até o sofá. – se oferece em uma ultima tentativa de ser educado fita o nos olhos.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que Hyoga?

- Essa preocupação toda eu não sou o Shun.

- Ainda bem que não. - aproxima o rosto do dele.

- Então por quê? – insiste sussurrando.

Nesse momento alguém adentra o recinto de supetão.

- Oga o Kamus disse que você... –a morena para ao ver os dois se afastarem Hyoga pálido e Ikki impaciente ajeitando o cabelo. Então cai a ficha tinha estragado outro momento. Era ótima nisso, mas já estava dando nos nervos. - oi!

- Olhe quem chegou Ikki, meu carrasco. – Hyoga brinca. - por sua culpa estou chamando o Ugo.

Ela se sente péssima ao ouvir isso. Abaixa-se ficando na altura dele.

- Acho que exagerei no tempero, desculpa. – pede pra em seguida repreende-lo. - e a culpa não é só minha não o senhor que comeu demais. Por acaso você esteve preso?

- Na Sibéria por sei anos. – comenta rindo.

Mabel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É comer somente caldo de peixe não dá. – concordou.

- Por isso aproveitei, nuca comi algo tão gotoso. Da próxima prometo que dou uma maneirada. - piscou pra ela que riu achando fofo ele estar sendo tão gentil.

O que? Estava mal e já pensava em uma próxima? Ikki o fita incrédulo.

- Se tiver uma próxima você não vai chegar perto, pois não vou permitir. –ele avisou intrometendo na conversa, se sentindo ignorado.

Estreitando os olhos Hyoga falou algo em russo seja lá o que fosse Ikki entendeu,

- Veremos. – fênix sorriu de canto. Hyoga estava quase dormindo no chão. - quer deitar no sofá agora?

- Ikki o Alexei não terminou ainda. – ela comenta ele estava ficando verde.

- Hyoga...

Como resposta o jovem loiro enfiou a face no vaso voltando a vomitar Mabel se segurou pra não fazer o mesmo em solidariedade a ele.

O que tinha naquele corpo já tão esgotado Ikki se perguntou.

Por alguma razão inexplicável queria está no lugar dele esse pensamento o assustou, fechou os olhos ouvindo o sofrimento do siberiano, o tratamento carinhos que Mabel dava a cisne.

Bem sabia que Mabel gostava de Hyoga e a reciproca era verdadeira. Sentiu um sentimento de posse em relação ao loiro, ele o conhecia há mais tempo lutaram juntos e quem ganhava carinho e atenção era uma estranha? Absorto em seus devaneios, não viu Mabel ajudar o cisne a se levanta a e lavar a boca no lavabo tirando os resquícios do vômito.

- Ikki. –Mabel chama com esforço por causa do peso.

Saindo dos seus devaneios Ikki pegou Hyoga no colo e o levou para sala deitando cisne com cuidado no sofá.

- Ikki pode ficar com Alexei mais um pouco enquanto vou a Touro preparar um chá pra ele?

- Claro. - ela não precisava perguntar isso ele não era um irresponsável.

Antes de sair ela beija a fronte do russo de forma carinhosa.

- Não demoro. - avisou, no entanto pretendia fazer o contrario.

O remédio poderia ser preparado em aquário porem o clima entre eles tinha se formado então nada melhor do que deixa-los sozinhos por duas horas e meia. Era o tempo que ela levaria para ir e voltar.

Se sentando no outro sofá de frente pra Hyoga, ele havia caído no sono. Ikki suspirou admirando-o dormir.

- Ela me chamou de Alexei.

Assustou-se. Ikki pensou que ele estivesse dormindo.

- O que?

- A Mabel me chamou de Alexei, só minha mãe me chamava assim. – disse saudosos os olhos azuis tristes.

Mesmo na frente de Ikki não conteve as lagrimas. Chorou abertamente.

Alarmado Ikki cortou o espaço que os separava abraçando o loiro. Hyoga se agarrou a ele.

- Não fica assim pato. – pediu gentil deixando que ele chorasse.

Hyoga se sentiu aquecido nos braços da fênix.

- Fica aqui comigo vai embora não. – pediu se aconchegando mais a ele.

- Não pensei nisso, se eu for a Mabel me mata.

Sorrindo cisne adormeceu logo em seguida.

Ikki ficou ali velando seu sono lhe fazendo cafuné. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse ficar tão preocupado com o loiro, tão... Perdidamente apaixonado pelo russo arrogante e que lhe tirava do serio com um simples solhar.

Pra ele o sono também veio, dormiu com Hyoga abraçado a sua cintura e mesmo que quisesse não sairia dali. Quando acordou o loiro ressonava a boca rosada entreaberta, o rosto afogueado, não por febre e sim por fênix elevou o cosmo involuntariamente.

Tentou resistir, porém seu corpo seguiu por um caminho que sua mente tentava não ir. Delicadamente roçou seu rosto no dele cheirando sentindo a pele delicada.

Devia parar, no entanto não conseguia, queria mais, pedia aos deuses para ser correspondido, mas se ele acordasse provavelmente seria congelado em um esquife de gelo pela eternidade.

A sensação era de alguma coisa áspera acariciando seu rosto de forma carinhosa lhe causando arrepios, ai o áspero mudou para algo macio que passou a explorar sua boca.

Ninguém era de ferro pra aguentar ser beijado e não fazer nada, ainda de olhos fechados ele pousou a mão nos cabelos de quem lhe despertava com tanto carinho e retribuiu o beijo.

Foi um beijo incerto, lento, mas tornou-se profundo e desejoso para ambas as partes.

Dando uma mordiscada nos lábios de Hyoga Ikki se afasta dele constrangido.

- Hyoga eu... - tenta dizer se estranhando com o súbito embaraço.

Hyoga estreita os olhos

- Se falar que foi um erro ou que me beijou por curiosidade, mesmo fraco eu te congelo.

Ikki sorri de lado, ele não seria rejeitado.

- Adorei te beijar loiro. – admitiu beijando os olhos do loirinho.

- Adorei que você tenha me beijado. - sorriu adorando o carinho.

- Hyoga! Acho que estou me apaixonando por você. – confessou baixinho.

- Acho que já estou apaixonado. – falou suspirando.

- Você...

- Sim! - cisne respondeu sem nem mesmo saber o que o outro queria dizer.

- Não falei nada. - disse sarcástico.

- Seja o que for a resposta é sim. – riu.

- Será sim até mesmo se eu mandar você...

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois Hyoga lhe roubou um beijo despudorado que fez certas partes de Ikki acordar.

Nossa. Ele não estava doente?

- Zeus! Pato. – arfou.

Cisne sorriu bobo.

- Vai me enrolar? –perguntou beijando o queixo do moreno.

- Não, sei que é muito sedo, mas...

- Sim. - atrapalhou de novo.

Ikki bufou de impaciência.

- Hyoga, você tem que espera até que termine a porra da declaração, sabia que estou ensaiando essa merda desde que comecei a lhe beijar?

- Se eu te deixar falar você não vai parar. – explicou a cariciando o rosto dele.

- Há então não gosta que eu fale. –se afastou um pouco pra olhar diretamente no rosto do seu loiro.

- Ikki! Estamos tendo nossa primeira DR e inda não temos nada. – reclamou.

Caindo em se Ikki começou a rir.

- Devia sorri mais. – disse Hyoga encantado, Ikki era sempre tão serio.

- Não gosto de distribuir sorrisos por ai. Eles só são para o meu irmão e seus agora. –disse gentil.

Shun esqueceram-se dele, talvez o menor fosse contra a relação dos dois.

- Tem que falar com o Shun sobre nos. - comentou alarmado com a provável rejeição do amigo.

- Vou contar. – o tranquilizou, mesmo que Shun fosse contra lutaria até o fim por Hyoga. - E você tem que terminar com a Eiri.

- Pra sua informação nunca tive nada com a Eiri, você que resolveu implicar com ela.

- Como se ela não quisesse nada com você, né pato? E nem vai ter, você é meu. – falou com um macho alfa dominador.

- Sou? Você ainda nem me pediu.

Ele resolveu tentar fazer o pedido de novo então pensou melhor, pôs a mão na boca de Hyoga que riu fazendo cocegas.

- Para que não me atrapalhe. - rui divertido. Pra ficar serio em seguida. - Quer namorar comigo pato?

- Minha resposta frango é...- Fez suspense - sim claro que sim. –respondeu sorrindo feliz recebendo um beijo apaixonado.

Ouviram alguém arfar, quando olharam pra porta viram Mabel com uma cara de felicidade segurando uma xicara com o pires encima.

Ela tinha visto toda a cena desde o acordar de Hyoga até o pedido final ficou quietinha para não atrapalhar. Pensando que ela fosse surtar Ikki se afastou de Hyoga.

Tinha atrapalhado de novo. Merda.

- Continuem, não estou aqui, não vi nada, não sei de nada, não sai de Touro, por sinal ainda estou lá. - falou recuando até colocar a xicara em cima de um vaso que decorava a entrada de aquário. - Continue cuidando dele, Ikki esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho. - fez um jóia pra ele.

Ficaram encarando a entrada após a saída dela.

- Ela é normal?- Ikki indagou ainda atordoado.

- Não sei, mas em todo caso é um ótimo cupido. – Hyoga comentou.

- Hein? –Ikki olhou pra ele sem entender.

- Ela poderia ter feio o chá aqui mesmo. – explicou.

Então... Foi um plano pra os dois se acertarem?

-... Agradecerei mais tarde.- riu satisfeito passando a beijar o rosto do loiro.

- Bem mais tarde. – murmurou entregue as caricias de fênix.

00ooo00

Mabel encontrava-se em exta-se, depois dessa nada abalaria seu dia. Não parou em touro tinha outros planos: fazer uma visita aos moradores de Rodário e se socializar, mesmo que não os entendesse, passaria o tempo enquanto os outros não retornassem da praia.

Mas ao chegar a Áries teve uma surpresa todos haviam voltado. Estranhamente nenhuma pessoa sorria ou brincava um com o outro, mas seu estado de felicidade era tal que não percebeu.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu... – parou de falar, vendo o Shunrei se esconder atrás de Shiryu tremendo, então a morena olhou para eles todos fitavam a entrada do santuário, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Pra que? Seu coração foi à boca assustada deu um passo pra trás. – Zeus, Jesus, Maria e José.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Eu sei é muito nojento, meus amigos (as) Só uma doença pra unir esses dois. Um deles tinha que esta sensível pro outro investir.<p>

E o que foi que a Mabel vil que a deixou tão assustada?


	25. Chapter 25

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

* * *

><p><strong>Inferno na terra.<strong>

Capítulo anterior.

Mabel encontrava-se em êxtase, depois dessa nada abalaria seu dia. Não parou em Touro tinha outros planos: fazer uma visita aos moradores de Rodário e se socializar, mesmo que não os entendesse, passaria o tempo enquanto os outros não retornassem da praia.

Mas ao chegar a Áries teve uma surpresa todos haviam voltado. Estranhamente ninguém sorria ou brincava um com o outro, mas seu estado de felicidade era tal que não percebeu.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu... – parou de falar, vendo Shunrei se esconder atrás de Shiryu tremendo, então a morena olhou para eles todos fitavam a entrada do santuário, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Pra que? Seu coração foi aboca assustada deu um passo pra trás. – Zeus, Jesus, Maria e José.

Fez o sinal da cruz.

A causa do susto.

A procissão que adentrava o conjunto de templos. As pessoas vinham em passos lentos, pareciam mortas, possuíam olheiras profundas como se a muito não dormissem.

Na entrada os aspirantes e soldados estavam tensos em alerta.

A pele alva dos visitantes cintilava sobre o sol grego escaldante. Ao contrario de uma procissão normal nem um deles carregava um rosário ou rezava. Simplesmente vinham em linha reta sem olhar para os lados silenciosamente.

Todos sem exceção ostentavam a mesma expressão vazia, o mesmo rosto apático, embora não desprovidos de um toque de maldade em alguns casos maldade absoluta.

Liderando a comitiva uma garota da idade de Saori, com cabelos e olhos negros, lábios finos, mesmo com o ar funesto, algumas das meninas a considerarão linda, ela tinha algo de inocente apesar da maldade no olhar, parecia chateada, uma vez que vinha com os lábios cerrados.

Atrás dela o que poderia chamar de seus seguranças, três deles parrudos e escandalosamente bonitos, sendo que um deles tinha o olhar tão frio quanto o de Kamus e tão brutal quanto Máscara da Morte antes de namorar Afrodite.

Os outros quatro logo atrás a primeira vista pareciam displicentes e desatentos, só pareciam.

Fitando o último dos quatro, Mabel engoliu um grito de pavor ao ver oque seria um homem, andar feito sapo, foi por causa dele que ela descobriu quem eles eram.

- Os espectros. – de tão trêmula sua voz saio em um sussurro. Os pelos do corpo eriçaram de puro temor.

De relance fitou as amigas esperando ver alguém no mesmo estado que ela. No entanto nem DD parecia com receio deles.

Só ela por que ainda se surpreendia?

Para estarem tão tranquilas era provável, que soubessem da chegada deles. Se ela soubesse já teria evaporado do santuário a muito.

A comitiva parou antes de chegar ao topo de Áries, mas a garota. Pandora continuou só parando a poucos passos de Saori, esta vestida em uma saída de banho amarrada no pescoço escondendo o biquíni revelador não teve tempo de se trocar.

A deusa lhe sorria demostrando que a alemã era bem vinda.

- Pandora é um prazer revê-la. – Saori disse educada, mas nenhum dos cavaleiros ou amazonas ali presentes concordavam com ela, deu um passo na intenção de cortar a distancia e cumprimentar sua visitante.

Elas não saberiam dizer como aconteceu.

A princípio elas sentiram uma lufada de vento cortando o ar, o que as fez segurarem os cabelos e proteger os rostos.

E então quando abaixaram os braços ninguém mais encontrar-se em seus lugares anteriores. Os aspirantes e os soldados que estavam na entrada do complexo e os cavaleiros em Áries, além do homem de olhar duro se encontravam ao lado das duas mulheres.

Sentia-se a tensão no ar, o grupo do santuário e o espectro faiscavam, qualquer movimento errado deflagraria uma guerra.

- Uau! – Ran exclamou achando o máximo tinha sido muito rápido.

Um dos espectros a fitou e sem demostrar medo ela devolveu o olhar desafiadoramente. Ele sorriu de canto voltando à atenção no embate silencioso. Sah o fitou também, mas ele já havia desviado o olhar.

Por cosmo Saori pediu calma. Reticentes os santos se afastaram, entretanto nenhum deles relaxou.

- Radamanthys - Pandora o repreendeu já que tinha sido ele a iniciar o incidente.

A face de Pandora estava escarlate, no entanto falou baixo sua boca quase não se moveu, a alemã mesmo zangada transmitia uma calma impressionante.

Ao ouvir o nome a morena gemeu involuntariamente como se estivesse doente, ninguém pareceu perceber.

- Faz parte do protocolo minha senhora. – o juiz em sua voz de trovão tentou se justificar pela reação hostil.

As mãos da sacerdotisa de Hades abriam e fechavam estreitando os olhos ela fitou o juiz que não se intimidou.

- Acha mesmo que estando no território de Atena, eles iriam nos atacar? – perguntou serenamente levantando um a sobrancelha. - O obvio seria nos atacarmos eles.

Ela não disse isso como uma afronta, era só a verdade. O que não ajudou a findar a tensão.

Todos os cavaleiros elevaram os cosmos Shion surgido sabe se de lá onde pediu calma aos santos.

- Fizemos uma vez e a principio fomos indestrutíveis. - o inglês ditou com ar superior.

Aiolia, Milo, Mu, Shura, Afrodite, Máscara, Saga, Kamus, Shun, Shiryu, Dohko o próprio Shion que pedia calma antes rangeram os dentes, Seiya teve que ser contido por Kanon este se postou ao lado do irmão com ar de deboche.

- A principio não é, Wyvern?- sorriu desafiador segurando a mão de Saga que tremia de raiva.

Foi à vez de o juiz ranger os dentes com a afronta, deu um passo a frente, as mãos unidas dos gêmeos não lhe passou despercebido.

- Pode ter me derrotado... - "mas posso te quebra aqui e agora", falo por cosmo.

Prevendo o pior Pandora se interpor pôs entre os dois.

- Comporte-se Wyvern. – ela ordenou.

- Minha senhora eles...

Ela finalmente perdeu a paciência.

- Se não se comportar durante nossa estadia no santuário, na primeira oportunidade que tiver caso com o Julian sem sua presença. - a alemã ameaçou vermelha de raiva.

Empolgado com a bronca Seiya assobiou e o restante dos cavaleiros acalmaram-se, não totalmente. Ao ouvir o nome do noivo Mabel que estava amarela ficou verde. Não podia ficar melhor.

- A senhorita não faria isso. - Radamanthys estava sem ar como se tivesse levado um soco no baixo ventre.

- Não? Então teste minha paciência. – foi a primeira vez que ela elevou a voz, rangendo os dentes virou-se para Garuda. - E Aiacos mande Myu de volta por eu se eu sentir a parecença de uma única fada nesse santuário eu mesma desperto Hades e peço a ele pra te rebaixar a barqueiro.

- Como quiser minha senhora. - ao contrario de Radamanthys ele não parecia se importar com o rompante da alemã.

Os cavaleiros estavam adorando a bronca publica já Ran não gostou dela ter elevado a voz para Aiacos.

Myu parecia ofendido algumas fadas voavam em torno dele. As fadinhas ignoravam a tensão formada estavam mais interessadas nas cores a sua volta e pra elas cores fortes era como um manjar. Curiosas algumas delas passaram a rondar Mel, Sah e Ran por causa dos cabelos vermelhos.

Era um chama.

Uma mais afoita se aproximou muito da francesa.

- Ran cuidado. - Mabel e DD falaram alarmadas.

Assuntada Ran fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a fada sentiu um formigamento ao abri os olhos a fadinha tinha pousado na palma de sua mão. Tremulava as asinhas soltando um pozinho cintilante.

Bela.

- Olha Olos! – encantada mostrou o pequeno ser para o namorado.

- Linda!- disse sorrindo e ele não estava se referindo a criaturinha alada.

Satisfeita a fadinha voo deixando as meninas maravilhadas Niquita, Sah e Ran sorriam bobas.

- Myu volte ao inferno com Lune. - Aiacos ordenou ignorando o momento sublime. - E leve todas as fadas

Foi uma ordem que Papillon acatou com o maior prazer. Desapareceu logo as fadinhas fizeram o mesmo voando pra longe, Lune partiu não sem antes da uma piscadela pra Valentine que disfarçou fingindo não ter visto.

Assim que as fadas se foram ouviu se um coro de lamento feminino, com exceção de Mabel que se sentou na escadaria as outras queriam brincar com as fadas.

- Não se preocupem, ele foi, mas deve ter umas duas fadas vigiando por ai. - Pandora falou desanimada, olhou feio para Aiacos que não tentou esconde o ar de satisfação.

A ela ia se vingar.

- Temos que por a conversa em dia, não faz tento tempo que não nos vemos. - Saori se pronunciou, não quis se interpor na briga deles.

- Quase cinco meses. – suspirou bocejando. Foi uma longa viajem e não havia dormido direito.

- Estão cansados as acomodações no décimo primeiro templo os espera. –Saori disse dando passagem para que eles a seguissem.

Foi à oportunidade perfeita para Pandora se vingar dos juízes.

- Saori você se importaria se o Aiacos e o Radamanthys ficassem em uma das doze casas?- indagou na maior inocência.

Por essa ninguém esperava.

- Pandora é melhor... - Saori tentou removê-la da ideia.

- Assim eles se socializam. E é só por hoje e amanhã de manha depois do almoço iremos embora. – contra pôs.

A deusa suspirou nem um dos santos os receberia em seus templos de boa vontade, no entanto foi surpreendida.

- O Aiacos pode ficar em aquário Saori. - desse Ran animada com a novidade sem consultar o aquariano.

Pego de supressa Kamus abriu a boca na intenção de reclamar, mas viu a suplica no olhar da deusa e a carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança de Ran. Acenou concordando. Milo afagou sua mão em solidariedade.

Só faltava Radamanthys quem teria coragem e estrutura para hospedar o juiz? Internamente Mabel torcia para que ele ficasse bem longe de Touro.

- O Radamanthys será bem vindo à segunda casa, Saori. – disse Aldebaran solicito.

A morena deu um pulo ficando em pé olhou apavorada para Aldebaran. Balançou a cabeça. Era um pesadelo.

- Obrigada Aldebaran. – agradeceu a deusa aliviada

- Disponha. – ele respondeu sorridente.

- Valentiny e Zelos ficaram em Touro com você Radamanthys. – disse Pandora dando sua cartada final. - Minus vem comigo já que não posso ficar sozinha. - riu em deboche da cara azeda de Wyvern.

Radamanthys não gostou nenhum pouco do arranjo. Mabel muito menos.

Saori, Pandora seguidas de Shion, Dohko, Shiryu, Shunrei entre o amigo e o mestre ancião os dois resolveram não deixá-la só. Shun, Ran, Aiolos, Aiacos, Kamus e Milo seguiram rumo ao décimo terceiro templo. MDM, Afrodite, Kanon, Saga, Shaka acompanhado de Sah, Shura e Aiolia voltaram para seus respectivos templos.

Antes de seguir a sacerdotisa Minus parou ao lado de Wyvern.

- Sutil!- cantarolou debochado dando tapinha nas costas do irmão e seguindo sua senhora.

O juiz mais velho rosnou, seu cosmo poderoso inflou oprimindo corações frágeis. Por não estarem acostumadas sentir algo tão opressivo. Lary, Mel, Niquita, Sah, DD, Mick e Mabel sentiram o coração apertar, uma tristeza sem tamanho às consumiu.

A sensação para Ran não foi tão avassaladora já que em seu cotidiano se sentir oprimida era uma constante, a sensação só fez com que ela se sentisse em casa, com o pai. Como alento segurou a mão de Aiolos que lhe sorriu confortando-a. Com ele estaria segura.

Indo a frente Pandora viu Ran se encolher virou se estreitou os olhos. As meninas sentiam dor.

- Ra -Da- Man-Thys. - ela sibilou devagar e ameaçadoramente.

Pego no flagra ao juiz mesmo morrendo de raiva diminuiu o cosmo as meninas puderam enfim respirar aliviadas. No entanto, a mais abalada era Mabel que sem forças tinha se sentado novamente na escadaria enterrando a cabeça entre as pernas.

Vendo o estado da morena Aldebaran foi até ela ficando de joelhos.

- Ei baixinha você esta segura não tenha medo. – tentou tranquilizá-la.

Ela levantou o rosto, nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida, seus olhos demonstravam todo seu temor e pensar que minutos atrás estava feliz com a união das aves.

Vendo o olhar de dor, Aldebaran não soube o que fazer. Prontamente Niquita veio em seu auxilio o liberando e fazendo assim com que ele levasse o juiz a Touro.

- Bel só são os espectros. – a portuguesa a afagava, falou tranquilamente como se falasse de meros aspirantes.

Seiya se sentou ao lado da morena lhe segurando-as mãos.

- Só?- indagou incrédula.

- Chega de drama Mabel, esta nos matando de vergonha coragem mulher. – Lary até então calada se manifestou.

- Definitivamente vocês não são normais. – deitou a cabeça no ombro de Seiya que ria.

- Pense pelo lado positivo. – Mel tentou ajudar.

- E tem? - ela questionou duvidava muito disso.

A paulista riu com gosto.

- Claro Bel! Um dia vamos olhar pra trás e ri de tudo isso. – prometeu sorridente.

Mabel fitou Seiya, Lary, Mick, DD, Niquita e Mel em duvida.

- Pode até ser, mas no momento estou me borrando toda. – falou sério.

Ela podia ter falado sério, mas mesmo assim eles não aguentaram e caíram na gargalhada.

00ooo00

Pandora acompanha Saori bufando de raiva logo atrás Minus, Kamus, Aiacos, Ran, Milo e Aiolos, Seiya tinha ficado por Leão com Aiolia. A sacerdotisa reclamava de tanta proteção, quando perdeu o folego Saori riu com gosto.

- Não tem graça Saori – reclama amuada, mas rindo em seguida. - Ai meu Hades e o pior é que tem.

- Eles são sempre tão protetores? –indaga a deusa olhando por sobre o ombro o grupo que vinha calado.

- Não, só ficaram assim depois que anuncie o casamento. Radamanthys é um posso de sensibilidade o Aiacos não é de falar muito então... O Minus ele é o único que me apoia. – a baixa o tom de voz confabulando. - Mas é por que ele quer me ver longe.

- Ele deve se preocupar mesmo com você. –Saori defende o juiz.

- Tenho minha duvidas. - ela dá de ombros.

- Marcou a data? –pergunta Saori mudando de assunto.

Foi à coisa certa a se fazer, os olhos de Pandora iluminaram.

- Julian quer a para o final do mês que vem. –respondeu sorridente e corada.

- Esta mesmo apaixonada. - Saori constatou, ela não estava se casando por obrigação e sim por amor.

- Como nunca pensei que estaria. - respondeu apaixonada.

Saori sentiu um pouco de inveja também queria encontra sua cara metade, se bem que já tinha encontrado só faltava coragem para se declarar.

Áries.

Assim que todos se foram Mu ficou a porta pensativo.

- Não fica preocupado amor, vai da tudo certo. - disse Niquita chegando por trás e o abraçando.

Ele a trouxe pra frente enlaçando a pela cintura os corpos quentes unidos.

- Não gostei dos seus olhares para o Myu. - disse chateado.

- Olhares? Que olhares Mu?- Niquita estranhou não tinha olhado uma única vez para o espectro.

- Não se faça de desentendida por que você queria tocar nas fadas. - revidou de mau humor.

- Foi uma forma de elas chegarem perto de mim. - explicou tentando se aconchegar a ele sem sucesso.

- Não gostei Mônica. - falou magoado.

Ela afasta o rosto e o fita. Ela nunca a chamou pelo nome de batismo era só Mo ou Niquita.

- Mu você esta com ciúmes? –constatou achando fofo.

- Claro. - admitiu. - Qual o homem que gosta de ver sua mulher de gracinha pra outro?

Os olhos de Niquita brilharam.

- Sou sua mulher? – indaga emocionada.

- Sim pensei que estivesse claro qual o seu papel na minha vida. –vendo a reação dela, ele lhe fala meigo acariciando a face da portuguesa.

- Já disse que te amo?- ela riu enlaçando o pescoço dele.

- Hoje não, estou sendo negligenciado. - Mu fez cara triste.

- Que falta grave, não estou dando atenção pro meu amor. – balançou a cabeça.

- Falta gravíssima, é crime inafiançável. - ele completou serio.

- Serei presa?- ela afastou dele e juntou os pulsos.

- No meu quarto por tempo indeterminado. - murmurou pra ela ouvir.

Corando ela afastou-se dele.

- Mas pra isso terá que me pegar primeiro. - disse correndo em direção aos fundos do templo.

Sorrindo Mu a deixou tomar vantagem, mas antes que ela ultrapassasse a cozinha ele se tele portou aparecendo na frente dela o que acabou fazendo com que ela esbarasse nele.

- Peguei. - disse ele a enlaçando.

- Seu sem graça usar seus poderes não vale. – fez bico.

- Você não falou nada sobre isso. – sorriu mordendo a orelha dela. – Hoje você vai ser minha.

Estavam juntos, mas nunca tinha dividido a mesma cama ou ido além de carícias e beijo se, ele estava lhe dizendo que dessa noite não passaria, Niquita tremeu em expectativa.

- Mestre Mu. - ao ouvirem o chamado os dois adultos se afastaram.

Kiki estava na porta da cozinha, o rostinho afogueado, a face cansada. Niquita se preocupou Mu mediu a temperatura do pupilo. Tomou nos braços, sua pestinha estava com febre.

Sua noite com Niquita ficaria pra depois. Primeiro a saudade do pequeno.

Touro

Os novos hospedes foram instalados no quarto adjacente ao de Mabel, ou seja, parede com parede. Seiya e as meninas a deixaram em Touro, eles seguiam adiante e ela ficou, mas não entrou no templo ficou parada a porta sem coragem de entrar. Aldebaran estava na sala sozinho.

- Só pra constar estou zangada com sua pessoa. – ela o avisou sem sair do lugar.

Ele a fitou surpreso.

- Qual o motivo?

Como se ele não soubesse.

- E ele ainda pergunta. –fitava o quarto para o caso de um dos visitantes surgisse.

Cansado Aldebaran sentou-se em uma poltrona parecia cansado, a chamou pra perto, no entanto ela não se moveu.

- Não poderia fazer uma desfeita dessas com a Saori e é falta de educação, não ser cortes com as visitas. - explicou suspirando, só seria um dia.

- Deixasse que outro fosse cortês. – não estava nem ai para o fato de não estar sendo generosa. - Por que tinha ser logo você?

- Porque nenhum outro os aceitaria. - esfregou os olhos.

Verdade.

- Aiolos? –tentou.

- Não. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça. Radamanthys tinha derrotado Aiolia lembrança nada boa.

- Dohko?- arriscou de novo.

Aldebaran fixou o olhar nela.

- É tem razão. –disse frustrada, Shion não aceitaria seu amor recebendo o inimigo em casa, não mesmo, descascando o batente da porta teve uma ideia, os olhos brilharam. - Enquanto eles estiverem aqui vou ficar em gêmeos.

Aldebaran a olhou sobressaltado.

- O que?

- Vou passar hoje e amanhã em gêmeos. – lhe sorriu aliviada.

Ele levantou contando o espaço entre eles com uma passada.

- Você não pode ir. – ele pediu segurando lhe as mãos.

- Deba!- exclamou assustada com o rompante dele.

- Vai me deixar sozinho com eles? –indaga as sobrancelhas unidades.

- Vou ue! Foi você e não eu que os convidou, além do mais a casa é sua eu só tô de visita. –explica dando de ombros tentando se soltar.

- Só ofereci estadia por que você estaria comigo, me dando apoio, você é meu alicerce, não vou aguentar sozinho. – ele explica murmurando.

Ela arregala os olhos depois ri achando que era brincadeira dele.

- Conta outra grandão, você é um cavaleiro e chantagem emocional não funciona comigo. - riu.

Ela virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Bel. - ele chamou gentil.

O erro dela foi a olhar pra ele, Aldebaran fez uma cara tão linda de criança carente. Seiya e Hyoga tinham essas caras e ela não resistia a elas.

- Não faz essa cara. –pediu fechando os olhos.

Como ele não falou nada o fitou novamente e ele continuava com a mesma carinha.

- Assim não vale. - choramingou.

Ela bateu o pé derrotada.

- Sacanagem Aldebaran eu fico, morta de medo, mas fico e ainda estou brava com você. - ela disse tremendo, na mesma hora ele desfez a cara a abraçando.

- Prometo que nada de mal lhe acontecera. - prometeu.

Ela ia cobrar, ah se ia.

Gêmeos

Os nervos dele estavam à flor da pele, pensava e não encontrava solução. Não queria o juiz perto de sua deusa, no entanto Shion cuidaria dela, os amigos saberiam se defender e em consequência defenderiam as meninas. Só que de maneira nenhuma deixaria seu irmão sozinho com o juiz de orbes amarelas, mesmo este estando tão despreocupado com o fato de Radamanthys está no santuário.

O ex marina sentou se no sofá, Mel fez o mesmo sentando ao lado dele apoiando a cabeça no peto rijo, ficaram observando Saga andar de um lado a outro na sala feito barata tonta preocupado com algo que o mais novo poderia resolver se ouve-se crise, havia derrotado o juiz uma vez poderia facilmente fazer de novo.

- Saga! Vamos fazer amor ao meio dia no meio da arena?- Kanon indagou na maior naturalidade querendo chamar a tensão do outro sentiu Mel tremer ela ria sem fazer barulho.

Só que o pedido não sutil efeito o outro continuou andando de um lado a outo preocupado.

- Ele não lhe ouviu. –murmurou Mel abraçando a uma almofada.

Dando um sorriso sacana, Kanon levantou se dando dois passos encurralou o irmão prendendo o em uma braço e o prensando contra uma pilastra.

- Kanon, mas o...– foi interrompido por um beijo calmo carinhoso que o fez calar.

Ela teve vontade de sair e deixa os dois sozinhos, mas lhe deu uma preguiça se deitou no sofá pegou uma almofada colocando entre as pernas observou os dois, ele eram um só em um balé sincronizado perfeito.

Tendo que respirar Kanon encera o beijo, as mãos segurando carinhosamente o rosto do mais velho.

- Por que fez isso?- indagou o gêmeo mais velho confuso.

- Não gostou? – Kanon se fez de ofendido. - Posso repetir a dose com mais ênfase se quiser.

- Gostei, mas esse não é o caso, porque me beijou do nada?

- Agora não posso beijar o meu irmão tentação na hora em que eu quiser? – indagou roubando um selinho do irmão. - Onde está escrito isso?

- Kanon!- Saga tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ao vê-lo sorri Kanon o trouxe para os seus braços.

- Prefiro vê-lo assim sorrindo. – deu um beijinho no canto da boca de Saga era um aperitivo pra quando estiverem a sós. - Não se preocupe com bobagens.

Irritado do pouco caso do gêmeo Saga se desvencilhou dele.

- Bobagens? Os juízes estão no santuário e você acha que estou sendo bobo em me preocupar Kanon? Esqueceu que eles fizeram? Do que eles fizeram a todos nos? – a dor era tamanha, se sentia culpado, pequeno.

Sem perceber Mel voltou a se sentar. Kanon suspirou, o irmão se sentia culpado novamente. Pensou que tinha tirado isso dele. Os espectros iam pagar.

Com carinho Kanon uniu as testas um do outro.

- Eu me lembro amor, mas acho que você se esqueceu que temos o Seiya que por se só é uma força da natureza.- tentou tranquilizá-lo dando em seguida um sorriso maroto. - E o santuário tem um trunfo, nos os dois cavaleiros que enganaram os deuses por trezes anos é ou não é pra intimidar qualquer um?

Em seu canto Mel soltou uma risada por conta do comentário chamando sem querer a atenção dos dois.

- Viu ela concorda comigo. –Kanon falou senhor de se estufando o peito.

- Isso por que vocês são dois inconsequentes. - os repreendeu de brincadeira.

- Me defende ai Kanon ele esta me ofendendo. –Mel pediu fingindo esta zangada.

Kanon voltou a se sentar ao lado da paulista.

- Não a ofenda de novo ou troco você por ela.

Saga estreitou os olhos, Mel afastou se do ex-marina. Falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela tem namorado. – Saga o lembrou enciumado.

- Tenho namorado seu pervertido. – ditou brava.

- Mas não está morta. –disse se esticando no sofá.

O sangue de Saga ferveu de ciúmes, Mel estava aponto de pular no pescoço do amigo.

- Kanon para o quarto. – ordenou o mais velho ficando vermelho.

- Não estou com sono. - ditou inocente cruzando as pernas.

- Já pro quarto. –ordenou decidido.

- Lá não tem nada de interessante pra mim. –Kanon deu de ombros indiferente.

Enérgico Saga pôs o irmão nos ombros sem esforços.

- Mostro já o que de interessante tem pra você. - diz dando-lhe um tapa sonoro nas nádegas do mais novo.

- Ai Saga! Assim eu gamo. – disse com trejeitos adorando ser raptado, piscou pra Mel risonha.

Com essa Mel constatou que espectro nem um separaria esse dois ou qualquer outro no santuário, não dessa vez.

Câncer.

Em câncer, a tensão era tamanha que as meninas não ousaram falar nada. Afrodite ficou em Câncer e Mask desde que chegou olhava por nada.

- Chega não é o fim do mundo. - sempre calma DD perdeu a paciência chamando a tensão.

- DD!- balançando a cabeça Mick tentou detê-la era um momento delicado pra os dois cavaleiros.

DD, no entanto não se deixou levar pela amiga.

- E daí que vocês perderam para o Radamanthys? – argumentou expondo que pensava da situação. - Ele perdeu pro Kanon, o Aiacos foi derrotado pelo Ikki um bronzeado e o Minus morreu por incompetência* e o que vocês fizeram? Derrubaram o murro das lamentações êxito que nenhum outro grupo teve então bola pra frente.

Emocionado Máscara a chamou pra perto.

- Obrigado DD pela fé em nós. - beijou a testa dela agradecido. Enciumada Mick empoleirou entre eles.

- Ei vocês duas ele é meu. - Afrodite fingiu ciúmes, grato a elas por terem feito seu italiano sorrir.

- Nos dividimos ele Dite. –disse DD sorridente.

Sorriram. Os dois tinham sido derrotados pelo juiz, morreram desacreditados, mas ganharam muito mais.

Ganharam a fé de duas pessoas maravilhosas.

Virgem.

Voltaram juntos ao templo, como de costume ele não proferiu uma palavra o caminho todo, mas ela agora tinha aprendido não reclamaria seja do que fosse Shaka não queria conversar com ela? Ótimo faria o mesmo.

Assim que adentraram o templo Shaka se trancou na sala das arvores gêmea, suspirando Sah foi tomar banhou pra tirar os vestígios de areia do corpo, pronta foi à cozinha preparar algo leve para os dois depois seguiu pra sala, comeu silenciosamente um sorriso estampava o rosto. Aiacos pensava nele queria ter a coragem que Ran teve ao convida-lo para ir se instalar em aquário, no entanto se fizesse isso era provável que ela fosse parar um dos seis mundos.

O sono a pegou de jeito se acomodou no sofá e cochilou, sentiu que estava sendo observada, desconfiada abriu os orbes, olhando para o lado levou um susto.

- Shaka! – exclamou sentando-se o coração indo à boca.

Ele estava sentado em posição de lotos, os olhos abertos fixos nela.

- Você fala enquanto dorme. - disse avaliando os cabelos ruivos revoltos.

- Hein? – do que ele estava falando?

- Observei você enquanto dormia. – ao dizer, o virginiano não sorria ou tinha ar de deboche

No entanto, Sah corou, ela não tinha cochilado e sim dormido.

- Obrigada é ótimo saber disso. – riu sarcástica. - O que eu falei?

A expressão dele não mudou, no entanto saiu da posição que estava ficando em pé.

- Pelo que deu pra entender nomes, o Aiacos era o mais citado. – levantou uma sobrancelha. - Tem medo dele. - não era uma pergunta.

Ela riu.

- Não. – disse simples, queria dizer que achava o juiz um gato, mas talvez ofendesse o virginiano melhor não mexer onça com vara curta. - Tenho você pra me defender. - ajeitando as madeixas já imaginado na cor que pintaria.

Shaka abaixou o rosto talvez encabulado Sah não saberia dizer.

- Sabrina. - pronunciou o nome dela com esforço.

- Oi! – disse surpresa era a primeira vez que ele pronunciava seu nome era sempre "você".

- Poderia me fazer um favor?

Outra surpresa ele nunca pediu nada a ela.

- Se puder realizar, claro. – mordeu os lábios.

- Enquanto eles estiverem aqui poderia não se colocar em perigo? – pediu serio.

- Que tipo de perigo? –tinha tantos, podia fazer uma lista.

- Os estúpidos como querer está perto deles.

- Vou pensar no caso. - disse querendo ri.

- Sabrina?! –ele a advertiu.

- Disse que vou pensar. – ela levantou indo em direção ao quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Shaka!

- Sim? – ele cruzou os braços no peito os olhos fechados agora.

O sorriso que ela estampava era radiante.

- Você falou mais agora do que o mês inteiro que estive aqui. – voltou até ele e o fez o impensável beijou lhe o rosto e bagunçou lhe os cabelos. - Parabéns você está evoluindo.

Adentrou o corredor, deixando o sem reação, o coração acelerado, as palmas das mãos suadas o rosto quente uma reação... Humana.

Aquário

No grupo, somente a deusa e a sacerdotisa falavam, sobre o casamento, a fundação e banalidades. Para dar apoio ao namorado Milo não ficou em escorpião preferindo seguir com os outros até aquário.

Shun mantinha guarda se sentia incomodado com o respeito em excessivo dois juízes. Aiolos ficou por sagitário.

Ao entra em aquário Kamus estacou e Milo riu da cena a sua frente.

- Acho que vamos ser avôs Kamus. - o escorpião brincou.

Ikki e Hyoga estavam aos beijos na sala, no entanto ao se dar conta da presença da deusa e dos outros pararam o que faziam.

- Mestre eu... – o russo não sabia pra onde olhar constrangido.

Assim que viu Garuda Fênix postou-se a frente do namorado ainda fraco.

- Não estamos invadindo. – explicou o juiz.

- É verdade Ikki, Garuda vai ficar. – disse a deusa tranquila.

Pandora tinha um sorriso no rosto fez um cumprimento de cabeça Ikki retribuiu, mas ficou apreensivo já que o irmão não o fitava nos olhos.

Assim que Shion, Saori, Minus e Pandora saíram o silêncio caiu na sala.

- Vou lhe mostra onde você vai dormir. – Ran falou empolgada, chamando o juiz ela não tinha medo dele.

Sem dizer nada Shun foi pra fora, Ikki fitou Hyoga que lhe sorriu lhe demonstrando confiança então saiu porta a fora precisava falar com o irmão.

Tentado manter a calma, Kamus sentou se encarando Hyoga cabisbaixo.

- E agora nos dois vamos conversar meu jovem. – disse Kamus enérgico com Hyoga.

Do lado de fora, Ikki estava com medo do irmão não aceitar sua opção e seu relacionamento. O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda não o fitava olha pro outro lado mesmo pra ele.

- Shun... – tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas era difícil sem que o irmão o fitasse e isso lhe doía. -Sei que esta com raiva...

- Devia ter me contado. – reclamou o mais novo.

- Eu ia fazer isso. - disse ele ficando ombro a ombro com Shun era uma forma de falar já que Andrômeda era alguns centímetros mais baixo que Fênix.

Ficarão alguns minutos calados fitando o horizonte.

- Você o ama?- Shun indaga depois de um tempo agora fita o irmão.

Ikki sorri, ele o aceitara.

- Sim o amo muito, mas amo você também. - o abraçou pelos os ombros se sentindo completo.

- Só me faz um favor. – pediu Shun de sua forma amorosa.

- Pode pedir. – disse esperando o pior.

- Não briguem tanto meu psicológico não aguenta. – choramingou sorridente.

- Vamos tentar. - tentar por que estando com Hyoga nunca se sabe quando a próxima briga surgiria. - Obrigado por me aceitar Shun.

- Você faria o mesmo por mim. - ele disse feliz pelo irmão.

Faria sim como sempre fez mesmo de longe.

Continua...

* * *

><p>*Na Saga de Hades no fim da faze inferno: O Minus foi avisado pelo Hyoga a não passar pelo portal, pois o juiz não tinha o sangue de um deus o protegendo, muito senhor de se e querendo ser o gostoso, o juiz passou e se deu mal sem nem o Oga encostar um dedo nele.<p>

Entre as fichas não tinha nem uma que tivesse medo dos espectros todas falaram que gostavam de um anti-herói ou vilão e como nesse cap teria que ter alguém pra demonstrar medo sobrou pra Mabel e a reação dela/nossa foi até calma eu teria tido um infarto kkk.

Já ia me esquecendo meus amores estamos chegando na reta final mais três ou quatro caps (ainda não me decidi) nossa aventura terminará e o que é melhor vocês vão se livrar de mim kkk.

Kelly: obrigada pelas palavras tão lindas, minhas aves são minha paixão e que bom que gostou deles um chero nesse coração lindo ^^

Um chero povo.


	26. Chapter 26

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

Leiam com carinho esse cap, não é um dos meus melhores, mas...

* * *

><p><strong>A verdade<strong>.

Alguns poderiam dizer que a noite foi um fiasco, à noite planejada pelo casal não se concretizou. Tudo por conta da febre de Kiki. Niquita e Um passaram a noite velando o pequeno fazendo o que podiam para a febre baixar.

- Desculpe. - Mu pediu a ela em um determinado momento.

- Por? –Niquita que media a temperatura do pequeno lemuriano indagou confusa ao namorado.

- Era pra ser nossa noite e olha onde estamos. - disse ele achando que ela estivesse zangada.

Ela o fez olha em seus olhos.

- Não á melhor lugar do que está aqui com você cuidando do Kiki. – ela falou beijando carinhosamente os lábios do ariano era apenas um roçar.

- Você existe?- indagou acariciando o rosto dela.

Niquita lhe sorriu.

- Existo e te amo você e ele. - primeiro beijo Mu depois beijou Kiki na testa.

Dormiram os três na mesma cama, Kiki centralizado protegido pelos dois mais velhos.

Uma família.

**Touro**

Bem que tentou dormir, mas tudo conspirava conta. Por medo não apagou a luz do quarto o que a incomodava, sempre que tentava cochilar qualquer som diferente a despertava mantendo a alerta e o coração acelerado. O inimigo dormia ao lado se é que eles dormiam.

E pra piorar não ouvia os roncos de Aldebaran, será que ele não estava no templo e deixou-a sozinha com eles? Com esse pensamento ela se encolheu toda. O som de passos passando pelo corredor a fizeram prender a respiração seja o que fosse parou enfrente ao seu quarto depois seguiu adiante.

Em um rompante se desembrulhou, não ficaria ali sozinha nem mais um minuto. Abriu a porta com extremo cuidado para não fazer barulho, expiou corredor nada. Pé ante do pé ela seguiu até o quarto de Aldebaran sempre olhado pra atrás, sempre alerta do perigo que rondava.

- Deba. – murmurou testa encostada na madeira. - Aldebaran?

Não se ouvia nada lá dentro, sabia que era invasão, porém seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto, girou a maçaneta sorriu de leve, não estava trancada.

Adentou o quarto por causa da escuridão não se podia ver nada.

- Aldebaran você esta aqui? – chamou baixinho sua voz saiu estrangulada.

O abajur ao lado da cama acendeu dando pra prever um Aldebaran sonolento, descabelado e de peito nu.

- Mabel o que foi?- indagou preocupado vendo-a parada de camisola, estava apavorada.

Sem dizer nada ela se aproximou e o abraçou trêmula.

- Bel você está fria. –se preocupou com a morena.

- Não consegui dormir, posso dormir aqui? –a voz dela saiu abafada.

- Pensei que ainda estivesse com raiva de mim. – lembrou sem solta-la.

- E estou, mas o meu medo de ficar sozinha no quarto adjacente ao dos três é muito maior. – ela explicou o coração mais calmo só de está ali protegida. - Chega pra lá, dá espaço.

Ele riu dando o espaço desejado.

- E já chega mandando. -deu-lhe um beijou a testa dela virando pro outro lado na intenção de dormir.

- Deba?! – não queria ser chata, nem ousada, mas... - Me abraça. - pediu com jeitinho.

Pego de surpresa ele voltou à posição inicial segurou a respiração, o que ela estava lhe pedindo? Soltou o ar devagar.

- Se eu fizer isso você vai dormir? –inquiriu engolindo em seco.

- Não sei, mas ao menos fico quieta. - admitiu bocejando.

Desconfiado e fez o que ela pediu a abraçou por trás sentindo o calor e o perfume dela. Mabel se aconchegou a ele de conchinha usando o braço dele como travesseiro, logo ouviu a morena ressonar. Agora quem não conseguia dormir era ele.

A noite ia ser longa.

**Gêmeos.**

Com preguiça de ir para o quarto Mel dormiu na sala, durante a noite Saga levantou-se para beber e a encontro encolhida no sofá, foi ao quarto dela pegou uma coberta e a embrulhou.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu a ela baixinho.

A paulista podia não saber, mas estava se tornado uma peça importante na vida dos gêmeos.

**Câncer**

Os quatro dormiram na mesma cama, Afrodite não quis voltar pra peixes, não queria ficar sozinho. O namorado adorou, já que não queria que nada acontecesse com seu peixinho estando longe.

Câncer e Peixes fizeram amor, regado de um carinho sem igual, mas durante a noite tiveram que se vestir, quando Mick entrou no quarto com Wam pedindo pra dormir com eles, aceitaram, não demorou e DD juntou-se a eles.

- Mask!- Dite chamou baixinho.

- Oi?!- ele respondeu um pouco rouco.

- Estou me sentindo mãezona. – Dite riu.

- Uma mamãe linda. - Mask o elogiou.

- Então paizão, vamos adotá-las? –mesmo sem ver nada Dite olhou pra onde deveria esta Mask.

- Você e elas já fazem parte do meu coração a muito. – falou emocionado.

- Eu te amo muito. - Dite falou com a voz trêmula procurou a mão do italiano no escuro.

- Eu te amo mais. - respondeu quando sentiu a mão dele em seu peito beijou a mão delicada unindo uma a outra.

- E nos amamos vocês. – disseram Mick e DD juntas se aconchegando mais a eles. -, mas agora calem a boca que queremos dormir. - respondeu Mick mau criada.

- Polaca azeda olha o respeito. –Máscara a reaprendeu, mas ganhou um beijo dela o desarmando.

Entre rizadas e brigas dormiram o sono dos justos.

**Aquário**.

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sentia algo diferente pelo juiz que por hora dormia no antigo quarto de Hyoga.

Lary e Ran dormiam em um colchão doado por Milo tendo Hyoga como seus guarda costa bem melhor por sinal.

Ran não conseguia dormir os sentimentos conflitavam entre Aiolos e Aiacos, deviam ser os homônimos da juventude, era isso, Aiolos era seu milagre e Aiacos apenas uma admiração ou coisa do gênero. Com o coração aliviado dormiu.

De manhã encortinaria seu anjo caído, seu grande amor.

**00ooo00**

O Sol nasceu resplendoroso no céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem, o orvalho banhava as flores que logo seriam beijados pelos pássaros que cantavam alegres como novo dia.

No entanto, essa beleza toda passou despercebida pela morena que acordou de mau humor. Logo de cara acordou sozinha na cama, mas deixou passar já que não tinha nada com Aldebaran ela é quem foi afoita, mas ao ir tomar banho à raiva chegou a níveis altíssimos a água estava fria, os novos hospedes devia ter usado toda a água quente.

E pra piorar "sua" cozinha havia sido invadida por um ser longilíneo e ruivo que parecia bem à vontade.

Valentine preparava algo, ela fitou em volta só ele se encontrava ali.

- Sente-se, logo a refeição estará pronta. –ouviu pela primeira vez a voz de seda do espectro.

Pondo a mão no peito Mabel levou um susto, ele não estava olhando em sua direção.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – indagou sem sair do lugar.

Ele virou-se comum sorriso no rosto belo. Sacanagem ele tinha covinhas.

- Seu coração. –falou, retirando uma panqueca e depositando juntas as outras na mesa.

"Coração traidor" resmungou pra se mesma, não se sentou ficou em pé.

- Quem lhe deu permissão para ficar todo á vontade na minha "cozinha"? – indagou autoritária, como ele criou coragem para encara-lo nem ela mesma sabia.

Ele não apareceu se abalar.

- Se quiser pode preparar o café do mestre Radamanthys, mas já aviso que ele é exigente. - disse sorrindo de lado.

A coragem se esvaiu apenas ao ouvir o nome do juiz, cambaleante, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Era medrosa e não escondia de ninguém.

- Por que não gosta de nos? Suas amigas parecem bem à vontade com nossa presença. –perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada bem feita.

- No seu caso é por que você machucou um amigo. – disse sem olhar pra ele.

- Mantenho as almas errante em Gildeca, não posso permitir que saiam, quem era seu amigo? – quis saber talvez fosse alguém que ela amou.

- Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso. –disse.

Harpia fechou o semblante no inferno o nome era bastante conhecido. Pela primeira vez durante a manhã Mabel sorriu da insatisfação do espectro ia indagar sobre o paradeiro de Aldebaran, mas a algazarra formada pela entrada contagiante de Lary, Mick, DD, Ran Sah e Mel não lhe permitiu. A morena fechou o semblante, ainda não tinha se esquecido que elas não avisaram sobre os espectros.

- Bom dia Bel! - desejou Ran sentando-se de frente a morena.

- Não tem nada de bom. –resmungou mal-humorada, sabia que estava sendo rude.

No entanto, seu baixo astral não atingiu a ruivinha, ela estava feliz tinha recebido um buque de flores mescladas logo cedo feita por Afrodite e entregues em mãos por Aiolos seu anjo.

- Ainda está zangada com agente?- Lary roubou uma uva que estava no cesto sobre a mesa.

- O que vocês acham?- disse a morena colando café e tomando um gole.

- Pois não devia já que não nos contou que uniu às aves. – disse Lary se sentando e olhando fixo para a Correntina.

- Bem que tentei, mas com a chegada deles acabei esquecendo. – sorriu de lado apontando com a cabeça para Harpia que se movia pela cozinha como se não as ouvissem.

- Boa desculpa, bolacha. –Mick falou verificando as panelas no fogão, por isso não viu a careta que Mabel lhe fez.

- Estão indo a onde?– perguntou como era domingo todas ficavam em uma das casas seja para apenas dormir ou engatarem em uma maratona de filmes.

- Áries, Mônica ligou pedindo pra descermos. – Mel explicou dando passagem a Harpia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- indagou o semblante preocupado.

- Niquita não contou, estamos descenso pra lá agora, você vai? – Sah perguntou da porta.

A resposta da morena seria não, porém mudou de ideia assim que Aldebaran e Radamanthys entram pela cozinha, sua cor sumiu.

- Oi Bel. – Aldebaran a cumprimentou educado. - Meninas.

Elas retribuíram o cumprimento.

- Oi! - Mabel respondeu sem olhar pra ele constrangida e apavorada.

E pra piorar Radamanthys sentou-se ao seu lado, ele se divertia com o medo dela por ele, já que a morena era única que parecia ter uma atitude dita normal com a presença deles.

- Não precisa se preocupar, nós estamos indo embora em alguns minutos. – a voz de trovão responde divertida. - Mas o Aldebaran é tão bom anfitrião que estou pensando em ficar um pouco mais.

Ele trocou um olhar divertido com Harpia. De supetão Mabel levantou da cadeira quase a derrubando.

- Vamos, vamos. – ditou amorena da porta empurrando Sah pra fora que ria do seu nervosismo.

- Sua covarde! – Mick acusou risonha, já do lado de fora.

- Covarde com muito orgulho. – retrucou quase correndo. - Tenho amor à vida colega.

Elas não aguentaram. Desde que os espectros chegaram o humor da morena oscilava o bom era que as surpreendia, matando as de ri.

Adentraram Áries tirando a paciência da correntinha rindo falando alto.

- Mônica!– Ran chamou sentando-se em um Puff laranja.

A portuguesa apareceu com o indicador sob os lábios pedindo silêncio. Ela estava cansada tinha cuidado de Kiki ao lado o de Mu a noite toda e só há alguns minutos atrás ele pegou no sono, Mu tinha ido até a oficina terminar duas armaduras de prata logo voltaria.

- Amiga você esta um bagaço. – disse Lary surpresa com o estado da outra. - Um caminhão passou encima de você?

- Obrigada pelo elogio Lary, você é tão gentil. – foi sarcástica se sentou se ao lado de Mel no sofá de dois lugares. – Foguinho passou mal durante a noite.

- O que ele tem?– Mabel perguntou preocupada.

- Febre, esta dormindo agora, por isso, por favor, falem baixo. – pedindo, mordendo os lábios sentindo um arrepio repentino.

Arrepiada olhou na direção do corredor que levavam aos leitos a mesma sensação de dois dias atrás a fez entra em alerta.

Estavam sendo observadas.

Como Niquita, Lary, Mel, Sah, Mick e Mabel viraram ao mesmo tempo para a mesma direção que a portuguesa.

- O que foi? – Ran quis saber.

- Sentiram isso? – a portuguesa perguntou para ter certeza que não estava ficando paranoia.

- Como se alguém olhasse pra nos?– os braços de Sah estavam arrepiados

- É!– respondeu baixo, observando o corredor como se ele fosse um inimigo.

- Um espectro? – Mabel sugeriu encostando-se a prede.

- Não, já senti essa mesma senção dias atrás, mas agora é diferente. – Niquita levantou o coração apertado, tinha alguma coisa errada.

A sensação vinha... De um dos quartos.

- Kiki! – alarmada Niquita rumou em direção ao quarto do garoto.

As sete logo a atrás.

Ela estacou, antes de sair não havia fechando a porta inteiramente ouviu vozes vindas do inteiro do quarto, seu coração gelou. Kiki estava sonzinho.

Trêmula Niquita tentou abrir a porta sem sucesso.

- KIKI! –chamou a voz embargada, tentou novamente entrando em desespero, lá dentro as rizadas tronaram-se mais altas.

- Calma Mônica. –pediu Ran.

Com o desespero da portuguesa , Mick pediu a elas que se afastassem, dando dois passos pra atrás investiu contra a madeira, se não ia por bem, por mal resolveria, logo Mabel se juntou a ela.

Uma, duas, três...

Quando estavam desistindo a porta se abriu sem ninguém tocar nela. As oito se entre olharam.

Vacilantes adentram o quarto. Na cama Kiki estava acordado e sorria inocente para três mulheres no pé da cama. Usavam mantos pretos com capuz apesar disso dava pra ver seus rostos e partes dos cabelos. As três de idades diferentes.

- Demoraram!– disseram as três juntas como se fosse uma recriminação a "lentidão" das meninas em abrir a porta.

Em um estrondo a porta fechou sozinha causando sobressalto nas meninas, ignorando o que foi dito e mesmo desconfiada e com medo Niquita foi até a cama tomando Kiki no colo.

- Você está bem?– indagou verificando o corpo do pequeno se certificando que ele não estivesse machucado.

- Faz cocegas Mônica. – ele ria mostrando os dentinhos. Depois explicou a portuguesa. - Elas são minhas amigas, não vão me machucar.

Amigas? Aquelas três não tinham cara de serem amigas de ninguém.

- Quem são vocês? – Lary tomou a frente enérgica sem acredita que sua voz tenha saído firme.

Plácidas as três sorriram, a mais nova de cabelos ruivos esboçou apenas um sorriso contido, pareciam fazer tudo juntas.

- Ainda não descobriram?– responderam em uníssono.

Estavam na Grécia então... Elas seriam deusas? Mel vasculhou na mente a procura de deusas que apareciam em trio.

Quem no panteão divino tinha essa descrição? Fitou Mabel dentre as oito sabia de tudo esta balançava a cabeça em negação.

- Mabel?– Mel não tinha duvidas que a morena havia matada a charada.

Fitaram a Correntina sim ela sabia, só não desconfiava do por que de estarem atrás de uma criança inocente.

- Elas são a Moiras. – respondeu em uma voz sumida.

Deusas do destino, que decidiam a vida dos humanos, dando a vida ou a morte. E em raríssimos casos realizavam desejos humanos.

- O que querem com o Kiki?– Niquita abraçou o pequeno lemuriano quase deixando o sem ar.

Ao mesmo tempo a três deusas levantaram um sobrancelha.

- A pergunta certa humana é o quer ele queria conosco. – de novo responderam juntas

O choque foi tremendo, o menino as invocou? Fitaram o lemuriano que escondeu o rostinho no ombro da portuguesa.

Tentando manter a calma, Niquita o fez olhar pra ela.

- Querido o que você queria com elas?– perguntou gentil.

Constrangido ele mordeu os lábios trêmulos.

- Prometem não ficarem zangadas?– pediu torcendo as mãozinhas.

- Não prometemos nada até você nos contar que palhaçada é essa. – cansada de tanto mistério Mick deu um passo a frente em direção dele, mas DD a impediu.

O menino se encolheu de medo fitou cada uma os olhinhos marejados

- Eu pedi a elas pra vocês ficarem mais tempo no santuário, não queria que fossem embora. – começou a chorara abraçado a Niquita.

- Oh! Querido nós não vamos embora. – tentou tranquiliza-lo, mesmo porque não sabia como.

Limpando os olhos Kiki se afastou dela, fitou as moiras.

- Vão sim... Meu desejo não era pra sempre. – disse cabisbaixo.

- O que? – Ran levou um susto.

- Desejo? - a voz de Sah quase não saiu ao indagar.

- A verdade é que ele desejou vocês. – disseram as moiras se separando cada uma indo para um canto do quarto.

Se o choque ao saber que o ariano convocou as deusas, havia sido enorme descobri que ele era o responsável por elas estarem no santuário foi maior ainda.

Mas as meninas ficaram sem entender elas davam e tirava a vida. Entendendo a dúvida delas as três soltara uma risada estridente.

- Nos não só damos a vida ou a tiramos em raros casos realizamos desejos. - explicou a de cabelos brancos que parentava se a mais velha, mas tinha voz de criança.

- Os humanos são engraçados, almejam o que eles mesmos não podem controlar, mas uma criança é pura e pede o que lhe vai ao coração. Optamos por realizar os desejos deles aos dos adultos. – completou a de cabelos castanhos de voz idosos parecia enfadada.

- Por que nos desejou?– DD quis saber.

Não podia acreditar estavam em Saint Seiya por causa de uma criança.

- Mestre Mu estava triste e os outros viviam brigando, tentei uni-los, mas sendo criança não conseguira sozinho então convoquei a Moiras. - ele explicou soluçando.

- Por que nós? –Sah indagou a ninguém em particular.

- Eu acho que poderia ser qualquer um, não é? –sempre cética Lary indagou.

A Moira que nunca falava sozinha a fitou duramente.

- Garota de pouca fé, na verdade escolhemos vocês a dedo, cada uma com um desejo, uma esperança, mulheres com corações e desejos bucólicos. Mesmas adultas ainda carregam um que de criança, até as que não querem aceitar em tal fato. – ela fitou Ran, que abaixou a cabeça.

A mente de Mabel foi até o dia que pareceram na praia até o momento em quem que viu um vulto desaparece por entre as pedras.

- No dia que chegamos antes de todas nos estamos juntas foi você, Kiki que eu vi sumindo entre as pedras?– o fitou.

Ele arregalou os olhos fazendo um muchacho em seguida.

-Você me vil, Bel? Tomei tanto cuidado.

- Foi ele sim, queria se certificar que nos fizemos o que ele pediu. – respondeu a que tinha voz de criança – Humanos de hoje em dia não acreditam nem mesmos na palavra de um deus. – revirou os olhos.

Com uma dúvida Mick resolveu indagar.

- Porque não podemos falar com outras pessoas longe dos cavaleiros, sair sozinhas ou telefonar pra casa? – nunca falou pras meninas, mas essa dúvida não lhe saia da cabeça.

A Moira de voz idosa se sentou na cama.

- Nunca as impedimos de nada disso. - responderam fitando-as.

Era um desejo interno das oito...

- Então vocês apareceram agora para nós... Por que vamos voltar pra casa? – Lary indagou ansiosa.

- Aprecemos porque assim quisemos, mas ainda vocês não voltaram, não terminaram o que vieram fazer aqui. –falaram em uníssono.

- Eu não quero voltar. –Ran retrucou, estava tão feliz com as meninas, com Aiolos. Não queria perder isso.

As três, pela primeira vez, demonstraram carinho.

- Devem a pessoas que precisam de vocês, de todas vocês. - responderam as faces serenas.

- Quando? – aparentemente calma Mel indagou.

As três as fitaram.

- Em um momento que será criado por vocês, e será considera o mais feliz de suas vidas e quando isso acontecer as oito voltaram pra casa. – responderam para desaparecem em seguida.

- Esperem. – Ran implorou, porém elas já haviam desaparecido.

O silêncio imperou no quarto. Com medo delas Kiki se escondeu atrás do criado mudo. Em lagrimas, Mick se separou de DD e o pegou pelo braço.

- Mick não me machuca, não fiz por mal. – ele pediu apavorado.

- Menino só não te dou uns cascudos por que estou feliz. - ela falou emocionada o surpreendendo com um abraço de apertado.

Puxando Mick. Lary uniu as mãos no rosto do pequeno lemuriano.

- Poderíamos te matar de beijos garoto. –disse ela contente. Passando a beijar o rosto dele.

Alegres Mabel, Sah, DD, Mick, Mel e Niquita juntaram se a ela.

- Não estão bravas comigo? – assim que consegui se livrar delas ele indagou, limpando o rosto melado.

Sah detinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Como poderíamos se você nos deu um presente único e tão lindo Kiki? –Sah respondeu por todas voltando a abraça-lo.

Preocupado com o pupilo Mu voltou para Áries mais cedo, ao entrar no quarto se surpreendeu com a algazarra formada entono do seu aprendiz.

- Não acredito estou perdendo a festa. – ele falou da porta chamando a atenção, fitou Kiki vermelho - Meu menino já esta melhor. Olá meninas!

Elas o cumprimentaram sorridente. Niquita foi até ele o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Oi amor!– sussurrou só pra ela ouvir. - O que foi?

- Nada não. – ela lhe brindou com um lindo sorriso. - Te amo pra sempre.

Antes que chorasse com tanta demonstração de amor Ran saiu de Áries, seu coração martelava não queria voltar, para a dor e o sofrimento de novo não, mas tinha seu irmão, se sentiu tão egoísta.

Suspirou jogando a tristeza e as incertezas de lado. Iria aproveitar o tempo que tinha, fosse qualquer fosse para ficar ao lado do seu amor e das amigas.

Era isso que faria.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Não me sinto nem um pouco orgulhosa desse capítulo e era pra ser o mais importante.<p>

Ai que raiva gente fiz e refiz esse capítulo seis vezes no caderno, mas nunca saia da forma que eu queria, zangada resolvi pegar as partes que achei importante e fui colando.

Nota.

Esse ano pra minha família começou com dor e parece que vai terminar igual.

Antes uma explicação de por que eu demorei de aparecer no Orkut, Face agora em dezembro, meu pc deu pau por quase uma semana. Depois queda de energia e sinal da net fraca além de ter escrito outra fic Sant Seiya me afastaram dessas duas redes.

E por fim.

Recebei esse cap na segunda ou terça não me lembro ao certo, estava disposta a postá-lo na quarta a noite, mas faltou energia aqui e passou quase três horas sem sinal de internet, telefone etc... Ontem (quinta- feira) quando estava chegando da rua já de cara entrei no Orkut e estava lendo as mensagens para em fim respondê-las, quando minha mãe chegou e me deu uma noticia dolorosa: Um primo sofreu um acidente fatal, a família se mobilizou toda para ir ao Maranhão( a família do meu pai é de lá a da minha mãe é daqui do Piauí) infelizmente eu não fui, não consegui, não tive forças...estou aqui sofrendo sozinha, eu ia só postar amanha, mas não queria demorar e fazer vocês que estão lendo esperarem tanto...

Vocês são de mais : Minha beta meu anjo Suelle-san, Lady, Hiina, Naitoraito, Minha filhota Ran, SaoriKido(Mônica), minha fã ardorosa (nunca pensei que fosse ganhar uma fã) Kelly não estou com raiva de você amor nem do Gabi eu ia te responder ontem, mas ai...

E como diria a Xuxa: que o cara lado céu nos proteja e nossa senhora nos guie.

Um Chero.


	27. Chapter 27

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

No meio do cap seria bom vocês ouvirem Sexyback de Justin Timberlake.

* * *

><p><strong>Boate parte III<strong>

A mais de meia hora Dohko tentava convencer Shion a sair com ele e os outros, mas sem sucesso. Os Espectros já haviam ido embora há uma semana, um grande alivio para os moradores do santuário que não sentiram saudade.

- A uma boate? –replicou o mestre relutante.

- Vamos Shi vai ser "legal". - pediu o namorado com jeitinho, tinham decidido sair, para alegrar as meninas que estavam bem estranhas tristes quase não sorriam mais.

- Se eu for quem vai cuidar do santuário e de Atena?- ele tinha responsabilidades não poda sair assim.

- Quanto a minha segurança não se preocupe. - disse Saori aparecendo no salão. - Irei com vocês.

Surpreso Shion a fitou.

- Que ideia é essa agora?- se afastou de Dohko, olhando a sério.

A deusa deu de ombros.

- Vocês vivem me dizendo que devo relaxar me divertir então é o que pretendo fazer. -passou por eles se sentando no terceiro degrau abaixo do trono de Atena.

O sorriso de Dohko ampliou-se.

- Resolvido, ela vai e você não tem mais desculpa. – ditou o libriano mordaz.

- É mesmo e quem ficara no santuário? Com todos fora?- devolveu. Dohko fitou Saori que deu de ombros.

Como se fosse uma deixa os cinco cavaleiros de bronze adentram o templo rindo e falando alto.

- Eles!- respondeu o detentor do templo de Libra apontando para os cinco.

Pararam de falar com a atenção voltada sobre eles.

- Nós o que?- inquiriu Ikki abraçando os ombros de Hyoga.

- Vocês vão ficar e proteger o santuário para que nós e os outros possamos sair hoje à noite. - Dohko informou.

A gargalhada de Seiya preencheu o ambiente. Saori o fitou tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Viemos aqui pra lhes dizer que também vamos sair. - Seiya falou ainda rindo.

- Pra onde?- a voz de Saori subiu uma oitava.

- A uma boate do amigo do Aldebaran ele nos convidou. - Shun que estava atrás do irmão respondeu.

- É a mesma que vamos hoje. - constatou o libriano se lembrando da última vez que foram lá: Aiolia e Marin se acertaram e MDM revelou seu amor por Dite sendo rejeitado, mas depois de dias foi aceito pelo peixinho.

- Se vocês vão quem... - Shion não queria sair por isso insistia.

Atena se levantou de onde estava.

- Os aspirantes, eles tem que ter alguma responsabilidade, proteger o santuário por uma noite não lhes fara mal nenhum. –falou enérgica, decidida, cansada da tentativa furada do mestre de não sair com eles. - A que horas mestre Dohko?

Demorou um pouco para ele encontra a voz.

- Na primeira casa as oito. - respondeu.

- Ótimo! – sorriu fitou o ariano. – E Shion desamara essa cara.

Passou por todos, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Então Shi?!- disse o apelido do amado na frente dos jovens que não sorriram, no entanto acharam uma graça o tratamento dado ao grande mestre.

- Eu irei. - disse resignado recebendo em troca um sorriso lindo do libriano.

00ooo00

O sol a muito havia se posto, dando lugar a lua cheia e as estrelas. Um cenário perfeito para agitação e o romance.

Isso se Aiolos, Dohko, Mel e Afrodite não estivessem atrasados. Os gêmeos saíram antes da paulista não aguentaram a demora.

- Por Zeus será que toda vez que temos que sair juntos esse povo demora uma eternidade parece mulher. – como sempre Máscara reclamou, tinha pedido tanto a seu peixinho que se arrumasse em câncer, foi o mesmo que falar ao nada.

- Saiba de uma verdade Máscara. – Lary de cabelos soltos, boca vermelha falou. - Nós mulheres só nos produzimos assim para ficarmos bonitas para outras mulheres.

Quem não estava dando atenção à reclamação do italiano ficou ligado nas palavras da carioca. "Então era por isso", os homens constataram "eles não sabiam disso?" Sah balançou cabeça em negação.

- Por quê?- a curiosidade de Mu aflorou, Niquita riu baixinho era primeira vez em dias que ela fazia isso.

- Concorrência. - Marin respondeu, estava à paisana assim como Shina.

- Quanto mais nos produzimos, mais as que não o fizeram se sentem um lixo e são descartadas por vocês homens. – Shina disse tranquilamente verificando as unhas que tinha feito mais cedo.

- É? –Mabel indagou, olhando para as vestes que usava dentre as mulheres era a mais simples. O bom é que tinha namorado então não precisava se preocupar com a concorrência.

- Não gosto de mulher que exagerem na maquilagem ou parece que vão a uma festa de casamento, as mais simples pra mim são perfeitas. - o brasileiro resolveu dar sua opinião tentava não olhar pra Mabel enquanto falava.

- Você é um caso aparte como eu disse uma vez e ouso repetir Deba pra você tudo está ótimo. – Milo fazer graça abraçava Kamus pela cintura.

- Não é verdade. – o grandão discordou.

- Deba se os outros demorarem mais do que já estão demorando, você vai se irritar?- Mick resolveu provar que era verdade ajudando Milo a pirraçar o amigo.

- Não!- respondeu de pronto.

- Viu!- Mick e Milo disseram juntos.

O taurino riu. Um cheiro de rosas preencheu o ar, a atenção voltou-se para a escadaria Afrodite estava um arraso calça branca, blusa também branca, para contratar um paletó azul. Os cabelos preço dava o toque final.

A visão do seu peixinho quase fez Máscara babar.

- Nossa Dite você está lindo! – elogiou Lary.

- Eu sei que sou lindo. – respondeu sorridente ouvindo um "modesto hein?" da carioca, caminhou sensualmente até o italiano. – Oi amor!

- Meu. – foi tudo que Máscara disse antes de tascar um beijo no sueco a solta-lo, Afrodite estava corado.

- Exclusivamente seu. – respondeu baixinho.

- Exibicionistas. – Lary reclamou fingindo birra.

Vestida em um short preto e uma blusa azul Mel desceu as escadas postando-se ao lado de Mick e DD sorriu para os gêmeos.

- Se estão todos aqui vamos pra farra. - diz MdM em tom animado.

- Falta meu irmão e o Dohko. - o leão jogou um balde de agua fria no canceriano.

- Merda. - blasfemou, ganhado um cheirinho de Afrodite.

- Não precisa blasfemar Máscara estamos aqui. - anunciou Aiolos no topo da escada.

Estava pronto pra ralhar, porém o impróprio permaneceu entalado na garganta, ficou pasmo e não só ele o por quê? O mestre Shion estava com eles, vestia se despojadamente prendeu o cabelo deixando à mostra as pintas lemurianas. Dohko usava uma camisa no estilo chinês vermelha já Aiolos vestia um a camisa de gola em v deixando o pito quase exposto. Lindos era a palavra que os descreveriam.

- Uau, alguém me segura ou vou ataca-los. - hoje Lary estava impossível.

- Não mesmo o Aiolos é meu. - enciumada Ran subiu as escada e ganhou um selinho de seu anjo.

Nesse momento Saori e os cinco mais Shunrei chegaram bem vestidos.

- Vocês também vão?- indaga Máscara já irritado.

- Claro, íamos perder uma farra dessas?- dita Seiya empolgando.

- Seiya você se anima com tudo. - Ikki o corta.

- E você com nada. - retruca sem se abalar.

- Há controvérsias. - a fênix riu abraçando Hyoga o amor mudava mesmo.

Dessa vez Shura seguiu com Shina em sua moto, Saori com os santos em outra van. Não precisava, mas Aldebaran os guiou até a boate.

Shura esperava encostado na moto tendo Shina ao seu lado.

Os frequentadores os fitavam com malícia e certa inveja das meninas por estarem tão bem acompanhadas.

As amazonas sabiam do poder de sedução dos santos sem ao menos fazerem nada, Marin suspirou e Shina revirou os olhos quando uma garota se aproximou de Shura, mesmo ela estando do lado.

Ousada a garota.

Esperou.

- Oi! – ela diz ao cavaleiro até que era bonita.

Shura a olhou de cima abaixo, não disse nada a ignorando. Tinha coisa melhor do seu lado, a garota foi insistente.

- Eu disse oi, você é tímido?- a voz dela era fina e irritante.

Os santos apenas observavam a menina investir mais uma vez, se Shina não fizesse nada Lary faria.

- Nossa que forte. - tocou o braço dele sentido a rigidez.

Um erro.

- Não está vendo que ele não quer nada com você?- vermelha de raiva Shina asfaltou a piriguete de seu homem. – Ele tem dona, encosta nele de novo e você não vai conseguir andar por dias.

Assustada a menina foi embora, Shina bufava de raiva, sentiu um a braço rodear sua cintura.

- Tenho olhos somente por você e esta certa Shina eu sou somente seu. – o espanhol surrou fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Shina está podendo. – Lary vibrou.

- Vamos entrar antes que esses dois se agarrem aqui fora. - sugeri o escorpião, se bem que ele queria fazer o mesmo com Kamus, mas o aquariano gostava de descrição, melhor deixar pra mais tarde e em casa.

O interior da boate não tinha lotado ainda, não demoraria pra isso acontecer. Greco foi informado pelos seguranças da chegada deles animado foi recebê-los pessoalmente.

Quando o viu Aldebaran só faltou esmagar o coitado em um abraço caloroso.

- O que vão pedir?- perguntou já aposto com seu bloquinho ele não servia as mesas, aquele reservado era especial, como da última vez não os separou e inda incluiu mais duas mesas.

- Limonada pra todos. - disse Shion.

Alguns quase enfartaram.

- Vim encher a cara nessa porra, não tomar suquinho. – MdM se revoltou.

- Estou contigo e não abro Máscara. – Kanon o apoiou. - Dá um desconto mestre.

- Vocês vão acabar embebendo e não conseguiram treinar amanhã. - retrucou categórico.

- Mas manhã é domingo eles não treinam. - Mabel disse estranhando.

- Se beber vão treinar sim. - respondeu firme em sua decisão, estava de mau humor por terem o feito sair à noite.

Todos recalaram ao mesmo tempo, Shion estava se segurando pra não estressar com eles até sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Pega a leve Shi, nos já tivesses a idade deles. - Dohko veio em auxilio dos companheiros.

- É há dois séculos. - murmurou Máscara fazendo quem ouviu ri.

- Fica quieto ou ele vai ouvir. - Shura o advertiu.

Mas o que o um amor pede com jeitinho que outro amor não satisfaz, Shion liberou a cerva. Ouve um salve em comemoração.

No balcão, observado tantas pessoas bonitas circulando, um jovem bebia tranquilamente quando uma linda visão de cabelos roxos chamou sua atenção. Ela sorria abertamente seus seios eram fartos se vestia com elegância mesmo para os padrões do lugar. O problema era que os homens em volta dela mesmos descontraídos pareciam protegê-la talvez fossem seus seguranças.

Tomou sua bebida em só um gole criando coragem estava um pouco alto, mas mesmo assim ninguém escaparia dele.

Com passos cadenciados se dirigiu ao reservado

- Com licença. - foi educado chamando a atenção, no entanto só tinha olhos pra Saori. - Gostaria de dançar?

- Ela não vai. – Shion falou protetor. Saga e Kamus já estavam do lado dele.

- E por acaso você é o pai dela? – retrucou rude.

Faltou pouco Shion não o pulverizou.

- Tudo bem mest... Shion. – Atena se corrigiu a tempo, fitou Seiya que manteve a cabeça baixa. - Adoraria dançar sim.

O reservado inteiro entrou em choque, ela saiu acompanhada do mal educado, abalada Mabel afundou na cadeira. Dohko teve que acalmar Shion.

Ninguém viu de baixo da mesa as mãos de Seiya estavam fechadas os punhos brancos.

- É um déjà vu? –Sah fitou Mabel ela parecia cansada.

A morena fitou Seiya, ele não retribuiu, virou a face para o outro lado.

- Seiya?!- ela chamou voz embargada.

Ele não lhe deu atenção continuou de cabeça baixa.

- Ela te ama e esperou você impedi-la de ir com ele. - disse aparentemente calma tentando abri os olhos dele

- Saori quis ir. - ele rangeu os dentes.

Não pareciam supressos por falarem que ele amava a deusa.

- Sim por que você não fez nada para impedir. - a morena tentava não entra em desespero.

Na pista, o rapaz trazia o corpo de Saori mais para perto do seu, "o sorriso dela é de desconforto será que o cara não percebe?" Seiya se perguntava.

Quem perdeu a paciência com tanta enrolação foi Mick ela marchou dando a volta até Pégasus e o suspendeu pela gola da camisa.

- Posso não ter cosmo, mas se você não for lá agora, vou te dar um chute nesse seu traseiro que você voara longe. – ela bravejou quase cuspia ao falar, fez melhor o chocalhou quem sabe assim ele não "despertava".

- Mick pega leve. - pediu a morena preocupada com o amigo.

- Por que vocês insistem? Saori não me ama. -ele tentou se justificar, surpreso com a força da catarinense.

- Ela não te ama e eu sou a deusa Afrodite encarnada. - Mel debochou.

- Mas e se...

- Esquece esse e "se" Seiya e vai!- Mick o empurrou na direção da pista, se sentou bufando de impaciência. - O cara derrota Hades, Lúcifer e não sei mais lá quem e tem medo de se declarar, eu mereço.

Acharam graça.

Ele parou sem saber o que fazer, quis da meia volta, mas pensou melhor era um guerreiro, se declarar era só mais um passo que daria o pior que poderia acontecer era ela o rejeita.

Suspirou tomando coragem e com espirito renovado avançou em direção ao "casal" diante deles tocou o ombro do rapaz.

- O que quer? – o homem definitivamente não gostou que interrompessem sua dança, ele que se danasse.

- Ela tem quatro sorrisos, você os distingue?- Seiya dispara sem um pingo de nervosismo.

- O que?- o menino a sua frente não era normal.

- Acho que não. – afastou Saori mantendo a ao seu lado, a fitou. - Mas vou falar mesmo assim: o primeiro sorriso é quando ela vê os amigos reunidos e felizes. - ela arfou ele tinha percebido. Prosseguiu. - O segundo e de quando ela esta preocupada, o sorriso esta lá, mas a mente não. - ele toucou a testa dela. Pégasus encarou o rapaz- E o terceiro é esse que ela estava lhe brindando, porém não pense que era um sorriso de apreciação, não, era o sorriso de desagrado e enfado.

- Cara você é louco. – o rapaz se irritou com a ladainha, indagou a Saori que tinha os olhos úmidos. - Vocês se conhecem?

Seiya respondeu por ela.

- Nos nós conhecemos sim. – disse se sentindo confiante, a pontou a mesa onde todos esperavam o desfecho. - No entanto não conhecemos você, então te aconselho a vazar ou uma mesa inteira fara isso.

- Precisa deles pra te defender é? – soou sarcástico, sem se intimidar empurrou Seiya que não saio do lugar. - Quem deve vazar é você. - tentou de novo e nada.

O Sagitariano riu.

- É assim que se faz. – falou segurando o rapaz pela gola e jogando-o longe, causando gritaria momentânea entre as pessoas, duas mulheres recuperadas do susto o ajudaram a se erguer.

- Seiya ele pode ter se machucado. - esbravejou a deusa como Pégasus, por dentro satisfeita por ele ter afastado Draco de perto dela, esse era o nome do rapaz.

- Ele vai sobreviver. – disse sem se preocupar, trouxe Saori um pouco pra perto de seu corpo. – E agora nós.

- Não existe nós! - respondeu corando.

Fechando os olhos Seiya uni sua testa a dela.

- Estou tão cansado de mentir Saori. - sua voz tremia, lágrimas podiam ser vista em seus olhos semi fechados.

- Mentir?- repetiu segurando o braço dele com força.

- De mentir pra mim, mesmo que não sinto nada por você quando na verdade eu te amo, sou louco por você. – revelou em fim olhando nos olhos dela.

- Desde quando?- ela perguntou os olhos arregalados.

- Desde sempre eu acho. - na verdade ele sabia, foi quando voltou com a armadura querendo saber o paradeiro da irmã e a viu comandando tão jovem a instituição do avô.

- Seiya?!- chamou a voz mansa.

- Sim?

- Você não falou qual é o meu quarto sorriso. – mordeu os lábios franzindo o cenho.

O japonês suspirou sorrindo.

- O quarto e o que você me da quando acha que não estou olhando. – alisou o contorno da boca dela carinhosamente.

Nesse momento ele viu, o sorriso se abriu de orelha a orelha, ele entreabri-o a boca para falar, mas Saori o beijou como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse.

No reservado, Mabel chorava abertamente e pela primeira vez, a pedra tinha emoções guardadas.

- Como eles crescem rápido. – brincou sem disfarçar a emoção de vê-los em fim juntos.

- O que uma chocalhada não faz. – disse Mick satisfeita.

- Obrigada amiga. – agradeceu a espadachim unido suas mãos.

Ran notou Aiolos muito calado.

- Olos quer dar uma volta lá fora?- perguntou meiga.

Ele lhe sorriu agradecido, os dois saíram sob os olhares curiosos do reservado. Aproveitando o ensejo Shun convidou DD pra dançar, corada ela aceitou.

Nervoso Shun segurou DD com mais força, apesar da musica ser lenta ele errava os passos algumas vezes.

- Desculpa. –pediu pela terceira vez.

Ela não reclamou começando a ri, também estava se contendo pra não fazer besteira.

- Você fica linda sorrindo. - ele falou gentil quis tocar o rosto dela, mas a mão parou no ar, achou que era muita invasão de espaço.

- Você é lindo!-por sua vez ela pegou a mão dele beijando a palma em seguida em seu rosto.

Não poderia ficar com ele, em breve voltaria pra casa ou quem sabe em anos, sua consciência lutava para não avançar, mas o amava e o queria, iria ser egoísta ao menos uma vez na vida.

Ele corou.

- DD eu...

A catarinense esperou em expectativa.

- Sim?!- mordeu os lábios.

- Quer namorar comigo?- parou de dançar.

Se perguntasse a Shun ele não saberia responder como aconteceu, num segundo ele estava de cabeça baixa sem coragem de fita-la no seguinte, senil ela tomar suas mãos entre as dela, os dois se fitaram longamente.

Sorriram, ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado ela abaixou às pálpebras também inclinado a face.

Como se tivessem em câmera lenta juntaram os rostos.

Não se poderia dizer que foi um beijo prolongado, nem mesmo desses cinematográficos, mas a sua maneira foi maravilhoso, os dois nunca se esqueceriam desse momento.

Observando a pista Milo ficou quase chocado ao ver os dois se beijando.

- Olha Ikki. - apontou pra pista.

Ikki virou-se de lado, teve que olhar uma segunda vez pra ter certeza era seu irmãozinho?

- Dali DD!- gritaram as meninas, felizes pela amiga.

- Esse garoto está me saindo melhor que a encomenda. - Milo gargalhava.

- Esse é meu irmão honrando a família de pegador. - Ikki estava exultante.

- Quer dizer que além de mim você anda pegando mais alguém?- Hyoga se revelou um grande ciumento.

Fênix o encarou sem sorrir.

- Não, e pra sua informação não te pego pato. Eu namoro você loiro. - os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

Mabel suspirou era notório que ela gostava dos dois juntos.

- Vão para um quarto vocês dois. - o escorpião reclamou. - Kamus cadê você?- chamou pelo amado que tinha ido ao banheiro.

Alheios a conversar no reservado, os dois jovens dançavam juntinhos. Se fosse sonho Shun não queria acordar era tão bom tê-la em seus braços que poderia ficar assim o resto da vida.

00ooo00

Uma brisa suave cortava a noite de Atenas, Aiolos encostado em um murro sentindo a brisa acariciar seu rosto. Pensava na vida.

- Avesses queria sumir. – Ran corta o silêncio fitava as poucas estrelas que poderiam se vistas por causas das luzes artificiais da cidade.

Surpreso com o pensamento que era igual aos seus, fita sua ruivinha pegando em sua mão.

- O Mu pode. – brincou na intenção de fazê-la ri. - Mas por que quer sumir minha ruiva?

Ela suspira pesado.

- A vida é tão complicada Olos um dia esta tudo bem no outro ninguém sabe. – se lembrou do fim trágico da mãe o que acarretou no seu sofrimento com o pai e a madrasta, forçou um sorriso. - As crianças é que são felizes.

- É verdade. – ele concordou enlaçando a francesa pela cintura, ela cruzou os braços em seu pescoço.

- Olos já se apaixonou? –perguntou de repente lembrando-se de Mya

- Sim uma vez. - admitiu, não mentiria dizendo que não a ela.

- Como ela era?

- Não quero falar sobre isso Ran. - ainda doía.

- Perdeu muito não é?- Ran compreendia principalmente sobre dores e perdas.

Ele tentou segurar as lagrimas, entretanto não conseguiu. Lembrou que enquanto esteve morto, perdeu o crescimento de Aiolia e sua consagração a cavaleiro, a amizade com Shura e Saga, sua paixão de adolescência Mya.

Comovida Ran o abraçou, Aiolos enterrou a cabeça no pescoço o dela e deu vasão às lágrimas.

- Vai passar Olos quando menos esperar essa dor vai passar. - o confortou.

Não era ele que devia esta dizendo isso? Enternecido Aiolos a beijou com todo o amor que possuía por ela.

Não demorou e eles retornaram de mãos dadas os corações leves. No momento em que sentaram Saori e Seiya o focalizavam o namoro, assim como Shun e DD.

00ooo00

As pessoas na pista dançavam animadas, Lary acompanhava música de olhos fechados até as batidas de Sexyback de Justin Timberlake invadir o recinto. Fitou as meninas.

- Venham vamos dançar. - chamou empolgada mexendo o corpo ao som da melodia.

- Eu não sei dançar isso. - disse Ran acima da música.

DD também não, mas ficou quieta, Niquita deu um beijinho em Mu.

- Volto já. - avisou sensual no ouvido dele. Puxou Ran. - É só seguir a batidas Ran não tem mistério.

No processo Mabel tocou em Shunrei que permaneceu quietinha a noite toda e Saori chamando as, Mel e as amazonas.

- Se a Ran não sabe nós muito menos. - disse Saori apavorada, dançar não era com ela, não aquele tipo de música.

- Sintam a melodia e seu corpo faz o resto. - Mabel falou alto rebolando seguindo as outras até a pista lotada.

Fizeram uma roda apenas entre elas.

No meio Sah, Lary e Mel começaram a dançar em um ritmo só, fazendo uma coreografia sensual conforme pedia a música.

As três ora dançavam sozinhas ora quase se beijavam de tão próximas, em uma dessas vezes Mabel chegou junto a Sah que lhe sorriu jogando a cabeça pra trás. As duas em um dando momento foram até o chão e voltaram com grande desenvoltura.

Entusiasmada com o desempenho das amigas, Mick observou um pouco e chamou DD que a princípio não sabia onde enfiar a cara, mas se deixou levar.

De forma tímida Shunrei mexia o corpo, com certeza não rebolaria como elas, ao seu lado a deusa começou a se empolgar o mesmo aconteceu com Shina, que puxou Lary pra dançar com ela.

Mel segurou a cintura de Ran e a fez rebolar junto consigo.

Mônica levou a deusa e a chinesa pro meio, Saori não se fez de rogada e caiu na pista mais contida Shunrei fez o mesmo.

Em um dado momento, Mônica deixou a deusa e Shunrei sozinhas e chamou sensualmente a águia com o indicador que jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo e entrou na brincadeira dando passinhos sensuais enlaçou a portuguesa pela cintura dançando juntas.

Lary se separou de Shina.

Sozinha a carioca começou a fazer uns passos ousados, logo todas estavam fazendo o mesmo. Entregues ao ritmo não perceberam que a batida já tocava uma terceira vez.

O DJ havia visto a empolgação delas decidiu repetir a batida, algumas pessoas foram parando de dançar admirando-as.

Como dizia um dos refrões elas olharam ao mesmo tempo o reservado fitando sensualmente seus pares ali sentados, quem não tinha deu seu jeito.

De forma lasciva Afrodite fitou Máscara lhe jogou um beijinho e se juntou as meninas. Não demorou muito para Kanon, Milo e Hyoga fazerem o mesmo atiçando seus pares.

No reservado, os homens babavam fossem heteros ou homos.

Surpreso Shiryu observava Shunrei se soltar, mesmo contida ela exalava sensualidade.

Pra se conter e não tirar Hyoga a força da pista, Ikki mordia os lábios era muita tentação em uma pessoa só.

Corado Shun, não sabia como elas conseguiam rebolar daquele jeito tão... DD olhou pra ele de uma maneira que todo o seu corpo reagiu.

Mu não tirou olhos de Niquita um só minuto, em um movimento ela lhe fitou lascivamente ele sentido o corpo pegar fogo.

Saga cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, Kanon iria enlouquecê-lo a qualquer momento, sentiu um comichão entre as pernas. Se não o tivesse essa noite...

Já excitado Shura não tentou esconder a prova do crime.

Aiolia não estava em melhor estado que o Capricorniano. Há Marin não iria sair de leão por tão cedo.

Com um sorriso sacana no rosto másculo Máscara acompanhava Afrodite rebolar.

Quem disse que Kamus era frio, não estava na pele dele agora, seu corpo parecia que iria entrar em ebulição, e a culpa além da música era de Milo, sensual, como dizia uma parte da música.

Aiolos parecia enfeitiçado por Ran em nem um momento piscou, quando disse que ela iria ser sua perdição, não estava mentindo.

Incomodado Shaka se ajeitou na cadeira, Sah só podia ser mesmo brasileira em nenhum outro país as mulheres mexiam os quadris com tanta sensualidade e naturalidade ao mesmo tempo. Devia ser crime dançar desse modo. Nervoso entoou um mantra antes que caísse em tentação.

Sem perceber Seiya se levantou não conseguiria ficar só olhando.

- A onde você vai?- indagou Aldebaran que não tinha se sentado, de olho em Mabel.

- Vou pra pista, gavião nenhum vai pegar o que é meu. – saiu do reservado decidido.

- Atena hoje não dorme. – Touro ditou alto gargalhando para logo segui-lo.

Não demorou muito e logo não tinha mais ninguém no reservado. Até Shaka, Dohko e Shion foram contagiados pela animação deles.

Assim que se encontraram na pista cada casal tratou de ficar juntinho, como ali era uma boate mista os rapazes podiam namorar a vontade com seus parceiros. E mesmo que não pudessem ninguém os impediria.

Assim que voltou ao reservado ele observou a mesa, mais casais que solteiros todos de chamego, só ele sem. Então Aldebaran encobre o rosto com as mãos e chora.

Todos levaram um susto, um homem daquele tamanho chorando? As mulheres foram até ele inclusive Afrodite.

- Aldebaran, não chora assim. - pediu Niquita compadecida.

- Que foi Debinha?- Afrodite indagou preocupada o com o amigo.

- Fala o que foi Deba. – Lary indaga pra depois falar como se ele fosse um bebé. - Quem te bateu meu pucunininho?

Em meio ao choro ele ri.

- Ô mundo cruel, ô vida bandida. - ele levanta o rosto à expressão sofrida.

Milo, Seiya, Kanon e Shura se acabam.

- Ninguém me ama ninguém me quer todo mundo se arranjou e eu aqui largado pras traças. - reclama jogando os braços no colo.

De tanto ri Milo quase vai ao chão. Hyoga fita Ikki e ri acompanhado o namorado.

- Afrodite, Shina, Marin as meninas e eu dormimos com você hoje que tal?- Niquita se prontificou solicita, Mu estreitou os olhos, mas levou na esportiva.

- Oba minha cama é enorme. - Deba se anima, aparecia criança ganhando presente de aniversario antecipado. De forma respeitosa se curvou perante Saori. - Será uma honra tê-la junto comigo. - fitou Shunrei que corou. - E você também, minha cama é igual a coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um. - sua gargalhada encheu o lugar.

Os namorados fingiram estarem enciumados. Rindo Shiryu abraçou Shunrei que corou mais ainda se possível.

- Nem pensar foi à maior dificuldade conquistar a Saori e você vem assim todo galante pra cima dela, não senhor, vá pastar em outro terreiro Touro. – disse Seiya fingindo uma cara amarrada para o amigo beijou Saori que riu da brincadeira deles.

- Quer levar uma flechada Aldebaran?- Aiolos advertiu puxando Ran.

- Aqui não. – Shun falou corado mantendo DD do lado dele.

- Pode esquecer a Marin é minha. - Aiolia avisou.

- Quer ir para o inferno direto e sem escala fazer companhia ao Radamanthys? . Máscara ameaçou olhando feio para o taurino.

- Encosta na Shina e Touro amanhecera sem dono. - Shura falou tentando não ri.

- Woum... - ninguém soube por que Shaka fez isso como era brincadeira deixaram passar.

- Somos amigos, mas nem tanto. - Mu disse abraçando Niquita que lhe deu um beijinho no pescoço.

- Nem quando eu era mais jovem e fosse guloso eu te encarava Deba. – Afrodite tentou manter se sério, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Máscara, ele não aguentou caiu na risada.

Até o ultra sério Kamus ria, o que o amor não faz.

- Sobrei de novo. - Deba cruza os braços fazendo bico.

Ai é que a rizada é geral.

- Não fica assim Deba, você ainda tem chance nessa vida, sobraram três sem compromisso. – Kanon tenta segurar a risada ao lembra, apontando pra Sah, Mick e Lary as únicas solteiras.

Deba olha esperançoso para as três.

- Não olhe pra mim sou comprometida comigo mesma. - Mick disse seria, porém rindo por dentro.

Ele finge tristeza e olha pra Lary e Sah.

- Idem. – responde Lary.

- Desculpa tourão. – Sah pede sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

Aldebaran bota a mão no peito ao ouvir a rejeição. Sem desistir levanta dando a volta na mesa indo até sua escolhida. Mabel, que ria sem fazer barulho amando tudo. Touro ajoelha-se.

O reservado inteiro observa na expectativa.

- Bel, você é minha salvação nesse mudo cruel, fica comigo, que continuo lhe dando casa, comida, chinelo, roupa pra lavar, você mesma sabe que tem um monte lá em casa, muito sexo, amor e carinho topas?- indaga esperançoso.

Já tinha gente chorando de tanto ri.

- Roupa suja?- a morena fez careta se divertindo com a brincadeira.

- Vou pedir a Saori para compra uma maquina a prestação. – ele respondeu rápido.

Ninguém aguentou. Shion cuspiu a bebida que tomava rindo. As meninas sentiam abarriga doer era hilário demais. Pra Seiya esse foi um dos ápices da noite. Já Mu estava com falta de ar.

Aquela noite Saori estava no céu. Finalmente Milo caiu da cadeira, mas continuou rindo, Kamus ria tanto que não conseguia ajudar o amado a levantar. Discretamente Shaka esboçou um sorriso o que Sah achou um charme.

- Topado. – Mabel respondeu ganhado um abraço de urso dele.

O reservado explode em aplauso e felicitações ao novo "casal".

- Se eu soubesse que era sempre assim teria vindo com vocês mais vezes. – Shion confidenciou a Dohko.

- Teremos todo tempo do mundo amor. – O chinês prometeu lhe dando um selinho.

Aquela noite eles regressaram ao santuário, felizes.

**00ooo00**

Ran pediu a Kamus que a deixa-se dormir em Sagitário com Aiolos. O sagitariano prometeu não fazer nada o francês confiou.

Em consenso Lary, Mick e Mel além de Kiki que tinha sido levado por uma serva dormiriam no segundo templo para darem privacidade aos namorados. O novo casal Shun e DD resolveu ficar juntinhos por ali mesmo.

**Áries.**

As roupas do casal poderiam ser encontradas jogadas pelo corredor, no quarto trancado podiam se ouvir sons de amor sendo concretizado.

**Gêmeos.**

Um baque foi ouvido por todo o templo. Saga prensava Kanon na parede beijando despudoramente seu abdômen.

- Isso é pra você nunca mais me provocar como fez na pista de dança. - avisou o gêmeo mais velho descendo pra uma região que fez o mais novo ver estrelas.

Naquele momento, Kanon prometeu a se mesmo que desobedeceria a seu gêmeo a qualquer hora, só pra ter o amor dele.

**Câncer.**

MdM prendeu os braços de Afrodite na cama ele era seu cativo.

- O que pretende fazer mozi? – o peixinho indagou sedutor.

- Nada que você não aprecie meu amor. - falou retirando a camisa mostrando o peitoral trabalhado.

Afrodite estremeceu fechando os olhos, aquela noite prometia.

**Leão.**

O casal ainda estava nas preliminares, beijos, caricias levavam a águia as alturas e com o leão não era diferente ele urrava com simples beijos, beijos de amor.

**Libra.**

Dohko não deixou Shion seguir adiante, queria ele ali em seu templo, em seus braços, os dois estavam apena de cuecas, deitados no sofá um por cima do outro, sempre se fitando apaixonadamente.

- Como eu fui tolo. – Shion se lamentou dando um beijo de língua no amado.

- Foi, mas agora você esta se... - não terminou frase, pois Shion esfregou suas intimidades uma na outra. - Eu te amo.

Um amor que esperou dois séculos para se concretizar.

**Escorpião.**

O cabelo de Milo foi puxado para trás com certa foça por Kamus, o aquariano queria manter o ritmo acelerado com o companheiro que pronunciava impróprios e palavras de amor em grego antigo, se continuasse assim eles chegaria ao ápice juntos.

Quem diria que fogo e gelo combinassem tanto na amizade quanto no amor?

**Sagitário.**

Como prometido Ran apenas dormia abraçadinha a Aiolos. Ele a mantinha cativa em seus braços, à francesa tinha um sorriso singelo no rostinho de boneca.

**Capricórnio.**

Shura não conseguiu chegar às preliminares com Shina, ela era impar antes de chegar ao quarto já a atinha possuído, a amazona não gritava gemia em italiano que o amava que ela seria sempre dele.

**Aquário.**

O jovem casal era só carinho tinham dado prazer um ao outro, não fizeram amor não por falta de vontade, mas por respeito ao dono do templo que estava fora.

Mesmo assim Ikki dava beijinhos no corpo e no rosto de Hyoga, Fênix estava feliz tinha várias formas de dizer que o amava e essa era um delas.

**Decimo terceiro templo.**

Ele criou coragem e contou a Shunrei que amava. Agora os dois chineses namoravam na entrada do templo, não ficaram em libra pra dar privacidade aos dois mais velhos, como a noite estava fria, Shiryu arranjou uma coberta, queriam aproveitar o tempo perdidos juntinhos.

Acontecia o mesmo com Seiya e Saori, os dois por sua vez estavam deitados em um tapete na sala do templo, ele alisava os cabelos dela. A deusa caricia o abdômen do Pégasus. De vez enquanto trocam beijos apaixonados.

Os deuses poderiam ser contra essa união, mas continuariam lutando juntos como sempre fizeram.

**00ooo00**

As três deusas observava a amigas dormirem juntas em Touro, passaram por Sagitário e Áries antes.

- No momento mais feliz de suas vidas vocês voltaram pra casa. –repetiram o que disseram dias antes.

As três deusas desapareceram logo depois...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Em fim os dois últimos casais se formaram, por favor, comentem com carinho sobre eles principalmente da deusa e do Pégaso eu gosto deles.<p>

Esse é o ultimo cap delas com os cav então aguentem o coração por que elas estão voltando pra casa.

Kelly e SaoriKido: obrigada minhas lindas, Mo me sinto abraçada, as palavras de vocês foram um balsamo. Obrigada por tudo meninas as coisas estão melhorando.

Próximo capa volta pra casa meu coração está apertado.

Um chero.


	28. Chapter 28

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

Era pra ter postado na quarta, mas o de sempre aconteceu, falta de energia, com a ajuda da natureza me impediram. Mas estou aqui firme e forte.

**Lady:** esta lendo escondida é kkk não faz isso comigo eu fico "quiste" logo de cara tem uma surpresa pra você.

**Gente a Kelly** me deu uma ideia maga vou postar esse cap hoje e o ultimo no dia 28 de janeiro isso de minha ansiedade não me corroer antes valeu amore.

**Mônica/Saorikido**: quando comecei a fic era isso que eu queria que elas se tornassem amigas e muito unidas. obrigada.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dizer ao nosso coração que o que passou, passou...<strong>

**Sah**

- Sabrina acorde. – ordenou uma voz familiar e que a muito não ouvia, acompanhada de risadinhas próximas.

Grogue Sah levantou a cabeça abrindo os olhos. A sua frente seu professor de física para jogos parecia espumar de raiva.

Olhou em volta confusa, não podia ser. Estava em sua sala de aula?

Havia dormido em sala.

Sentiu a garganta doer, tudo que aconteceu não passou de um... Nem queria pensar nisso, seu corpo sentiu um cansaço monstruoso, um a falta de estimulo sem tamanho, abatida ajeitou-se na carteira suspirando fundo.

- Desculpe não vai voltar a acontecer. - prometeu impedido as lágrimas.

Seu professor a fitou por alguns minutos, desconfiado então retomou a aula.

Sah afundou na carteira, queria gritar. As meninas, Shaka e os outros foram criados por sua mente imaginativa?

O sinal tocou lhe dando um susto indicando que aula havia finalizado. Ainda bem, pois não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo ali, mas não teve pressa esperou todos saírem para em fim fazer o mesmo, no automático arrumou suas coisas e saiu.

Andava pelo corredor da universidade arrastando os pés como se o mundo que Altas, na mitologia, carregava estivesse em seus próprios ombros, mantinha a cabeça baixa imersa em seus pensamentos melancólicos, não via pra onde ia e não se importava.

Alguns estudantes passavam sem ela perceber a presença deles, quase virando um corredor sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro ela parrou pensando em mandar a pessoa pastar.

No entanto não articulou palavra admirando o homem à frente.

- Oi!- ele disse ajeitando a mochila.

O rapaz era extremamente familiar loiro de cabelos curtos, olhos azuis, alto e de corpo atlético, se vestia de forma simples regata vermelha, jeans surrado e um tênis velho.

Percebendo que olhava com muito interesse pra ele, Sah balançou a cabeça encontrando algo pra falar.

- Olá? – tentou se lembrar dele na sala ou nos corredores era a primeira vez que o via, mas de onde o conhecia?

Ele lhe sorriu os dentes perfeitos, segurava um papel bem dobrado com delicadeza.

- Sou novo aqui, meu nome é Ian – ele explicou, ele estendeu a mão livre em um cumprimento. - Estamos estudando juntos.

Sah sentiu o rosto quente.

- Sabrina, olha não pense que durmo sempre em sala viu. - nem ela sabia por que estava se explicando.

Ele achou graça.

- Não falei nada. – piscou para ela, pra só então lhe estendo o papel que segurava. - Isso é seu.

- Meu?- estranhou pegando o papel sem desdobra-lo.

Ao longe alguém chamou por Ian, ele respondeu pedindo para esperá-lo, sorrindo voltou-se pra Sah.

- Sim caiu de suas coisas quando você saiu da sala de aula. – disse dando lhe um aceno indo ao encontro do amigo que o chamara.

Ela o observou partir caminhado devagar. Só então abriu a folha.

Ao ler o conteúdo seus olhos arregalaram e um sorriso foi se abrindo transformando o rosto até então melancólico. Teve vontade de pular, mas fez melhor.

- Ian?!- ela o chamou indo em sua direção.

Como se esperasse ser chamado por ela, ele parou virou o rosto de lado em expectativa.

- Sim? – perguntou, vendo ela estaca a sua frente.

- Quer sair qualquer dia desses comigo?- indagou se sentindo ousada.

- Adoraria. – ele respondeu sorridente.

Em resposta, ela o beijou no rosto sem dizer nada se afastou, não estava mais triste, guardou cuidadosamente o papel no bolso o coração mais leve.

Seria eternamente grata a ele.

**Ran**

Em meio ao sonho gostoso que estava tendo, ouviu baterem na porta, deveria ser Aiolia, chamando o irmão para iniciar o treinamento "Por que ele não poderia ficar em Leão e espera Aiolos descer?" Resmungou semiconsciente, virando de lado na intenção de abraçar o sagitariano, Ran encontrou o vazio, passou a mão pela cama sem sucesso.

Estava sozinha no leito e Aiolia continuava a bater na porta que estranho. Relutante se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando, parou o movimento assim que notou onde estava.

Sem se conter gritou encolhendo se toda.

Tinha voltado ao inferno,

"Por favor, não, por favor, Deus, que as Moiras não tenham feito isso comigo eu não mereço" pedia se abraçando.

Ouviu a porta abri e alguém adentrar o quarto, seja lá quem fosse ela já estava preparada, sentiu o colchão ceder, as lágrimas presas à vida toda agora rolavam soltas.

E então.

Braços carinhosos a afagaram. Em meio ao choro fitou a pessoas que a acalentava. Ele lhe sorria carinhoso.

Não podia ser.

- Ei Ran não chore – pedia o rapaz limpando lhe o rosto de boneca. - Só foi um pesadelo.

Era seu irmão na sua frente, e bem sem ferimento parecia feliz.

Desconfiada Ran olhou em volta estava tudo no mesmo lugar fitou o pôster de Aiolos que de onde estava lhe sorria.

- Louis é você mesmo? –indagou voltando a fitar o irmão mais velho.

Louis riu achando graça do jeito confuso da irmã.

- Claro que sou eu sua boba. – apertou o nariz da mais nova. - Pensou que fosse quem o papai?

Ela se encolheu com menção ao pai, apavorada encarou a porta como se ele fosse surgir de traz dela.

- Ran olha pra mim, eles foram presos esqueceu? Eles não podem lhe fazer mal.- tentou acalma-la pra ela esquecer que tanto o pai deles quando sua mãe tinha sido presos há dias o sonho da irmã devia ter sido mesmo ruim. - Agora eu mando e desmando em tudo e vamos levantando que você esta atrasada para a escola. – bateu palmas em seguida abaixando-se pegando algo no chão entregando a ela. - Tome, arrume suas coisas direito.

Sem presta muita atenção ela pegou o papel e ao abri, o primeiro sorriso dela foi visto pelo irmão como um bom sinal.

Ran cortou o espaço entre eles e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo irmão. – disse ela com a voz embargada.

- Eu também, maninha sempre. – falou dando lhe um beijo na fronte saindo em seguida do quarto.

Não importava como aconteceu a prisão do pai e da madrasta o importante era que os irmãos estavam bem e que podia ter um pouco de esperança.

Levou o papel ao coração sim podia ter em fim esperança.

**DD.**

Uma musica melódica preenchia o ambiente além do desconforto parecia que estava não em um colchão, em algo duro e frio. DD pensou em reclamar, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, o som não vinha do quarto ou do lado de fora do templo de Touro era mais perto bem perto.

Riu consigo mesma antes de deixar Dite e MdM sozinhos tinha ido até câncer e pegado o Mp3, retirou o aparelho jogando de lado.

Foi então que escutou vozes abafadas que a muito não ouvia.

Sobressaltada sentou-se no piso frio, tinha dormido no chão. Estava de volta, em casa, no seu quarto.

Contendo as lágrimas saiu do quarto, descalça ao chegar á sala nada tinha mudado as fotos da família na estante.

Na cozinha alguém ria alto.

Estacou na porta, seus pais conversavam. Sua mãe contava do seu dia ao marido enquanto ele a ouvia atentamente enquanto comia uma torta que pelo cheiro devia está ótima.

A garganta de DD apertou sentiu tanta saudade deles.

- Mãe! Pai!- consegui pronunciar.

Os dois a fitaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Acordemos você querida? Seu pai é escandaloso quando quer. – riu a mãe.

- Você gosta. -o pai brincou dando um tapa no bumbum da esposa que o recriminou.

- Na frente da nossa filha não. - deu um tapa leve no ombro dele.

Por timidez, tinha perdido tanto não deixa e essa segunda chance passar se sentou ouvindo- os e rindo junto.

Em meio à felicidade bateu um pouco de tristeza, nunca mais veria as meninas fruto de sua imaginação ou Shun que bom que no sonho passou uma noite com ele ao menos isso.

O pai pegou algo na geladeira quando a fechou um informe que a família sempre colava na geladeira chamou a atenção de DD curiosa verificou o conteúdo.

Riu alto.

**Niquita**

Com sede, Monica tomou cuidado pra não acordar Mu e rumou de olhos fechados para a cozinha, já conhecia o templo todo mesmo, andar assim era normal pra ela. Até que esbarrou em algo de concreto e frio passou a mão.

Balcão? Áries não tinha um.

Abriu os olhos.

Sem ar deu alguns passos para trás. A sua frente sua cozinha ricamente decorada. Pôs a mão no peito, sentido um grande vazio.

- A senhorita está bem? –perguntou uma voz grossa.

Um dos seguranças. Fitou o desanimada, por causa da penumbra não dava pra ver-lhe o rosto. Estava em casa na sua tediosa realidade.

Niquita soltou um riso que mais parecia um choro, se aproximou da bancada onde tinha seu celular e um caderninho de notas, folheou sem ver nada.

- Estou, poderia ligar a luz da cozinha, por favor? – pediu já que ele estava próximo ao interruptor, prontamente ele obedeceu. - Obrigada.

Ela o admirou nunca tinha visto ele antes, talvez por ele trabalhar no turno da noite ou por não ter sido tão atenta.

- Por nada senhorita, se não precisa mais de mim. - ele lhe sorriu educado um sorriso familiar.

- Como se chama?- fez a pergunta por pura curiosidade.

Ele não estranhou a maioria de seus pratões não lembrava ou não sabiam dos nomes dos seus empregados. Irritante e muito comum.

- Murilo. –informou saindo silenciosamente assim como entrou.

Niquita sorriu de lado.

- Mu. – disse saudosa.

Então pegou sua agenda sobre o balcão folheando até uma pagina em questão lhe chamar a tensão.

Iria fazer duas coisas: uma delas seria terminar um namoro que jamais devia ter começado e a primeira e mais importante...

**Mick.**

O som alto a acordou estranhou que nenhuma das meninas que dormiam com ela em Touro não tinham reclamado, esperou alguém desligar e se não o fizessem ela faria.

Estava preste a levantar quando o som foi desligado.

- Já ia desligar. – falou manhosa se ajeitando no colchonete.

- Que bom por que seria muita falta de consideração Michelle. - a mulher falou sentida.

Só uma pessoa a chamava pelo nome.

Mick rolou na cama acabou enrolando as pernas nos lençóis caindo com tudo no chão. Levantou-se o cabelo desgrenhado.

- Mãe! – exclamou assustada não precisava olhar envolta para se certificar que estava em casa.

A mãe a olhava como se ela não tivesse concerto.

- Michelle... Esqueça, só arrume o quarto, o café está pronto. –respondeu sem ânimo ainda não tinha se recuperado do enterro da sogra.

Olhou pra bagunça e saiu enviando um olhar de reprimenda a filha.

Sem reclamar Mick fez sua higiene e depois passou a arrumar o quarto como a mãe a via mandado, queria agradá-la. Passava a vassoura de baixo da cama quando as cerdas trouxerem além do óbvio um papel rosa, curiosa leu seu conteúdo.

Fitou Wam quentinho na cabeceira da cama a Katana ao lado dele como se ele a segurasse.

- Não foi um sonho não é Wam?- os olhos do urso brilharam com a luz.

Ela riu voltando ao que fazia cantarolando.

**Mabel**

- Você esta de brincadeira se não responder vou até ai, Mabel. - esbravejo o rapaz.

Ao ouvi-lo Mabel se assustou o coração na boca não estava deitada em uma cama e sim... No sofá de sua casa.

A televisão ligada em um programa que terminava naquele momento.

Estava em casa, constatou que nunca tinha saído dela só tinha cochilado. A garganta doeu assim como o coração. Engolindo o choro suspirando trêmula.

Pegou o celular.

- Oi!- disse seca com a voz rouca.

- Mabel você estava dormindo? O desenhinho acabou e você me deixou falando sozinho... - se ele pudesse teria lhe esganado via celular.

Não poderia viver assim estava cansada, ele poderia ter o ciúmes que fosse, mas não de algo que só fazia bem a ela e tinha acabado de perder bem como sete pessoas maravilhosas.

- Sim!- respondeu rude o ouviu resmungar, mas fez calar com seu tom de voz firme. – Me desculpe por isso nunca mais vai voltara acontecer.

Ele estranhou a forma dela falar ela nunca tinha falado assim com ele.

- Bel...

Ela suspirou resoluta.

- Paulo! Precisamos conversar...

Um papel embaixo do controle remoto sobe a mesinha de centro lhe chamou a atenção, afastou o controle trazendo papel pra perto do rosto, arfou apertando o celular.

Engolindo o soluço falou:

- Em quinze minutos estarei em sua casa.

Esse era um passo que começou a dar e com ele novas conquistas viriam. Correu para o banheiro para se aprontar, não sem antes guardar com todo o carinho a folha tão valiosa.

**Lary.**

O sono estava tão bom, mas tinha que ter um estraga prazeres para atrapalhar.

- Acorda dorminhoca está atrasada. - uma voz de mulher ditou balançando o ombro da carioca.

- Só mais um pouquinho Ka... - pediu, ficando branca ao ver sua colega e amiga a sua frente. -Diana?

Quase derrubou a cadeira em que estava ao levantar-se de uma vez. Seu pescoço doeu. Tinha dormido de mau jeito.

- E dormiu com a cara nos livro de novo sonhou com o que dessa vez?- Diana cruzou os braços o olhar indagador a outra quando queria estudava de mais ou viajava na maionese.

Lary abriu aboca e não saiu som. Kamus, Milo, Shaka, as meninas...

- Era um sonho?- se questionou em dúvida.

- Chega Larissa você vai comigo e o pessoal tomar um chope depois da aula, não quero nem saber, agora anda de presa que estamos atrasadas pra aula. - ditou enérgica indo para o quarto pegar suas coisas.

Lary suspirou esfregando o rosto, a ficha ainda não havia caído, pegou uma caneta batendo ela distraída na mesa. Se tiver prova ela não saberia de nada, pegou uma folha querendo ver o que tinha estudando a noite.

Fitou Diana que voltava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Estou de volta... - disse sorridente a outra que não entendeu nada.

**Mel**

Ela sentiu o rosto sendo afagado, o gêmeo mais novo devei ter madrugado e ido a Touro lhe pregara uma peça devia ter pedido Mabel parar trancara porta.

Sorriu internamente sabendo que isso não o impediria de entrar se quisesse.

- Kanon me deixa dormir. –resmungou no que tentou se virar todo o seu lado direito doeu horrores, abri-o olhos segurando o folego. – Ai, ai.

- Meu amor acordou. - disse um aliviado homem jovem de estatura mediana e com olheiras profundas ao lado da cama.

Mel arregalou os olhos não estavam em touro, o quarto era de um... Hospital.

- André? – seu namorado estava na sua frente.

Emocionado e muito cauteloso ele a beijou sôfrego teve tanto medo deprede-la.

- Oi, não precisa fazer esforço estou aqui. - disse roçando carinhosamente o rosto no dela acalmando-a.

- Estou em um hospital? O que aconteceu?- tinha voltado pra ele, mas não era pra está na rua indo ao encontro dele e dos amigos?

Ele fez cara de culpa.

- Lembra que tínhamos combinado de sair todos juntos? Então você foi ao nosso encontro sozinha no caminho foi assaltada, ele lhe acertaram sua cabeça, como você demorou ficamos preocupados. –explicou segurando-o choro, o médico havia pedido pra não se emocionar na frente dela estava fazendo o possível. - Chamamos a polícia e eles a encontraram desmaiada, mas viva, ficamos tão preocupados. Perdoa-me.

Perdoar? Se por causa dele teve uma experiência tão linda mesmo não tendo sido real.

- A culpa não foi sua Dré. – beijou o rosto dele.- Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Quase cinco horas. - ele informou.

Não ficou tanto tempo desacordada, só o tempo para seu corpo fortalecer e sonhar com as meninas e os santos... O som do toque de um celular chamou a atenção dos dois.

- É o toque do meu celular. – falou se ajeitando na cama.

- Estranhamente eles não o roubaram – André retirou o celular de dento de uma caixa encima de um armário, verificou o número - Não conheço o ramal.

Entregou a ela.

- Alô? – atendeu incerta.

- Mel?!- a voz do outro lado estava emocionada e carregada de um sotaque conhecido.

Por um segundo, Mel entrou em choque tinha sido real? Por favor, que não estivessem brincando com ela, não aguentaria. Tentou falar, no entanto a voz não saiu.

André começou se preocupar com a namorada.

- Está me ouvindo? Mel?- insistiu a voz do outro lado.

- Oh! Meu Deus! Niquita?- Mel não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Ouve uma pausa do outro lado.

- Amiga... -Niquita falou emocionada por esta falando com a paulista. - Nos voltamos.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais<strong>

O nome do capitulo foi tirado erroneamente do filme O Senhor dos Anéis: O retorno do rei, como era legendado acho que li errado o que o Frodo queria dizer.

O titulo completo fica assim:

"Como dizer ao nosso coração que o que passou, passou não volta mais?" sempre que quero abalar alguém falo essa frase é tiro e queda.

Bem nem tudo passou, não queria que elas se esquecessem umas das outras como no Prologo do céu, odiei aquele final por isso fiz esse penúltimo capitulo.

André, Louis, Murilo e Ian são crias minhas eu me esqueci de perguntar os nomes dos namorados no caso da Mel, e do irmão da Ran.

Sah não queria saber do Lucas então ele se fu #$%&*.

Quanto ao Paulo ele é real e também meu ex-namorado e apesar de sermos ex nós, nos falamos de vez em quando. Antes de escrever esse capítulo pedi permissão a ele para usar seu nome na fic.

Próximo cap o fim já estou triste.

Um chero no coração de todos.


	29. Chapter 29

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

**Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.**

Se não gosta de fic ficha ou que tenham Yaoi olha o x ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a ler querido.

Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta **Suellen-san**.

É o fim meus amores ,vou responder os reviews no meu perfil obrigada gente sem vocês eu não sou ninguém.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos nunca dizem adeus.<strong>

**Paris**

**Dois anos depois.**

Pela janela do táxi, vejo o Arco do triunfo construído por Napoleão Bonaparte passar umas da muitas obras de arte da cidade luz. O táxi segue para a avenida mais famosa de Paris a Champs-Élysées com seus cinemas, cafés e lojas de especialidades luxuosas.

É em um desses cafés que todas nos vamos nos reencontrar pela primeira vez depois de dois anos. A primeira vez de muitas como ratificaremos ao longo dos anos.

Ao meu lado, duas pessoas que ao longo desses dois anos foram muito importante pra mim, beijo o topo da cabeça de uma delas e sorriu apaixonada para a outra. Verifico o relógio ansiosa com o nosso reencontro.

Minha mente volta ao dia que regressamos minha ligação emocionada para Mel, nós mais chorávamos do que falávamos, foi tão bom saber que nós não nos perdemos uma das outras. Depois dela entrei em contato com as outras seis, mesmo distantes foi emocionante ouvi-las.

Durante esse dois anos sempre mantivemos contato fosse por telefone, cartas ou e-mail.

Mas a maioria já tinha se reencontrado. Ran e eu esporadicamente, ela estava junto a mim em um das datas mais especiais da minha vida.

A amizade de Mick e DD se fortaleceu de tal modo que as duas resolveram morar na mesma cidade a discursão sobre qual estado durou messes até Mick alugar uma casa em Guabiruba e acabar com a discursão de vez.

De São Paulo ao Rio era um pulo e por isso sempre recebíamos fotos das praias cariocas: Posto nove, Copacabana de Lary e Mel ao lado dos namorados nos matando de inveja.

Como Mabel não "saia de casa" Sah levou Ian para conhecer a cidade dita como a capital da cultura e participar da formatura da morena, que pra felicidade dela não havia ocorrido na sua ausência. Também fomos convidadas, mas por motivos diversos não podemos comparecer. Ela contentou-se com mensagens nossas enviadas pelo facebook. Sah nos contou depois que ela ficou bastante emocionada.

Uma curiosidade sobre o Ian que sempre comentamos e Sah nega veementemente: ele é a cara do Shaka.

Nossas vidas mudaram tanto depois que "voltamos".

Mabel estava formada e trabalhando como pedagoga logo prestará concurso público.

A espadachim já está em Paris há uma semana para participar de um campeonato de Kung Fu por isso veio mais cedo. Ela agora se dedica mais ao esporte, dá aulas e em breve abrira uma escolinha de artes marciais.

DD tinha entrado pra faculdade de artes, a timidez continuava, no entanto, com a ajuda de Mick ela estava domando a.

Lary terminou a faculdade Mel, Sah e Mick compareceram a sua formatura. Agora a carioca é engenheira civil concursada.

Em breve, teríamos outras duas formaturas além de dois casamentos à vista: Sah e Ian desde que se conheceram na faculdade não se largaram mais. Bem como Mel e André. Dessa vez prometemos abandonar tudo e comparecer, não perderíamos por nada um evento desses.

Já Ran prestara vestibular esse ano, ainda esta em dúvida em qual, mas depois de tanto tempo presa, é livre pra escolher o que quiser. Depois da morte do pai na prisão os irmãos se tornaram herdeiros da uma grande fortuna foi ela quem custeou a passagem da maioria das meninas.

Agora sou executiva, dirijo a área de Marketing de uma das empresas do meu pai em Portugal além desse trabalho tenho outro que me da muito orgulho.

O táxi para no lugar indicado, vejo uma cabeleireira ruiva conhecida sentada nas cadeiras postas do lado de fora do estabelecimento reservado para os clientes. Peço aos meus acompanhantes darem uma volta enquanto converso com minha amiga.

- Você não perde esse ar de boneca. – digo chegando por trás da ruivinha que com dezoito anos não estava tão pequena assim agora ela media quase um e oitenta tinha espichado.

- E você continua peituda como sempre. – ela responde levantando e me abraçando.

- Já começou o momento recordar é viver sem mim? – diz uma voz sarcástica bem conhecida.

- Lary! – gritamos, abraçando-a, ela tinha cortado os cabelos deixando a franja bagunçada.

- Gente desculpa me atrasei. – o sorriso da morena não contratava com sua preocupação. Apesar de vestir um, sobretudo, seu rosto denunciava que encontrar-se mais magra, os cabelos agora no tom normal de castanho e segura franceses: solteiríssima.

- Bolachinha!- descobrimos que ela odiava o apelido por isso resolvemos usá-lo só pra irritá-la á envolvemos em um abraço apertado.

- Ei assim ficamos com ciúmes. - disse Sah surpreendentemente com o cabelo ao natural com ela Mel, Mick e DD.

Como Mabel, DD estava mais esguia, os cabelos de Mick haviam crescido ela tinha deixado o estilo Justin Biber de lado. Finalmente. E Mel continuava linda, os olhos verdes brilhavam de pura felicidade.

Dou uma espiada nos dois que vieram comigo fico surpresa ao vê-los conversando com alguns homens bonitos: Louis irmão de Ran, Ian namorado/ noivo de Sah e André noivo de Mel fazem companhia pra eles me sinto mais tranquila.

Juntas relembramos tudo o que aconteceu conosco desde o clarão até a nossa volta. Tiramos sarro de Mabel por ela ter "envenenado" a comida de Hyoga. Rimos muito com Mick contando o sacrifício que teve que fazer para Seiya se declarar a Saori. Se ele não tivesse ido até a deusa, ela teria usado uma Ak-47 no Pégasus.

A armação de Ran para unir o aquariano e escorpião o que resultou com ela e Aiolos juntos. E de novo meu pedido de perdão por não ter contado que estava namorando meu ariano pra mim nunca era suficiente.

E então um silêncio nostálgico.

- Ô saudade. – Mabel murmura com os olhos marejados.

- Se fosse só você a sentir. – falo fitando nossos amores um pouco afastados de nos.

- Mu sentiria orgulho de você Niquita. - Ran segue meu olhar e me conforta.

Desvio a atenção deles e sorriu pra ela.

- Ao menos a Niquita teve tempo de curti o Mu... E eu que só pude ficar com o Shun uma noite? – DD choraminga.

- Se arrepende? – Sah indaga levando um copo de chocolate quente a boca.

DD sorri.

- Não, foi uma das melhores noites que estivemos com eles, nunca me arrependeria do momento que estive nos braços do meu amor. - responde corando.

A atenção de Mabel se volta para o dicionário Francês/português. Ela não desgrudava dele além de um mapa, tinha medo de se perder.

- Ran qual o nome dessa avenida mesmo? – indaga com um sorriso misterioso além de bolachinha a apelidamos também de profeta, pois ela sabia e acertava quase tudo.

- Essa é a Champs-Élysées a mais famosa de Paris. – explica Ran moradora da cidade, ela que tinha escolhido nosso ponto de encontro.

- As moiras são umas sádicas. – Mabel riu, não entendemos e ela explica. - Em português essa avenida chama-se Campos elísios.

Fitamos uma as outras rindo em seguida vencidas.

- Saímos de Saint Seiya, mas eles...–Mick tenta filosofar, mas engasga de emoção não tem como contestar.

E voltamos a nosso assunto preferido.

- Alguma das duas voltou à Grécia? – Mel indaga a mim e a Ran as únicas com dinheiro pra isso.

- Não, não tive coragem, caso não encontrasse resquícios deles. – dou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Eu voltei, mas não havia nada além de ruínas. – a francesa revela com a voz rouca de emoção.

Um novo silêncio.

- Agora eu sei como um herói anônimo se sente. – Mabel o quebra limpando uma lágrima.

- Podíamos contar a verdade ao "mundo". – sugeri Lary brincando distraídas com o salero.

- Ninguém acreditaria em nós criatura. – revida DD agora mais falante.

- É só não falarmos abertamente. –a carioca diz isso com uma simplicidade, como se fosse fácil. Uma vez eu havia tentado.

Mas ela atiça nossa curiosidade.

- É mesmo como?- Mel pergunta ela tinha começado agora terminava.

- Temos quatro Ficwriters entre nós... – ela não termina a frase deixando a no ar. Ran nos contou que também escrevia, então em vez de três éramos quatro Ficwriters no grupo.

- Sim e?- Mabel não compreendeu e a incitou a continuar.

Lary faz ar professoral como se fosse nos dar uma aula.

- Vocês poderiam escrever uma fic ora, relatando o que passamos com eles, os leitores vão achar que é uma ideia criativa, mas nos saberemos qual é a verdade. -seus olhos brilham.

Contar a verdade não diretamente, compartilharíamos com outras pessoas era uma ideia...

- Lary essa é a ideia mais... – Sah fica sem palavras.

-... Maravilhosa que você já teve. –Mel completa aprovando a idéia, não precisava perguntar o que achávamos nossos rostos já demostrava.

- Conteremos ao mundo... Ou ao menos ao pessoal do ffnet e do nyah. – Mick ditou empolgada.

Discutimos quem escreveria a fic.

- Quem tem mais tempo sobrando - Lary soltou essa fitando Mabel de esguelha.

- O que? Posso ter tempo, mas minhas fic não são... - tentou argumentar rindo nervosa.

- Nos ajudamos você. - disse DD e nos confirmamos.

- Vocês é quem sabem. - dando de ombros, mas sabíamos que no fundo ela estava orgulhosa por confiamos algo tão importante a ela.

E assim ficou decidido que Mabel escreveria a fic, eu betaria e Ran, Mel, Sah, Lary, DD e Mick supervisionariam nosso trabalho. Mas pedi a Mabel pra escrever o capítulo final.

Esse final.

Sigo com as sete até nossos companheiros que nos recebem calorosamente, me abaixo para receber um abraço de um serzinho de olhos verdes que amo desde antes dele nascer.

Caminhamos calmante pela avenida admirando suas lojas. Sorrio ligeiramente, ergo os olhos fitando minhas amigas e o ser que carrego no colo: sabendo de algo que ainda não lhes contei caro leitor: a ficção pode sim... Virar realidade.

Fim.

* * *

><p>E esse é o fim minha gente o que acharam do final?Esperoque tenham gostado dei o melhor de mim nele pra vocês.<p>

Não sei nem o que escrever estou emocionada, gente depois de quase dois anos nossa fic chega ao fim. Ficção foi inspirada em uma fic da Danda que por sinal ainda não foi finalizada, juro que houve momentos em que pensei que Ficção também não chegaria ao seu fim, mas chegou, graças a minha teimosia e a participação de vocês.

Foi uma jornada linda com momentos de dor onde tive vocês como ponto de apoio obrigada gente, fiz uma filha virtual, ganhei novas amigas maravilhosas e ganhei uma fã.

Não tenho palavras pra vocês só quero agradecer.

Obrigada a minha beta Suellen que me ajudou, mesmo tendo seus próprios compromissos ela estava lá pra me ajudar essa mulher é 1000.

Ran filhota te amo tenho você na minha vida no meu coração um dia ainda faço Aiolos e Shura só pra você *chera*

Lady obrigada por seus comentários e apoio minha linda... que Deus te ilumine e que voce escreva mais fics muito mais .

Hiina você é outra que agradeço muito era só olhar e você estava lá acho que ate mudei sua opinião sobre um dos casais formados na fic se voce for fazer outra fic ficha pode me chamar que eu vou. já fui kkk.

SaoriKido minha deusa o que eu falo de você? Obrigada amiga, pelo apoio, pelas palavras lindas de incentivo, por tudo, tenho você em meu coração obrigada, obrigada, obrigada *sorrisão*

Antônia Kelly: você apareceu na minha vida de mansinho e acabei ganhando uma fã, nossa obrigada linda você merece tudo de bom, sua fic com o Deba é linda você é linda.

Naitoraito: linda obrigada um chero no seu coração.

Meus agradecimentos ao pessoal que participou deixando seus coments de incentivo e indignação por a fic esta terminado aos fantasminhas camaradas, as meninas das fichas(Mel,Mick, DD) a Soshy que no começo me deu uma senhora bronca por conta do português ela sumiu, mas colega obrigada.

Quero pedir desculpa se na fic esqueci alguém, minha intenção era dar destaque a todas se não consegui minhas humildes desculpas.

E pra terminar vocês ficam com as palavras da minha beta que por sinal esta fazendo niver hoje parabéns par ela :).Um chero.

**Nota da beta**: Bem no dia que Mabel começou a escrever essa fanfic pensei em participar, mas visto que ela estava tento problemas em revisar resolvi ajudá-la. Posso dizer que a idéia foi original e topei ajudá-la mesmo sabem que minha vida ia ser um inferno por conta de tudo que passo no dia a dia – vida real é assim. Contudo ao chegar ao final e peço desculpa por não ler as reviews e nem saber se o pessoal gostou ou não da minha revisão creio que minha pequena bolachinha esta crescendo. Espero sinceramente que esse seja o fim do inicio de muitas fanfics que veremos dela.

Finalmente peço desculpas por qualquer deslize e agradeço a todos que leram e também a confiança dela com a minha revisão. Beijos a todos.


End file.
